The Walking Dead: Ana's Series - The Farm
by topthis808
Summary: (Season 2) With the CDC in their rear view mirror, its only a matter of time before the group stumbles across the Greene Farm. Now that Ana has come to realize that her choices have a negative backfire against her, what will she choose when she is faced with the potential death of not one, but two group members? Will she risk it all and save them or allow the plot line to go on?
1. Chapter 1

**First things first, WELCOME TO SEASON 2!**

 **I'm so fuckin' excited for this season that I literally don't know how to deal with myself right now lol don't get me wrong, I love the walking dead but Season 1 was always a complete bore to me, though necessary for the direction and background to the rest of the Seasons.**

 **Anyways, enough of the sappy stuff, I decided for the first chapter, I would bypass my usual review replies, hope ya'll don't mind, but I figured, people would be too excited to spend time reading what I have to say, so let's get to it! Though I have to thank one specific person for the GREAT title suggestion for this season along with the coming ones, I fell in love with it, thank you KyraNoelle!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead Plots/Characters, just my OFC, Ana.**

 **Psst...not sure if you'll notice, but this is the LONGEST fuckin' chapter I've updated lmao I kind of went overboard with how far I went into this chapter. Wasn't sure where I wanted to end so it kept going lol**

 **A/N: One more thing before we go on, just want to forewarn all those readers who are looking for immediate/quick updates, that will not be happening with this Season. I'm currently working one full time afternoon job, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, a part time morning job on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursday along with my kids activities during the weekends. Everything is hectic for me and the only time I will be able to get onto a computer to work on another update, will be on my down time during my afternoon job. School has just started and I have a huge family trip coming up at the beginning of November that I'm working extra hours to save up for. I will try to update as often as possible and if I get an ass ton of reviews, it MIGHT push me to update just a bit quicker than normal. Updates will not be scheduled on a specific day, more so when I can get to it.**

 **Now, without further ado, Chapter 1 of** _'The Walking Dead: Ana's Series - The Farm'_

* * *

Ana's POV...

It had been a few weeks, 2 to be exact since we had watched the destroyed CDC disappear into our rearview mirrors and honestly, I was grateful to be far from that place. Nothing about that place had sat well with me, both in the television show and in person. But now that it was in the rearview mirror, a lot of tension was brewing within the group.

Firstly, Daryl had completely caught me off guard as soon as we had pulled away from the CDC, immediately diving into instigating me about how I knew so much. True at the time, I didn't know what to say. I had half a mind to just come out and tell the man the truth, but who was I kidding? Daryl would take one look at me and think I belonged in the looney house, not like I could blame him. Yet, even after whipping up some believable lie about just assuming everything I had said, not realizing what I had said was right and that I was just trying to help the group out however I could, I felt an uncomfortable bubble of guilt settle deep in my stomach as I watched Daryl nod, surprisingly believing my white lie. After that awkward conversation, the questions stopped and the tension rose back up. Would I ever tell him the truth? Who knows.

A couple blocks away from the CDC, we were radioed by Glenn, informing everyone that Jacqui had decided to stay back with Jenner, to opt out. Can't say I was surprised, though I was shocked that everyone had just driven off without asking questions pertaining to said woman not being present at the time. That subject was quickly put on the back burner as we continued on our way.

Then a few hours after leaving the CDC, we did a quick pit stop as we were flagged down by Rick in the RV who pulled off the highway into the center divider where we sat and watched both Dale and Andrea argue between the two. I knew what it was about and personally speaking, I knew if I was in Dale's shoes, I would have left that egotistical chick to die the way she wanted. I hated Andrea, not sure if I had mentioned that before, but I do. Nothing about that woman rubbed me the right way and with what I knew she was bringing to the group, just added to the fire already festering under my skin thanks to the said woman. Her death could not come fast enough, that's for sure.

Following Andrea's sudden outburst, we finally were back on the road and heading towards Fort Bennings, a location I knew absolutely nothing about as I knew they wouldn't make it that far.

I wasn't worried about that at all.

No.

What I was worried about was the fact that I knew, in the next day or so, Sophia would go missing.

It was coming, I could feel it in the back of my mind as I kept a close eye on the station wagon strolling down the road in front of us.

What the hell was I going to do?

I wanted to ignore it, let it happen the way it needed to happen, but I knew, when it came down to it, I couldn't let it happen.

That's what bothered me the most.

I had figured out, back at the CDC, maybe even back at camp, that whenever I did something to change the timeline, things happened.

Karma was a bitch, literally.

Something 'always' happened and now I was worried that it would get worst, the further into the story we got.

I mean, my neck had just recently healed thanks to Shane's psychotic attack back at the CDC after I stuck my nose in their business. Thankfully no one had questioned my constant use of turtleneck sweaters or the fact that my voice continued to rasp whenever I spoke that I had been worried that Shane had permanently damaged my vocal cords. Luckily, my voice returned to normal soon after the bruises had healed and disappeared.

"Ya doin' okay over there?" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I flinched, my neck basically snapping at high speed towards the voice in the drivers seat.

"What?" I retorted, having been so lost in my thoughts, I hadn't even registered what he had asked me.

"Ya lookin' pale over there? Ya ain't eatin'? Sick?" Daryl turned briefly from the windsheild to give me a quick once over before turning back to the cars in front of him.

"No, I'm fine. And I don't know if ya haven't noticed, but I'm naturally pale." I deadpanned as he snorted, passing me an unamused eye.

"Don't give me that bullshit." He spat as I snorted, brushing off his concern before turning back to the caravan in front of us.

I rolled my eyes at his comment, turning to look out the window once more, eyeing up the treeline to the right of ourcars, thoughts of Sophia once again, flooding the back of my mind. What was I really going to do when it came down to it?

Before my thoughts could really get the best of me , the sound of the RV's squeaking breaks echoed down the line before the caravan completely came to a stand still.

"What the fuck is happenin'?" Daryl grumbled impatiently as I stuck my head out of the window to see in front of us, the sight causing my heart to fall into my ass at the realization to what was coming in the next couple hours.

"There's a nest of cars blocking the way. Doesn't look like there is a way through." I explained to Daryl as I watched the RV crawl a few feet forward before the ever familiar sound of the RV's radiator snapping, a bellow of steam shooting into the air.

"And there goes the fuckin' radiator again." I added regretfully as the line stopped once more, everyone turning off their cars to save their fuel supply before climbing out.

"This road-trip just keeps gettin' better and better." I commented dryly as I kicked open my door before climbing out, joining everyone beside the RV where Glenn and Dale were already digging through the engine block.

"Problem, Dale?" Shane's voice was like a pair of nails on the chalkboard every time I heard his voice. This time was no different as a shiver ran down my form before I glared in the direction of the approaching deputy who bypassed me without a passing glance. Thank god too.

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of-Okay, that was dumb." Dale cut off his rambling as he realized where his words were leading. Sighing, he stared at Glenn a while longer before his head snapped his my direction.

"Hey Ana! Give me and Glenn a help with this thing!" Dale called out as all eyes landed on me who didn't waste any time, leaving Daryl's side to approach Dale.

"Her? What the hell could she help you with?" Shane complained as I bypassed him without a second glance, like he had done just earlier to me. I snorted at his words, retorting quickly back at him as I continued on my way towards Dale.

"A lot more than you, that's for sure." I made sure he heard me as I quickly ignored the growl that ripped through Shane's teeth causing me to smile at Dale and Glenn's hesitant faces.

"Anyway, I was assuming that maybe you had some knowledge in engines." Dale pointed out, looking at me unsure as I scratched the back of me neck.

"I mean, I know the basic stuff. Dad and grand-dad tried to teach me, but it didn't really work out, so I know some stuff, enough to get it running I guess." I shrugged, not completely confident in my skills or knowledge over such a thing as Dale nodded.

"Anything we can help with?" A voice suddenly spoke from beside me as I glanced over to see Rick already looking at me, an uncomfortable feeling washing over me. I hadn't spoken to the sheriff since that night at the CDC when I had all but unconsciously tackled him in the hallway. I was still so embarrassed about that, especially when Daryl had shown up, immediately assuming Rick had done something to me and gone completely native on the man.

"If we could check these cars here, find either a radiator hose that could fit or at least hold us over till Fort Bennings." Dale offered as Glenn nodded, glancing around the junk yard we had found themselves in.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find." I added as Rick nodded, passing me a strange smile before turning towards the group that was slowly moving towards them.

* * *

Author's POV...

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start." T-Dog gestured over his shoulder as Ana easily agreed, knowing they'd need gas more than anything.

"Maybe some water. Or food." Carol added as Dale nudged Ana, getting her attention as she turned to see him holding out a flat-head screwdriver.

"How about you scavenge for another replacement radiator, or something similar? Maybe find some spark plugs or anything else you think we might need in the near future." Dale offered as I slowly took the tool from him before nodding in understanding.

"This is a graveyard. I don't know how I feel about this." Lori meekly spoke out as Ana rolled her eyes at the woman's words, bypassing the group and heading towards the first car, yanking open the hood before going to work.

"Stay close, don't go wanderin' out 'ere." Daryl's sudden voice startles her enough to send her head shooting up, bashing into the hood of the car in fright.

"Son of a bitch." She hissed, holding one hand to the back of her head, the other tightly grasping the handle of her screwdriver. Glaring hard at the man that stood just a few feet from her, an amused smirk plastered across his scruff, she scoffed, turning back to the engine block.

"Next fuckin' bell I run across, I'm tying it to your nasty ass so I can hear ya comin'." She mumbled under her breath as she pried a few spark plugs free from the engine, checking to make sure they were still good to go.

"I'm gonna help T get some gas, stay close." Daryl easily ignored her comment, passing her with a light nudge to her shoulder before he went to the car beside hers,m going about helping T siphon from said car.

* * *

Ana had made it through 6 cars, able to scavenge a few spark plugs, a few car batteries that looked to be almost new along with some engine oil that she was so fortunate to find a brand new case of 12 bottles sitting in the back of one of her cars. Luckily she found a collapsible wagon along the debris and loaded everything she found in said wagon. About 20 minutes later, she stopped for a breather, glancing around, realizing she had gotten a bit further than she was planning before turning in the directions he was heading to see what looked to be a box truck a couple hundred feet from where she was, a lock still safely on it's back door.

"That's new." She muttered, wanting to go and investigate before a hushed yell along with a whistle caught her attention. Turning in the direction of said whistle, she paled quickly at the sight of everyone ducked under cars, a horde not far behind them.

"Shit." She hissed, pushing her wagon to the side and out of the way before she dove under the nearest car, facing the horde and others.

"Sophia." She whispered in growing panic as she scanned the undersides of the cars she could see from where she was, unable to see the small girl at all.

"Fuck." She spat in anger, slapping the ground as she instead searched for Daryl, easily finding him amongst the cars as she made a last minute decision in warning Daryl of what was coming for Sophia. Ignoring his silent way of telling her to shut up, she frantically pointed in the direction of Sophia. Daryl eyed her in confusion, unsure what she was going about before she mouthed 'SOPHIA!' Daryl had seemed to get the message, though he was confused about it as the walkers slid past him as he turned, eyeing the small frail girl that was fighting to keep her sobbing down to the minimum.

As soon as the walkers were past most of the group, Ana bit into her lip as the walkers approached her car, all eyes on her as she silently laid there, patiently waiting for them to go before she heard a scream.

Sophia.

* * *

Ana couldn't do anything as she was forced to wait for the horde of walkers to bypass her as she watched the rest of the group run across the highway, the men jumping over the rail guard and into the forest.

Once the walkers were at a decent distance from her, Ana didn't waste any time, scurrying out from under the car before making a mad dash for the guard rail. Clearing it in one jump, she took off running towards the tree line, ignoring the women screaming for her to stop as she broke through the tree line, not seeing the men anywhere nearby.

"Shit." She panted, her eyes shooting around the area before she heard a muffled yell of a man from somewhere to the northeast of her. Pulling her machetes free from her holster, she took off running towards the voice, clearing logs and dodging trees.

Her heart was thudding loudly in her ears as her eyes snapped around the forest, keeping her eyes peeled for any living or dead before she slid to a stop just above an empty trench.

"Sophia. The root." Ana's eyes widened as she realized where she was and where Rick had told Sophia to hide as she jumped down, the mud of the water splashing up onto her jeans as she got her balance back before heading towards the root hanging over the ledge.

"Sophia. Sophia?" Ana whispered frantically the closer she got, glancing around once more before pulling the vines out of the way to see that it was already empty.

"Shit." Ana panted, turning back from the roots to the eerily quiet forest around her. Where the hell had she gone? Where was Rick? Shane? Daryl? Where had anyone gone?

Fighting back the growing panic that was beginning to boil in her stomach, she had one thing on her mind.

Save Sophia and get back to the group.

* * *

Rick, Shane, Glenn and Daryl stood silently just in front of the small cave in the stream wall that was hidden by a wall of roots belonging to the tree growing just above it, but it was empty.

"Sure this is the spot?" Shane asked unsure as he pulled the roots away, wondering maybe if Sophia had been hiding further in.

"I left her right here." Rick emphasized, impatiently as he gestured to the spot.

"I drew the walkers way off in that direction, up the creek." Rick turned and pointed in the direction he had led the walkers with a frustrated huff.

"Without a paddle- seems where we've landed." Glenn muttered under his breath in thought, glancing around, hoping to see the little girl while Daryl turned in his spot, immediately inspecting the ground for prints.

"She was gone by the time I got back here. I figured she just took off and ran back to the group. I told her go that way and keep the sun on her left shoulder." Rick complained as he put an angered hand through his hair.

"Hey, short round, why don't you step off to one side? You're mucking up the trail." Daryl barked out at the Asian who jumped in his spot, immediately scurrying back out of Daryl's way as the redneck went back to inspecting what footprints he could find.

"Assuming she knows her left from her right." Shane commented dryly as Rick looked to him irritated.

"Shane, she understood me fine." Rick shot back defensively as Shane put his hands up in regret.

"Kid's tired and scared, man. She had her a close call with two walkers. Got to wonder how much of what you said stuck." Shane explained as Rick stared at him a bit longer before turning away with a sigh, he couldn't deny he was right.

"Got clear prints right here. She did like you said, headed back to the highway." Daryl announced as the men turned to him with a sliver a hope as Daryl stood.

"Thing is, I see Grime's prints goin' up the creek, but there is another set of fresh prints followin' hers." Daryl added as they looked to him confused.

"Someone else? No one else followed us out here." Glenn pointed out confused as the two sheriffs were quick to draw their weapons, eyes shooting around the area.

"Ain't no walker either. Walkin' straight and quick like a livin' human." Daryl added gruffly as he gestured to the clear boot prints.

"Let's spread out, make our way back. She couldn't have gone far." Rick commanded as the 3 other men nodded in agreement.

"What about the other tracks?" Glenn then asked the question on everyone's minds as Rick glanced at Daryl who in turn turned away from them to the tracks.

"Let's hope its a friendly and if not..." Rick gestured to his pistol in his hand, a silent indication of what would happen if they came across the other person, who wasn't friendly.

"It's alright though. We're gonna find her. She'll be tuckered out hiding in a bush somewhere." For the first time, everyone glanced at Shane surprised by the man's sudden optimism before they continued on their way, following the two set of prints.

* * *

"Sophia!" Ana whisper-shouted, her eyes darting around the heavy brush before glancing down at Sophia's clear tracks.

She knew she should have gone back and looked for the others before venturing out on her own but she also knew, the group wouldn't find Sophia in time. She knew they would be too late and Sophia would be out of their reaches before they even realized it. Ana also knew that what she was doing was heavily dangerous. The repercussions of going against the set timeline of the show, in a BIG ASS way, was something she shouldn't be messing with. But how could she not? How could she just leave Sophia out here to fend for herself? How could she let Carol down after everything the woman did for her since she joined the group? In a way, she owed Carol a lot and this was the only way she knew she could repay the woman. If that meant fate back and bit her twice as hard, so be it.

"Come on, where are you?" She muttered to herself, glancing up at the treeline to see that the sun was moving quickly across the sky, sunset only a few hours away.

And just like a gun going off in a silent room, a sudden scream in the distance sent a chill down Ana's spine. Not wasting another second, Ana kicked her legs into high speed and made a mad dash towards the scream.

"No. No. No." Ana chanted repeatedly as she pushed branches aside, some lashing out at her, slashing her skin sending her tumbling a few times causing her to curse loudly. Another scream echoed through the trees a bit closer this time as she sucked in a lung of air, feeling the need to stop though she had no intention to. Sliding around a bend, she watched in horror as two walkers barreled down on what she recognized to be Sophia who was lied out on the ground, attempting to scurry out of the way of them.

"Shit." Ana jumped down from a boulder, tossing one of her machetes at the largest of the two, only succeeding in piercing it through its neck as it fell over, tumbling down the steep hill just a foot away. The other immediately turned on her, snarling grotesquely as Ana let out a determined yell as she barreled into it, her last machete sinking effortlessly into his forehead, sending them both to the ground just beside a sobbing Sophia.

Panting heavily, her grip on her machete still bone tight, she let out a sigh of relief as she slowly lifted her head, turning to gaze at a fear-stricken Sophia. Slowly, the grip on her machete loosened before she rolled off the walker, lying between a sniffling Sophia and the dead walker whilst she stared up at the diming skyline.

"Ya doin' okay? Ya bit?" Ana whispered out of breath as Sophia wiped her nose on her shirt before shaking her head at the woman who sent her a forced smile.

"I feel like I just ran a fuckin' mile. Damn it." Ana sighed out embarrassed, sucking in a well-needed breath of air as Sophia scooted closer to her in fear.

Immediately reading the little girls fear and the realization that there might be more walkers out there, Ana sat up quickly, ignoring the bumps and bruises littering her form as she ripped her machete out of the walkers head, her eyes glancing around.

"Looks like it's gonna get dark soon, best to get off the ground and find somewhere to bunker down for the night. No way we're making it back to the road today." Ana pushed herself to stand with a strained grunt as Sophia immediately let out a disgruntled whimper at the thought of staying out in the open.

Sheathing her machete, Ana knelt down in front of Sophia, holding the small child's hands in her own as she peered into the fear-filled eyes of Sophia.

"Hey, look at me." Ana whispered carefully as the little girl blinked her watery eyes, slowly looking up to meet Ana's.

"I'm gonna look after you while we're out here, you understand? I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" Ana promised with determination as a few tears fell from Sophia's eyes, down her dirty cheeks, and onto her shirt.

"Nothing is going to happen to you while I'm around, okay? We're just gonna hide out for the night and then tomorrow, we'll head back to the highway to the others but for now, I need you to trust me, can you do that?" Ana then asked as she patiently waited for the little girl to get her shit together before slowly nodding. Ana smiled at her in relief, letting one of her hands go to pull the girl into a well-needed hug.

"Okay. Now, let's get out of here before any of that bastards friends show up. You okay to walk?" Ana pushed herself to stand once more, carefully pulling Sophia off the ground while she took a moment to dust herself off with a nod.

"Alright, let's get out of here."

* * *

"She was doing just fine till right here." Daryl suddenly knelt down as he brushed a few leaves off the tracks before pointing to the right where the tracks went off course.

"All she had to do was keep going." Glenn whispered as he pointed straight ahead where they could easily see the opening leading back to the highway.

"She veered off that way." Daryl explained as he stood, turning to face the direction her tracks now led.

"Why would she do that?" Glenn felt frustrated with how close the little girl had come to return to the group.

"Maybe she saw something that spooked her, made her run off. A walker?" Shane pointed out in apprehension as Rick nodded in agreement before Daryl went about pointing to another set of tracks just a few feet away.

"Or whoever the fuck is followin' her, caught up and scared her away." Daryl growled as Rick and Shane made brief eye contact.

"So what do we do? All of us press on?" Glenn inquired as Rick quickly shook his head.

"No, better if you and Shane get back up to the highway. People are gonna start panicking. Let them know we're on her trail doing everything we can. But most of all, keep everybody calm." Rick instructed to Shane who was quick to agree, grabbing Glenn to turn him in the direction of the highway.

"I'll keep 'em busy scavenging cars. Think up a few other chores. I'll keep 'em occupied. Come on."

* * *

"Tracks are gone." Rick complained impatiently as Daryl pushed past him with an annoyed grunt.

"No, they're faint, but they ain't gone." Daryl corrected as he continued to push on with Rick jogging to keep up with him.

"She came through here." Daryl pointed out the trail with the tip of his crossbow as Rick innocently glanced at the trail, not seeing anything.

"How can you tell? I don't see anything. Dirt, grass." Rick answered confused as Daryl stopped in his pace, spinning to face the Sheriff.

"You want a lesson in tracking or you want to find that girl and get our ass off that interstate?" Daryl spat, his mind on both the little girl and his female companion 'waiting' back at the highway with Shane, no less. That didn't sit right with him at all.

Rick opened his mouth to retort a comment only for the sound of a twig snapping followed by the familiar snarling of a walker nearby broke them both from their conversation.

"Shit." Daryl ducked down, his eyes scanning the treeline to see a walker to the north, slowly disappearing around a ridge.

"Let's go." Rick whispered as Daryl was quick to agree, the two quietly charging at the unsuspecting walker who they easily tag-teamed, Daryl shooting it effortlessly with his bow as he fell with a heavy thud.

"Sophia!" Daryl shouted, wondering if the little girl was nearby. Maybe the walker was following her?

"Daryl." Rick calmly caught the redneck's attention as said man looked down to where Rick was touching something in the walker's neck.

"What the fuck is that?" Daryl slowly knelt down, placing his crossbow on the ground beside him as Rick leaned out of the way, allowing Daryl complete view of said object.

"Why does that machete look so familiar?" Rick was afraid to ask, part of him already knowing the answer as the blood drained from Daryl's face. Eyes wide in fear and panic, he yanked the machete from the walker's neck before gripping the handle of what he knew to be Ana's machete.

Shit. She had been out here in the forest the entire time. Those footprints, the ones following Sophia, it had been her.

"Ana! Ana!" Daryl shot off the ground, shouting without a care in the world as Rick snapped off the floor soon after, grabbing the crazed redneck.

"Daryl, shhh, you're gonna bring all the walkers in a 5-mile radius down on us." Rick fought to keep the redneck subdued.

Daryl thrashed for a second more before completely giving up, sighing as he shrugged out of Rick's arms, turning to gaze down at the machete still in his hands.

"Those other footprints, they're Ana's." Daryl confessed as Rick looked at him unsure.

"You sure?" Part of Rick believed the man but there was a slight hesitation to the man's words as Daryl glared hard at him.

"I know her machete anywhere and now that I think about those fuckin' tracks, they match her boots perfectly. She's out 'ere searchin' for Sophia too." Daryl turned away from Rick back to the forest, hoping to see Ana's familiar form hiding out or running between the trees with Sophia at her side.

"If it is her, why was her machete in this walker? She's usually good about putting these things down, completely." Rick made a sound remark as Dary slowly turned to the dead walker his eyes scanning what looked to have been a man before landing on its hands.

Shoving the machete into his belt, Daryl pushed past him, dropping to his knees to immediately begin inspecting the creatures fingernails, hoping he wouldn't find what he was looking for.

"What are you looking for?" Rick slowly knelt down beside Daryl who reached over for the other hand quickly.

"Skin under the fingernails." Daryl briefly explained before freezing when he noticed a fresh piece of flesh hanging from the walker's pointer finger. Swallowing the bile, he dropped the hand back to the ground before turning to the walkers head.

"It fed recently." Daryl muttered, yanking the walker's mouth open to see flesh caught between its teeth as well.

"There's flesh caught in its teeth." Daryl paled slightly at the thought that it was possibly Ana's skin sitting there in front of him.

"Yeah, what kind of flesh?" Rick hesitantly asked, knowing there was a possibility that it was either Sophia or Ana's flesh.

"Only one way to know for sure." Daryl hissed as he yanked Ana's machete free from his belt before Rick caught his forearm, knowing that it was taking everything in the redneck not to completely lose his shit.

"Here, I'll do it." Rick kindly offered as Daryl scoffed, yanking his arm free.

"How many kills ya skin and gut in your life?" Daryl spat as Rick knelt, completely taken back by the man's comment.

"Anyway, mine is sharper." Daryl waved Ana's machete in the air, knowing the woman kept her weapons in tip-top shape. With no hesitation, Daryl immediately began sawing the walker's stomach open before prying it open, a rank smell swimming into the air.

"Now comes the bad part." Daryl dropped Ana's knife into his lap before diving into what was left of the walker's stomach contents.

"Yeah, Hoss had a big meal not long ago. I feel it in there." Daryl grunted as his hands effortlessly searched through the contents, Rick just beside him, attempting to not lose what little he had eaten on their road trip.

"Here's the gut bag. I got this." Daryl pulled out a sack of sorts, dropping to the ground before making a grab for Ana's knife once more. Her knife cut through the sack like a knife to butter before Daryl began pulling out small pieces, a tiny skull, and other unidentified things.

"This gross bastard had himself a woodchuck for lunch." Daryl scoffed, inwardly happy it had not been what he fear it was. Standing, wiping her machete clean, he glanced around for any sign of both girls before turning to Rick.

"At least we know."

* * *

Ana's POV...

There was no way we'd find shelter in time. Not with how fast the sun was going down or how slow Sophia was beginning to grow the further into the forest we went. During the hour we had been walking after I found her, a million things were running through my mind.

The group would find the Greene Farm soon.

Within the next day or so, after Carl gets shot.

Glancing down at the small girl that looked exhausted beyond words, I sighed, glancing up at a large tree, immediately noticing a crevasse in the trunk of the tree a little more than halfway up the tree.

"I think I found somewhere we can bunk for the night." I whispered, pointing up the tree where the girl looked a bit unsure.

"I...can't..." She began to whisper, shivering slightly from the early night air breezing through the trees.

"It's alright. I'll carry you on my back if I have to but we need to get off the ground, out of sight." I offered, circling the tree for a good way to climb up as I noticed a few notches on one side of the tree, big enough for me to shove my feet into to get to the lowest branch and lift myself up.

After much trouble, falling a few times, I finally was able to get to the lowest branch where I then lifted Sophia from the ground onto the branch, then onto my back. It was hard, being that Sophia wasn't a toddler or anything, close to 10 years old and tall, I struggled to get us both up the tree and into the crevasse I had found from the ground floor.

"There, safe." I panted heavily, carefully putting Sophia down in the crevasse before sitting on the branch, attempting to catch my breath.

"Are...are you okay?" Sophia meekly asked as I chuckled lowly, swallowing down my dry throat before nodding, already calculating how the hell we were going to survive out here without any food or water. Damn it, I had known this was coming, had known I was going to join the hunt and yet I had calculated for the both of us starving or growing thirsty.

"Just a bit out of shape is all." I muttered, glancing around the dimly lit forest before my ears seemed to peek at the sound of water flow somewhere nearby. Maybe a small river? Stream? I wanted to go and look, but I knew that it wouldn't happen right now especially with the sun almost completely out of sight, light almost non-existent right now.

I would go check tomorrow before Sophia got up, maybe hunt for something we could eat at the same time.

* * *

Author's POV...

"Oh God, they're back." Carol immediately shot off the ground upon seeing Rick and Daryl emerge from the treeline, her eyes panning around for her little girl in a panic.

"You didn't find her?" Lori asked hesitantly as they grew closer, Rick passing her a grim shake of his head.

"Her trail went cold." Daryl explained as he hopped the guard rail, Lori and Andrea immediately reaching out to catch a fainting Carol.

"We'll pick it up again at first light." Rick quickly promised as Carol fought to keep standing, a look of pure horror directed at Rick.

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own to spend the night alone in the woods." Carol cried as Daryl and Rick met eyes briefly before Rick sighed.

"She's not out there alone." Rick carefully explained as the women stared at him both confused and horrified with the possible double meaning behind his words.

"Ana's out there. Caught her footsteps just one behind Sophia's." Daryl explained as a small bit of color entered Carol's face as the women recalled seeing said woman take off into the woods as soon as the horde had made it past.

"Ana's either found her already or on her tail." Rick added confidently as Carol sobbed into her palm at the possibility.

"How can you be sure about Ana finding her?" Lori didn't believe their faith in said woman and instead, openly asked as Daryl glared hard at her.

"Ana's more fuckin' capable then any of ya out there on 'er own. She's probably found that little girl and is hiddin' out till sunlight." Daryl spat as Rick put a hand out to stop either one of them from saying anymore.

"But you're not completely sure? We can't leave them out there, alone." Carol sniffled as Shane ignored the previous conversation.

"Out in the dark's no good. If Dixon and Rick believe Ana's out there, hiding with your little girl till sunlight, best we stay back and regroup till the suns up." Daryl knew Shane didn't mean a word he said about Ana and rolled his eyes, already hearing Ana's remark about the Sheriff Deputy playing on loop in his head.

"We'd just be tripping over ourselves." Rick agreed with his friend.

"More people getting lost if we all go out there now." Daryl leaned against the guard rail, his eyes trained on the treeline, inwardly hoping to see either girl.

"But she's 12. She can't be out there on her own. And what if Ana is hurt, I thought you out of all people would want to be out there right now, looking." Carol cried out, ignoring that nagging feeling in the back of her head, telling her that her little girl was gone, that Ana was lying in a ditch somewhere, hurt. Daryl's eyes snapped over to the hysterical woman, instantly knowing her words were directed at him as all eyes turned to him in that same instance.

"Ya think I don't want ta be out there right now then fuckin' up here, listening to ya bitch and moan when we tried our best?!" Daryl stepped up, hissing in Carol's face before Rick grabbed him, pulling him out of the woman's face.

"You didn't find, anything?" Andrea asked for clarification as Lori held a crying Carol to her shoulder.

"I know this is hard. But i'm asking you not to panic." Shane was using all his social skills, attempting to calm the crying mother though he didn't know what to do.

"We know she was out there." Rick nodded.

"And we tracked her for a while." Daryl interrupted

"We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody. I've asked him to oversee this." Rick cut in, feeling the tension rise between the two as Carol had just made a jab at Daryl's unannounced affection for Ana.

"Is that blood?" As if a pin just dropped in a silent room, the tension in the conversation suddenly flipped for the worse as all the women took a good look at Rick and Daryl's shirts, gasping in horror at the sight of dried blood.

"We took down a walker." Rick carefully explained, watching as Carol quickly collapsed back into Lori's chest, sobbing out.

"Walker? Oh my god." She cried loudly into Lori's chest as she held the hysterical woman closer to her.

"There was no sign it was ever anywhere near Sophia or Ana." Rick promised, reaching out to comfort the crying mother.

"How can you know that?" Andrea defended in disbelief as Daryl glared over at the blonde.

"We cut the son of a bitch open, fuckin' made sure." Daryl spat defensively as Andrea glanced at him in horror.

"Oh god." Both women moaned, turning away with a hand over their mouths.

"How could you just leave her out there to begin with? How could you just leave her?" Carol immediately began to dig into Rick, startling the Deputy by the woman's accusations.

"Those two walkers were on us. I had to draw them off. It was her best chance." Rick defended himself, though he was beginning to doubt his choices now.

"Sounds like he didn't have a choice, Carol." Shane stepped up to his friends defense, not liking the way the woman was blaming his friend for something out of his control.

"How was she supposed to find her way back on her own? She's just a child." Carol's legs were giving out on her as Lori fought to keep her standing.

"It was my only option. The only choice I could make." Rick felt terrible now, guilt flooding his mind.

"I'm sure nobody doubts that." Lori comforted her husband, watching the way he was slowly closing in on himself.

"My little girl got left in the woods." Carol sobbed out loudly, dropping to her knees as Lori gasped in surprise, falling to the ground beside her.

"We gotta have some faith that Ana found her and that they are both safe." Glenn whispered, not sure if anyone heard him as he turned to face the treeline, wishing to see both Sophia and Ana come charging through the brush, unharmed with smiles on their faces.

But fate was never that kind, not today.

* * *

 **So, first chapter back, how was it?**

 **Have I lived up to the hype you guys have been building since Season 1 ended? I really hope so!**

 **Anyways, you know the drill, want the next chapter up, soon? Review! Send in your reviews, the more I get, the quicker I'll be pushed into updating! Like, seriously! I have a couple chapters already set up for this season so I have no problem updating a day after I've already updated lol that's all up to you guys.**

 **I'm thinking about setting a certain number of reviews for me to update? Maybe 5+ reviews to upload the next chapter? I know I've gotten a shit ton of more followers for this story so I know it's possible, what do you guys think? Think you can do it?**

 **Till next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya'll, I got 5+ reviews, and like I promised, here's the next update!**

 **I got such a great turn out on reviews and followers for the first chapter that I just want to take this time to thank you all! I know, it's not easy having to wait for my busy ass to update, but I'm grateful nonetheless for those of you who have stuck with me this far. It's not easy lmao I know.**

 **Anyway, like I did last season, which I want to continue, is replying to reviews at the start of each chapter. Hope that's alright with you. If not, don't really give a damn what you think lol:**

 **UmiNight Angel Neko** : You were the first review I got about 10 minutes after posting the story! So THANK YOU for that, and I'd very much like to dedicate this chapter out to you (-virtual hug-) Anyways, back to your review, yes, Ana and Sophia are safe, for now, lol but let's be honest about Daryl here. That man is always on edge, especially when it has to do with Ana. Like, he cannot get a break lol poor guy :( Thank you so much for your QUICK review and support!

 **Lavendor Queen:** You are a quick read! lol glad you liked the first season, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing that a friend and I were messing with. Didn't think it would get the number of followers it did. Thank you so much for your kind review and yes, I'm also extremely happy that Ana found Sophia when she did. I have some plans for Sophia, so we'll see how it goes this Season!

 **KyraNoelle:** Heyyyyyyy! Yes, I used your title cause it was just too fuckin' perfect that I couldn't turn it down! I'm so glad you liked the first chapter, honestly, in my opinion, the first chapter is always the most nerve-wrecking. I was over here biting my nails while I wrote it and then before long, realized how long it ended up coming out lol Honestly, I had planned on Ana being the one to save Sophia from the very beginning. I have some plans for that little girl that people are either going to fuck with or hate, but I guess ya'll will have to wait till either this Season or the next to see what I'm talking about. Still thinking about where to put this particular event in. Yes, badass Carol is my kryptonite. She frustrated me to no end in the first season and second, but once she got into that badass mind frame, I realized how much I loved her character growth! Even in the most recent season, most of the group wouldn't be there had Carol not grown a pair and kicked ass. But I do also know, that the main reason she flipped a new leaf was Sophia, so we'll see where this takes her. You and me both on the Shane issue, even writing him that man pisses me off lol

 **Kaikitty165** : Awww, I'm so glad to be back as well! So so fuckin' happy that you are enjoying it so far, and like I always say, I really hope I can live up to your expectations. Thank you so much for supporting me!

 **DudettRin101:** Honestly, I have up to about 7 chapters typed out for this season, it's just about going back and re-reading them for errors or what not, that is holding me back. Thank you for binge reading my first season, really hope you'll enjoy this season as well!

 **And before we get into the next chapter, I just want to thank those who have favorited/followed this story from last season. Honestly, you are the reason I write this shit and put up with the stress of chapters lol I also appreciate you 'ghost readers' out there. I know you are out there, reading in the shadows, but thank you for reading this nonetheless. (Pssst, it won't kill you to leave me a review, I feed off that shit)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own AMC's The Walking Dead or its plotlines/characters, just my OFC Anaiah.**

 **Warning: I don't even know why I still put this up, this is Ana we're talking about. One season hasn't changed her potty mouth lol SWEARING YA'LL!**

* * *

Ana's POV...

I hadn't slept at all night. Sophia grew cold about 20 minutes into falling asleep which led me to squeezing myself into the small space to block off the breeze and sharing my warmth with her.

Walkers bypassed us during the night, moaning and snarling 20 feet below us as I shut my eyes, attempting to shut the sounds out and comfort Sophia who clung to my shirt throughout the entire night.

By the time the first signs of sunlight began to peer through the trees, I was dead exhausted. It had been a long time since I had gone through the night without sleeping. Going on about 24+ hours with no sleep, all I wanted to do was return to the highway and sleep till I was dead.

But I couldn't.

Not now.

Before anything, I needed to find water and food for the little girl. There was no way we were going anywhere without a drink of water especially since I knew we had walked at least another 30 minutes last night before coming up on this tree. I had doubled the distance back to the highway unintentionally.

Making sure that Sophia was still sleeping, I pried her fingers free from my shirt before scooting away from her. My eyes instantly peered around the forest, looking for any sign of movement before turning back to make sure she was still asleep.

I knew there was a stream somewhere nearby, I just had to find it.

Not seeing any movement and danger nearby, I scooted out of the crevasse and into view, turning to pass Sophia one more look. I had half a mind to wake up the little girl and at least let her know where I was going, but I knew, without a doubt, she could break down in hysterics if I left her alone even for a minute.

So for the time being, this was the best bet. Find the river quickly, find a way to collect water and bring it back for her.

Climbing back out of the tree had been easier without a child clung to my back as I dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. No time to waste, I immediately began tracking the sound of running water all while keeping my eyes peeled for any danger nearby. I cursed as I reached over my shoulders, grabbing my lone machete in the realization that I had lost my other one in the neck of a walker before it tumbled down a hill.

"Fuckin' hell." I hissed, honestly so pissed off by the thought of losing any of my weapons as I quietly trekked through the brush.

"Maybe I can go find that fucker later." I muttered to myself as I pinned my back to a tree, hearing the snarling of a water about 20 feet from me as I peered around the trunk to see a pair of walkers heading in the opposite direction I was, thankfully. With a lone machete and a gun, that I had no intention of using any time soon, for fear of attracting even more attention then I was looking for, I didn't think it was safe to go against two walkers.

Once they were out of sight, I continued on my way another 10 minutes before I glanced over a short trench to see fresh water flowing past.

Okay, water found. Check.

Now to find a way to get it back to Sophia.

I spent another 5 minutes searching both the treeline and shoreline of the river before I found what looked to be a piece of old bark, shaped like a bowl. Dusting off the few specks of bugs and dirt, I decided this was as good as it was going to get. Slipping down the hill towards the river where I tested the bark bowl, filling it before holding it up to see that it would hold enough for me to get the water back safely to Sophia. Taking a gulp myself, I refilled the bark before fighting to climb back up the hillside and into the forest.

Two minutes into my walk back to our tree, I froze, the sound of tons of footfall echoing from somewhere in front of me. Quickly, I dodged to the side, planting my back firmly against the nearest tree while attempting to not spill a drop of water from my bark bowl.

"Shit." I whispered, hearing the sound of snarling and moaning followed by dozens of footfall.

A horde.

Swallowing heavily, I peered around the bend of the tree, just wanting to make sure they were not heading towards me, I was relieved to see that they were heading east of my current location and away from the direction of our tree.

Letting out a breath of relief, knowing I had to stay hidden for a few minutes from the 50+ walkers heading in that direction, I didn't have time to think any further as a familiar blood-curdling scream echoed through the forest from the same direction those walkers were heading.

"Sophia!" I tossed the bowl to the ground, not caring one bit about the water anymore or the fact that the walkers probably heard me, I took off running a dozen feet beside the horde, sliding and tumbling down hills as I watched Sophia about 100 feet ahead, scurry between trees and boulders, screaming for me.

Shit. I shouldn't have left her.

I continued to run after her, ignoring the familiar sound of church bells ringing echoing somewhere behind me.

* * *

Author's POV...

After venturing from the highway and into the forest once the sun had risen, the group had their hope immediately shot down as they ran across a tent, no Sophia or Ana is sight, just a man that had opted out of this horrible way of life. Before anyone could linger too long on the way the man had opted out, the sound of church bells began to echo through the trees, startling everyone as they took off running through the trees with a new sense of hope in their minds.

"What direction?" Rick frantically asked as he tried to pinpoint the sound.

"I think that way. I'm pretty sure." Glenn didn't sound too sure himself as he pointed in a random direction.

"Damn, it's hard to tell out here." Shane complained in frustration.

"If we heard them, maybe Sophia did too." Lori offered innocently, attempting to rekindle the small amount of hope in everyone.

"Someone's ringing those bells, maybe calling others." Rick muttered to everyone.

"Or signalin' they found her, maybe it's Ana." Daryl added as everyone began nodding, wanting to agree with the smallest things.

"She could be ringing them herself." Carol sniffled as Rick picked a random direction, signaling everyone to follow him as they ran through the brush, emerging from the forest into a clearing where a lone church sat.

"Sophia! Ana!" Rick shouted as a few of the guys ran up the steps of the church into the chapel where a trio of walkers was waiting. Disposing of said walkers, everyone began to inspect every inch of the place while Daryl strolled up the aisle towards the statue of Christ against the back wall.

"Yo, J.C., you takin' requests?" He sarcastically asked though he hoped he'd answer his silent prayer.

"I'm telling you, it's the wrong church!" Shane shouted as they began to search for what was making that bell noise.

"It's got no steeple, Rick." Shane pointed out as he ran back out of the church with everyone trailing behind him.

"There's no steeple." Rick whispered in realization just as the bell ringing stopped. They ran around the corner to see Glenn digging into what looked to be a power box of sorts.

"A timer. It's on a timer." Glenn sighed in discouragement while Carol turned back to the church.

"I'm gonna go back in for a bit."

* * *

Ana's POV...

It literally felt like I had been running for hours before something happened, that I hadn't been expecting.

I had taken down about a dozen of the horde of walkers with my lone machete, Sophia was in reach before one of the said walkers jumped out at me, pushing me away from her and down a hill, I had not seen. Pain erupted up my form as I tumbled, keeping a tight clutch on my machete before a lightning of pain shot from my right shoulder, all the way down my arm. I screamed. I couldn't keep it in, even if I tried, as I lost my machete rolling down the muddy hill before finally coming to a stop.

I could easily pinpoint the bumps and bruises littering my form along with immense pain in my right arm. Thankfully, the only bright side to this was the walker that had jumped me, was now currently impaled to what had been a broken tree trunk, about 50 feet back up the hill.

"Shit." I moaned, as I tried to lift my right arm, the pain so bad that my head immediately began swimming, black dots flooding my vision as I listened to the echoed screams of Sophia, somewhere in the distance.

I hadn't saved her. I had left her alone for 10 minutes and I had lost her. It was all my fault. I should have stayed with her, kept her safe like I promised, yet I couldn't. I was a failure as a person and a failure as someone I thought Sophia could depend on.

I had failed.

* * *

Ana's POV...

Moments, minutes, hours, days had passed before the sound of something shook me from my consciousness. My eyes snapped open as my cold form immediately began to feel the pain of my fall earlier.

Biting down into my lip, ignoring what had yanked me out of my unconscious state, I realized that while I had been down, I had also lost most of the days light.

"Shit." I cursed quietly, letting out a whimper of pain as I attempted to pry my dirty self off the ground with only one good arm. At that point, I was positive that I had either dislocated my shoulder or broke something. But with how exhausted I was, and completely drained, there was no way I could do a minor check on my arm, no matter how much I wanted to right now. I didn't have the time or energy.

Finally pushing myself to sit up, I did a quick once over on my bare legs, seeing a few scrapes that had already healed, a few bruises here and there. My arms were pretty bumped up from what I could see through the mud and my injured arm was lying limp in my lap.

"Fuck, my machete." I hissed quietly as I realized that I was machete-less and glanced up to where the single walker was still growling from where he was impaled.

I had to get it back. Aside from the gun that had miraculously stayed wedged in the back of my shorts, that single machete was the only thing I had left to defend myself without drawing too much attention. But with a potentially broken arm, it was a lot easier said than done.

* * *

Author's POV...

Ana had fought with a broken arm to climb that muddy hill and retrieve her lone machete that had been sitting feet from the still moaning walker. After almost blacking out from the pain a few hundred times, she snatched up the machete and cut the walkers head clean off only to tumble back down the hill into the same muddy puddle she had been lying in earlier.

She laid there for a few minutes, panting heavily through the pain before she began to pry herself, with difficulty off the ground and back on her feet.

She had to find Sophia. She had to.

But first, she needed to find something to make a sling for her arm. There was no way she was going to trek through the woods, broken arm hanging freely beside her. She knew if she did that, she would only injure it more to the point that it would be beyond help for her.

Wobbling through the mud, keeping her foggy eyes peeled for any sight of either Sophia or that horde from earlier, she pushed herself, through exhaustion and pain to keep going. Luckily for her, about an hour after she started walking, she found a lone backpack, tied to a tree trunk and hidden in a bush. Digging through it, she was happy to find a pair of flannels, one of which she tied around her waist for later, the other, she fought through tears to wedge around her waist and over her shoulder, whipping up a makeshift splint to hold her arm up and leveled.

After that, hours passed, the sun lowering more and more before the sunset sat as the only nightlight for her.

Searching for Sophia for hours, following the tracks left by the walkers and keeping an eye out for any other tracks, she knew, that there was no way she could track through the night, especially with no light and injured.

Trekking along the dried out river, a few miles away from where Rick and hid Sophia, Ana found a similar hiding place for the night as she burrowed in, sighing in defeat.

If her granddad and dad could see her now. She was pitiful. Not only had she promised a little girl to protect her with everything she got, in that same instance, she had lost that little girl, no idea if she was still alive or what. To top it all off, she was injured. And not just something like a sprain, she was positive she had dislocated her shoulder. Remembering a few things from medical school, she attempted to pop it back in with one working arm only to realize how difficult that ended up being and how bad it had backfired. She bit down into her borrowed flannel, screaming out in pain as she felt the bones crunch as they were forced somewhere they didn't belong, spiking intense pain up her shoulder into her head.

"Fuck." She hissed out of breath, realizing how stupid of a move that had been.

* * *

A few days later...Greene Farm..

"Daryl, she's fine. You gotta stop worrying like this, it's not healthy." A voice ripped through his consciousness as he peeled his eyes from the stick he had been hacking at, which was more of a toothpick now, then to the Asian standing a few feet from him.

"Whatcha say?" Daryl hissed, tossing the stick down before standing as Glenn took a hesitant step back, his hands up.

"I'm just saying, this is Ana we're talking about. Out of all the women here, she is the most likely to last, probably longer than most men too, out there, alone." Glenn hesitantly added as Daryl's eyes darkened, his grip tightening on his knife.

"Ya think I need to hear ya assholes say stuff like that?" Daryl took a threatening step forward as Glenn swallowed heavily, taking another step back in fear.

"Daryl, I'm sorry. I'm worried too. I care about Ana too." Glenn meekly admitted as a different sort of fire lit deep in Daryl's stomach at the Asian's words.

"Shut the fuck up and stay out of my face." Daryl hissed into Glenn's face before pushing forcefully past said man, making a beeline across the field towards the forest while the majority of the camp silently watched.

"Where is he headin' off to?" T-Dog slid up beside Glenn who sighed, glancing over at the taller man briefly before turning back to the forest.

"Looking for Sophia and Ana, I'm assuming."

* * *

A week had passed as Skylar slid behind another tree, completely caked in dried walker blood and mud, her machete tight in her uninjured hand as another dozen walkers slipped past just feet behind her tree.

She had been running, for hours now. And with no time to stop for food and little time to search for water, she wasn't sure how far she was going to get, especially with her arm.

Once they had safely passed, she sighed, licking her chapped lips before stumbling away from her tree, in the opposite direction the horde was heading in. She needed to find Sophia. Even days after losing her, she had faith that the little girl was still alive and she had a hunch where she was. Hopefully, that little girl had taken her advice when they had been hiding out in that tree a week ago.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"I will protect you, with everything I have Sophia. You have to trust me. Okay?" Ana whispered down to the little girl that was still sobbing into her shirt._

 _"I want my mommy." She sniffled as Ana sighed, nodding in understanding as she rubbed the girls back._

 _"I know. I know. We'll see her soon enough, and the others too." Ana promised as Sophia pulled back far enough to wipe at her eyes, the moon shining down on them through the trees._

 _"Ana..." Sophia whispered as Ana glanced down at the child who had spoken her name for the first time._

 _"Hm?" She answered as Sophia glanced out the small hole of the tree before scooting closer to Ana's side._

 _"How do you know so much about this place?" She innocently asked as Ana swallowed heavily, not expecting that question of all to come out of the girl's mouth._

 _"What do you mean?" Ana whispered, attempting to play dumb as Sophia glanced back up at her._

 _"You told mom to grab our bags back at that building before anyone knew it was going to blow up." Okay, this girl was a lot more observant that Ana gave her credit for. Ana chuckled, glancing away in thought, wondering what she should tell the girl before turning back to her with a sigh._

 _"Hey Sophia, let me tell you something, promise you'll listen?" Ana asked as Sophia looked up at her confused._

 _"It's something important that I need you to remember if anything happens, okay?" Ana added as Sophia slowly nodded, unsure what Ana was talking about._

 _"See those trees far out there, the ones that are shaped like an arch?" Ana pointed out of the tree and into the dark forest where the moon was offering the best nightlight._

 _"After you pass those trees, you'll find a river with a large boulder in the middle of it. Once you climb across, keep going straight towards the sunrise, you'll find an abandoned farmhouse. If anything happens and we get separated, go there and hide out on the roof. I'll find you."_

 _Ana knew she could have just explained the way to the Greene's but knew that with how far away from the Greene's they were, there was no way that she'd be able to explain to Sophia how to get there without her getting lost. It was better for her to hide somewhere she could find until Ana could reach her._

* * *

Daryl silently hid, after 3 days of tracking tracks he hoped were Sophia's or Ana's, he stumbled upon a lone walker standing aimlessly in the middle of an open field. He was confused, to say the least as he never saw a walker stand so still for so long before he saw one of its arms move slightly, it's head tilting slightly from side to side. He didn't waste any more time, figuring it had picked up on his smell or heard him string up his arrow as he shot at it.

To his surprise, as if hearing him, the figure attempted to dodge out of the way of his arrow, though sluggishly as the arrow embedded itself into its right shoulder, sending it screaming in pain as he collapsed to the ground.

Wait.

Screaming in pain?

Daryl's eyes widened as he realized it screamed too and shot to his feet, hurdling over the bush he had been hiding behind before making a mad dash towards the figure now squirming in the high grass.

* * *

Ana stood silently in the center of a small clearing, still pushing herself to head in the direction of that farmhouse she had told Sophia to head to but for the moment, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as she stood alone. Something or someone was watching her, she knew. Even through her exhausted state, her instincts were telling her to keep alert as she slowly pulled her machete free of her belt, her eyes shooting around the forest line in front of her.

That's when she heard it.

The ever familiar sound of an arrow being released as she attempted to quickly get out of the way of the arrow. Unfortunately, due to her weakened state, that same arrow shot into her right injured shoulder, sending another bout of unimaginable pain skyrocketing through her form. Unable to stop herself from screaming, she grabbed at the arrow poking through the front part of her shoulder, collapsing into the high grass, she whimpered, sobbing out as the week of stress and exhaustion finally crept into her bones, sending her emotions reeling. If she was meant to die here, fine.

She had given up.

Weakened and immensely injured, there was no way she was going to be able to continue on.

And now with the potential enemy shooting at her, knowing she had been shot, it was only a matter of time before they sought her out and continued what they had started.

 _Sophia_. She apologized silently for leaving the little girl alone to fend herself when she had promised to protect her.

 _Glenn_. She thanked the man for always taking her side, for looking after her when no one else had wanted to.

 _Carol_. She sobbed out at the thought of the mother who she had owed so much to yet failed.

 _Daryl_. Her heart hurt at the thought of the redneck. How much he had done for her, how hard he had fought to protect her though he didn't know her. She felt connected to the man, though he had first begun as a fictional character, in the end, he became the light in the darkness of this nightmare she had awoken in.

"Ana? Fuck! Ana! Shit! Come on!"

And just like that, unable to connect the voice screaming her name, she welcomed darkness like an old friend.

* * *

Dun-Dun-DUNNNNNNNNNNNN **!**

 **So, how was it? Good? Bad? So-So?**

 **Let me know how much you liked it or hated it! I seriously live off** ya'lls **reviews, honestly.**

 **No promises on when I'll get the next chapter up, alright? I have up to 6 chapters written out already but i'm double checking them and re-reading them just to be sure. Plus I'm not finding myself changing things or rearranging things as well, so send in those reviews everyone!**

 **Until next time~**

 **A/N: So, things are about to get incredibly hairy at home. I don't know if ya'll follow the news or even catch our side of the rivers news where you all are from, but I currently live in Maui, Hawaii and within the next 48+ hours, we are expected to be hit/brushed by a Category 4 Hurricane, Hurricane Lane. I have done all I can to prepare, water, food, emergency supplies, but we are still not sure what sort of damages will come out of this storm or how bad it will get. They are expecting it to weaken before getting to us, but Mother Nature has had other plans and has actually strengthened into a dangerous Category 4. Weather people are predicting it to get up to Category 5 in the net day, which I'm praying it doesn't. I live on a small little island in the middle of the pacific with my little family, if such a thing does happen, I do not know when I will be able to update. We have recently been warned about the possibilities of tornadoes as well, which is an unheard of thing in Hawaii.**

 **Please keep us all in your prayers and thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Happy Tuesday!**

 **So, first things first, I'm fine. The night after I posted the last chapter, Lane had jumped up to a weak Category 5 so the county basically shut itself down. School's were shut down, my workplace is located in a mall, which was shut down as well. So yesterday was my first time back at work. Everyone is alright. The storm, thankfully fizzled down to a Category 1 before it got anywhere near my little island and then slowed down exactly where our trade winds shredded through it. It came at us as a powerful tropical storm, but we are counting our many blessings. I'm back at work, the only place I can update, and things are crazy since we were closed for about 4 days, so be patient with me as I try to catch up on my updates and work all at the same time.**

 **Next, I want to do a new thing with my intro's to each chapter. Since I posted my last chapter, I realized I've been blowing up not only with reviews, but followers/favorites. I can't be anymore grateful than I am right now that my story is getting as much love as it is, so I want to give a shout out to the new followers/favorites at the beginning of every chapter, plus addressing my reviews, hope that's alright!**

 **SHOUTOUT TO: _jemmagirl, gottaloveva, Thon unicorn queen, Freakypet and Bri47 for the new follows and favorites! Love you guys!_**

Reviews:

 **Bri47** : Thank you so much for your awesome words! I'm so glad that you are enjoying my version as much as I hope everyone else is! Hopefully I can continue to live up to your standards lol

 **Freakypet** : Hopefully you got this far in the story lol and hopefully you are still enjoying the beginning of Season 2 as much as you liked Season 1! Many exciting twists and turns to come, so thank you for your support thus far!

 **KyraNoelle** : Bwahaha glad you thought it was as intense as I was shooting for lol I had a few other ideas in mind for the direction of this chapter, but I'm kind of glad I went with this particular direction. Oh! And thank you for worrying about me, I'm physically alright though my house took a beating lol nothing too damaging, just minor wind and rain damage.

 **gottaloveva:** We are safe! Thank you so much for keeping us in your thoughts and for all your prayers. We dodged another bullet with this hurricane though my house has minor wind/rain damage, but nothing too extensive. But aside from that, so happy you are loving my Ana series, I got tons of surprises in store!

 **Kaikitty165** : We'll have to see where all of this shit takes Ana, but i'm sure she'll be alright for the most part :/ Also, thank you for your thoughts and prayers about Hurricane Lane. Just as you predicted, it went from a Category 5, down to a 1 before it got anywhere near my island, though we are still fixing up minor wind/rain damage to our place, we are physically alright.

 **Lavendor Queen** : Ughhhhh, thank you so much for pointing out the fact that I called Ana, Skylar, YET AGAIN lol jesus, my mind just runs away with itself sometimes and then I forget which story I'm writing (There's another story I'm working on with the OC named Skylar) I'm gonna double/triple check my chapters from now on, but no promises that 'Skylar' won't slip in somewhere lmao

 **UmiNight Angel Neko** : Awwwww, don't be sad! I promise, things will look up, soon enough lol

 **Now, as I promised, since I got an ASS TON of reviews for the last chapter, I quickly got the next chapter up and ready for ya'll!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own AMC's The Walking Dead or its characters, just my OC.**

* * *

Ana's POV...

As if pain was a second skin to me, I was being jostled from my unconscious state, the pain in my arm on fire as my bleary eyes slowly began to peel open, the foggy sight of the forest moving the first thing I see. Whimpering when the pain in my arm is yanked on once more, I cry out, my eyes slamming shut as I attempted to weakly grab at whatever was lodged in my already dislocated shoulder.

"Stop fuckin' movin. Yer gonna fuckin' make it worst." A familiar voice emerged from close by as I sobbed, dropping my arm weakly before a grunt and groan echoed around me, my back carefully making contact with what I assumed to be the forest ground.

"Come on, ya gotta stay with me. We're close to the farm, just a bit more." That same voice whispered, taping my cheek as I sniffled, my head lulling to the side as the burning in my shoulder slowly began to engulf my entire form again.

"So...phia." I whispered desperately as that same hand tapping my cheek, froze, lying warmly against my cheek as I felt a warm breath blow across my face.

"Where is she Ana? Ya know where she is?" The voice asked desperately as I let out a blubbering sob, tears flowing from my shut eyes as another hand joined the one on my face, holding both my cheeks as I blinked against the pain, peeling my eyes open, squinting through the sunlight blaring down on me from the trees above. Through the tears in my eyes, I tried to focus on a fuzzy imagine of someone hunched over me.

"Ana." It whispered once more, the rough pad of their thumb brushing lightly across the tears spilling from my eyes as I slowly shut my eyes once more.

"Daryl..." I weakly answered, my uninjured hand slowly reaching up, grasping onto what I knew was his vest before I felt the energy completely slip from me.

* * *

Author's POV...

Daryl knew there wasn't a lot of time. Even if Ana knew where Sophia was holed up, he knew in her current state, there was no way she'd be able to tell him or make it through the night. Swallowing back the bile of worry, he scooped her up once more, not wanting to yank on the arrow still lodged in her shoulder, he swung her left arm around his shoulder, his right arm tightly around her waist.

He had to get back to the farm as quickly as possible. He had to get her help.

Guilt rose deep in his gut at the sight of the injured woman, this was his fault. Though he had instantly realized, when he had first saw her there, laying on the ground, he recognized a makeshift splint her arm was in, concern flooding his system briefly before skyrocketing when he realized his arrow in that same arm.

"Daryl..." Ana muttered about 20 minutes later as Daryl passed her a worried glance to see her eyes shut as she breathed shallowly.

"Don't talk, gotta get ya some help." Daryl spat defensively, knowing she was in bad shape though he was a bit worried if there was any unseen injuries he couldn't pinpoint through the layers of mud coating her.

What the hell had happened to her in the week and a half she had been missing?

* * *

About 5 minutes from the farm, Ana slowly began to slip out of her unconscious state as she blinked a few times before peering ahead to see the treeline coming to a close just under a 25 feet in front of them.

"Daryl..." She rasped out, getting his attention again as his eyes shot over to her, surprised to see her eyes open, though she looked like absolute shit compared to his fucked up appearance after failing at stealing one of the Greene horses. Luckily he had walked away from that fall with nothing more than a sprained ankle that didn't faze him, even now.

"Told ya to stop fuckin' talkin'..." Daryl rasped out, out of breath and completely winded with how far he had carried her so far.

"Sophia, she's...she's waitin' for me..." Ana whimpered out, blinking the fog away once more as Daryl's wide eyes shot over to Ana who was stumbling beside him.

"Ana, where is she? Tell me." Daryl insisted seriously. Once he got her checked out, he was heading back into the forest to look for the little girl, there was no way in hell he was giving up, especially with how close he had gotten.

Before he even realized what was happening, Ana gathered whatever energy was left in her and pushed Daryl's arms off of her, watching in horror as she fell towards a tree. Daryl snatched her up before she could completely collide with the tree and hissed at her.

"What the fuck is yer problem?! Yer fuckin' injured!" He snapped as she grumbled, weakly pushing his arms off of her as she stumbled out of the treeline and into the clearing that led to the Greene farm just across the way.

"Wait." She panted, ignoring the pain in her shoulder as she turned her back on the Greene farm, her uninjured hand reaching into the back of her pants where she fought to yank something out.

Once the item was free of the flannel tied around her waist, she slowly brought it out in front of her, showing the man the familiar rag doll now sitting in her hands.

"Is that Daryl? Ana?" Voices shouted from somewhere behind her as she slowly turned, welcoming the shocked faces of Rick, Glenn, Shane and T-Dog

"Ana..." Daryl stepped forward to ask her where she had picked up the doll before the sound of a gun shot echoed through the fields. In that next second, Ana was on the ground, blood seeping from the wound in the side of her head.

And just like that, Daryl was reminded why he never got close to anyone in this world. That agonizing horror of possibly losing something he cared for, began to drown him, his anger spiking as he dove for the girl, attempting to shake her awake with a scream.

"No. No. NO! Noo! Oh my god! Ana!"

* * *

Dale watched helplessly as Andrea took the shot everyone told her not to take as that same body dropped to the ground between what he could recognize to be Daryl and Rick before there was a frantic cluster of screams from the men. Andrea smirked up at Dale proudly before noticing the pale look on his face as he immediately began to climb down the RV towards the ground.

"What on earth's going on out here?" Hershel shouted as Andrea followed Dale towards the group that was now dragging a familiar body between them, caked in blood and mud, an arrow sticking out of her shoulder. Dale gasped at the familiar woman they hadn't seen in a week as Carol gaped at the sight of her.

"Oh my God, is she dead?" Andrea asked in panic as Daryl glared hard at her, his grip on Ana's waist unconsciously tightening as he somehow knew she was the one that pulled the trigger.

"You just grazed her." Rick huffed from the opposite side of Ana as the two men continued to carry her unresponsive body towards Hershel and his family.

"But look at her." Carol cried, seeing as the woman was caked in mud, blood oozing out of the wound in her shoulder and her head.

"What the hell happened?" Dale called out in concern as both Rick and Daryl shrugged their shoulders, unsure themselves, though Daryl had yet to admit he was the reason she had a arrow in her shoulder.

"Another one of your group?" Hershel asked as both himself and Maggie stood on the farmhouse porch, watching them approach.

"She's the one that went after the little girl that we lost. She must have been out there searching for her this entire time." Rick muttered as both men helped her dragging feet up the stairs towards Hershel who was already instructing his daughter to prepare a room for the woman.

"Oh wait." Daryl stopped them, briefly allowing Rick to take all of Ana's body weight as he pulled the rag doll from the side of his pants before turning and offering it to Carol who stared, horrified at the object being held for her.

"Ana found yer little girl. I think she has a hunch of where she is." Daryl explained, pushing the doll impatiently into Carol's arms before running back up the stairs to help Rick carry Ana into the home.

* * *

Hershel escorted the group into an upstairs bedroom, instructing them to place her gently on the towels that were laid out. The doctor immediately took count of the various visible injuries to the woman's form before turning to Maggie and Patricia, whispering various things to them as they made a quick dash out the door.

"She gonna be alright doc?" Daryl breathed in heavily as he paced the side of the room, his eyes not moving from the still unconscious girl.

"Looks to me that she's been through hell and back." Hershel commented as he took a careful seat beside her, checking her heart rate and various other vital signs as he muttered under his breath.

"I need to get this arrow out first, then I can see how serious the damage is." Hershel stood just as Patricia rolled in the same medical tray from Carl's room, Maggie following closely behind with a stack of towels and a half of bottle of whisky.

"Anything we can help with?" Rick asked worried as Hershel had Maggie soak his hands in the whiskey, ringing it out.

"I'm gonna need ya'll to hold her down. This is going to unpleasant." Hershel looked at the 4 men seriously, who in turn nodded, quickly approaching the bed. Rick and Daryl got a hold of her arms, T-Dog and Glenn grabbing her ankles as a few of the campers stared in from the open door.

Grabbing the heavy duty hedge trimmer Maggie brought in, Hershel made a clean cut of the arrow, just above her shoulder. Tossing the arrow tip onto the tray, he glanced at the 4 men with a heavy sigh and nodded. Helping the man to turn her on her side, showing what was left of the arrow sticking out of her back, he passed them one last look before taking a grasp of the end of the arrow.

Her reaction was instant. Ana's eyes shot open in pain, as she began to squirm and scream out as the men fought to hold her down.

"Hold her down!" Hershel shouted as Daryl all but climbed onto the bed just behind her head, wrapping his arms around her head and free arm, holding her tightly to his torso.

Once the arrow from free, she all but stopped moving as Maggie dove in, holding a towel to her oozing wound while Daryl slowly pulled her away to see her eyes shut once more.

"Is she alright?" Glenn asked in a panic as Hershel nodded, holding another towel to the front side of her wound while his other hand inspected her shoulder further.

"She'll be fine, once we get it cleaned up and stitched. Doesn't look like it hit anything vital." Hershel added as Daryl sighed in relief, unconsciously running his fingers through her tangled hair.

"She seems to have dislocated her shoulder as well." Hershel commented as he climbed off the bed, allowing Maggie and Patricia to move in and clean the wound.

"We'll need to pop it back into place and then stitch her up. Either than that, she'll be fine." He promised as Rick glanced at Daryl with a positive nod.

"Thank you." Rick thanked the older man who nodded, informing them all to leave so that he and his family could finish up Ana.

"I ain't goin' anywhere." Daryl cut the man off as Hershel made to complain only for Rick to step up to the man's defense.

"She and Daryl are close. She would be more upset if he wasn't here when she wakes up." Rick confessed as Hershel sighed, seeing no way around this before nodding.

"Fine, but stay out of the way till we have her stitched up good."

* * *

Thankfully Ana had stayed unconscious through the entire ordeal of getting her shoulder popped back into place, correctly, followed by Hershel sewing up her shoulder, front and back. The only time Daryl had moved from the room was when Patricia and Maggie insisted on giving Ana a sponge bath, just to inspect for any other injuries that might need their immediate attention. There were none. Hershel then instructed Daryl, who had refused to leave the room after that, that Ana was under orders to stay on bed rest for at least a day. Luckily Hershel was able to scrounge up an old sling that he was able to fit Ana perfectly. Showing him where there were more painkillers, Hershel excused himself from the room with Maggie close behind. But before the door could shut all the way, Maggie stopped, turning to the redneck who hadn't noticed her presences just yet.

"She'll be alright you know? If she were in any danger, daddy wouldn't be as calm as he is." Maggie hesitantly commented as Daryl peeled his eyes slowly from the sleeping woman and over to Maggie who continued to stand in the doorway.

"You care for her, I can see that. But she'll be okay." Maggie added, effectively cutting off Daryl's next words.

"I'll bring up some dinner in a few hours." Maggie nodded her goodbye before slipping out, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Daryl scoffed as the woman's words continued to run through his head again and again. Shutting his eyes as he buried his face into his palms, he let out a loud sigh, more relieved then he had been in a long time. After not being able to find her when they were still back on the highway, he had slightly panicked. He knew what this woman was capable of. He knew, in the long run, she could take care of herself if need be. She was badass and he knew, no one was ever going to take that from her.

But as the days trickled by, Carl getting shot, the group congregating at the Greene Farm, and still no sign of Sophia or Ana, Daryl for the first time in a long time, found himself panicking over a single person. He had never felt like this about someone. When Merle had gone missing, sure, he was pissed as fuck, but he wasn't worried. He knew his brother, walker or human, would kick ass till he couldn't anymore. But with Ana, possibly the female version of his old brother, he was worried. She might have survived on her own for a long time before he found her, but with a missing little girl possibly tagging along with her, he had no idea if they were alive or dead and that thought alone, scared him.

He kept telling himself that she was alive and fine, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that until he saw her right in front of him.

And when he finally found her, the first thing he did was to shoot her, mistaking her for a walker. He cursed under his breath, gripping the armrests tightly in his grasp, angry that he had made such a mistake.

"Ya know...if ya grip that chair any tighter...it's gonna break." A raspy voice suddenly echoed through the room as his eyes shot off the ground and to the woman who was peering over at him from her spot on the pillow. Feeling his heart thud loudly in his chest, able to see her alive and well right in front of him, he couldn't stop the small twitch of his lips, grateful to have her here once more.

"Aww, was that a smile just now Dixon? Yer gonna make me blush." She teased softly as he snorted, glaring half-heartedly at her.

"Shut yer fuckin' mouth." He growled as she snorted, slowly turning her head, lifting her uninjured hand to touch the bandage on the side of her head.

"Ya okay?" Daryl was on his feet in a heartbeat, worry flooding through him as she winced slightly.

"I feel like I got hit by a fuckin' truck." She hissed, resting her head back onto the pillow as Daryl stood awkwardly at her bedside, unsure what to do.

"What the hell happened? Did ya shoot me?" She dropped her hand from her head to her bandaged shoulder as Daryl glanced down at his shoes, unsure how to answer.

"Thought you were a fuckin' walker." Daryl whispered guiltily as her eyes slowly panned over, noticing the look of guilt on his face causing her to smile slightly.

She had missed him. As embarrassing as it sounded, she had missed the redneck's sarcasm and snarky remarks. She had missed him reeling into her at every minute of the day or throwing annoying comments about anything she did. She had missed him. And deep down, she was so happy she had run across him, even if he had shot her, on accident.

Shutting her eyes, she sighed out, her mind reeling in the realization that her attempt to help Sophia and save her from her impending death, might have backfired against her with the ending result being Daryl shooting her, mistaking her for a walker. That was her karma. She couldn't be mad though, that was on her. That was her fault but she didn't regret it. She was determined to save Sophia, having hope that the little girl had listened to her words and was hiding out, waiting for her.

"It's alright." She promised Daryl who slowly turned back to her, peering into her eyes as she kept his stare.

"Where are we?" She innocently asked, though she knew where she was as Daryl grabbed the chair he had been sitting in, pulling it closer to her bedside.

"Greene Farm. One of the guys that live here, shot Carl a week ago after Grimes and Shane went out lookin' for Sophia. We've been here since then." Daryl explained as Ana attempted to act startled by the news.

"Is...is Carl alright?" She asked, genuinely worried, realizing that her attempt to save Sophia could have backfired further aside from her getting shot at. That's when she stopped, blinked a few times as Daryl answered her question with a simple nod. Lifting her hand, she felt the bandage on her head, now confused. Had she fallen? Had she been injured on her head, and not known?

"Did I fall or somethin'? What's with the bandage on my head?" Ana then asked as Daryl scoffed, leaning back in his seat.

"That fuckin' blonde thought you were a walker too, shot ya. Good thing she's a horrible fuckin' shot." Daryl growled the last part as Ana's eyes widened, both surprised and annoyed, realizing that the bullet that had originally been meant for Daryl had been shot at her instead.

On one hand, she was happy that Daryl hadn't been shot like originally planned but on the other hand, she was annoyed that Andrea still had been the idiot behind the gun. Rolling her eyes, carefully resting her head back into the pillow as a headache began to brew, Daryl watched her in concern.

"Ya in pain?" He whispered as she grimaced slightly before dropping her hand slowly from her head onto the mattress.

"A little." She muttered as Daryl grabbed the pain medication on the bedside table along with the water bottle, gesturing for her.

With a little help, Ana took the needed medicine, swallowing half of the water bottle down before Daryl took the items back, placing them back onto the bedside table.

"Ana." Daryl spoke after a few minutes of silence, watching as she pulled her eyes from the window, slowly to him. He could tell, she was exhausted. Dark bags still hung under her eyes, her skin a sickly pale, either from her injuries or exhaustion, Daryl couldn't help but silently worry about her.

But, he needed to find the little girl and he knew, Ana knew where she was.

"Where is she?" Daryl insisted as Ana kept her eyes glued to his hazel ones.

"Sophia, you know where she is." Daryl pushed as Ana blinked a few times, feeling the heavy set in her bones sink in as the pain medication did exactly what it was meant to be. She nodded groggily as she moved her head a bit, attempting to fight against the need to sleep as she tried to push herself to sit up only to wince when she forgot her arm was injured.

"Shit, stay still." Daryl barked out, not enjoying the look of pain on her face, at all as she settled back into her pillow.

"Sophia..." Ana whispered as Daryl looked up from where he was tucking the comforter around her, his eyes boring into her own.

"Where is she?" Daryl asked as Ana blinked a few times, licking her dry lips.

"The house..." she muttered before her eyes completely shut as Daryl shot out of his seat, reaching out to touch her hand, attempting to gently wake her though she didn't move as she let out a small snore.

"Damn it."

* * *

Not like Daryl had any choice. All Ana had mentioned was a house, which didn't narrow his search down in the least bit and now with her injured, he couldn't find it in him to leave her side till she was up and walking around. Especially with Shane marching around with a strange look in his eyes since he had returned from that run to the nearby high school. Nothing was said on the matter that one of the men that lived here had died while with Shane, but Daryl knew, something had happened, something that Shane wasn't willing to admit to, and that alone scared Daryl. He wouldn't leave Ana without anyone to watch her back, especially with him walking around.

 _Knock-knock_

Daryl's ears perked up as he sat a bit straighter in his seat, his eyes darting to the door just as it was pushed open slightly, Andrea's face appearing on the other side.

"Alright to come in?" She asked through a whisper, noticing Ana asleep in the bed that separated the two.

Daryl glanced down at the sleeping woman and then to Andrea with a hesitant shrug. He knew, if said woman were awake and capable, she would have slammed that door in the blondes face without any hesitation.

Andrea nodded, stepping in quietly before shutting the door silently behind her.

"She alright?" Andrea chewed on her lip worried as she awkwardly stood at the opposite side of the bed, staring down at the injured woman.

"She'll be fine. What do ya want?" Daryl asked defensively as Andrea looked to him, surprised by the tone.

"Look, I'm sorry. It was an accident, I was just looking out for the camp." Andrea grumbled, defending herself just as Ana began to slowly blink her eyes open at the arguing. Instantly they landed on Daryl who was glaring across the bed, where her eyes led to next, immediately glaring along with said man.

"Lookin' out for the camp? Don't feed me that bullshit. Every since the CDC, ya been climbin' up everyone's asses, especially hers." Daryl growled as Andrea's jaw dropped, her arms crossing over her chest in defiance.

"Look, Daryl, I don't know what you _think_ you know but I honestly thought she was a walker. With Sophia missing, I needed to do something to protect everyone here, even if it meant shooting when Rick told me not to. What were you going to do if she really was a walker?" Andrea spat out as Ana blinked her eyes a few times, feeling the effects of the drugs wearing off on her.

"Do me a favor...and shut the fuck up." Ana rasped out, both annoyed and pissed as hell by the simple sound of her voice echoing in the room.

"And before you start begging for my fuckin' forgiveness, how about you stop lyin' to yourself and just admit you did all of this for yourself and no one else?" Ana's eyes slowly panned away from Daryl's to pin Andrea to her spot.

"You did nothing when Sophia ran into that forest, you stood there and acted like the defenseless little girl you are, yet you preach about your responsibility to protect those in the group. Where were you when Sophia ran screaming? Ah, that's right, you were guilt tripping Dale, who saved you when he didn't have. Honestly, he should have left you there to die, better for everyone."

Ana knew she was pushing buttons she had no business pushing, but she was past caring. Knowing this woman would have shot Daryl instead of her had she not been there when she was, ignited a fire deep in her chest, one that continued to burn the longer she stared at the woman. And just like she had imagined, it was mere seconds before Andrea was on the bed, her hands tightly around Ana's throat, threatening her to take back all her words.

It didn't faze Ana in the least bit as a simple second later, Daryl yelled, ripping the woman off of her and pinned her to the wall with his gun to her forehead.

"Ya put yer fuckin' hands on her again, and I'll kill ya without blinkin' an eye, ya hear me?" Daryl hissed deeply into Andrea's face, watching as the woman's face paled slightly before she shrugged out of Daryl's grasp as the man took a step back, blocking Ana from sight.

She took one last look at Daryl before she pushed past him and out the door, slamming it loudly behind her as she left.

"Bitch." Ana rasped out, lifting her uninjured hand to rub at her throat just as Daryl slowly turned to glance down at her.

"Ya okay?" He asked, shoving his gun back into the back of his pants before fulling turning to face her just as she looked to him.

"'m fine, thanks." She thanked him with a small smile as he sighed, heading back over to his original seat before plopping down in it.

It grew awkwardly quiet between the two before another knock echoed through the room. Ana's eyes rolled to glance at the door, worried to know who was behind it as Daryl stood this time, wanting to answer it for himself in case it was someone they didn't want. Daryl peeked out the door, standing frozen before he stepped back to look at her unsure.

"Who is it?" Ana whispered confused as Daryl glanced out the doorway once more before a familiar head popped around the corner with a small smile.

How could she turn Carol away?

* * *

 **So, that's the update! How'd you like it? Yey or nay? lol**

 **I'm going to try my hardest to update at least once a week, since it seems like that's the path I've been taking so far, but be patient with me if I don't!**

 **Also, remember, reviews make me update quicker! lol**

 **Until next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Tuesday, another post! I'm trying really hard to post on Tuesday and I think I've been doing a great job so far, thanks to your lovely reviews!**

 **Though I did get one very fuckin' rude ' _guest_ ' review that thought the fact that I was supposedly ' _begging_ ' for reviews, was pathetic. Well, Mr. Guest, you can kiss my ass. Jokes on you asswipe because you left me a' review' and if you were a writer, you'd understand how important reviews were to us! I'm not doing it for recognition, as you had so kindly pointed out, I'm asking for reviews so I know that it is being read by anyone and I'm not wasting my time with a story that takes up ALL the extra time I have. **

**Anyways, just needed to get that off my chest before I answered my lovely supporters:**

 **Hell's Butterflies:** I'm glad you appreciate my slow burn between Daryl and Ana. At the beginning, I had thought about them falling into a see-saw type of relationship but then, I figured it would work out better for most of the story line if they instead, worked up to an actual relationship, if there is one lol I'm also sure everyone is super eager about Sophia, I knew I deliberated on this plotline for a long time, figuring out what I wanted to happen with Sophia, where I wanted her to go. I'm sure by either the end of this season, or the next, I may throw you for another loop regarding Sophia lol Enjoy!

 **KyraNoelle** : HAHAHHA I want them to be together SO BAD and I'm the damn writer! lol Believe me, it's working up to tit and once it does happen, you'll be jumping for joy just as much as me lol With Ana getting shot, I debated on that particular event for a while. I kept going back and forth between Daryl getting shot like he originally does or Ana, in the end I decided Ana getting shot would be the perfect gasoline to feed the fire between Andrea and Ana. I know in the television version, it pissed me off when Andrea wouldn't get off her high horse and shot at Daryl, so I knew, Ana would be the perfect opposite to Andrea.

 **Kaikitty165** : GURLLLLL I could never stand Andrea, from day one! And, I have to agree with you, the one person i hated more than Andrea was Lori, hands down. It's gonna get realllllll interesting between Ana and Lori, soon, maybe by the end of this season or the start of the next lol keep an eye out lol

 **Lavendor Queen** : Thanks lol my mind is all over the place when I'm writing, I forget who I'm writing for so I really appreciate it when you point out the strange names haha I'm so glad I'm not the only one that didn't like Andrea.

 **UmiNight Angel Neko** : OMG! ME TOO! That poor woman had so much on her plate, I just wanted one person to befriend that poor lady, just to give her a well-needed hug. And I know how badass Carol comes out to be so I definitely wanted Ana to be at her side for that.

 **Bri47:** She did get off TOO fuckin' easy! Way too easy for shooting Daryl, like come on, the woman shot him and everyone brushed it under the rug so quick! Ugh, that annoyed me to no end so I knew from the start, I was going to have my OC going head to head with her.

 **NEW FOLLOWERS! : _asheynls, Soaring Hawk1, RORO1024C, elljayde, jodiedrake22, Carpe Diem Vampire!_**

 **Now, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or it's characters, just Ana!**

* * *

Author's POV...

Daryl knew this conversation would be awkward and stood in the doorway as Ana motioned for Carol to step in. She nodded at Daryl, handing him what looked to be a wrapped sandwich before slipping further into the room.

"I'll be right outside." Daryl offered under his breath as Ana passed him a half smile, watching as he stepped out, shutting the door silently behind him.

"How are you feeling Ana?" Carol took Daryl's previous seat, a few things sitting in her lap as she gazed at Ana in concern.

"I feel better than I look, promise." Ana smiled softly as Carol returned the gesture.

"How is your arm doing?" Carol then allowed her eyes to gaze down at Ana's wrapped arm resting in the sling before looking at the younger woman sadly.

"It was dislocated but they got it back in place and sewed me up. I'm fine Carol." Ana promised the woman who sighed, fidgeting in her seat.

"Thank you, Ana." Carol whispered, unable to lift her head from her lap as Ana looked at her confused.

"For what?" Ana asked unsure as Carol sniffled, lifting her tear filled eyes to look at Ana.

"You ran out after Sophia and got to her. Is she alright? Do you know where she is?" Carol pulled out Sophia's doll from the package in her lap, holding it tightly to her chest as Ana lied her head back against the pillow. She stared at the distraught woman for a second longer before passing her a comforting smile.

"Carol, I promise you, I will bring her back, alive. Once I'm allowed out of this bed, nothing will stop me from going to look for her." Ana promised the woman who let out a broke sob before standing to hug the woman carefully.

She literally would do anything for this woman.

* * *

Ana had soon met Hershel, Patricia, Beth and Maggie, all of which she had to fight back the need to squeal and hug tightly, especially Maggie. Daryl had followed the family into the room, watching intently as the doctor did a quick look over of Ana's injuries before labeling her well enough to get out of bed, which she was happy for. Though she was allowed out of bed, Hershel thought it best for the time being that she kept close to the house and stayed in the offered bedroom for one more night, just so he could keep an eye out for her.

He may hate offering random strangers help or medicine that his family could easily use in the coming months, but to Ana, she could easily tell that some part of Hershel was happy that the group had found his family.

After promising to take it easy for the next day, Daryl helped her from the bed, standing close to her as she sat on the edge of the bed, adjusting her sling.

"Rick said you have some training in the medical field." Maggie's voice startled the pair who hadn't even noticed her in the room as Ana's neck snapped over her shoulder to look at the woman in the doorway.

"I don't know if you'd consider it medical training. I was going to school to become a nurse but was only there for 6-7 months." Ana groaned as she finally pushed herself to stand, a bit wobbly as Daryl's hand shot out, gripping her hip lightly to stabilize her.

"Well, none of us have any medical training either, aside Daddy who is technically a veterinarian." Maggie pointed out as Ana gaped, totally forgetting that Hershel hadn't been a doctor, per say, and more of an animal doctor.

"Well, I know the basics. I went through the textbook about a dozen times, did hands-on training on stitching and other small things." Ana mentioned, ignoring the way Daryl's hand had bypassed her now clean shirt, resting on her bare hip now.

"Any training is better than none, especially now." Maggie smiled awkwardly before darting out of sight, leaving the two alone.

"What the hell was that about?" She muttered more to herself before looking to Daryl who was standing beside her with a shrug.

* * *

Daryl helped her out of the room, down the stairs and toward one of the rooms on the bottom floor.

"Figured ya might wanna see the kid before goin' outside." Daryl grumbled when she passed him a confused glanced that quickly turned to concern as she nodded.

Nodding back at her, he knocked on the door with his free hand as footsteps echoed from the other side before the door opened, showing an exhausted look Rick. Rick looked to Daryl and then to the woman with his arm around her waist, his eyes widening.

"Ana." He spoke in relief, opening the door further to eye her up for any other injuries, now that she was clean and in a new set of clothes.

"Hi Rick. How is he?" She asked worried as he smiled slightly at her before glancing over his shoulder where Lori was laid out on the bed beside a sleeping Carl.

"He's doing better. Hershel said he should be waking up soon." Rick explained as Ana visibly sighed in relief, relieved that her choices hadn't backfired on the kid.

"And you? How are you holding up?" Rick asked with equal worry as she passed him a reassured smile.

"I'm fine, nothing I can't handle. Let me know if you need anything, alright?" She reached forward with her free hand, grabbing Rick's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze which was quickly returned by the man.

Unknown to either of them, Daryl did not like the interaction as he stiffened slightly at her side, glaring hard at the Sheriff who only had eyes for the woman in front of him. When she finally pulled away from him and looked to him, Daryl shook the burning feelings from his chest and offered the Sheriff a half-assed nod before he turned, escorting the woman to the front door.

* * *

As soon as she stepped foot on the porch, she took in a breath of fresh air, enjoying the country air for the first time in a long time before she was all but tackled by two pairs of arms. Naturally, Daryl screamed at the idiots who were dumb enough to jump on her, while she broke out laughing once she recognized the voices of both Glenn and T-Dog. Promising Daryl that she was alright, slightly afraid the man was about to rip their limbs off, the two pulled away embarrassed, looking up and down her form.

"Thought we lost you out there." Glenn whispered with a small quiver of his bottom lip as Ana passed him a friendly smile.

"Do ya honestly think I wouldn't make it out there, on my own?" Ana perked a brow in amusement as Glenn gaped, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water before T-Dog broke out laughing, holding his own injured arm to his chest.

"Dude, this is Ana we're talking about. She could give Dixon a run for his money." T-Dog wrapped his uninjured arm around Glenn's shoulders playfully as Daryl scoffed at the comment, stepping further away from the trio as not to be included in their conversation.

"How are you holding up T?" Ana then asked in concern, guilty that she had forgotten about T-Dog's injury back up at the highway. He scoffed, sputtering his lips as he held his bandaged arm up for her to see.

"Fuckin' paper cut, compared to your arm." T-Dog teased as he made a nudged towards her own injured arm resting in the sling. She rolled her eyes with a growing smirk, adjusting the strap around her neck.

"Seriously though, I'm fine. Nothing I haven't gone through before." She shrugged her one good shoulder, glancing over at Daryl who was aimlessly watching the group of campers in the front yard before looking back to Glenn and T-Dog who were smirking knowingly in her direction.

"What?" She muttered embarrassed as she attempted to fix her hair as best as she could with her one good hand. Glenn and T-Dog continued to smirk, looking to each other once more, then to Daryl and then back to her as T-Dog wiggled his brows teasingly.

"He was worried about you since you've been gone." T-Dog whispered seriously as Ana's eyes widened slightly before side eyeing Daryl who had taken to sitting on the railing of the porch.

"Shut up." She spat defensively as Glenn chuckled, resting a hand on her good shoulder.

"We're serious Ana. He cares about you, in his own 'Dixon' way. He's been out looking for both you and Sophia since you went missing, hasn't taken a break since then." Glenn added as Ana's cheeks slightly flared up at the confession, her insides thumping loudly.

"Since he brought you back, it's the first time he hasn't left the farm since we got here." T-Dog added under his breath once he noticed Daryl approaching them from the right.

"Carol has food waitin' for you. Doc said to get some food in ya." Daryl mumbled from beside her as she met his eyes, instantly glancing away, now embarrassed by what her friends had told her.

"Ah, okay. I'll talk to you guys later." She smiled awkwardly at the pair before allowing Daryl to escort her away from them and down the stairs to the grass. Ana chanced another glance behind her at her two friends, her eyes landing on Glenn who passed her a strange look, one she zeroed in on instantly.

Something was wrong.

* * *

Ana's POV...

Carol hovered over me from the second I sat down in front of the fire, a plate piled with meat of some sort, sitting in my lap while Daryl sat a few chairs down from me, staring at me like I was moments from disappearing at any second. Silently, I ate, knowing they wouldn't let me move till I finished what food was given to me before Carol took my plate, going about washing what dishes were in the bucket lying under the tree.

"Where are you sleepin?" I randomly asked Daryl, inwardly slapping myself for asking such a stupid question to begin with.

"Over there." Daryl grumbled out, nudging his head in the direction of the lone tent sitting about dozen feet away from the furthest tent.

"Where are ya'll getting all these supplies from?" I then asked, curious how they came across tents and such as Daryl glanced up from picking at his hands.

"The family has been givin' us shit, don't think that's gonna last for long though." Daryl mumbled under his breath as I glanced away from the fire, to the house where Maggie emerged from the house, glancing around as if she was looking for someone, before heading down the porch and towards the barn.

A shiver shot through my form instantly as I realized what was hiding just on our doorstep. Why Hershel thought it was a good idea to keep such dangerous creatures at a walking distance from his family, was beyond me as I continued to stare at the building, as if it was going to blow at any second.

"Ya cold?" Daryl's worried tone caught me off guard as I blinked away my thoughts, my eyes snapping over to meet his.

"No, why?" I asked confused as he continued to stare at me, not believing me in the least bit as he stood, shrugging off his flannel before walking towards me. I watched him intently as he approached me before dropping his torn flannel onto my shoulders with a huff.

"Don't need ya gettin' sick on me." I heard him whisper as he adjusted it over my sling before returning to his seat, his head down.

I stared at him for a second longer, unable to stop my heart from throbbing at the simple show of kindness from the redneck before his heavy scent engulfed my form. Shutting my eyes, attempting to stop myself from leaning over to sniff the sleeve, I bit my tongue, forcing myself to look in the opposite direction of him, afraid that he would immediately know what I was thinking.

 _Fuck._

 _Not good._

* * *

Author's POV...

"You're looking good for being shot at, twice." A voice ripped through the silence Ana was enjoying as she sat alone on the steps leading to the Greene House. Ripping her eyes from the barn in the distance, she slowly turned her head, immediately landing on Shane who stood just a few feet away, glaring at her. Sighing, not in the mood to deal with the man, she was surprised to find herself not moving from her spot as he continued to stand there, silently judging her.

"And you're looking good for leaving a man for dead who supposedly 'sacrificed' himself for Carl." Ana shot back, knowing she was trailing on thin ice with how crazy Shane was now since returning from his little mission with Otis while she was gone. As she thought, his eyes grew black, narrowing at her as he took a threatening step towards her.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about." He seethed as Ana continued to stare at him unfazed, noticing Daryl slipping out of the shed in the corner of the yard, obviously looking for her as she pushed herself to stand from the stairs. Ana had long ago, gave up caring about anything regarding Shane and just threw shit to the wind when anything came up with said man.

"Oh, so he shot himself while you ran? And you just happen to return with his gun as well?" Ana slowly climbed down the stairs, still not trusting herself to stand too long with the amount of blood she had lost while out in the woods, also being exhausted from her injuries. Just as she stepped onto the grass, she was almost knocked off her feet as Shane's arms gripped her own, sending her reeling in pain as he gripped her injured shoulder a bit tighter than the other.

"Who the fuck told you that? There is no way in hell you know shit since you were out skipping through the fuckin' woods." Shane hissed into her face as she lifted her pain filled eyes to meet Shane's crazed ones just as the sound of a gun cocking, snapped the silence.

"You're gonna get yer fuckin' hands off of her and step the fuck back before I put this bullet in yer head." Daryl deadly voice slipped through the two of them as Shane growled, gripping her once more as she whimpered before stepping back. As soon as he let her go, she went stumbling to the side where Daryl barely caught her, his gun still trained on the man who smirked at the two.

"Stay the fuck away from 'er, I won't tell ya again." Daryl hissed as his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her to him. Shane glanced down at the arm around her waist before scoffed with a dry laugh.

"Your walkin' on thin ice girl, best watch out." Shane warned her, winking at her teasingly before he turned, marching away from them.

"You okay?" Daryl whispered, not taking his eyes off the man still heading in the opposite direction from them before he slowly slipped his gun back into the side of his pants.

"'m fine." She answered, eyeing up Shane briefly before turning back to Daryl who she caught eyeing her from head to toe. Blushing at the look, she glanced away before he could catch her watching him and cleared his throat.

"Yer pushin' his buttons again?" Daryl then inquired after helping her to sit back on the stairs once more causing her to snort.

"I am not pushing his buttons. I'm just calling him out on his shit since no one else seems to want to." She complained as Daryl eyed her shortly before smirking, realizing how alike they both were.

"What was it 'bout this time?" Daryl kicked at the dirt once before stepping up the stairs, taking a seat on a higher step.

"The fact that no one is the least bit suspicious about the fact that he came back alone. Claims Otis sacrificed himself so Shane could get the equipment to Carl but knowing Shane, the more logical explanation was 'he' sacrificed Otis so that he could get away." Ana lowered her voice a bit, not wanting anyone in the house to hear her confession as she turned to look up at Daryl, wondering what his take was in all of this.

"How do you know about that?" Daryl asked confused as she swallowed the lump in her throat, realizing she shouldn't know anything about that seeing as she wasn't around for it. Glancing away before he could catch the mild panic on her face, she quickly came up with an excuse when she saw Glenn.

"Glenn filled me in earlier. Shane is no hero, he cares more about himself and the role he has in this group than anyone else. Killing Otis would be almost too easy for him to do just to come out as a hero in the end. You know he and Lori had a thing before Rick came back into the picture, right?" Ana rambled on, turning to look at Daryl once she got her expression under control, watching as he silently nodded.

"Killing Otis would make him look so good in Lori's eyes. Those two still have somethin' goin' on, even with Rick in the picture now. Is no one going to question the fact that said psycho came back with a dead man's gun too?" Ana grumbled under her breath as the screen door behind them, squeaked open, startling the pair who turned to see Maggie stepping through.

"Daddy sent me to come to get you, figured you might want to shower." Maggie smiled kindly down at Ana who smiled back with a nod before she pushed herself to stand, stumbling again as Daryl shot down the stairs to catch her.

"Jesus." He hissed in concern as Ana smiled embarrassed while Daryl helped her up the stairs.

"How the hell are ya supposed to shower in yer condition?" Daryl commented dryly as he helped her up the stairs to the second floor of the house.

"Ya gonna help me shower Dixon?" She teased light-heartedly as Daryl gawked over at her.

"Shut yer fuckin' mouth." He hissed half-heartedly as she laughed lightly, rolling her eyes as Maggie swept around them, gesturing to a doorway that led into a bathroom.

"Will you be helping her?" Maggie asked innocently as both people blushed brightly, separating from each other as quickly as they could while Maggie watched them confused.

"No." Daryl simply barked, glaring at Maggie before he marched down the hallway, disappearing back down the stairs in a huff.

"Did...did I say something?" Maggie asked worried as Ana let out a short laugh, both embarrassed and completely tickled by the entire thing.

"No, you didn't. We're...we're not together." Ana explained with a blush as Maggie's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh! I thought...I'm sorry, I just thought you were...together." Maggie offered embarrassed as Ana chuckled, shaking her head.

"No, it's not your fault." Ana shook her head as she continued to lean against the door frame leading to the bathroom.

"Do you need some help, then?" Maggie asked unsure as Ana glanced into the bathroom in thought before turning to her with a short nod.

"I want to say no, but I know I'll probably end up hurting myself further." Ana sheepishly offered back as Maggie sent her soft smile before helping her into the bathroom.

* * *

Ana's POV...

It was awkward. So awkward.

I had never had someone help me to shower before and now, being injured, I had half a mind to attempt to do it myself but I knew, with my luck, I'd hurt myself further. Fighting back a blush, I allowed Maggie to assist me in undressing all the way down to my birthday suit, attempting to avoid her eyes as she did so.

"I'm sorry about my comment earlier." Maggie mentioned embarrassed as she fiddled with the water temperature, filling the tub.

"It's really alright, no foul done." I smiled at the woman who slowly helped me into the filling tub, carefully helping me to sit in it while keeping my injured water out of the water to rest on the tub ledge.

"You...aren't together?" Maggie asked for reference as I winced slightly, sitting up as Maggie helped me wash my back.

"No, we aren't." I chuckled as I continued to stare ahead of me, enjoying the sponge bathe I was receiving.

"Everyone spoke about you and Daryl like you were a pair, I only assumed." Maggie added softly as she began to help me wash my hair causing me to blush.

"Well, I'm not opposed to the idea." I confessed, secretly enjoying the girl time with a character I had instantly found myself liking from day one.

The water stopped pouring over my head as I looked over to see Maggie smiling mischievously at me.

Yeah. I'll admit it. I like Daryl. After all this time of being together with the man, going through every situation together, him saving me from various things and people, how could I not find myself liking him to some extent?

And it's not like I was trying to hide the fact that I held some sort of feelings for Daryl, and with Maggie, I found myself opening up a bit more than I usually would around a total stranger. But for as many times as I've seen this plot line play out, I felt like I knew Maggie and connected with Maggie just as much as I did with Daryl. I felt like I could tell her anything and be alright with it.

"You like him?" Maggie asked with a smirk as I chuckled, embarrassed but still finding myself comfortable around her.

"You could say that. He's the one that found me when I got lost and brought me into the group. He's been watching my back ever since." I added as she instructed me silently to sit up before offering me the sponge to wash my frontal parts as she turned around.

"Does he know?" She then asked as I carefully scrubbed my chest and torso, then my legs.

"We wouldn't be talkin' if he did know. Dixon isn't the type to be romantically involved with someone." I sadly admitted, washing off the soap before tapping her back as I sat forward.

"How do you know?" She then asked as I sighed, uncaring that I was naked anymore as I forced a smile on my face before looking at her.

"I know him a lot better than he thinks." I added calmly as she tilted her head, reading into me further before a knock on the door broke us out of our conversation.

"Ana?" Glenn's voice spoke from the other side as I watched Maggie stiffen slightly, her cheeks flaring up as she looked down at me.

"Yeah?" I called out unsure as I watched amused as Maggie began to unconsciously chew on her bottom lip.

"Uh, when your free, can I talk to you?" He asked nervously as Maggie's eyes shot down to me once more, her mouth opening as if she wanted to say something before it quickly shut again.

"Sure, I'll be out in a bit. Meet me in my room?" I called out, already trying to get myself out of the tub, stumbling before Maggie reached out to help me up.

"Sure." He answered before his footsteps echoed back down the hallway and away from them.

"You like Glenn?" I offered bluntly, knowing the answer already as she slipped in surprise, barely catching herself on the counter top before looking at me in panic.

"It's alright, I won't tell anyone, promise." I helped her dry myself off with a smile, beyond happy that this particular relationship was still a thing in this plot line.

"He's a really nice guy. Loyal, kind and just full of surprises. He likes you too so don't worry about a thing."

* * *

Author's POV...

Maggie assisted Ana in drying and dressing in some borrowed clothes that no longer fit Maggie.

"You need anything else?" Maggie asked after helping her into bed and making sure that she had taken her pain pills.

"No, I'm good. If you see Glenn or Daryl, let them know I'm here." She offered as Maggie nodded, walking over to the door, startled to see Glenn already standing there, waiting to be allowed in.

"Oh, Glenn's here." Maggie mentioned embarrassed as Ana sat up, glancing around the lamp to see Glenn awkwardly standing there.

"Come in. Did you see Daryl anywhere?" Ana asked as she intently watched the way Glenn and Maggie passed each other an awkward glance before Glenn fully stepped into the room. Clearing his throat, Maggie made a quick getaway before Glenn took a seat in the chair still set up at Ana's bed side.

"No,thought he would be up here, with you." Glenn added as Ana laid back against the pillows stacked up against the headboard, her eyes watching him closely, knowing something was up but with the amount of pain pills swimming through her system, she was having a difficult time trying to latch onto a plot line.

"What is it?" Ana shot out, knowing something was wrong with the way Glenn was fidgeting, uncomfortably in his seat. Glenn's head shot up from his lap with a clear look of 'shit' across his face before he opened his mouth, effectively shutting it soon after.

"Glenn. I know something is wrong with ya, so spill yer shit." Ana grumbled as Glenn put his hands through his hair before sighing out.

"I don't know where to begin." He whispered as she snorted, adjusting the comforter across her chest.

"How about ya start with the hard-on you have for the farmers daughter?" Ana teased as the Asian's face instantly shot red, his eyes widening as big as saucers.

"Yes, I know. It's pretty obvious." Ana smirked at Glenn who glanced away embarrassed before slowly turning to her like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I went into town with her a few days ago, did a pharmacy run." Glenn gave in as Ana's eyes slightly widened, the memories in her head finally connecting with what was going on.

"Did you guys find anything of use?" Ana innocently asked as Glenn licked his dry lips, clearing his throat awkwardly before slowly nodding.

"Medicine?" Ana added as she pushed herself to sit a bit straighter, all her attention on the man.

"We had sex." Glenn bluntly offered as Ana attempted to hold in her laugh as she slowly tilted her head to look at him, amused.

"You had sex?" Ana repeated shortly as Glenn nodded, his hands fiddling with each other, obviously waiting for Ana's reaction.

"Willingly?" She poked back as Glenn froze before he snorted, rolling his eyes as she broke out laughing.

"Yes, _willingly_." Glenn repeated as he jokingly whacked her thigh causing her to snort out another laugh.

"I'm just kidding Glenn, ya know I'm kidding." Ana leaned back into the pillows with a pleased sigh, gazing at her friend.

"So what's the problem? If ya'll did the deed, figured you'd be on her tail all the time." Ana carefully interjected as Glenn relaxed into his seat, obviously feeling a bit more relieved now that he had gotten it off his chest.

"She won't talk to me. She's avoiding me. Did I do something?" Glenn whined as Ana smirked, watching her friend in amusement.

"Dude, all girls are like that. It's kind of where they get the saying ' _playing hard to get_ ' from." Ana explained as Glenn turned his eyes slowly to her in surprise.

"She's playing hard to get?" Glenn repeated, unsure what she meant as Ana laughed shortly and nodded.

"Yeah, plus i'm sure, with all the shit going on around here, and with how hardcore her dad is, she might be a bit scared he'll find out. What do you think will happen if he finds out?" She seriously offered as she watched the various emotions cross Glenn's face before realization popped in.

"You don't think he'll kick us out if he finds out?" Glenn asked nervously causing Ana to sigh and nod.

"With how much I know about Hershel, he's very protective of his daughters. I'm sure he won't hesitate to kick us out. He's fixed Carl, he owes us nothing more." Ana felt like she was being too blunt for her friend but then again, she felt someone needed to be at times.

Glenn sighed, hanging his head as he planted his hands against either side of his face, silently muttering things as she pushed herself to sit a bit higher before leaning over to rub his shoulder comfortingly.

"It'll be alright Glenn. I won't say anything and I'm sure Maggie won't either." Ana offered in comfort as Glenn whined before lifting his head, something else obviously on his mind as he stared, hard, at her.

"There's' somethin' else botherin' you." Ana pinpointed as Glenn groaned, hanging his head back over the chair.

"You are too freaking observant for your own good." Glenn grumbled into his hand as Ana rolled her eyes with a proud smirk.

"One of my many _sparkling_ traits." She proudly admitted as Glenn dropped his hand from his mouth, his eyes intently meeting hers.

"There's...there's walkers in the barn and Lori's pregnant."

 _Shit_

* * *

 **So, there's the next update!**

 **You know the drill, send in those reviews!**

 **Until next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

**SOOOOO sorry that I'm a day late from my usual post! It's been a crazy week and we have another storm, hurricane turn tropical storm that is actually making landfall here on my island as I'm writing this. Trying to get this out as quickly as possible before the electricity is knocked out so let me apologize in advance for horrible grammar and any spelling mistakes you might find in this. Oh, let's be honest, you'll most likely find some lol**

 **Nonetheless, I really have nothing else to report, so let's cut to the review responses and straight into it!**

 **New followers: and XJacobxBlackX98! Thank you for the follows and favorites!**

 **UmiNight Angel Neko:** haha let's be glad that Daryl isn't around to hear half the shit that comes out of Shane's mouth...pretty sure if he was, he'd have been killed off long ago lmao Thanks for the review!

 **snapsnap24131:** Oh my god, me too! Was kind of stuck on when or who she would confess that too. But then realized that if I had to pick a character to connect to on that subject, it would be Maggie, hands down. Now, to get her to confess to the man himself lol

 **Bri47:** I second that jealous comment because Jealous Daryl is just...hng. Girl, I'm a Rick girl too, don't get me wrong. That guy rubs me the wrong way and I find myself feeling sympathy for him on and off but then I always find my attention whipping back to Dary almost instantly whenever that idiot is nearby. Daryl and Ana just have this connection that makes it as if they were made for each other in their own twisted way. Seriously think, Ana would taint what innocence is left in Rick lmao!

 **KyraNoelle:** Glad you liked it!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or their characters, just Ana!**

 **P.S. Revealing a little of Ana's family background in this chapter. Her family's 'occupation/business' mentioned in this chapter was supposed to be written back in the 2 chapter of the first season but I held off on it till now. It was suggested by a friend/reader back before the story was even posted so I figured i'd reveal it in this chapter. It may or may not play a role in later seasons.**

* * *

Ana's POV...

Shit.

I didn't have much time in finding Sophia.

After Glenn had spilled the beans about the walkers in the barn and Lori being pregnant, I knew, it was only a matter of time.

I silently prayed that Sophia hadn't been bitten and hadn't been found, shoved into the barn like in the show.

No. I had to have faith, hope, that she had listened to my words and done exactly as I had told her that night in our tree.

Hershel had visited the morning after Glenn's conversation, checking in on me before mentioning that I looked well enough to move out of the house and into a tent outside. I could tell that he didn't exactly want to send me outside but I could also tell that he wasn't comfortable with a complete stranger staying a door down from his daughters.

"You have a very beautiful farm here, Hershel." I mentioned kindly as I slipped out of the bed, standing on my own for once as Daryl had mentioned something about helping Rick out in the fields or whatnot.

"I pride myself in my land, so has my family for generations." Hershel offered back as he packed away his medical supplies.

"Once I'm up and ready, I'd very much like to help on the farm, wherever I can." I added back, slipping on a flannel that had been left for me by none other than Daryl before he dug out this morning.

"You know much about farms?" Hershel asked in interest as I chuckled, buttoning a few buttons on the borrowed flannel.

"I grew up on a farm. My granddad owned an apple orchard and farm, along with running a gun company." I offered as he looked at me surprised, stopping in his clean up before slowly turning his head in my direction.

"Apple orchard? Gun company?" He inquired in mild interest, zipping up his medical bag as I sighed and nodded, realizing I really never told anyone about my backstory.

"Well, his apple orchard was more for our town, nothing big, but the gun company, you might have heard of. Remington?" I offered unsure if I even should be spilling such things, what could happen? I peeled my eyes from the buttons on my flannel to see Hershel staring at me intently before he turned back to his bag.

"I would appreciate the help when I can get it but as I've told Rick, once the boy is well enough to be out and about, I expect your people to be out and on your way." Okay, I hadn't expected that answer, startling me as I watched him intently as he walked across the room and out the door.

Like hell. I was going to do everything I could to make sure we could stay, even just a bit longer.

* * *

"Where are you headed off to?" A voice startled me from the empty tent that Carol had set up for me to use, a sleeping bag the only thing sitting inside. Turning from setting up my sleeping bag, I looked over to see Glenn staring down at me in concern.

"What makes ya think I'm headin' anywhere?" I gruffly offered back, my emotions slowly getting the best of me as I went back to fixing my sleeping bag before pulling my bags, that Dale had been nice enough to bring over, inside the tent.

"You got your machetes on and a gun in your pants. It's either you're paranoid like everyone else here or your heading out?"Glenn was very observant, I'd give him that as I sighed, sitting back up before looking over at him.

"I have to get back out there, look for Sophia." I confessed, glancing around to make sure that no one was in ear range as I watched Glenn's eyes widened.

"Ana, you can't go out there. You're injured." Glenn gasped in exasperation, kneeling down, gripping my bare thigh in fear.

"Glenn, I know you are just looking out for me, but I have to find her. I promised her I'd look after her and I lost her. She's my responsibility." I pushed his hand off my thigh in determination before climbing out of the tent and standing, pulling my flannel back on to hide my weapons from sight.

"Well, at least let me go with you." Glenn trailed behind me as I rolled my eyes, shaking my head back turning to look at him.

"No, you need to stay here, keep an eye on everyone. You know the barn is full of walkers and with Shane balancing on the edge of sanity and Hershel laying down the law, I need someone here with a leveled head in case shit hits the fan." I whispered, side-eyeing Lori and Andrea who were silently talking near the trees. Glenn stared at me, obviously wanting to argue my point before he sighed, hanging his head before he took a step closer to me.

"Daryl is literally going to kill me if I let you go out there alone." Glenn whined as I snorted, glancing around for said redneck, not seeing him in the current vicinity.

"Don't tell him Glenn, if he asks, you never saw me. I'm the only one that knows where Sophia might be, I'm her only hope right now." I pleaded with Glenn, watching as fear, hesitation, and frustration crossed his features before he sighed loudly, pulling me into a sudden hug.

"Seriously, Daryl is going to kill me when he finds out." Glenn muttered into my shoulder as I snorted, patting his back with my good arm.

"He's gonna have to get over it sooner or later. He's not my keeper, father, husband or boyfriend, I don't answer to him." I offered back as he snorted, pulling away from me with a 'seriously' look.

"What?" I innocently asked as he rolled his eyes sky high.

"Both you and Dixon are completely oblivious, it's almost hilarious." Glenn teased as I blushed before playfully pushing his shoulder.

"Shut up and cover for me."

* * *

As soon as no one was paying attention, I ran around the house, disappearing into the forest just behind the Greene farm before I took off running down the treeline and behind the barn, where I was able to hide through the tall grass and sneak into the opposite forest without anyone seeing me.

Sure, I tripped over everything possible, cursing under my breath with how slow and painful it was to run with an injured arm before I let out a squeal of fright, barely able to stop myself as an arrow embedded itself into a tree right in front of me. Stumbling back away from it, landing on my ass, I cursed as my hand shot up to hold my injured shoulder before my neck snapped at the sound of an approaching person. Instantly, my hand grabbed the gun from the back of my pants, cocked and aimed in the next second before a familiar face came into view.

"Fuck." I cursed, falling to lean back against the tree just behind me.

 _Shit. I hadn't expected Daryl to catch me and so close to the fuckin' house too._

"Where the hell do ya think yer goin'?" Daryl hissed as he ripped his arrow from the tree, slipping it back into his crossbow while glaring down at me.

 _Why did I feel like a child whenever he scolded me for shit? Come on Ana, grow a fuckin' pair!_

"Where the hell do ya think I'm goin'?" I spat back defensively as I fought to push myself to stand with one good arm, surprised when Daryl's arm came around me suddenly, helping me from the ground before I quickly stepped away from him.

"Looks like yer makin' a run for it." Daryl barked back as I snorted, looking at him surprised.

"Ya really think I'd run?" I popped my hip out for emphasis, slightly put out that he thought so little of me.

"What should I think when I see ya ass runnin' across the field into the trees like someones got a fuckin' fire at yer ass?" Daryl spat back loudly, startling me as my eyes widened slightly, having not expected him to blow his top like that.

It grew quiet between us as I thought about what to tell him while he stood there, glaring me down. I knew he wasn't going to let me go unless I told him why I was out here, to begin with. But I also knew there was a chance that even if I did tell him, he wouldn't let me come along and that wasn't gonna sit right with me. No way in hell was I getting left behind.

"I know where Sophia is and before you start tellin' me to get my ass back to camp, I ain't. I made a promise to her and I'm determined to see it through, with or without ya." I shot back at him as he tilted his head, watching me closely before scoffing as he glanced away.

"Yer a stubborn asswipe, ya know that?" Daryl muttered under his breath as he took a step towards me, startling me when he suddenly reached out, pulling what looked to be a leaf from my hair before brushing past me. Taking in a sudden gasp of air once I realized I had been holding my breath during that short interaction, I turned in the direction he had headed in and watched as he stopped, turning to look at me.

"Yer gonna stand there all day or are ya comin' with me?" Daryl called out, surprising me as I passed him a relieved smile before jogging to catch up with him.

"Stay close and be careful. Don't wanna be carryin' yer ass back to camp again." Daryl joked, referencing the time he had to carry my 'fat ass' back from Atlanta to the camp. I snorted, rolling my eyes, having half a mind to kick him in the ass as he strolled in front of me, proudly.

"Yer an asshole, not sure if I tell ya that enough."

* * *

I stared up at the little break in the trees above us, glancing at the position of the sun before gazing back around the empty forest.

"Ya lost?" Daryl asked, trying to sound annoyed though I easily picked up on the amusement hiding behind his words. Scoffing, I turned to look at him, wondering why in the hell I even had to bring this dick along with me before I turned back to the forest.

"I ain't lost, dick." I muttered before I took off walking once more, one machete still sitting in my grasp.

"By the way, ya never told me where ya found my machete?" I mentioned over my shoulder, realizing that he hadn't explained how he had come across it, only handing it to me back at the Greene's farm with a simple 'ya lost this'.

"Found it in a walkers neck when Grimes and I was out searchin' for the little girl. That's how I knew ya were out there too, searchin'." His voice lowered ever so slightly as I snuck a glance back over my shoulder to see him gazing to the right.

"Once the walkers passed me on the highway, I took off runnin' into the woods after you guys. I found her bein' attacked by a pair of those things. The first one I threw my machete at, sent it over the small cliff and down the hill, killed the other one. Thought I wasn't gonna have my pair anymore." I quietly explained before stopping when I noticed a bit of color sticking out of some underbrush just ahead of us.

Ignoring the pain in my arm and the hushed yelling from Daryl, I ran towards it, dropping to a knee before using my machete to push the dried leaves and branches out of the way to see a shoe. Dropping my machete to the floor, I picked up the shoe, glancing at it as Daryl knelt beside me with a huff.

"Don't just go runnin' off like that." Daryl softly scolded me as I showed him the shoe, watching as he took it before inspecting it.

"Sophia's?" He asked for clarification from me as I slowly nodded, recognizing the shoe from the little girl.

"That's hers, I recognize it." I agreed, using his shoulder to help me stand before I gazed around for anything that was slightly familiar to me before landing on the arch of trees just a couple dozen yards in front of us.

"Shit." I whispered in realization, gazing over my shoulder to see a familiar tree, the one we had hid in that night.

"What is it?" Daryl stood up quickly, gluing himself to my side in alert as I pointed up at the tree.

"That tree there, with the eaten bark at the top, I hid out with Sophia there on the first night. I know where we are now." I turned to him with a relieved smile that slowly disappeared as I realized how close we truly were.

My heart stopped, my palms grew sweaty, my skin broke out in goosebumps as my eyes unconsciously drifted from his hazel eyes to his chapped lips just a few centimeters from my own. I could literally feel my heart thudding loudly against my rib cage, my cheeks flaring up at the realization that he could possibly hear the sound it was making as it tried to break free of my chest.

I internally yelled at myself to step back, to turn away, but nothing was moving. I was completely frozen as I felt his warm breath blow across my features and down the v-neck of my shirt.

What in the hell was happening?

I swallowed, heavily, almost positive that the sound alone echoed through the eerily silent forest before a notch in my breath slipped out as I felt his hand suddenly caress my hip, beneath my flannel. Biting into my tongue, I quivered slightly as his grip tightened before I unconsciously stepped towards him, his hand pulling me closer.

The tip of my shoe knocked his own, my knee brushing his as I dropped my head, unable to meet his eyes any longer than I had already done. What the hell were we doing? We were supposed to be out here, searching for Sophia, yet, we were stuck, staring at each other like some lovesick high school kids?

Suddenly, his hand slipped into view, touching the underside to my chin before forcing me to meet his eyes, which I did, forcefully for a second before they quickly darted to the right, unable to handle the depth of his own.

"Look at me, will ya?" He rasped out as I licked my dry lips, silently whimpering as I yanked my eyes back to meet his.

Once our eyes met, he stared at me for a minute longer, his face seemingly getting closer before...

A scream ripped through the air, effectively yanking us from whatever situation we had put ourselves in. Almost instantly, I yanked myself away from him, panting heavily like I had just run a mile before my head snapped in the direction of the scream, realizing it was coming from the exact location I had instructed Sophia to go in.

And just like that, the trance I had been in with Daryl was snapped in half as I took off running, without any warning, towards the scream, knowing I had mere moments to get to her before something happened.

* * *

I ignored every bump I got from running into trees, logs or boulders, every cut I got from stray branches hanging lower than others. I may have fallen a few times, yelping in pain as my arm took most of the brunt force of the fall before Daryl was on me instantly, cursing and scolding me for running off again without any explanation. But that's just it, I couldn't explain. I didn't have time to stand here and explain to him what I had told Sophia, No. I had to get to her, and quick.

Jumping over another boulder, I tripped, effortlessly and tumbled to the ground, my body turning on its own to land on my injured arm. I moaned loudly in pain as black spots darted into my vision before Daryl's arms were around me for, for what felt like the 23rd time.

"Fuck, stop that. Yer injured still, yer makin' it worse." Daryl barked out as I thrashed out at him, silently mumbling for him to let me go.

Naturally, not wanting to injure me anymore, he hesitantly let go of me, helping me to stand before allowing me to run off again but keeping a close watch on me.

With sweat pouring down my spine, my arm burning something inhumane, I continued to push myself up the hill before stumbling into a tree as my body gave out slightly, my eyes narrowing in on the two-story home that I had told Sophia to hide in till I could come to find her.

"Will ya fuckin' tell me where the hell ya headin' too?" Daryl begged impatiently from beside me as I swallowed down my dry throat before pointing to the building in front of us with my machete.

"I told Sophia to hide here if anythin' happened to me." I finally confessed, out of breath, as Daryl's eyes widened before another scream ripped through the air.

Exhaustion and pain long forgotten, I pushed off the tree, ignoring Daryl's words and took off running towards the open door of the house, my machete now held out in front of me protectively as I silently slithered into the dark entryway.

"Stay close." Daryl brushed up against my arm, his bow up and ready as he took the lead, making sure to peek into every room while I made constant checks over my shoulder for any surprises. The ground floor was deserted as I turned to say something to Daryl only for a rustle of some sort, just above us, broke us from our conversation. I met his eyes briefly, silently telling him what we needed to do before he made a beeline for the staircase, my chest glued to his back as he slid up the stairs.

Knowing we didn't have a lot of time on our hands, Sophia's screams still echoing in my ears and with the realization that the stairs led to two separate hallways, we had to split up. Daryl obviously knew what I was about to say as he glared hard at me, shaking his head before stepping closer, his hand naturally coming down on my hip again.

"We ain't fuckin' splittin' up. I ain't leavin' you alone in 'ere." Daryl's low voice shuddered through my chest as I shook the effect he had on me and pushed on his chest with my uninjured arm.

"We don't have fuckin' time. She's up here, somewhere. We have to find her." I put my foot down as Daryl stared at me for a second longer before dropping his head in defeat, his knuckles growing white as the grasp he had on his bow grew.

"If anythin' happens, anythin', ya call me, you understand?" In the next second, before I could react properly, he had gripped my chin with his pointer and thumb, eyes boring into mine with a hidden emotion that I couldn't pinpoint.

"Do ya fuckin' understand?" He gripped me just bit tighter when I didn't respond immediately before I passed him a nod, ignoring the way my stomach was doing flips of joy inside me. He stared at me in clear hesitation before finally letting go, his bow taking it's place in his arms once more as he passed me a nod.

Nodding back at him, I unconsciously brushed my chin where his fingers had been seconds ago before turning away from him and towards the darkened hallway, my machete up and at the ready.

No time to melt over how physical Daryl had been since I woke up in the Greene's house, no matter how much I wanted to look into the reason of why he suddenly had an intent need to touch me at least once every 10 minutes. Just that thought alone made me freeze in the hallway, slowly peering over my shoulder to where Daryl was now slipping into the first bedroom on his side, out of sight.

"Fuckin' hell." I muttered, rubbing my forehead with the side of my arm, frustrated that I was further cementing what had once been a fascination that had now turned into an attraction of sorts. I had told myself that there was no way I could fall for a character here, no way. It was wrong and just plain down impossible. What if I was only here for a short time? What if I woke up tomorrow and this had all been a dream? I was never good with heartache, never. I had one boyfriend in my entire life, a boy named Colby who I had the biggest crush on since elementary. We dated on and off for years into high school before he broke it off with me. I had been ignorant and naive, I hadn't seen the signs of his cheating ways and to be honest, that was what had killed it for me. He had been my best friend turned boyfriend and when we split and I found out, I realized that I couldn't trust anyone and that's where all the heartache began.

Naturally, it had been years since I had my heart broken by Colby, but still, I was not ready to go through the heartache again. I refused to go through it again.

 _Creak_

I jumped, frightened by the noise of the door beside me creaking open, stepping back against the opposite doorway with my machete out in front of me.

"Sophia?" I called out softly, wondering if the small girl had somehow opened the door to let me in.

When no one answered, my eyes shot down the hallway to where Daryl was now searching another room before returning to the slightly opened door in front of me. Everything in me was screaming at me to turn around and go to Daryl, that it was not safe, but the smaller part of me, that laid dormant for the most part was pushing me to go, to check it out, to find Sophia.

Sophia was the top priority.

Nothing else.

I stepped off the wall, taking two steps across the narrow hallway before stepping into the opposite doorway, my machete out in front of me.

"Sophia?" I whispered again, my heart echoing through my ears as I peeked into the room, pushing the door open just a bit further. Not seeing anything but an empty desk with a lamp, a chest sitting just beside it, I pushed the door a bit more before I was ripped out of the doorway and against the wall just beside the door. I whimpered as my arm thrashed painfully in the sling before my eyes shot open, staring into the black eyes of a man I had never saw before.

"Heya beautiful." He smirked as his hand kept itself pinned to my mouth, his other hand pressing a knife into the hollow of my throat.

"Shut the fuckin' door Brent." The man against me hissed as my eyes snapped over to see a pudgy man quickly doing as he was told, silently shutting the door I had just come in before locking it just as quietly.

Fuck.

"See here gorgeous, didn't think you would come this way alone." He laughed softly, leaning forward to brush his nose through my hair as I flinched, attempting to thrash only for him to growl, the bite of his knife, pressing further into my neck causing me to freeze.

"I'd keep fuckin' still if I were you, darlin'." He rasped into my face, his nose barely touching my mine as his eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Now, I'm assuming you came lookin' for this little girl here." He nudged his head in the opposite direction of us where Sophia was tied up like a baby calf, lying on her side on the small twin size bed that sat against the wall. My eyes widened in horror, the most despicable things coming to my mind on what these men had done to her as I thrashed, the rage evident in my eyes as the man pressed me harder into the wall, pressing most of his weight against my obviously injured arm.

"See I was right." He grunted as I whimpered behind his hand sending him grinning over at his two friends.

"Now, you're gonna listen to me and your gonna listen good." He pressed further, licking his lips as he eyed me like a piece of meat.

"We'll let the little girl go, head on home with whoever the hell you came up here with. But you, you stay." He growled the last part into my face as my face hardened in rage. Was this man, seriously bargaining Sophia's life with my own?

"See here, we haven't had any good ass in a long time. Knew this little girl wasn't hangin' around by herself and figured we'd just wait it out till someone came lookin' for her. You her mom?" The one sitting on the bed, just beside Sophia, who had yet to speak, finally spoke as my eyes snapped over to him, slowly shaking my head as they passed each other knowing smiles.

"Told ya, too damn fine to be a mom." The one holding me poked as I felt bile rising up my throat, my mind reeling at what I could possibly do to get out of this situation as he stepped even closer to me, his knee slipping between my legs, pinning me completely to the wall.

"Now, what do ya say, sweetheart? Stay and play with us and we'll let this little lady hit the road with your friend out there." He whispered into my face, the stench of what I could only assume was the rot building in his teeth, engulfing my senses before my eyes shot wide at Daryl's voice echoing down the hallway.

"Shit, she came with a guy." Brent, whispered in a panic as the knife on my neck, pressed in a bit deeper, his eyes darkening at me.

"Your brother? Friend?" He inquired defensively as my eyes snapped around the room, my mind working on something to do, to get us out of here safely.

"Boyfriend?" The one at the bed stood up, showing the large hunting knife on his belt as he adjusted his belt.

I silently stared at him, not answering before the grip on my mouth grew tighter, the man holding me grabbing my full attention as I winched at the pain in my jaw.

"Doors locked, one against the 3 of us, I say we have our fuckin' fun, here and now, then gut them all." He cackled softly into my face before he dragged his nose down my cheek to my neck where I immediately flinched back at. He growled into my neck, pecking me lightly there before pulling away with a frustrated glare.

"Brent, Sam, do a man a solid and hold this piece of ass still?" He taunted as my eyes widened further, his hand slipping away as I made a move to scream, only for him to whack me heavily across the cheek, sending me into the arms of what I knew to be Brent before a nasty tasting rag was shoved into my mouth to gag me. I was pushed silently onto the floor where I attempted to kick and make any sort of noise I could to attract Daryl's attention only for my arms to be grabbed, my injured one being pulled out of the sling and over my shoulder where I let out a muffled scream at the pain. Brent glanced down from his post behind me before chuckling with the others.

"Oh shit, maybe she had a broken arm or somethin'." Sam mocked from his spot where he was holding my legs as I sobbed silently into the rag, the burning pain in my arm slowly engulfing me as I felt my shorts loosening sending my blood freezing over. Crying out, trying to wiggle my legs out of Sam's grasp while the man hovering over me, yanked my shorts down my hips, my bare thighs on show for the 3 of them.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth." He hissed as he fought to pull it down further as the door handle to the room I was in, clanked loudly.

"Ana? You in there?" Daryl's muffled voice called out from the other side of the door as I sobbed out, trying to be as loud as I could as my eyes locked on a terrified Sophia lying in the bed helplessly.

I had to do something, anything, to get us out of here.

I had to do something.

* * *

So **, okay? Hope it was alright.**

 **I'll see ya guys next week!**

 **Until next time~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter, up and ready. Nothing much to say for this chapter, so let's just cut into the followers and reviews!**

 **Sending a GIANT thank you to my newest followers: Mikki18 and Luciastark922! Thank you for stumbling upon my work, glad you like it enough to follow lol**

 **UmiNight Angel Neko** : Hahah, my exact thoughts girl! With Daryl's protective ass in the mix, I would not doubt it

 **KyraNoelle** : Girllllll, that almost kiss had me on edge and I was writing that shit lol I had half a mind to have them just kiss but then I was thinking it was probably way too early for them to, just yet, but it'll happen, soon enough. And yes, Daryl is about to lose his mind when he figures out what is happening to Ana, just wait and see.

 **Frankie** : I totally understand where you are coming from about the length of chapters. I always read other peoples stuff and say the same thing but I like to cut off at the most opportune time just to keep you wanting more for the next chapter. I honestly wish I could make longer chapters, but I'm so busy i'm lucky I get 5,000+ word chapters out for you guys in time. I may consider doing longer ones, though I have gone to about 7,000 words on a chapter in the past, be patient with me, it may happen.

 **Bri47** : They are definitely, slowly, moving in the right direction lol even with the horrible timing, I promise ya, it'll happen, soon enough

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or it's characters, just Ana.**

 **Warning: Figured I'd put a warning in this chapter, aside from Ana's usual sailors mouth, there is a slight scene of sexual abuse/assault at the beginning of this chapter. If you are uncomfortable around stuff such as that, I suggest fast forwarding to the next scene cut and continuing from there.**

* * *

Author's POV...

Never had Ana thought about the possibility of her coming across such a traumatizing event. She never thought it possible, through everything she knew, everything she was taught by her father, grandfather, and uncles, that she would find herself in such a situation and be completely helpless to do anything to help herself or Sophia.

She could hear Daryl grumbling on the other side of the door, just feet from where she was laying out, 3 men pinning her injured form to the dusty floor, her shorts already around her knees as that same man began yanking her shirt up, above her breasts.

"Ana!" Daryl shouted this time, sounding completely frustrated in panic with her not answering as she sniffled, grimacing as the man hovering above her, grabbed at her bra covered chest. She sobbed out as Sophia let out a small whimper, catching her attention as her eyes slowly drifted over to the little girl that had been left to her own devices on the bed. She was scooting towards the bedside table, just beside her where a lone vase sat. Sniffling, Ana nodded subtly for the little girl to continue as she did just that, using her tied legs to kick out at the vase, sending it shattering, loudly on the floor.

"Ana! Ana! Open the door!" Daryl screeched this time, the door now being kicked at as the men around her began to panic, Sam shooting off of her legs, marching over towards a scampering Sophia, leaving Ana's legs free. She didn't hesitate, quickly retracting one of her legs before kicking the man over her in the groin. He screamed out in pain, falling off of her onto the floor just as the door broke in, sending splinters shooting across the room.

Daryl stumbled in surprise, his eyes snapping around the room to access the situation before narrowing in on a half-dressed Ana still being held down by a pudgy Brent. Without blinking, Daryl's eyes grew dark as he shot Brent in between his eyes, watching as he collapsed forward, Ana barely rolling out of the way of the dead man before she ripped out the gun from the back of her underwear, shooting Sam in the forehead where he stood, threatening to slash Sophia's throat as bait.

Ana moaned, ignoring the man still holding his groin only a few feet from her as she curled in on herself, feeling the weight of not only what had almost happened, but her injury that was now bleeding through her shirt once more. Could she go a day without finding herself in some sort of trouble?

Probably not. Like she knew, this was her karma for saving Sophia.

* * *

"Shit." She could hear Daryl grumbling as he marched across the room past her, hopefully to help Sophia just as the sound of something ripping pierced through the silence that dropped over the room. Sophia's voice was soon heard in hushed tones as Daryl inquired if she was alright before she whimpered out Ana's name.

Daryl wasted no time, marching away from Sophia and towards the half-dressed woman lying on her side, his blood boiling over at what he had walked in on. Pushing past the last man who was still moaning as he held his crotch, Daryl dropped to his knees, hesitantly reaching out to touch her arm, only for her to flinch away, sending a painful crack through his heart.

"It's just me." He whispered, not liking the way she had flinched away from his touch as she let out a whimper. He reached out again, his hand brushing across her bare arm before he gently pulled her onto her back, her glassy eyes the first thing he sees before he notices the blood stain growing on her left shoulder. Biting down into his tongue, trying to reel in his anger, he blindly helped her adjust her shirt, covering her completely before pulling her shorts up. He ignored the way his fingers accidentally brushed against her bare thighs and buttoned her shorts with one hand.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" He gruffly whispered as he helped her to sit up before she all but collapsed into his chest with a pained moan. His eyes shot down in mild panic, eyeing what he could see without physically searching her, only to see her right hand slowly lift up to hold her injured arm that was limply hanging out of her splint.

Fuck. Her arm.

"Want me ta help ya put it back in the sling?" He whispered down at her, his arm unconsciously lifting to rub her back in comfort, while his other hand, sat waiting for any word from her as she let out a strangled sob before nodding.

Even Ana knew, she had to get it back in the sling before she injured it further.

Daryl helped her to sit up further, basically in his lap, his eyes intently staring at the body of the still alive man who was still moaning. She must have kicked him hard as he was now sweating, panting heavily as he curled himself in the fetal position.

Once she was comfortable enough, he gave her his handkerchief to bite on as Sophia curled up to Daryl's opposite side, her hand gripping Ana's free hand.

"'kay, s'gonna hurt a bit." Daryl muttered in warning as she opened the sling before nodding as she bit into the fabric of Daryl's handkerchief.

Daryl eyed her hesitantly, finding himself not liking the way she was in pain because of a group of douche bags, one of which he had yet to deal with. Swallowing his need to kill the bastard still squirming feet from his side, he gave her one more warning before he quickly and gently moved her arm, ignoring the way she yelped, her hand releasing Sophia's to grip his forearm as he tried to be as quick as possible. Letting go of her arm once it was in place, he let go as she dropped the handkerchief from her mouth, burying her face in his chest to cry out in pain.

Daryl glanced up at the ceiling, wanting to do more than help her injured arm though he couldn't bring himself to do anything more.

"Daryl..." Sophia whispered suddenly in fear as Daryl's eyes shot over to the little girl at his shoulder, watching as she trembled, her eyes glancing at something over his shoulder. Daryl's eyes snapped over past the two girls to see the man slowly pushing himself to stand, wobbling a bit.

"Ana, I need ta put ya aside for a sec." Daryl whispered, not taking his eyes off of the man who stumbled into the nearest wall before collapsing to the ground.

Ana didn't have a choice in the matter as Daryl carefully maneuvered her off his lap onto the ground before Sophia quickly crawled to help her stay up.

Daryl growled as he pushed himself to stand, his gun coming out, aimed directly at the man that was still trying to get himself to stand. Standing protectively in front of the two girls, Daryl cocked his gun before shooting the man in his thigh. He let out a shriek of pain, collapsing against the wall as he held his bloody thigh.

"Fuck!" He snapped as Daryl chuckled, slowly marching over before crouching in front of the bleeding man.

"To think...she's with a fuckin' redneck...like you...makes me sick." The man hissed out as Daryl's eyes narrowed, his teeth grinding against each other as he listened to the bastard poke at him.

"I should fuckin' stick ya to the wall where you sit." Daryl hissed as the man chuckled through blood red teeth, his eyes growing glossy.

"She would...she would have been fuckin' fun to play with. Tell me...she taste as good as she looks?" The man continued as something snapped deep inside Daryl. He dropped the gun to the ground before diving at the man, his hands tightly around his throat as he pinned him to the wall. Eyes full of boiling anger and body ready to strike, the man momentarily looked to Daryl in fright.

Daryl could feel his body vibrating at just the sight of the man lying in front of him. How dare he say such a thing about Ana? How dare he put his hands on her? How dare he even think about doing those vile things to a girl that he claimed?

Claimed?

Daryl blinked a few times, caught off guard at the sudden thought that crossed his mind, finding himself momentarily distracted as the man took that opportunity. Thrashing his head forward, he connected with Daryl's forehead, sending the redneck yelling in surprise and pain before he fell back onto the floor with a loud thud. The noise startled Ana from her pain induced mind as her eyes snapped up in time to see the bleeding rapist slowly pushing himself to stand on his injured leg, his eyes intently focused on her and Sophia.

 _Shit._

Ana had almost no time to react as the man took the brief moment of opening from Daryl and pushed off the wall, charging at the two girls. Ana grabbed a terrified Sophia out of the way, thrusting her to the right before her hand shot out, grabbing the handle of her machete that had been just beside her and swung. She hadn't been aiming for anything in particular, knowing she didn't have the energy or focus to single down on a specific body part, but for once, she didn't need it. The man tackled her exhausted form to the ground as she embedded the machete deep in his gut. Her cry of pain was drowned out by his yell as his entire body completely engulfed her against the ground.

"You...Bitch." he rasped out from over her as she glared up at him with all the malice she could muster and slowly twisted the handle of the machete, watching as the focus in his own eyes wavered, a gurgled gasp spilling from his horrid mouth.

"You disgusting dickless fuckin' prick. I owe ya more than a stab in the gut." She hissed back, no longer terrified of the man who had been moments from raping her just 10 minutes prior. Without his groupies, without his weapons and without his words, he was just a sad little man, one she was almost too eager to kill with her own hands.

"Ana!" Daryl's voice snapped before the loud pounding of his footfall shook the ground beneath her as the man was all but yanked off of her. Finally able to breath, she watched as Daryl tossed the man anything but gently to the floor, his eyes narrowing in on the familiar machete sticking out of his stomach. Grimacing at the newfound pain in her already injured arm, she ignored it briefly and pushed herself to stand on unsteady legs. Sophia immediately ran over, clinging to Ana's side, helping her to stand a bit better as Ana patted the little girls head in a silent thank you.

"Ya fuckin..." Daryl began to spat as Ana quickly reached out, stopping him from going at the man who was slowly beginning to bleed out in the middle of the room. Daryl turned to her both confused and furious as she shook her head, stepping away from Sophia and into his side where she grabbed the gun from his hand, already knowing he had wanted the pleasure of ending this asshole's life. But that was for her to do.

"I want to." She carefully explained to Daryl as he blinked in shock before glancing down at the man that was grasping for air.

"But...ya sure?" Daryl's hand snuck around her, caressing her hip lightly without her even knowing as she stared at the man slowly dying from her blade.

"Believe me, I wanted to chop his fuckin' dick off but I'll suffice with shooting his brains out." She muttered under his breath as Daryl stared at her side profile for a second longer before giving in. Nodding, he did the unthinkable and leaned over, nudging her shoulder with his chin before stepping back, allowing her room as he approached Sophia.

Ana slowly turned her attention from the man on the floor, to her shoulder that Daryl had touched just a second ago. Feeling the warmth slowly pooling around the spot and throughout her entire form, she allowed her eyes to crawl over to his form where he was kneeling in front of Sophia, whispering to her where she would nod and shake her head to his questions.

What was this man doing to her?

She wondered internally as she glanced away from the pair, back to the dying man on the ground who was now slowly choking on his own blood. Stepping forward, where he could see her standing over him, she glared down at him, Daryl's gun with the silencer on it, now aimed down at the man's wide eyes.

"I rather leave ya to rot, slowly die till the pain is too much, but then you'd just turn into one of those fuckers." She muttered loud enough for just the man to hear as he opened and shut his mouth, a new flow of blood spilling from his lips and down his cheeks. Ana knew it wasn't quite time to let Daryl know what she knew through the television series along with her small chat with Jenner, for now, she planned for him to find out that bit as he did through Rick.

"This way, in life or death, ya won't hurt anyone else." She added, clicking the safety off before aiming down at him.

"Fuck you."

 _Shink. Pop_

* * *

It was getting dark by the time the trio had recognized Hershel's forest, just beyond the grassy fields. Ana stopped to catch her breath, surprised in herself by how far she had walked with how much pain she was currently in. Her cheek had swelled up slightly from the hit she had gotten earlier, a new cut appearing on her once flawless skin, her arm, numb and throbbing as she knew, without a doubt, that douche had ripped her stitches out. She had checked, as soon as she could, to see if he had also yanked her arm back out of place, thankfully, he hadn't.

"Ana? Are you alright?" Sophia's soft voice asked as her eyes snapped away from the treeline and back down to the little girl that hadn't left her side since they left the house. Plastering a forced smile on her face, she nodded, brushing the stray hairs from the girls face before looking over to Daryl whose eyes were already on her. She met his eyes without waver, noticing the way he had been constantly staring at her since they left that abandoned place, he wanted to talk to her. But with a little girl in tow, even Ana didn't feel like having this particular talk with her around.

First things first, she needed to get Sophia to Carol.

"Come on, I'm sure everyone is worried." Ana pressed Sophia who once against clung to her hip, following Ana through the brush and out of the trees where they saw the group huddled around Otis's truck, yelling happening while a few others stood a ways off towards the house, watching.

What the hell had happened since they left?

* * *

"She's injured, she shouldn't be anywhere but here." Rick confessed frustrated as Shane rolled his eyes, wanting to say something about the woman who had gone up, missing, once again but instead, chose to bite his tongue.

"Maybe she went for a walk?" Andrea offered as Glenn continued to chew on his lip, knowing exactly where she had gone yet holding it in.

"Hershel told her to stay near the house, has anyone seen Daryl?" Dale spoke up worried as everyone glanced around, realizing that the redneck was also missing.

"Maybe they ran off together?" Lori commented offhandedly from beside Carol, all eyes turning to look at her.

"What? Don't tell me ya'll haven't noticed the exchanges between those two?" Lori asked flabbergasted as a few nodded, knowing that the two had felt something between each other, but being as stubborn as they were, it hadn't moved since they met.

"That has nothing to do with that. Ana wouldn't just run out or walk off, especially injured." Rick barked out, cutting across everyone as he felt an unfamiliar feeling bubbling in his chest.

What if something happened to her? What if she was hurt somewhere? What if a walker got to her? What if Shane...

That thought alone cut him off as his eyes snapped over to his friend who was subtly passing glances at Lori, sending a chill of something down his spine. He had noticed it, for a while now, the glances they would pass each other when they thought no one was watching. He knew, Shane had saved his family when he couldn't. He owed him their lives, but he also had a hunch that 'saving' them had gone further than what that word meant.

Shane was not the Shane he had once known.

Since Ana joined the group, he had noticed, the way Shane would tiptoe around her, the way he would glare hard at the woman as if he was silently planning something in the back of his mind. He vaguely remembered the times Daryl had yelled at him for Shane attacking Ana, though he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. He had seen the bruises, more than once, but at the time, he did not want to believe them. Those bruises could have come from anyone.

But as time went on, he began to also notice the way Ana would avoid being left alone with the man. After whatever happened at the CDC when she had basically barreled into him, in tears, he had automatically thought it had something to do with Daryl. They were inseparable after all. But as soon as the redneck had come around the corner, chewing him out, he knew, it had nothing to do with him and so his mind went back to his friend.

Shane was the shell of his former self and after what happened to Otis, he could tell, his friend was spiraling, quickly.

What if Shane had done something to her?

Rick couldn't stop his eyes from narrowing on the man, his heart telling him that it wasn't possible for Shane to dip that low, that he wouldn't do something that drastic, but his mind was telling him that Shane would do it, that there would be no hesitation on his part. That given the opportunity to opt Ana out of the picture, the man would do it without so much as blinking an eye.

And for some reason, that lit a fire of some sort deep in Rick's stomach. Hand resting on the handle of his pistol, his eyes narrowed further, wanting to inquire about said missing woman only for someone to yell, startling everyone.

"There! Walkers! Are those walkers?!" Andrea shouted, being the first to notice movement in the fields just ahead of them as all eyes snapped over in the exact direction. Rick bypassed everyone else, not waiting as he pulled out his pistol and made a run for the trio heading towards them.

"Dale! Get up on the RV!" Rick shouted as the older man already begun to climb, reaching his rifle before peering down the scope with a gasp at what he saw.

"Sophia?" Dale whispered, his heart thudding loudly in his chest as he gaped, pulling the gun away from his eyes as he sought out Carol who was patiently waiting back with Lori and Maggie.

"It's not a walker!" Dale shouted at the group heading towards the trio.

* * *

Daryl noticed the group running up on them, their weapons at the ready and quickly walked ahead of Ana, his bow across his chest, not wanting to chance another repeat of earlier. The group seemed to slow as they recognized Daryl and Ana peeking over Daryl's shoulder and sighed in relief.

"Ana? Daryl?" T-Dog asked with a relieved smile as Ana softly smiled back at the group.

"Are you alright? What happened? Where did you go?" Rick asked in concern as Ana blushed lightly at his worried tone before turning to glance up at Daryl who stepped a bit closer to her side.

"I had somethin' to do." She offered lightly as the group looked at each other confused before Ana gently pulled Sophia out of hiding, the little girl burying her face into Ana's side as the group gaped.

"Sophia?" Rick took a step forward in hesitation, his eyes watering as his pistol dropped to the ground, everyone else soon following suit.

Ana watched the group gape and sniffle at the sight of the little girl they had been searching for for days as she brushed her fingers through Sophia's hair, softly letting the girl know that she was safe and that the group was happy to have found her.

"Where did you find her?" T-Dog asked in amazement as Rick knelt down in front of Sophia, welcoming the hug from the little girl as Ana looked to her friend, wobbling a bit.

"I told her where to hide if we ever got separated. She was there." Ana offered as she watched confused as the corner of her vision began to darken, her eyes seeking out Daryl's who was already eyeing her in worry.

"Ya okay?" He turned to her, his arms already out as she blinked a few times before darkness overcame her.

* * *

Ana's POV...

Softness, welcomed me as I twitched in my sleep before parting my dry lips as I let out an uncomfortable grimace.

"Woah, Ana, you're alright." A voice, I knew, spoke suddenly as I pried my lids open, the light thankfully dim above me as I blinked a few times, allowing my eyes to focus on the horrid paint of my borrowed bedroom ceiling. Once my vision focused, I slowly turned my head to see Rick, of all people, sitting in Daryl's usual seat at my bedside.

I couldn't help but stare at him mildly confused as to why he was sitting there and not Daryl.

Had something happened to Daryl? Wait. Why was I in my borrowed bed, again? I was supposed to be sleeping out in the tent Glenn had set up for me. What the hell had happened?

I opened my mouth to talk, only to feel a sudden stiffness in my cheek as I lifted my uninjured hand, caressing the bandage that sat atop my sensitive cheek.

"Daryl told us what happened out there." Rick's voice ripped me from my confused thoughts before everything seemed to sink in, as I shut my eyes, fighting back against the memories of what had happened and had almost happened in that house.

"Sophia?" I whispered worried as he sent me a soft smile, reaching out to hold my hand as I fought off the blush climbing up my neck at his touch.

"She's alright. Safe with Carol. Ana..." Rick explained before he stopped himself from continuing, my eyes patiently waiting for him to finish whatever he wanted to tell me.

"How are you feeling?" Rick covered as I stared at him a second longer, knowing that's not what he had been wanting to tell me. I didn't have the fight in me to argue with him so instead, I ignored it and rested my head back against the pillow.

"Sore, tired." I muttered with my eyes shut, ashamed to admit that I was enjoying the way he was brushing his thumb against the back of my hand, or the way he squeezed my hand every other second before he turned my hand over, massaging the inside of my palm.

"You've been out for about 10 hours, everyone was starting to worry. I just got Daryl out of the room to rest." Rick offered as my eyes shot open and over to him.

Daryl had been at my bedside for 10 straight hours? What in the hell?

"Yeah, Carol tried to get him to leave for a bit, almost bit her head off. I came and told him to take a lap around the property, then come back. Only way he was going to leave this room." Rick laughed softly to himself as I watched the way his eyes crinkled before his eyes met mine. Cheeks warming up as I was caught staring at him, wanting to yank my eyes away from him, not wanting to give him the wrong idea, I instead, shut my eyes, acting like I was tired. He squeezed my hand right after as I peeled my eyes open slowly, embarrassed to meet his eyes.

"Thank you Ana, for everything you did for Carol and Sophia. Not many of us would have or could have done what you did." I then watched as he lifted my hand in his own, to his mouth, and lightly kissed my knuckle.

My insides twisted and bent at the gesture, wanting to yank my hand away but finding it impossible at the time as whatever pain meds Hershel was currently pumping into me, did it's job.

My eyes began to droop, Rick's face still within sight as he pressed another kiss to my knuckles before the sound of the door opening caused him to freeze with his lips pressed against my skin. I sleepily watched the way his eyes were pinned to whoever was in the doorway for a minute before my eyes shut completely.

The last thing I heard was the sound of something crashing, followed by a yell.

* * *

Author's POV...

When she woke up next, she was alone. The seat Rick had been sitting in, was empty. Ana pushed herself to sit up, as best as she could, realizing something had awoken her though she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was till she heard hushed arguing outside the window of her room. Ignoring the spike of pain up her shoulder, she fought herself to get out of bed, momentarily eyeing the new pair of clothes she was once thrusted into before shuffling towards the window. Noticing it was facing the left side of the house, away from the barn, she peered down to see most of the group, arguing near the tree line.

"What the hell is happening now?" She whispered, more to herself, immediately noticing the various ways the men were standing on alert, their eyes shooting around.

Sighing, picking up her flannel from the dresser before draping it over her shoulder, she silently made her way out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

"Lower your voice." Glenn hissed in worry, his eyes shooting around to the house to see if anyone was nearby.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug." Andrea pressed as Shane passed her a knowing look.

"It ain't right. Not remotely." Shane agreed with the blonde woman who nodded back at him.

"Okay, we've either got to go in there, we've got to make things right or we've just got to go." Andrea lowered her voice slightly as she saw movement in the house.

"Now, we have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time." Shane leaned in, glancing around the group in seriousness as both Rick and Daryl immediately began to shake their heads.

"Why, Rick? Why?" Shane asked impatiently as Rick met his eyes before snapping over to Daryl.

"Because Ana is still up in the house, injured." Carol interjected this time as Shane sputtered his lips annoyed, rubbing his hand up and down his face.

"Okay." Rick agreed with Carol instantly, placing a comforting hand on the woman's shoulders.

"Okay, I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possibility here." Shane barked out, no sympathy or care in the world for the woman who had single-handedly returned their missing member just a day before. All eyes shot to the man who glanced around, looking for anyone to agree with him as Andrea slowly nodded from her spot beside him, causing him to smirk.

"We're not leavin' Ana behind. She's got a few more fuckin' days before she can be out on the road."Daryl hissed, juggling his hunting knife back and forth between his hands.

"Dude, we all can see she is just a fuckin' booty call to you, so stop playin' her knight in shining armor and lets look at the bigger fuckin' picture here." Shane's eyes hardened as the knife that Daryl had been juggling, froze in his right hand where he spun it to grasp it's handle.

He was going to kill this man. Daryl knew it. Within time, he was going to kill him, for everything he did to Ana, everything he's going to do and everything he had ever said about her. For her, he was going to kill him with his old two hands.

"I'd shut yer fuckin' mouth if ya know what's good for ya." Daryl warned, taking a threatening step towards the deputy just as Rick stepped up to keep the two separated.

"I'm just saying what needs to be said. She's just holdin' us back. Gotta look at the bigger picture here Dixon. Gotta keep these people safe and safe isn't here." Shane smirked, watching the wild look in Daryl's eyes grow as he fought back against Rick's hold.

"Shane, stop." Rick spat over his shoulder, finding himself growing annoyed by his friends words.

"Let me tell you something else, man. Ya find her, on her own, out there and just fuckin' bring her into the group, no question. She's been causin' trouble from day one, accusing people of shit they ain't do, running off without a care in the world, get injured over every fuckin' thing. Then the second she brings back this little girl, you all want to just bend over and ignore the danger, we are told we can't mess with, in our backyard, ya'll still want to stay because you 'don't want to leave her behind'? Guys, come on, the bigger picture here is saving all these people. We can't deal with the shit storm in that barn, then we need to leave, now. No other options I see."

* * *

 **I've been fighting a cold all weekend and could only afford yesterday off, so excuse me if you run across a shit ton of grammar mistakes, there is bound to have been a ton in this chapter lol**

 **Until next week~**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT A/N: Sooooo, things at my workplace have been slowly going down hill and I was just told that my boss has decided to close business. It's sudden but inevitable as I could see this coming from a mile away. Anyways, I'm not out of a job, don't worry as my workplace has another office on the other side of the island. So they basically offered me the same job at the other office, though I'll be working different hours then my current one and also driving about an hour to that office and home everyday. I won't have a computer to work on at that office as my boss will be present 24/7 now (my current location, there is only myself and another worker ever present) but I'm NOT telling you I'm trashing the story because fuck, I'm not. No way in hell. I'm just letting you know that this will probably be the last Tuesday posting on schedule. I'm starting at the other location next week Tuesday so postings from now on will either be on Monday's or Friday's, and maybe sometimes later in the day on Wednesdays. Posting will be all over the place starting next week lol and I just wanted to give you guys all a heads up to the situation I'm in right now.**

 **Welcome/Thank you to my newest follower: silverbluerose!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Bri47:** I always find myself thinking 'I don't think I can like Daryl anymore than I already do' and then that bastard has to up and do some cute/protective shit and my heart just can't. That man is too precious for his own good and I feel attacked about 99.9% of the time lol

 **KyraNoelle:** Lol gotta love Rick getting a bit more 'comfortable' with Ana. Happy you liked this chapter and I'm glad I'm not the only one jumping for joy that Sophia is back haha, like I told someone before, I was already set on saving her, just didn't know how till now. Also, i'm super fuckin' happy that you like the triangle drama between Daryl, Rick and Ana, that is also something else that I've been planning from the start and it's turning out BEAUTIFUL! Hope you'll continue to enjoy more!

 **UmiNight Angel Neko** : HAHHAHAHAHHAHA I loved your rant of a review, all I could do was 'golf clap' at your message, imagining you actually yelling at them like that lol

 **Frankie:** I seriously want to give you a hug ;_; thank you for thinking my story is worth your time and enjoying it as much as you have thus far! I really hope I can live up to your expectations in future chapters/seasons cause I'm sure, I'm gonna flip your world sooner or later and you may hate me then lmao so, before that happens, thank you for loving my work! Pssst, by the way, imma push myself to make longer chapters, just for you, but no promises ;)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own AMC's The Walking Dead or it's characters/plots, just my OC.**

* * *

Ana's POV...

I silently watched from the porch as the group argued with each other before I felt a presence slide up beside me. Turning my eyes from Daryl stepping up to challenge Shane suddenly, I slowly turned my head to see that Maggie had joined me.

"Glenn told you?" She inquired instantly as I blinked, not sure what she was referring to.

"Told me what?" I asked, turning to give her my full attention as I noticed the light blush touching the tips of her cheeks. Instantly, I knew what she was talking about and turned away, smirking slightly, wondering if I should save her the embarrassment of explaining.

"He didn't really have to tell me, it's slightly obvious." I tested the waters as she blinked a few times, feeling her eyes trail back over to me where I continued to stare at the stare down happening across the yard.

"You-You're not upset?" Maggie then asked as my neck shot over, almost knocking myself off balance with how fast I had turned to face her, my eyes wide with confusion.

"Mad? Why the hell would I be mad?" I turned my full attention back to her once more, seriously confused as to why she thought I would be mad over something like that.

I watched closely as she chewed on her lip, glancing over to the conversation happening across the yard where I knew Glenn to be apart of before her eyes met mine hesitantly.

"I just figured...he spoke about you a lot before you showed up on the farm. You both are attached at the hip whenever you guys are together so I thought..." She rambled as my eyes grew wider and wider in realization before I shot my one good arm out, grasping her forearm, effectively stopping her from continuing.

"We aren't like that, figured that confession shower the other night was enough. I love Glenn, don't get me wrong." I confessed seriously as I watched her eyes momentarily shoot over my shoulder at something before she opened her mouth to say something as I shook my head, continuing on.

"He's a really good friend, that's all. I love him like the brother I never had and honestly, if he had to be with someone, I glad he found that in someone like you." I slowly began to smile as her eyes slid back to my own, a blush flaring across her cheeks.

I dropped my hand from her arm, realizing that she may have been expecting me to say something quite different from the clear surprise on her face before someone cleared their throat from right over my shoulder. I turned from Maggie to the railing I had been leaning against to see Glenn looking up at us in concern, his eyes staying on Maggie just a bit longer before turning back to me.

"Everything alright?" He asked as I passed him a soft smile and nodded, patting Maggie's arm lightly.

"Yeah, though I think I should be asking you the same thing. Everything alright?" I nudged my head towards the area where everyone had been arguing just a second ago to see that it was empty, which surprised me as I hadn't noticed everyone disperse. Glenn sighed, glancing over his shoulder where he had been just moments before and nodded, looking to Maggie in hesitation before turning to me where I nodded in understanding. It clearly had been about something he didn't want to share with Maggie nearby.

* * *

Author's POV...

Ana left Maggie and Glenn to converse between themselves, feeling as if she had been awkwardly standing as the third wheel while they attempted to tiptoe around what they really wanted to say to each other. Naturally, Glenn had stopped her from going, worried about Ana which she quickly shot down, promising she was fine before walking off, not realizing how much she wanted to a see a certain redneck till Ana was on her own, strolling across the empty porch.

"Ana." A voice breathed in a sigh of relief just as she stepped foot on the grass of the Greene's front yard before Ana was engulfed in a tight yet comfortable hug. Immediately recognizing the familiar hug of a mother, Ana hugged Carol back with her good arm, rubbing the woman's back as she heard the sniffles and silent sobs of the relieved woman.

"Thank you, Ana. Thank you so much." Carol sobbed out as Ana smiled, running her fingers through the woman's short hair.

"Don't thank me. I made a promise and I intended on keeping it." Ana comforted her as she sniffled, pulling back to show her red and swollen eyes, which did a quick once over on Ana's various injuries.

"I owe you my daughters life, everything." Carol wiped at her eyes, sniffling as Ana shook her head in adoration for this woman.

"You don't owe me anything, Carol. I did it because I wanted to." Ana offered as she opened her mouth to say something before someone cleared their throat just a few feet to her right. Both their eyes slowly panned over, where Rick was standing stiffly, awkwardly glancing between the two of them.

"Sorry to interrupt but, Ana could I speak with you for a minute?" Rick asked as he gestured over his shoulder as Ana tilted her head slightly, confused as to why the man had wanted to talk to her at such a time. Turning to Carol, the woman passed them both a smile before sniffling.

"I'm gonna get started on some dinner, I'll bring some over when it's done." Carol rubbed Ana's back lightly before brushing past her to head back towards tent city as she slowly looked to Rick whose eyes were already on her.

"What's up?" Ana asked worried as his eyes glanced around their surroundings before he gestured to the dirt road that led to the gate entrance to the Greene Farm.

"You alright to take a small walk?" He inquired unsure as Ana noticed the small cut on his right cheekbone, an injury she hadn't seen when she had woke up with him at her bedside just the night before.

"Ummm, sure." Ana answered, not sure what else she was supposed to say as she followed him away from the camp area and towards the dirt road.

* * *

Ana's POV...

This was weird.

Okay, weird was putting it lightly as I continued walking alongside Rick who had yet to say anything after pulling me away from my conversation with Carol.

What in the world could the guy want?

"Where'd you get that cut from?" I bluntly asked, knowing it was going to bother me until I asked as I hadn't been able to stop glancing over at his bandaged cheek.

My question seemed to have caught him off guard as I watched him flinch before his hand quickly whipped up to lightly rub the injury.

"Nothing at all, cut it while shaving." His southern drawl did nothing but feed his lie as I snorted, rolling my eyes away from him and back to the pasture.

"I may not know you well, but I wasn't born yesterday 'Sheriff'." I mocked, slowly turning my eyes back to his own as he sighed.

"Daryl and I got into a little argument last night, surprised you slept through it." Rick attempted to make a joke out of it as I froze, staring at his back as he continued on a bit ahead of me before realizing I wasn't following anymore. He stopped and glanced at me from over his shoulder as I stared at him in disbelief.

"What sort of argument are we talkin' about here?" I inquired, my mind weaving back and forth. Did Rick say something to blow Daryl up or was Daryl being his usual dickhead self?

Rick sighed, shoving his hands into his front pockets before turning to gaze out at the field to the left of us.

"It's really nothing, plus I wanted to talk to you about somethin' else." He brushed off my question as I pulled my lips into a tight line, annoyed that he wouldn't tell me. Muttering curses under my breath, promising that I would find Daryl later to inquire about it once more, I turned to the wooden fence outlining the pasture and walked over, hauling myself onto the top beam.

"Well, let's take a seat then, I'm already fuckin' exhausted." I muttered as Rick startled me by placing his hands on my waist, helping me up. I blinked a few times as my eyes met his, caught off guard with how close we were before we both turned away from each other, embarrassed.

"Before you say anythin' just know, I ain't droppin' that little question about yer argument." I cut him off as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, effectively snapping his jaw shut as my eyes pinned him to his spot. He scoffed out a laugh before leaning his arms against the wooden railing I was now sitting on.

"Lori' pregnant." Rick's words caught me off guard as I hadn't expected this to be the subject of this 'oh so important' conversation he had called me out on.

"Yeah, I know." I answered knowingly as his wide accusing eyes snapped up to look at me in disbelief.

"Before you start accusing me of not tellin' ya, wasn't my secret to tell." I put my hand up to stop him from accusing me as he visibly deflated and turned away.

"Seems like I was the last to find out." I heard him mutter as he pushed his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I don't know what to do." I then heard him whisper as I watched the various emotions cross his face before I turned away, simmering on what I should say to the poor man as I gazed at the opposite pasture.

"Not sure what ya want me ta say, but I'll give you advice if that's what yer lookin' for." I offered, instantly feeling his eyes boring into the side of my head.

"I know Lori took the abortion pills Glenn found for her. I also know that she threw them up. The baby is fine if yer worried." I slowly turned my eyes to his, seeing the relief flash briefly across his eyes before he turned back to the pasture behind me.

"But I have a feeling that is not what you are completely worried about?" I tilted my head, observing him a bit closer, knowing there was more to his worry then just those abortion pills she had attempted to take. I watched as Rick sighed, dropping his forehead onto his forearms, effectively hiding his face from me.

"I don't know if the baby is mine." I heard his whisper as my heart broke just a little for him. Okay, maybe Rick wasn't as ignorant as I first put him out to be.

"So you know about Lori and Shane?" I slowly asked, not sure if he did or not as I watched him nod into his arms.

"Sorry dude." I apologized, rubbing his back, feeling slightly bad that the man knew his wife had slept with his best friend after they assumed he was dead.

"How do you know about all of this? Did Glenn tell you?" He muttered into his arms as I continued to rub his back, feeling as if the man just needed someone to lean on for a second.

"Glenn told me about Lori being pregnant, he needed someone to confide in and with Shane, well, I'm a little too observant for my own good it seems." I joked lightheartedly, glad to hear him let out a chuckle as he pulled his head away from his arms to smile up at me.

"You're incredible, you know that?" He then asked as I snorted, trying to cover up how embarrassed I was by his comment before turning away.

"Yeah, so I've been told." I teased back as he chuckled before letting out a deep sigh.

"This must be awkward, huh? We barely know each other yet I feel like I can confide in you about these kinds of stuff." Rick spoke as I gripped the post with my uninjured hand.

"Awkward wouldn't be the word I'd use. Surprised, yeah." I nodded as he chuckled before turning to lean his back against the fence line.

"I could really use advice on the pregnant thing, now that you're offering." Rick suddenly spoke up as I turned to him, meeting his hesitant eyes before he looked away.

"Well, what's done is done. Nothing more that we can do then to protect her, just a bit more and help where we can. In 9 months, let's pray that we are still here or in a more stable location to safely bring a baby into this world." I advised as I watched Rick nod in agreement from the corner of my eye.

"And about the possibility of it being Shane's, well, that sucks and honestly, in my opinion, what they did is low, even if you were actually dead. I could not and would not have moved on that fast, or at all actually. But not all women process the loss of a loved one the same." I confessed, briefly enjoying the cool breeze that blew across my damp skin.

"But let me ask you this, if it ends up being Shane's, will you love the baby any less?" I was curious though I knew he would love Judith with all his heart though he knew bone-deep, she was Shane's.

I watched as Rick sighed at my words, hanging his head to stare at his boots in the dirt beneath him.

"No, I wouldn't." He confessed as I allowed a soft smile to grace my features as I watched him process his words.

"Since finding out, you've begun to realize all the changes between the two of them since you got back huh?" I then asked as he sighed loudly and nodded.

"I think I've known for a while now about the two of them. I was in denial at first because I was so happy to have them back but then as the days went on, I began noticing the changes between Lori and Shane. Then when I found out she was pregnant, my mind instantly went to the fact that it might not be mine, that it could be Shane's." He muttered, continuing to stare down at his boots.

"But there is a chance that it could be yours." I whispered, wanting to give the man even the slightest shimmer of hope, though I knew it wasn't there.

"True." He sighed, finally pulling his head up as he turned to me with a small smile.

"Thanks for talking with me about this. It means a lot to me." He thanked as I smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, of course. I'm all ears whenever you need to talk to someone though I still don't know why you chose me out of everyone else here. I'm the new girl." I carefully slipped down from the railing, trying not to be obvious on what I was attempting to do before Rick stepped forward, grabbing my hips to help me down. Ignoring the blush blowing up across my features, I silently thanked him before stepping away from his towering form.

"It's because I know I can trust you to be blunt about anything. You have that nag about you." I couldn't tell if he was being serious or if he was criticizing me as I turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Not sure if that's a compliment or a criticism?" I muttered suspiciously as he broke out laughing, shaking his head at me.

"Definitely a compliment. The world needs more people like you Ana." He promised as I smirked, nodding, pleased by his answer.

"Well, if you are looking for blunt, in yer face type of advice or opinions, ya'll can always ask me. I'm open for anythin'." I promised back as he nodded, turning to look down the road towards the house.

"The barn is full of walkers, any advice on that?" He bluntly asked as I scoffed, turning to look at the barn as well.

"Yeah, Glenn told me, what is Hershel's take on it?" I knew Hershel's take on the walkers and everything in me was screaming to go slap some sense into the man.

"He still sees those things as his family. He thinks there is a cure out there for them and that they will be saved." Rick offered as I rolled my eyes at the ignorance of the old man's words.

"He and his family have obviously been sheltered here for far too long." I mumbled under my breath as he nodded, his hands finding their way to his hips.

"The danger is practically on our doorstep and we can't do anything about it." I knew Rick felt helpless but I also knew what was coming. I wanted to promise him everything would work out in the end, but I also knew that fate in this world had a sick sense of humor.

"We can't do anything about the walkers, Rick. Unfortunately, this isn't our land or our home and what Hershel says goes, no matter how fuckin' stupid it is." I muttered the last part as he turned to me with a snort.

"What's your opinion on it?" Rick turned to fully face me as I perked a brow in amusement.

"Well, you should know me now, Rick. I kill any walker within a 50 feet radius of me. There is no cure no matter what god Hershel prays to. But that isn't our decision to make. We need a safe place to lay low and this is it, we can't risk losing this place, not now." I shook my head, grimacing as the movement tugged on my new set of stitches.

"Ya'll alright?" Rick stepped up in concern as I adjusted the arm sling with a sigh.

"I'm fine, just tugged on my stitches is all." I brushed off his concern as he stepped in front of me, eyeing me up in concern.

"I'm a big girl 'sheriff', I can take care of myself." I teased before I realized what I had said, causing my jaw to clench in horror.

Unable to meet his eyes, I coughed awkwardly before stepping past him in the direction of the house, only to feel his hand grasp my uninjured hand lightly.

"Can I ask you something else?" He whispered as I swallowed heavily, glancing at tent city as if it was a haven from the unusual tension between me and Rick.

"Sure." I forced out, subtly pulling my hand from his as I began adjusting my sling once more.

"Has Shane...has he done anything else since the quarry?" Okay, out of everything I thought he was going to ask, that was not one of them.

"What?" I asked, looking at him in confusion as he stepped a bit closer to me again, though I made no move to step back from him.

"Shane, he hasn't done anything more to you, has he?" He repeated as I swallowed, shaking my head slowly, really not wanting to tell him what Shane had done that day in front of the porch stairs.

"If he does anything, and I mean, anything, tell me, alright? I'll take care of it." I watched as Rick's hand slowly shot out to kindly grip my shoulder.

"Rick?" A voice cut the tension growing between us, in half as I instinctively took a step back from him and looked over to see Lori glancing between us in suspicion.

"I'm gonna head back and see if Carol needs any help with dinner." I mumbled under my breath, passing Lori a forced smile before I began heading away from the married couple.

* * *

I didn't help Carol, like I had said. As soon as I was within reach of the camp, my eyes searched for my redneck, only to notice that he was gone, along with his tent.

Horror sunk deep into my chest as I frantically began to search for him, only finding Carol and Glenn. Knowing I had no choice but to ask, I ran over as fast as my arm would allow, catching Carol's attention.

"Hey Ana...are you okay?" She must have noticed the look of pure panic on my face as Glenn shot up from his seat and was instantly at my side.

"Have you guys seen Daryl? His things are gone." I pointed out, attempting to reel in the fear bubbling in my chest as Glenn turned me, pointing out to the tree line just beyond the pasture.

"Yeah, he moved his stuff out there, said something about wanting some distance from everyone." Carol explained as the panic snapped into confusion as I turned to Glenn who only shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea, he was cursing and mumbling the entire time." Glenn added as I turned my attention back to the lone tent and fire in the distance.

"If you're gonna go check on him, mind taking some dinner out for him?" Carol asked, knowing what I had planned to do as I nodded, taking the offered plate that she piled high for the two of us to share.

"Want me to take you to him?" Glenn then asked as I scoffed, pushing him away gently.

"You know, the amount of faith you have in me is insulting." I joked, watching his eyes widen as he began to fumble over his words to defend himself sending both me and Carol laughing hysterically.

"Oh god, Glenn, do me a favor and never change." I teased, passing him a wink before I turned and began heading towards the tent in the distance, already planning on ripping that redneck a new one.

* * *

Author' POV...

She couldn't figure out why the hell Daryl had suddenly moved his crap away from the house to the tree line? Sure, he did this in the televisions version but she had found Sophia, alive and well, he had no reason to move away and mope.

Getting closer, she noticed that he was knelt beside his brother's bike, tinkering away with it.

"Told ya I didn't want any visitors." He grumbled, obviously having heard her footsteps through the tall brush.

"Well, too bad I don't fuckin' listen to shit you say." She bit back as she watched his back tense at the sound of her voice.

"Any specific reason you moved yer shit out here, away from us?" She placed the plate of food onto the lone chair beside his fire before turning to him, waiting for an answer as she heard him scoffed.

"Don't ya have a Sheriff to talk ta or a pizza boy to cozy up to?" He grumbled though she easily picked up on it.

"What the fuck are ya goin' on about now?" She spat annoyed, marching forward to meet his eyes only for him to shoot up and turn away from her.

"Ya know exactly what I'm goin' on about, heard ya talkin' to the farmer's daughter. So you and the pizza boy huh? He know about ya and the Sheriff too?" Daryl wasn't making any sense as Ana silently watched him rant on as he moved away from her, going towards the tent as she tried to get any sort of traction on this conversation.

"What the fuck are you talkin' about?!" She threw her one good arm in the air, completely annoyed by his cryptic words as she had no idea what he was talking about. He scoffed, stepping back out of the tent with his crossbow as she marched over, cutting him off from going any further causing him to growl.

"Get the fuck out of my face." He spat angrily, trying to bypass her as she growled, stepping back out in front of him, stopping him again.

"No way in hell, not till ya tell me what the fuck ya complainin' about." She hissed annoyed as he glared down at her.

"Saw you and Grimes last night, him kissin' yer hand and shit. Makes me sick." He growled out as she tilted her head in confusion before she briefly remembered hearing yelling in the room last night then seeing Rick's face this morning. Taking her confusion as an opening, Daryl made to walk past her once more only for Ana's hand to snap out, grabbing him.

"You fuckin' hit him? That's why he's got that bandage on his face?" She connected the dots quickly, the yelling, the reason Rick didn't want to tell her what happened, the bandage she knew wasn't there the previous night, Daryl had snapped at Rick, for kissing her hand? What in the actual hell?!

"I ain't apologizing for hittin' yer boyfriend, though kind of fuckin' messed up that yer messin' with China man too." He looked down at her in disgust as she slowly began to connect the dots, realization settling in on her as Daryl brushed past her.

Gaping as she slowly turned to his disappearing form, she couldn't believe what he was saying. He thought she was messing around with both Rick and Glenn?

"Fuckin' dumb ass." She hissed, running to catch up with him, grabbing his arm again, startling him this time as he shrugged her off hard, sending her stumbling. Daryl in the next instant, shot out, his arm wrapping around her waist, stopping her from face planting into the nearest tree.

"Fuckin' hell." He grumbled as he helped her stand before she spun to face him, grabbing the collar of his vest, stopping him from taking off again. Daryl's eyes widened, both in confusion and surprised by her actions.

"Yer a fuckin' dumbass, ya know that?" She grumbled in his face as he blinked a few times before reaching up, trying to pry her hand from his vest.

"Get the fuck off of me." He hissed as she tightened her grip on his vest, not making any move to let go.

"I don't have a thing for Rick, or Glenn, for that matter." She cut him off as he stopped attempting to rip her hand off of him, his non-trusting eyes meeting her own.

"I don't know why he kissed my hand, I was pumped up with so much drugs last night, I don't even remember returnin' to the camp. And Glenn, now that's disgusting, he's like a brother ta me, I would never look at him like that." She defended herself, not sure why she had to at this point as Daryl stood there silently listening to her.

"I heard ya talkin' to the farmer's daughter earlier, ya said ya love Glenn." He mumbled sheepishly as she snorted, finally letting go of his collar so she could look at him a bit better.

"Ya I said that, but not in the way ya thinkin'. He's a friend, a really good friend. Plus he has a hard-on for said farmer's daughter, literally. She was inquiring on my opinion about the two of them together." Ana couldn't believe it. If she wasn't mistaken, she couldn't help but sense that for some reason, Daryl was jealous of this misunderstanding.

It was silent between the two of them as Ana's heart swelled at the possibility that Daryl Dixon may have been jealous over the men in her life. Not wanting to believe something she had no concrete proof of, she decided to ignore it and wait for him to say something.

"What the hell are ya doin' out here? Shouldn't ya be restin'?" Daryl attempted to change the subject as she inwardly chuckled, shaking her head. No, he didn't get the pleasure of changing the subject like it never happened.

"Admit yer fuckin' jealous and I'll leave." Hell, Ana didn't care anymore. She knew she was pressing Daryl for something she could either get an answer she wanted to hear or one she didn't want to hear, but she didn't give a shit anymore. He didn't get to be upset and accuse her of something she didn't do and then act all innocent in the next second. He made her walk her exhausted ass out into the forest just to check on him and yet, he spent most of the time, yelling and hissing at her for stupid shit.

Daryl scoffed at her accusation though Ana easily noticed the blush crossing his features as he went about fiddling with his bow, acting like he was busy all of a sudden.

"Fine, if ya think so little of me, imma go look for Glenn and Rick." Ana spat, completely annoyed with the redneck as she turned, heading for the tree line just as her arm was roughly grabbed and yanked on, her back colliding with the huffing chest of Daryl.

"Fuck no."

* * *

 **OOOhhhh, we got a little Daryl and Ana growth going on in this chapter lol how was it?**

 **So, like I said before, posting from now on will be scattered lol but I'm not trashing this story so don't get your knickers in a bunch!**

 **Until next time~**


	8. Chapter 8

**SURPRISE! SURPRISE!**

 **I know this isn't my usual post day but hell, I'm feeling generous and a few of my USUAL supporters made me laugh/cry/smile at their reviews yesterday so fuck it, I'm posting another chapter! lol This chapter is dedicated KyraNoelle, Frankie, Bri47 and UmiNight Angel Neko cause ya'll are fuckin' awesome! Seriously, it's reviews that put a smile on writers faces and I look forward to seeing your reviews every week! Thank you!**

 **New followers: Gerabeth, AURyuichi-san and sister-tattoo! Welcome to the dark side!**

 **Reviews:**

 **KyraNoelle** : I was so tempted to have Rick do something but just couldn't figure out the right time and then realized it would throw future plans off lol Jealous Daryl is just, fuck yes. That man being jealous/protective is just the perfect amount of kryptonite to kill me, that man is definitely going to kill me one day. Also, wanted to thank you for your kind words about my schedule. It sucks but I just wanted ya'll to know, in case you think I've suddenly fallen off the face of the earth cause I've had readers bust a nut when I was late by one day, drives me nuts. Love ya!

 **Frankie** : It makes me so happy when people leave comments about how much they like and relate with Ana. I had a slight fear before I started this story, worried people wouldn't like her or her personality so it so great to hear how much people actually have come to like her. I mean, she's basically us when we're watching, or me cause I know I screamed at the screen every second I got and even threw things at people that pissed me off. I'm surprised my television has lasted this long lol by the way, no, it's not wrong to find him funny and adorable because that man is just a fuckin' masterpiece. He could be doing anything and I'd still find him adorable. Bastard.

 **Bri47** : HE IS, ISN'T HE?! OMG! Like, I cannot deal with jealous Daryl cause I get stuck at my computer and just squeal for 20 minutes before getting any shit done. Girl, I knew you were a RICK girl through and through so I was waiting for your reaction to that lol glad you loved it as much as I did.

 **UmiNight Angel Neko** : HAHAHAHHAHA I gotta be honest, I busted out laughing LOUDLY at your review lol caught me off guard in the besst way possible lol

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or it's characters, just Ana.**

* * *

Rick's POV...

I watched as she slowly headed down the dirt road, back to camp, making sure she made it there safely before I slowly turned my eyes to my wife where she was already staring at me, an unknown emotion flashing through her hazel ones.

"Everything alright?" I asked, looking at her worried as she turned to look in the direction Ana had disappeared in then back to me.

"What was that about?" She asked, an accusing tone to her voice as I blinked confused by her question.

"What was what?" I asked, stepping towards her as she took a step back to match mine.

"Any specific reason you and Ana were out here, talking, alone?" She changed the subject as I opened my mouth to respond only for her to scoff, putting a hand to her forehead as she began to pace the small space between us.

"I just wanted to confide in her about some things happening around camp, that's all." I explained, hoping that would stop her from pacing as she froze, slowly turning to look at me in disbelief.

"You told her? You told her about us, didn't you?" Lori accused as I shook my head, knowing she about to blow though she had no reason to.

"She knew, Glenn confided in her." I explained as she let out an unamused chuckle.

"And that made it alright to confide in her about something personal?!" She snapped as I gaped at her, realizing how twisted her accusation was as I took a step towards her.

"Who else am I supposed to confide in here?! You already turned my best friend against me!" Okay, that may not be completely true, but some part of me, knew this entire situation was heading in that direction.

"I trust her, to tell me how it is and not to sugar coat things. I just needed to talk to someone who won't tiptoe around the subject." I calmed down slightly, realizing I might have overreacted about her comment.

Not hearing any more comments from the woman still standing in front of me, I slowly turned my eyes back to hers, noticing the tears filling her eyes as she stared at me.

"You like her, don't you?" Lori whispered as my eyes widened in surprise, not expecting those words to leave her mouth.

I reached out for her, wanting to deny her accusation but found my arm stopping just inches from her shoulder, my mouth hanging open, unable to speak. I slowly shut my ajar mouth, confused by my own actions as Lori sniffled, using the collar of her shirt to wipe at her tears.

"Should have seen this coming, I guess. You're always looking for her, or seeking her out. You even went out of your way to put together a search party when she was only gone for an hour and sat at her bedside like you did with Carl. How long have you liked her?" I couldn't find any words to answer her question as I just silently stared at her, realizing that I couldn't even defend myself against her accusing comments.

She stared at me for a moment longer before nodding, wiping her face clean before taking a step back.

"I get it. She's young, capable. I'm just a liability now." Lori turned the blame on me as I scoffed, not liking one bit that she was now turning the blame on anyone else.

"Don't blame her, this has everything to do with _you_ and _me_ , Lori." I calmly pointed out as she rolled her eyes before dryly laughing.

"Wow, I literally told you I was pregnant yesterday..." She began to blame as I took a step forward.

"And that you've been messing around with Shane..." I added defensively as her lips snapped shut before she silently stared at me.

"Is that what this is about? You moving on to Ana because I slept with Shane, once! I thought you were fuckin' dead! I grieved for you! My heart broke for you!" Lori began to scream, marching forward to pound on my chest with her fists as I grabbed her wrists, as gently as I could.

"Don't...don't lie to me!" I snapped in her face, effectively silencing her as her watery eyes stared wide eyed at me.

"I know...I know it was more than once. I know, the chances that the baby inside you being mine is slim to none, and I know, even when I came back, you both still..." I was trying to keep my emotions at bay, not wanting to cry in front of the woman I had loved for so long. I had no fault in this situation. Even if I had been dead, how could she have fallen into the bed of someone else, so quickly? And not just anyone, someone I had once considered a brother at one time? This woman, even after realizing I was alive, still, she continued to mess around with Shane. I had noticed, from the moment I had returned, she was different, they both were different.

Lori sniffled, ripping her arms out of my hands before taking a step back, her pale complexion worrying me only slightly.

"So...that's it? We're through? Just like that?" Lori whispered, wiping at her cheeks viciously as she turned to glance back at the camp.

"I just...I need time." I whispered through a hoarse voice as she chuckled forcefully before nodding.

"Time to what? Come to terms with the fact that you're falling for the new girl? A girl you just met a month ago? Rick, I made a mistake, an honest to god mistake. I thought you were dead, I was in a bad place and Shane was there to pick me and Carl up from the pile of grief and terror we were in. What the hell did you want me to do?" Lori cried out as I felt my heart clench slightly at her words before I turned to the fields on either side of us.

"People really do deal with grief a different way, huh?" I unintentionally muttered under my breath as she blinked, confused by my words.

"What?" She asked for me to repeat what I had just said as I shook my head, turning away with a sigh.

"I don't know what you want me to do or say, Lori. You've gotta understand where I'm coming from too. Had the roles been switched, you'd be feeling just as hurt as I am." I pressed my hands to my hips, taking in a well needed breath before facing off with my wife again. She gazed at me intensely before nodding, sniffling as she wiped at her face again.

"Alright, okay, I understand, just let me ask you one more thing, first." Her voice wavered as I watched her, giving her a short nod for her to go on.

"I'm right, aren't I? You like Ana, don't you?"

What the hell was happening?

* * *

Ana's POV...

Okay, I didn't get the exact answer I was looking for, but the fact that he had stopped me from doing what I had said I was going to do, put a little hope in my heart that maybe the redneck had a soft spot for me, as I did for him.

In the end, I was able to convince him to move his tent back towards the house, next to my own, mentioning that I knew a bit about motorcycles, which wasn't a lie, my grandfather had a few around while I was growing up.

It grew awkward between us, naturally, though every time I looked over my shoulder, he wasn't far from my side, which I appreciated.

About halfway through the afternoon, Rick had approached our little corner of the yard causing Daryl to stand from his seat, glaring hard at the Sheriff that stopped, not wanting to approach any further.

"Ana, may I speak with you for a second?" He mentioned as he gestured over his shoulder, glancing over at Daryl briefly.

"What do you need 'er for?" Daryl defended as I pried myself from the lone lawn chair, adjusting my sling before marching over to stop Daryl from stepping any closer to Rick, who stubbornly held his ground.

"What's up? Everythin' alright?" I met Daryl's hard eyes before turning to look over at Rick who seemed to have realized by the redneck's stance, that we weren't about to have a private conversation any time soon.

Putting his hands up innocently, Rick stepped closer to our fire pit, making sure he was out of ear range of anyone else before dropping his hands onto his hips.

"I came to ask if you'd go speak to Hershel with me about the barn." Rick blurted out as I dropped my hand from Daryl's chest, turning to him in surprise.

"Why me? Figured you'd ask Dale or even Glenn." I retorted back to him, unconsciously feeling Daryl step a bit closer to my side.

"Well, aside from Dale and Glenn, you have a talent to persuade people in the right direction, even when you don't realize it." The corner of Rick's mouth, twitched in a teasing smile causing her to snort out a laugh as she side eyed Daryl who was muttering incoherent things under his breath.

"And what exactly do you want me to _persuade_ him to do?" I cocked my head in interest, shivering lightly as I felt Daryl's hand lightly brush across my hip before he bypassed me to his brother's motorcycle, squatting back down to tinker with it again, though he kept an eye on us at all times.

"He needs to know that his beliefs on a cure for his people, are false and is only feeding his family's hope. Coming from someone else in the medical field, he might come to agree with the way things have turned out and allow us to take care of it." Rick explained as he made to look around once more, not wanting anyone from the Greene family to hear him just yet.

"I keep telling you people I was literally in medical school for under a year, doesn't really give me any leverage over the medical field aside from stitching people up and doing minor check ups." I whined annoyed as my eyes snapped over to glare at Daryl as soon as I heard him let out an amused snort.

"Something funny _Dixon_?" I barked over at him, wanting nothing more than the ability to cross my arms as said redneck passed me a knowing smirk from over the seat of Merle's bike.

"Nothin'." Daryl taunted with a shake of his head, going back to his work as I quickly flipped him off before turning back to Rick.

"I just need someone there with any knowledge of the medical field. Plus, I know you spoke to Jenner back at the CDC." Rick added as my eyes slightly widened, only a bit, not enough to be noticeable by Daryl who perked up at that comment. Shit. I had totally forgotten about my little conversation with Jenner. Rick had seen that?

"You know there is no cure for this." Rick finished as I sighed, nodding in agreement before turning to look over at Daryl who passed me a confused glance.

"When do you plan on having this sit down?" I didn't want to go into detail with Daryl right this second so I ignored his glances and gave all my attention back to Rick.

"As soon as possible. With everything happening, don't think we should push it on the back burner any longer."

* * *

Naturally, Daryl refused to let me and Rick go alone. He went a far as following us into the house where I caught Maggie in the kitchen, quickly inquiring where her father was. She was hesitant to tell me, I could tell by the look in her eyes as she peered back and forth between me, Rick and Daryl. Promising her that everything was alright, I followed her direction to Hershel's study, peeking in around the doorway to see him silently sitting at his desk.

"Daryl, you need to stay out here." Rick whispered as we ducked out of sight again. I turned my eyes to Daryl to see that he did not like what Rick had insisted on him doing and stepped forward to cut them both off before a fight broke out.

"He's right Daryl." I agreed as his shocked eyes snapped down to me, opening his mouth, no doubt to spat some dumb ass comment before I cut him off.

"Not for the dumb ass reason yer gonna come up with but the fact that we don't need Hershel thinkin' we're tryin' to start an up rise with the 3 of us marchin' in like we own the place." I explained seriously as he opened and closed his mouth a few times before scoffing, obviously knowing I was right.

"You give off this aura like ya mean fuckin' business." I smirked teasingly as he narrowed his eyes down at him before rolling his eyes.

"Just wait out here, but let me and Rick go in and try to get his head out of his ass, alright?" I added, knowing if I explained to Daryl bluntly what and why we needed to do things the way it needed to be done, he'd back off enough for us to get something done.

"Bitch." I heard Daryl mutter under his breath as I chuckled, teasingly reaching over and slapping his ass. I fought to keep my laughter in at the girlish way he squeaked at the hit before I brushed past him, knocking on the doorway to get Hershel's attention.

"Come on in." Hershel's deep voice reverberated through the room as I nodded at Daryl once more before both myself and Rick stepped into the room, approaching his desk.

"A little light reading for lunch?" Rick asked, noticing the book laid out on the desktop in front of Hershel as I branched away from the desk to his bookshelf.

"Been working so hard lately I get my studying where I can." Hershel explained as I recognized a few medical books lining the second shelf of his bookcase.

"Oh, you have Robert Miller's latest book 'Med School Confidential'. I read this thing about a billion times." I couldn't fight the smile as I pulled the familiar book off the shelf and into my arms, flipping through the pages to see highlighted notes here and there. Realizing that the room grew silently, I glanced over my shoulder to see both men staring at me, both in awe and interest, sending a blush across my features as I was quick to push the book back into place and turn to the conversation at hand.

"You know we are more than open to help you with the work." Rick passed me an unknown look as I approached his side, turning to Hershel who shut the book he had been reading, slipping it to the side.

"It's my field to tend to." Hershel stood, taking the book with him to return to the shelf I had just been inspecting.

"I have experience in fields like your own, once i'm able, I'd be more than willing to pull my own weight where I can. I know how to help with the horses and animals as well, plus I'd like to learn anything else you are willing to teach about the medical field for future purposes." I was trying desperately to appease to Hershel's farming needs though I felt like I was only tooting my own horn at this point as Rick placed a hand to my shoulder and stepped around me.

"We found the barn." Rick quickly dove in as I sputtered my lips, knowing he had gone about this all wrong.

"Leave it be." Hershel didn't turn to face us as he continued to stand in front of his bookshelf, zoning out.

"Well, I'd-We'd like to talk about it, but either way...your barn, your farm, your say." Rick carefully added though I knew the damage was already done as Hershel turned his hard eyes towards us, clearly already pissed with our entire existence.

"I don't want to talk about the barn. I don't want to debate." He barked out as he brushed between me and Rick, heading back towards his desk as the Sheriff passed me a panicked glance.

"Not a debate, a discussion." I calmly explained, meeting Hershel's disagreeing eyes.

"I need you and your group gone by the end of the week." Hershel cut me off before I could go any further as Rick let out a disgruntled gasp, approaching my side as I put my arm out to stop him from getting closer and saying anything further to piss off the man.

"Let me talk to him, Rick. Where I'm standing, you are just making this worse." I whispered bluntly to Rick, ignoring how close we were standing together, his warm breath blowing across my cheeks as I kept my eyes pinned to Hershel's.

"Ana..." Rick whispered as I shook my head, cutting off his following words as I grabbed the seat in front of his desk and sat down.

"Hershel, I know we know nothin' about each other and you have no reason to trust or listen to shit I say, excuse my language. I also know we have a completely different opinion on how we look at walkers. Those people you have locked in the barn, they may be dead, they may be alive, but us, our people, we are alive right now, right here, right in front of you. You send us out there, that could change, easily." I pressed, watching the way Hershel's face contorted between frustration and guilt till he scoffed, turning to look at the wall of photos of his family.

"I've given you safe harbor. My conscious is clear." Hershel brushed off as I sighed, looking up at Rick who stood silently beside me before I turned back to Hershel, determined to have this man see our way.

"And we couldn't be anymore grateful then we are. But this farm...this farm is special." I pointed out, briefly meeting Hershel's eyes as he looked over at me.

"You and your family have been shielded from what's really going on out there. I know you saw everything happening on the news but it's been a while since the camera's stopped rolling. Things are different, dangerous now." I confessed, knowing this man had no idea how hard it was out there, away from his farm.

"The first time I saw a walker, it was just half a body snapping at me from the ground. My inclination wasn't to kill it. But how the world is out there, isn't what you saw on TV." Rick's voice caught me off guard as he suddenly spoke, though I couldn't agree more with what he said as I turned back to Hershel nodding.

"It is much, much worse and it changes you. Either into one of them or something a lot less than the person you were." I whispered, knowing that to be true from what I had watched from day one.

"Please do not...do not send us out there again. My wife is pregnant." I heard the way Rick's voice broke as he mentioned Lori and unconsciously reached out to grip his hand, passing him a silent show of comfort, knowing how worried and desperate he was to have somewhere safe for his family.

* * *

Ana's POV...

I knew our conversation wasn't going to do us any favors by the way Hershel was reacting to everything we were saying and instead, stood, startling Rick who turned to me confused. I offered to leave Hershel to his 'me time' , practically having to drag Rick out of the study and into the hallway before pulling the door shut before Rick could say anymore shit to push our chances.

"Ana, what the hell?" Rick hissed as Daryl kicked off the opposite wall, immediately standing at a defense at my side as I stared up at the Sheriff, not the least bit pushed off by his tone.

"We needed to leave, pushing that man any further in one day is gonna do the exact opposite of what we want him to do." I scolded Rick who opened his mouth to say something only for me to shake my head, effectively shutting him up.

"Trust me on this, Rick. Let him simmer in his thoughts for a while, in the mean time, we should figure out stuff to do around here to show our worth. No point in preachin' if we're just bumming off the guy. He's gaining more if we leave at this rate." I explained as Rick stared at me for a second longer before sighing, his hands now pressed to his hips as he turned to glance down the hallway towards the stairs.

"So, what are you suggesting we do?" Rick then inquired as I massaged my still healing arm with a knowing glance.

"Exactly what I said, prove our worth. If we can't push him with words, why not actions? Show him he's gainin' somethin' with us being here." I pushed watching as Rick stared at me before nodding in agreement, a small smile crossing his face as his hand slowly shot out to grip my good shoulder, where as Daryl tensed up at my side.

"Glad to have you around Ana. Nice to have someone who has a level head on their shoulder, even in this fucked up world." Rick patted my shoulder once more before brushing between me and Daryl, heading back down the hallway, disappearing down the stairs.

"Any reason the Sheriff continues ta put his hands on ya?" Daryl gruff voice pulled me from my thoughts causing me to snort at his obvious jealous side.

"He's a physical guy, I guess -not in the way yer thinkin, fuckin' sicko." I explained innocently before noticing the way he was slowly narrowing his eyes in the direction of Rick's disappearing form. Rolling my eyes sky high, knowing exactly what had went through Daryl's mind, I flipped him off before heading after Rick.

* * *

Daryl followed me out of the Greene's home and towards the fire where I was quickly reunited with Sophia. The little girl practically glued herself to my side the second I came into view and even tried to cuddle against me the moment I had shifted myself into a law chair. Carol scolded her, pointing out the fact that I was still healing from various injuries and that she needed to be careful, though I was quick to shut her worry down, allowing the little girl into my uninjured side.

The two of us laid out on the lawn chair, watching Carol shuffle around to get things ready for a late lunch as I simply allowed Sophia to rest against my chest, her arms around my waist.

"Ya okay?" Daryl's voice had startled me from the peace and quiet as I blinked my dazed eyes up and over the backrest of the lounger, to see him standing just a few feet away.

"'m fine." I muttered, turning to check on Sophia who had fallen asleep against me, a soft snort slipping from her.

"She hasn't been sleeping well since she's been back." Carol commented as I looked up at her sadly, only to be welcomed with a soft smile from the mother. I offered a half-ass smile back though deep in the back of my mind, I wanted to kill those bastards once again, for anything they may have done to the small girl before we could get there.

"If it helps, she is more than free to sleep with me. She's young, she needs her sleep." I whispered as Carol's smile widened before she went back to cooking.

"How is the camp getting supplies and food to eat? I'm sure the Greene's aren't willing to supply us with everything." The fact that Carol was cooking, yet again, struck my interest as I watched from the corner of my eye as Daryl sat down on a seat close by.

"We get what we can find, but we're running low on everything. Rick and the others have been going out to find things, but have been coming back more and more empty every time." Carol explained in concern as I turned my head to face Daryl, wanting further confirmation as the man nodded.

"Daryl, can ya carry her to her tent for me? Please?" I then asked, my mind running away with itself as I attempted to think up a solution to the kids starving within the next few days if Hershel didn't agree to allowing us stay.

I had to do something.

"You can just leave her there, she gets hot in the tent." Carol offered as Daryl froze above us before nodding, helping to slide me out from under the small girl before standing.

"Carol, how much food do we have left?" I adjusted my shirt as Carol turned to me confused before slowly pointing to the barrels just beside the tree. I sidestepped Daryl and walked over, peering in the barrel to see that it was only about half full with veggies and other items.

"This is all?" I asked in concern as she nodded, passing Daryl a sadden look.

I stood there, staring at the pair, knowing we had to find a way to feed ourselves without completely bumming off of the Greene's but we also had to prove that we were worth something to the farmer and his family.

They were basically living off whatever we were able to scrounge up from the highway, which wasn't much from the looks of it. My eyes glanced over to the RV where I only then noticed the wagon I had picked up on the highway, still full of tools and car parts I was able to get my hands on before...

That's when my mind seemed to narrow on something I realized I found on the highway. From the looks of it, the group hadn't stumbled upon what I prayed was still there and untouched.

"Daryl." I called as his head snapped in my direction, his eyes eyeing me up in worry as he pushed from his seat, approaching me quickly.

"Ya okay?" He reached out his hand, pressing the rough palm to my cheek as I met his eyes with hope.

"I know where we can find some supplies."

* * *

Author's POV...

Ana tried to explain to the group of men that she had a hunch where a 'shit-ton' of supplies were hidden. She tried to avoid telling them exactly where it was or what it was in, not wanting to either put their hopes up or allow a certain _someone_ the pleasure of finding it before she could.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight, you somehow know somewhere that has a ' _shit-ton_ ' of _possible_ supplies and you want us to just let you go out and get it? Just like that?" Shane mocked her from his spot against the tree trunk as she fought the eye roll that so desperately wanted to escape because of said man. Rick, Daryl and Glenn easily ignored the man's comment, their hesitant and unsure eyes still pinned to her.

"Ana, we can't let you go out there, without any back-up, especially in your..." Rick made to disagree as she put her hand up, immediately stopping both him and Glenn from going on about allowing an injured woman out on a run before sighing.

"Even if I wanted to go alone, this dumb ass wouldn't let me." She grumbled, gesturing briefly over to Daryl who playfully flipped her off.

"I'll go too, then, you'll need the help." Glenn took a step forward in offer as she went to shake her head, only for Rick to grab the man's shoulder, stopping him.

"No, we need all the hands we can get here, Glenn." Rick stopped him as Glenn opened his mouth to complain before Shane spoke up.

"Wait, you're gonna let her go out, just like that?" Shane kicked off the tree, glancing at Rick like he was about to explode as Rick sighed, slowly turning to peer at his once best friend.

"We need to prove to Hershel that we are more than just hoarding off his farm, we need to prove our worth here." Rick explained defensively as Shane continued to stare at him, not understanding what he was going on about.

"And that has to do with the injured girl, how?" Shane growled out as Daryl's hand found its way to her injured arm, lightly brushing his thumb across the underside of her elbow before stepping forward, blocking her from Shane.

"Cause unlike you, she's tryin' to prove to the farmer that they are gainin' more with us bein' here. We all know what ya wanna do, storm the barn, gun those fuckers down." Daryl hissed out as Shane slowly turned his eyes to the redneck glaring at him.

"Don't act like you don't want to do the same thing, Dixon." Shane fully turned to face Daryl who stood tall as Ana placed a comforting hand on his back between his shoulder blades.

"Ya I do, I ain't tryin' hide that shit, but we can't. This ain't our place or our rules, and with all the shit you've been spouting, the man is about 10 seconds from kickin' us out his front door. So how 'bout ya shut yer fuckin' mouth for the first time in yer life..." Daryl began to bark out as Ana grabbed his elbow, stopping him from going any closer to the psychotic man that looked milliseconds from gunning the redneck down.

"He's right Shane. We all want to deal with the problem our way and we've preached our case to Hershel, only thing to do is wait and give the man time to realize his mistakes. But in the meantime, we can't sit around on our asses and do nothing. If Ana knows a possible location for supplies and food, I say we let her and Daryl head out and check it out. We need more supplies and food, and it would be a great way to show Hershel that he is benefiting by allowing us to stay. Either than that, we have to be gone by the week ends." Rick cut off the two men as Shane scoffed, a slow smirk crawling onto his face as he nodded.

"Okay, fine, I agree, but instead of Daryl, how about I go with the girl?"

* * *

 **How was that for surprise posting? Hope it was alright.**

 **Just a small forewarning, if I don't get around to posting next week due to me trying to get used to my new wanky schedule, apologies beforehand!**

 **Until next time~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Figured I'd post today, as it is my last day at my current office and I have access to a computer right now. Not sure when I'll get around to updating the next chapter, so be patient with me! I have up to Chapter 13 typed up right now, just need time to sit down and go through that clusterfuck to make sure it is postable - (is that even a word? probably spelled it wrong if it is 0_o) Anyways, i'm sure many of you are going to enjoy this chapter, for one reason or another, so enjoy!**

 **So, I got an ass ton of followers/favorites this past chapter for one reason or another, so let me send ya'll a big fuckin' virtual hug!: Naruto 89, lugiaiscool12, Dark Rose Charm, xXxGhostingxXxKissXx, Abby231, and NanneroftheWE! Ya'll are awesome!**

 **DarkDust27** : No one in their right mind would be stupid enough to allow that man, of all people, to go anywhere with Ana alone, let alone, across the yard. That man is a ticking time bomb that we are almost too eager to kill off lol gotta agree with you, that man would not waste time in taking her out the first chance he gets.

 **Lavendor Queen** : You and me both girl, I despise Shane to the ends of the earth, but I have to agree with you, he does give the story that annoying flare it needs.

 **missyizzy** : Thank you so much for loving my work, it really means alot that you like it!

 **UmiNight Angel Neko** : lol lets be honest here, no one trusts Shane!

 **Frankie** : lol I think personally, every chapter makes me want to punch Shane and Lori in the face haha

 **Bri47** : You're welcome! Your review made me fuckin' blush, ain't gonna lie. So glad that my updates make you as happy as your reviews make me! You're was so fuckin' long that I feel like I need to touch base with everything you said. Yes, I have to agree, Rick is crazy confusing. That man can't make up his mind on what he wants or what he feels but then again, maybe he is playing oblivious so that no one can call him out on his shit? Guess that's what makes that man so frustrating! Yes, Lori takes the cake when it comes to hypocritical character of the year! She has no right to be upset with him yet she feels threatened in her position as his 'wife' to defend her marriage to the man. Though that doesn't help her cause either because she's fucked up her marriage all on her own. Yes, Sophia along with Carl has seen so much in their lives, but that's what shapes them for what comes in the future!

 **KyraNoelle** : lol we're all hoping for more from Daryl and Ana, and yes you are right about the slow burn but hopefully this chapter right here may be able to feed your need for the time being lol

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The AMC's The Walking Dead or it's characters/plots, just Ana!**

* * *

Author's POV...

After getting over the initial horror and shock of Shane suggesting he go along with her, without Daryl, Ana watched as Daryl made a lunge at the Sheriff deputy, only to be stopped by both Glenn and Rick who then calmly and kindly told Shane to piss off. There was no way in hell Daryl would allow Shane anywhere near Ana, especially alone.

"Shouldn't you be taking the truck, just in case you stumble upon a big load?" Glenn asked out as he watched Ana trudge towards Merle's bike where Daryl was already waiting for said woman.

"Won't need it, trust me. If we find what I saw, we won't need a truck, per say." She looped the shoulder bag over her head, resting on her good shoulder as Daryl kicked the bike's engine on, letting it roar to life before shifting forward in his seat.

"Ya sure ya gonna be alright ridin'?" Daryl asked her as she sputtered her lips, seriously annoyed that he was still pestering her about her injury.

"Dixon, I'm fine, _Jesus_. I'm not some prissy city girl, or shall I remind you?" She smirked teasingly as he rolled his eyes, revving the engine slightly before turning to look at her impatiently.

"Well, ya gettin' on or not?" Daryl barked out impatiently as Glenn helped her to get on behind the redneck, stopping to help her adjust her sling and bag before stepping back out of range.

"Be careful out there. If your both not back by tomorrow at midday, we're coming to look for you." Rick strutted over from the campsite, passing Ana a worried glance as she simply nodded at him before turning to Daryl's back, hesitantly wrapping her one good arm around his waist, briefly feeling the muscles in his torso tense at her touch. She made to rip her hand back, worried she had done something to hurt or disgust him, only for his hand to grab her wrist, pulling it around his waist once more. She stared at the back of his head confused and slightly embarrassed before turning to Rick and Glenn who innocently turned from the interaction, glancing away uninterested.

"Wait...Glenn, did ya get the bolt cutters?" She gripped onto the shirt over Daryl's torso to stop him from going as Glenn's eyes widened in realization before he grabbed it out of the bag that had been slung over his shoulder. She took it from his hand, wedging it between her and Daryl before wrapping her arm around him once more.

"Be careful out there." Rick called as she nodded, tapping Daryl lightly on his stomach before he peeled out of the campsite, heading down the dirt road towards the gate.

* * *

Ana's POV...

"Which way we headin?" Daryl called back once we had made it back onto the highway as I adjusted in my seat before pointing to the right.

"Hold on!" Daryl added as my hand immediately shot down to hold him around his waist as we took off down the highway, the wind whipping past us.

A few minute down the road, my eyes peering intently over Daryl's shoulder as we maneuvered through the hoards of parked cars, I recognized the cluster of cars we had parked in with the whole 'Sophia' situation. Patting Daryl on his shoulder to get his attention, he pulled over just in front of the car that still held the food the group had left out for Sophia and cut the engine.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked as I fought to slide myself out from behind him without face planting only to yelp when my leg caught on the seat, sending me falling anyways. Naturally, Daryl caught me in time as the bolt cutters slid out from between us and clattered to the ground beside us.

"Can't go one day without ya fallin' on yer fuckin' face." Daryl gruffly complained as he helped me to my feet causing me to snort.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I have yer ass around ta catch me, huh?" I shot back playfully, patting his chest before bending down to retrieve the bolt cutters.

"What the hell we stop 'ere for? The group looted this area, a couple dozen times." Daryl kicked the bike stand out before standing, stretching as my eyes unconsciously snapped down to the small bit of skin that briefly showed below his navel.

"See somethin' ya like?" Daryl's voice was like a bucket of ice water being tossed over me as I coughed awkwardly, my body spinning quickly to face away from him before I could embarrass myself any further. Not sure why I wouldn't embarrass myself any further, especially with the mouth I had.

"Always." I hummed in agreement before realizing I did, sending heat through my face when I knew Daryl had picked up on that.

 _Jesus Christ. Get yer shit together!_

"This way." I squeaked out, tripping over my feet as I began making my way in the direction of the box truck I had stumbled across a week before, my mind not giving me the chance to see if Daryl was even following me as I continued on my own.

"I hope to Christ that damn truck is still down here." I muttered to myself, trying to ignore the heat still building under my cheeks.

* * *

Author's POV...

"We could have just rode the bike down 'ere instead of walkin' our asses." Daryl complained from behind Ana who now had a kick in her step once the familiar box truck came into view, untouched.

"If you'd get yer head out of yer ass for a second, you'd notice there was no fuckin' way we'd get through here without fallin' over." She mumbled under her breath, not allowing Daryl's complains and comments get the best of her as she attempted to stay as positive as possible with the truck coming up on them.

"Here's my gold mine." Ana spun behind the truck in a 'ta-da' fashion as Daryl parked his bike to the side before glancing up at it, clearly unimpressed.

"It could be empty for all we fuckin' know." Daryl snorted as Ana dropped her arms, calling him a _asshole_ under her breath before she pulled the bolt cutters from her bag.

"Well, _Dixon_ , there is two things wrong with yer fuckin' comment. One, if it was empty, why the hell would there be a huge ass lock on the back door? Hm?" She tapped it for emphasis as he crossed his arms, leaning against the side of a nearby van.

"And two, ya see what company this truck belongs to?" She slowly began to smirk as she pointed down the side of said truck, striking Daryl's interest as he kicked off the car, peering down the side which read _Walmart_.

Okay, he was impressed with her as he turned to watch her cackle proudly before going about cutting the lock with difficulty.

"Alright, alright, let me do it before ya fuckin' hurt yerself more." Daryl practically ripped the bolt cutters out of her hands, pushing her on the side as she smirked.

"Aww, ever the gentleman, Dixon." She batted her lashes dramatically as he easily cut the lock.

"Shut yer fuckin' mouth." He hissed as she snorted out a laughter, eagerly waiting for him to toss the now busted lock and yank open the back door.

"Holy shit."

* * *

Back at the farm...

"What's it gonna be man? Which way does this thing go?" A voice cut across the silent conversation Rick and Glenn were having as they headed back towards the camp after seeing Ana and Daryl off. Glenn's eyes shot up, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to before he even saw the man just as Rick let out an aggravated sigh.

"I don't know yet." Rick answered, figuring he was referring to the little meeting both he and Ana had with Hershel just an hour before. Shane scoffed, his hands easily finding their way to his hips as he stared down at his boots, clearly not liking the answer Rick gave him.

"Well, what did he say?" Shane then asked, impatiently as Rick nodded at Glenn to leave as the Asian didn't wait another second to run off, away from said conversation.

"We're negotiating." Rick spoke calmly as Shane rolled his eyes, looking to Rick annoyed.

"You're nego...clocks ticking, Rick." Shane threw his hands up frustrated as Rick instantly shook his head, his eyes hardening.

"No, it isn't Shane. Ana believes that if..." Rick began as a wild look shot into Shane's eyes, his jaw twitching.

"There it is. You teamin' with the new girl again." Shane laughed angered as Rick blinked a few times before crossing his arms.

"Shane, let me ask you something. What do you have against her? What has she done that's put you against her?" Rick had it. He was already on edge. His best friend had slept with his wife. Sure, they thought he was dead but still, that was the lowest low he thought possible for a man he thought was his best friend. To top that off, his wife had just confessed she was pregnant, and from what Rick knew about pregnancies, there was no way that baby was his. He wasn't stupid. He knew how it worked.

Then, to add oil to a flame, the man standing in front of him, who was a shell of a man he once was, was mentally and physically attacking a woman that meant more to him then it should. He knew it was wrong. Whether it romantic or not, he didn't care at this point, something in him was screaming to protect the woman, to watch over her, to keep her from going through anymore hurt thanks to the man in front of him.

"I don't have to answer this shit!" Shane barked in laughter, completely ignoring Rick as he turned, making to walk away only for Rick to growl out, grabbing Shane's arm.

"No, you do. You _really_ do, Shane." Rick hissed at Shane who passed the man a shocked glance before something seemed to settle in.

"Wait a second. Don't tell me, you...are you serious?" Shane ripped his arm from Rick's grasp, taking a step back to eye Rick from head to toe in disbelief.

"What the hell are you going on about now?" Rick spat back, fed up with his run around on his question.

The two stared silently at each other before Shane scoffed, laughing shortly in disbelief as he glanced around.

"You like her, seriously? Ana...and with Lori, Jesus, Rick! How can you do that to her?!" Shane snapped as he shoved Rick back, startling the man who then exploded, immediately shoving the man back.

"You fuckin' slept with my wife, you piece of shit! Don't act like you're fuckin' innocent here!" Rick screeched as it was Shane's turn to stumble in surprise, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Rick, I..." Shane ran both of his hands over his shaved head before plastering a forced smile of guilt on his face.

"Oh don't give me that shit. You knew what you were doing. You left me for dead and then went after my wife. You don't have any say in what I do from here on out. You got me? Stay the fuck away from Ana." Rick took a step with every word he said till he was all but pinned to Shane's chest, his eyes narrowed deadly as he dared his once best friend to make a move.

"Everythin' alright out here?" An older voice tore the tension in half as Dale came into view just beside them, Glenn and T-Dog just behind him.

"Yeah." Shane stepped back, adjusting his shirt while Rick held his ground, continuing to glare at his once friend,

"We're good." Rick added sarcastically before turning and marching back towards camp, not once turning to look at them.

The 3 men watched as both men separated into opposite directions before turning to each other.

"Guess cat's out of the bag, Lori and Shane's been sleeping together." Glenn sighed out as T-Dog and Dale turned to him confused.

"What? Ana called Shane out on it back at the quarry, thought you guys noticed?" Glenn asked slowly as the two shook their heads, obviously oblivious to what was happening around them.

"How'd Ana know?" T-Dog asked as Glenn chuckled, kicking at the dirt.

"She's a lot more observant than she thinks." Glenn proudly added sending T-Dog nodding in agreement.

"So, she know about you and the farmers daughter?" Dale bluntly asked as Glenn tripped over himself, turning to Dale in horror.

"Wait, wait, wait, Glenn, you hittin' it up with the farmers daughter and didn't tell me? Bro, that's pretty low." T-Dog poked at the man who was now turning 50 shade of red all awhile stumbling over his words, trying to come up with a lie though T-Dog broke out laughing, patting him wholeheartedly on the back.

"Bro, chill. It's cool." T-Dog playfully pulled him into his side before messing with his hair, effectively sending Glenn squirming in his grasp before stumbling away back towards the house, leaving T-Dog and Dale out on the dirt road.

"So, seems like the Sheriff has a thing for our Shorty too." T-Dog spoke after a moment of silence, Dale slipping up beside him as they both stared at the camp.

"Sounds like it. Not sure if I should be worried or not." Dale sighed concerned with the various situations happening at once, scratching at his cheek as T-Dog snorted.

"I ain't worried. She's already got Daryl doing back flips for her, at this rate, Grimes ain't getting anywhere near Shorty."

* * *

Ana's POV...

I stood frozen, shocked and speechless by what we had stumbled upon on a whim. From the two pallets I could see from where I stood, their manifests taped to the plastic wrap reading 'Food Bank Donations', I knew, we had run across the mother load of supplies.

"Fuckin' hell." Daryl gaped from beside me as I nodded, not sure what to say and only hoping the canned goods and other food items were still good.

"Told ya, _gold mine_." I grinned over at him, enjoying the brief feeling of pride filling me as I stepped forward, clambering to climb up the truck. Stumbling a few times, I let out an unattractive squeak as I felt Daryl's hands grip my hips before he helped me up.

"Jesus Christ, you can't do anythin' on yer own." Daryl complained as I stood in the truck, turning to flip him the bird.

"Try climbin' with one arm and we'll talk." I spat back irritated, adjusting my shirt with one arm before approaching the nearest pallet's manifest.

"Seems like they were doing a run for the local food bank. These two pallets are stocked with...non-perishables. Fuck yes." I moaned out in relief when I ran across the small note, turning to Daryl who was staring at me intently from just beneath the doorway.

"What?" I inquired confused, not sure if I had something on my face or what before he blinked a few times and scoffed.

"Nothin'. Is there anythin' else in 'ere?" Daryl climbed up, trying to glance around before attempting to slip through the small gap between the two pallets.

"Yer fat ass isn't gonna fit." I teased out as he froze before turning to glare at me.

"Ya know, ya seem to have this strange fascination with my ass." He stepped back from the pallet, turning to me with a brow arched as I rolled my eyes, fighting to hide the blush that was all but clawing it's way across my face.

"Don't flatter yerself Dixon, I've seen better." I slapped the manifest onto his chest before pushing past him towards the small gap.

"Woah, where the fuck ya think yer goin'?" He grabbed my arm before I could get an inch in as I looked at him from over my shoulder annoyed.

"Figured it would be obvious, _Dixon_. Imma check if there's anythin' else back there." I innocently added as he quickly shook his head, pulling me further away as I shrugged his arm off.

"What the fuck is yer problem?" Annoyed, I fixed the sleeve of my flannel before turning fully to face him.

"There could be anythin' back there." He offered plainly as I rolled my eyes, pulling the gun from the back of my shorts, waving it.

"Yeah, and if there is, imma kill it before we take this fuckin' truck back to camp. That okay with you?" I sarcastically added, watching the way his jaw ticked at my tone.

I waited one more minute, wanting to see if he had anything else to say before I scoffed, turning back to the pallets.

"Keep an eye out, would ya?" I grumbled under my breath as I wedged myself between the pallets, not waiting for an answer as I disappeared from sight.

* * *

There was nothing, or more specifically, no one, there. I didn't expect anything to be in the truck seeing as it was locked from the outside, but Daryl, ever the worry-wart, continued to call out to me, making sure that I was still alive and kicking every 10 seconds.

By now, I had stumbled upon 4 pallets of canned goods, 2 pallets of bottled water and further to the back, 2 pallets, which were addressed to the Atlanta Salvation Army, full of what I could see to be clothes, most likely clothes that were either outdated, lost or damaged in someway. No medicine, but then again, food and water had been at the top of my list when we came out here, so I couldn't complain.

"Whatcha got back there?" I knew he was just asking questions because I told him to shut his trap and let me look without him breathing down my neck. Rolling my eyes in frustration, I silently glanced back and forth at another pair of pallets littered with canned goods and smiled.

"Found some clothes, looks like adult and kids, so we scored. No medicine though." I spoke out as I watched him pace from between the pallets.

"Go see if ya can find some keys to this hunk of shit, imma start tryna move these cars, make a path back." I met his eyes through the pallets and nodded as I slowly began squeezing my way back through the pallets, coming into view.

"Kay." I jumped down as he grabbed my wrist before I could go past him, pulling me to him again.

"Stay close, don't fuckin' wander, ya understand?" He softly hissed into my face as I momentarily got lost in his hazels before ripping myself out of my hormone induced staring.

"Fuck, i'm not 2, I got it." I whined defensively, pulling my arm from his, trying to come across as annoyed though I silently enjoyed his protectiveness.

"Could have fooled me." He teased as I turned my back to him, gaping when I caught on to what he said and quickly turned back to see him strolling away.

"Fuckin' redneck."

* * *

Author's POV...

Ana kept her gun stationed in her free hand, her machetes, clanking against her back as she silently made her way towards the cab of the truck. Keeping an eye peeled on her surroundings, all awhile shooting glances over her shoulder at Daryl who was busy complaining and cussing at cars that were giving him a hard time. Making it to the cab door, she held up her gun, making a experimental tap on the window for any reaction before not receiving any. Loosening her grip on the handle of her gun, she used a pair of fingers, yanking the door open as she jumped back, waiting for the inevitable.

Body tense and ready for a fight, her wide eyes shot around the empty cab before she let out a sigh of relief. Taking another glance over at Daryl to make sure he was still nearby, she shoved the gun back into the back of her pants before going about attempting to climb up in the truck cab.

She searched for a set of keys, kneeling beneath the dashboard to peek under the seat, she moaned in frustration when she came up empty.

"Fuckin' hell..." She hissed annoyed, glancing onto the bench seat where she had stashed her findings during her search for keys.

Grabbing the smokes, a small first-aid kit and tube of toothpaste, she slid carefully out of the cab, shoving said items into her shoulder bag as she hit the concrete. Heading back towards the back end of the truck, she searched for Daryl, going as far as she peeking into the back of the truck before her head snapped around at the sound of tapping.

Searching the graveyard of cars, movement caught her attention as she narrowed in on Daryl frantically running towards her. Blinking confused, though the hairs on the back of her neck began to rise, she took a step away from the truck in his direction only for the man to basically tackle across the back of the truck, one hand pressed to her mouth as she fought the wince of pain.

"Horde." Was all he had to say before her body froze over, her eyes widening in terror as the familiar sounds of the undead began to grow closer.

* * *

"Get yer ass in the fuckin' truck, hurry." Daryl hissed softly, trying to be as gentle as he could with her as he helped to lift her into the truck before shutting one of the doors. She paced nervously in the open door, reaching a hand down to help him only for the car alarm of one of the cars he had been moving seconds before, began to blare. Ana let out a unappealing squeak of fright, both her and Daryl searching frantically for the sounds location only to narrow in on said car about 10 cars from them.

"Fuck, that's gonna attract more than a fuckin' herd." Daryl stepped back down the step-up, glancing up at her seriously before turning to the car.

Slower than she was proud of, she didn't know what was happening until Daryl was attempting to shut the last door in her face. Her hand shot out at the last second, stopping him with a look of pure panic on her face as he looked up at her impatiently.

"Get yer ass in here, now." She whispered frantically as her grip on the edge of the door tightened.

"No. I gotta shut that shit off before it draws more of them in." Daryl whispered frustrated as Ana opened her mouth, wanting to argue as he quickly shook his head, pushing the door closed once more.

Ana wasn't sure when it had begun, but as she fought to keep the door open, wanting to pull him into the safety of the truck, her vision began to gloss over. Daryl barked at her to let go, to let him go and shut it off, but she shook her head, her heart clenching painfully in her chest as she felt an unfamiliar caress of something wet slipping down her cheeks.

She was crying.

"N-no...get in here, now." She begged through tears, knowing she would not be mentally strong enough to watch him walk away with the possibility that she'd never see him alive again.

Daryl seemed to be knocked off guard by the reaction he was getting from her, his throat closing up at the sight of tears spilling out of her beautiful eyes and down her flawless cheeks. He never had someone cry for him, cry for his safety before and now that it was happening, he wasn't sure what to do, what to say to her, though he did not enjoy the heartbroken and terrified look playing across her features.

Sucking in what was left of his pride, he released the door and took a quick step forward, his hands pressed gently to her wet cheeks to stop her from falling out of the truck.

"Ya gotta trust me. I need ya to stay 'ere and hide, i'll be right back." He was a breath's space from her, her wide and tear filled eyes frantically looking at him. He could feel her attempting to shake her head against his grip, her body already moving to get out to follow him as everything around him came caving in.

He couldn't lose her, again.

He couldn't watch her get anymore hurt than she already was.

He couldn't intentionally put her in harms way anymore.

He couldn't.

He wouldn't.

As if she could read his mind, as if she knew exactly what was going through his head, he was ripped out of his dark thoughts by the sudden urgent press of her soft lips against his own. He didn't have time to register the warmth filling him or the way her hand shook as it held the collar of his vest because she pulled away in the next second, her eyes searching his for something he didn't know before she sniffled and slipped back.

"Ya better come back ta me or I'll kick yer ass myself." She muttered, attempting to push it off as a joke though he could barely register anything over the roaring in his ears. He passed her a muted nod, taking a step back as she let out another broken sob before he slammed the door in her face, snapping the lock in place.

* * *

Ana's POV...

As soon as the door was shut and darkness welcomed me, another painful sob ripped its way through my chest and out my throat. I collapsed on my weak legs, swaying as my uninjured hand barely caught me from creating anymore noise over the loud sound of moaning echoing around me. Rolling onto my side, facing away from the door, I tried to ignore the sound of groaning and moaning echoing from the outside of the walls, the way some of them would bump against the walls, or hit them.

I couldn't lose Daryl. I couldn't. I kept repeating that as I fought to keep my sobs undetected from the monsters outside, but as the minutes ticked by, the moaning still present, I felt pieces of my heart slowly begin to crack and break off.

This was my fault.

I had brought up this run, I had suggested doing it without any other help then Daryl. I had brought him out here and now I was going to get him killed.

There was no way he's was going to be able to fight off the hundreds of walkers I had seen just before he shoved me into the back of the Walmart truck.

I was going to lose one of the only things that meant anything to me in this world.

Fuck. This was my punishment for saving Sophia.

I knew it.

Fate was laughing it's crazy ass off at my pain, enjoying the show I was putting on as gun pops began to echo outside, constricting my heart further. Ignoring the pain in my arm or the loud banging happening against the side of the truck, I buried my face deep into the safety of my injured elbow while my free hand was pressed to my ear.

I prayed, for the first time in my life, for a miracle to happen. To whatever heavenly being watched over earth, to save Daryl and bring him safely back to me.

But as I ended my half-assed prayer, reality seemed to set in as I realized this wasn't my reality. This was a television show, one I was stuck in. One I had loved at one time but not dreaded to wake up in.

Daryl.

His face flashed across my vision again causing me to cry out, my hand that had been pressed to my ear, now planted over my mouth as not to draw any attention to myself.

I wanted to go home.

* * *

Author's POV...

"You doing okay?" Glenn was startled out of his staring contest with the dirt road that led out of the farm and towards the highway. He blinked against the sun assaulting his eyes before turning to see Dale looking at him worried.

"Yeah, I'm good, fine. You okay?" Glenn was quick to turn the question on Dale who only shook his head, adjusting the rifle over his shoulder.

"I may be old in my years son, but I'm not blind. Something's bothering you." Dale brushed off Glenn's need to avoid the question sending the Asian sighing in defeat before he glanced back over his shoulder down the dirt road.

"Don't know. I'm worried about them. I suddenly have a bad feeling about letting them go off on their own." Glenn muttered under his breath as he placed his hand on his stomach, hoping to keep the nausea at bay.

"Ana and Daryl?" Dale stepped up as Glenn nodded, hoping to see the familiar Harley crawling over the hill.

"You know, out of everyone here, I think those two are more capable of being alright on their own then any." Dale confessed as Glenn began to massage the bridge of his nose, knowing the man to be right, though that didn't help his worry.

"Those two are also more capable of getting into trouble on their own then any." Glenn retorted on edge as Dale silently agreed, turning to look in the same direction Glenn was now.

"Daryl would never let anything happen to that girl, Glenn." Dale calmly offered, placing his free hand on Glenn's shoulder, hoping to calm him even a little.

"I'm sure everyone's noticed the way that redneck has been hovering over our little firecracker from day one which brings me back to, Daryl would do anything in his power to make sure Ana is okay. He likes that girl more than he thinks and I'm sure, he'd go to extreme lengths to make sure that she doesn't so much as get a scratch from being out there." Dale couldn't help but find himself smile as Daryl and Ana's faces passed his mind, a visual of young love bringing back memories of his past.

"I still have a bad feeling about all of this..." Glenn whispered under his breath, a gnawing feeling building deep in his stomach as he continued to stand there, waiting.

And waiting.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that slight push at Daryl and Ana's relationship, I know an ass ton of you have been begging for even a small kiss, figured this would be the best place to push that boundary lol**

 **Until next time~**


	10. Chapter 10

**This new work schedule has literally been kicking my butt this week! I had planned to post this chapter up last night but couldn't so, here it is!**

 **New followers:** cecilia **. , Jack-chan88, Spazzy13** and mtngirlforever **!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Kaikitty165** : Girl, we all love a little Ana x Daryl banter lol

 **Frankie** : They are two peas in a pad for sure!

 **Bri47** : I'm silently cheering for more of Ana's softer side only because it shows she is human and not only a badass lol

 **Dark Rose Charm** : Pretty sure Daryl will do anything for her, he just hasn't come to complete terms for that just yet haha

 **KyraNoelle** : Let's be honest, have you known Ana not to do something impulsive? lol

 **UmiNight Angel Neko** : We'll all be kicking his ass at this point!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or** it's **characters, just Ana!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ana's POV...

I cried.

I lost track of time, of how long I had forced my already tiny frame into a tinier ball and silently sobbed.

The moaning outside never seemed to end as I laid there in the fetal position for what felt like hours.

After the first 10 minutes, nausea began to finally build, a headache brewing at the back of my head, aches I didn't know were there prior, now showing face as I cried even harder, ignoring the wet spot forming on the sleeve of my flannel.

I lost track of how many times I had rolled into the sitting position, attempting to open the door as quietly as possible, only to find it still locked.

Some part of me hoped that Daryl had come back through the horde and had unlocked it for me, but who was I kidding?

I had cried out his name repeatedly, both in my head and through a whisper, teasing the hope in my heart that he was possibly still alive out there.

But after lying there for 20 minutes with what seemed like no end to the horde outside, I could feel that small sliver of hope inside my chest, slowly burning away.

There had to be hundreds of them out there. How could anyone survive that?

Another 20 minutes had passed after the clear sound of gunfire sent me into another round of sobbing before I heard even louder banging on the side of the truck. I rolled myself into an even tighter ball, if at all possible, pressing both my hand and injured elbows against my ears to hide the sound.

This was all my fault.

I had lost one of the only people I held close in this place and it was all my fault.

I didn't want anything to do with this place anymore. I wanted to die. I wanted to go home and act like none of this was real.

Who was I fucking kidding?

* * *

Author's POV...

Hours seemed to have passed as Ana passed out midway through her anxiety attack before the moaning from outside seemed to have simmered down. Now sprawled out just between the door and pallets, her face swollen, body limp, her form twitched as the loud sound of the door lock slipping out of place echoed loudly through the tin can.

Ana sniffled, letting out a small whimper as her consciousness decided to remind her of what had happened, sending her into another round of sobbing as the truck filled with a dim light.

"Daryl..." She softly cried out, not even noticing the low light now filtering into the tin can or the man who stood just beyond the doors, looking at her heartbroken.

He had known, the second he shut the door in her face, that she would blame herself if something had happened to him. He knew. She was just like him in that aspect, taking the blame for something they thought was their fault and then letting it fester till their insides rotted away.

Hearing the soft sob coming off of her again, her body visibly shaking from the cool early evening air now flowing into the can, Daryl felt his heart crack just a bit.

He adored this girl in his own ' _Dixon_ ' way. He knew, he'd probably never come around to admitting it out loud to himself or anyone, but he would internally agree that he did not like seeing her in tears. Not being able to hear her snarky comments or sass was something he did not enjoy. All he wanted was for her to smile at him, talk about his ass more, no matter how embarrassing it was and act like the tough bitch he knew her to be.

Knowing she hadn't noticed him just yet, he glanced around to make sure the coast was clear before carefully climbing up into the truck, silently pulling the door shut without latching it. He quietly leaned his crossbow against the wall, taking stock of her machete and gun that were laid out in front of her curled up form and softly sighed.

Yup. He definitely did not like this side of her.

"Daryl..." She whined again as his eyes shot down to her form, seemingly asleep from where he was standing as he pulled off the flannel around his waist, carefully draping it over her tiny form before stepping back. When she didn't wake and instead curled further into his shirt, unconsciously burying her face into the sleeve, it made his heartache.

He'd do anything to make sure she'd always be happy if it meant he never had to see her so vulnerable or broken again.

He didn't care that he was acting like a pussy, Merle's usual backtalk nowhere to be heard as he continued to stare at the girl that had effortlessly shimmied her way into his nonexistent heart.

He slowly sat just behind her, between her and the door, protecting her smaller frame from any intruders that may come through the night. He shut his eyes, resting his head back against the wall before his hand moved on its own to touch his lips.

Daryl's stomach fluttered, a welcoming warmth traveled through him as he replayed the moment she had suddenly pressed her soft lips to his. She had kissed him. He hadn't been expecting her to do something like that, even in the situation they had been in, he had expected her to scream at him more, lay it in deep on him. But, she had done the complete opposite. She had cried for him, begged him to hide with her, begged him not to leave her and then kissed him.

She had kissed him.

He knew he was done now. He had been fighting to ignore the interest he had in her from the moment he had found her alone. He fought to ignore the strange feelings brewing deep in his stomach every time she would turn and curse at him.

He was fuckin' screwed.

* * *

Ana's POV...

Slowly, the press of hard metal against my side began to drag me out of my anxiety induced slumber as my swollen eyes slowly peeled open to the pallet in front of me. I blinked a few times, my limbs feeling heavy as I moaned at the awkward and painful twitch in my neck. With my one good arm, I fought to push myself up into the sitting position before feeling something flutter and fall into my lap. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes before glancing down at the familiar flannel resting across my lap.

That was Daryl's flannel.

I knew I recognized it as a new round of tears began to fill my lids as I lifted the fabric to my nose, inhaling his warm scent.

How long had I been out?

Was he still out there?

Was he still alive?

I lost him, hadn't I?

I killed him.

He was dead because of me.

Fuck.

I shut my eyes again, tightly, a broken sob once again bubbling up my throat before I hung my head, holding his flannel closely to my chest, not acknowledging the light warm breeze at my back. But a moment later, another breeze blew in sending the back of my shirt fluttering as my head shot off out of the shirt before hearing the clear sound of a pair of feet scuffing behind me.

I froze in fear, my body not waiting for the green light as I grabbed my gun off the ground in front of me and spun with it up at the ready. With the amount of force I used to spin around in a split second, the gun went flying out of my hand in the next moment as a familiar face came into view. My pistol clattered loudly across the truck floor and out onto the road, landing right in front of Daryl.

Daryl.

* * *

Author's POV...

Tears filled her eyes, again as her heart pounded painfully in her chest.

If this was some sick joke her mind was playing on her, she had half a mind to swallow that pistol to put herself out of her misery. But when he bent over, picking her gun off the ground and laid it gently on the truck floor between the two, she let out a shaky breath as his eyes met hers with concern.

"Ya doin' alright?" He hesitated to ask, already seeing the tears balancing on the edge of her lids, just waiting for the right moment to spill over.

Ana opened her mouth to say something, though she was only able to produce a choked breath before she was crawling frantically across the truck floor, almost falling out had Daryl arms not shot out in time to catch her.

Daryl had been seconds from reeling into her for being so clumsy only for the words to die on his tongue as her hands were pressed to his cheeks, her beautiful tear filled eyes panning his face anxiously.

"You're-You're alright?" She sobbed out in disbelief as he slowly nodded, his hands still holding her waist where he had caught her.

Ana inspected his face for any signs of injury or distress before watching as he nodded, confirming her hopes that he had been real to begin with. Unable to do anything else than laugh through her tears, she threw herself at him, ignoring the pain in her arm as she gripped at his shirt desperately.

Daryl didn't know what to do as she was suddenly against him, holding him tightly to her as soft sobs echoed from his shoulder space where she was buried. Taking in a deep breath, her addicting scent engulfing him, he couldn't stop himself from naturally curling his arms around her, his body perfectly molding around her own.

"I thought I lost you..." Her muffled sobs broke through him as guilt instantly began to bury itself deep in his stomach. Biting down into his cheek to stop himself from saying something he may regret later, he let out a deep sigh and pulled her tighter against him, going as far as burying his face in her own neck.

"I'd never leave ya..."

* * *

Ana's POV...

I had never been so embarrassed and relieved in my life.

Just the sight of his scruffy face with the rising sun in the background was enough to light a fire under my ass. At the time, I had told myself, if it was some sick joke played on by my mind, I was going to flip shit. But now that I knew he was real, I realized I probably would have lost my mind completely had I lost him indefinitely. I hadn't known him personally for too long, but I felt like I've known him all my life and that was something I wasn't willing to lose, ever.

After our 'embarrassing' hug episode where I basically soaked through his vest with my tears and snot, he finally was able to pry me away from him, sitting me on the edge of the truck. The second I saw him step away from me, it's like my whole body froze up, my arm unconsciously shooting out, thinking he was leaving me once more.

I knew I was pale with worry as he turned to me, about to question me before his brows furrowed in concern. His hand turned in my grasp to hold my hand back before he stepped forward to stand between my spread legs.

"Look at me." He grumbled out, his free hand reaching out to grip my chin, making sure I was paying attention to what he had to say.

"I ain't goin' anywhere. Just gonna get ya a bottle of water, find some food in there for ya. Yer fine." He whispered as his thumb began to brush back and forth against my chin.

I swallowed heavily, my eyes naturally finding their perch on his lips as he spoke, a sudden memory of chapped and cracked lips pressed to my own seemed to shoot me back into my senses. My cheeks flared up as I opened my mouth to spat some snarky comment only for my words to be cut off as Daryl took the initiative this time, leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of my mouth.

I didn't know what to say or do, I froze, not expecting him to actually return the gesture that I had been moments from regretting. I watched him pull away, a noticeable blush on his own cheeks matching mine before he flicked my nose, not giving me enough time to whack him before he was climbing into the truck and past me.

My lips flapped open and shut as I dug through my tangled mind for something to shoot in his direction only for my mind to register, once more, that the man had kissed me. On his own, for god sake. I tried to fight back the next round of blushing but I couldn't as I turned, my eyes immediately shooting down to his back side as he tore into the first pallet with purpose.

Fuckin' Christ. This man was going to kill me.

* * *

Author's POV...

It was awkwardly silent once Daryl was able to snatch up a pair of water bottles and some food as they sat side by side just on the step of the truck.

For once in Ana's life, she didn't know what to do or what to say to the man sitting beside her. She didn't know where they stood and honestly, right now, after her show of vulnerability, she didn't have the balls to bring it up to the man. If he was anything like her, she knew, he'd avoid the subject like the plague, no matter how much it hurt themselves.

"Ya okay now?" Daryl's voice scared her as she hadn't been expecting to hear it, at all, again. Her eyes snapped over to his with her water bottle still mid sip as it balanced on her lips.

"Got enough water in ya? Don't need ya dehydrated out 'ere." Daryl turned away, his soft voice not one she was used to as she continued to stare at his side profile.

"I'm good." She cleared her throat as she tore her eyes away from his to stare back at the graveyard of cars.

"Just makin' sure, yer cryin' a lot. Never seen a girl cry so much." Daryl had muttered the last part with the intention for her not to hear though she easily caught it. And just like that, it was like a switch was flipped as her eyes snapped over to him, her lips pulled tight as she gripped her half full water bottle and swung like her life depended on it.

She knew she wasn't going to hurt him but if she bruised his ego just a bit, she'd be okay.

The water bottle collided with the back of his head as he let out a yelp before turning to her in disbelief and anger.

"What the fuck is yer problem?!" He bellowed as he held his head, glaring at her as she threw her bottle this time, pleased when it made contact with his face, giving her enough time to slip from the truck and away from him.

"What an asshole..." She hissed, blinking back the hurt tears as she marched away from him, every intention on getting as much space between them as possible before she broke out crying like some elementary girl.

But could you blame her? It's not everyday she cried. Actually, she rarely did but when it came to the possibility of losing Daryl, she couldn't help it. That man's very existence was boiling deep in her heart and she couldn't help it. So with the prospect that she could have easily lost him yesterday, it was an obvious situation where she couldn't control her emotions. She didn't know what else to do but cry. Then to add salt to the wound as Daryl just did, almost mocking her for crying as much as she did when she had believed to have lost him, she just couldn't stand to sit there anymore.

She knew he didn't mean it but his words had still hurt.

Just as she got past the 2nd row of cars, a single tear dropped before her arm was caught in a vise grip that quickly forced her to stumble back into a pair of arms that tightened around her. She stood stalk still, glad that he couldn't see her face right now as tears began spilling one after another as his arms tightened around her waist.

"Stop fuckin' walkin' away from me." He hissed into her neck as she bit her lip to stop the pitiful sob from escaping before she began squirming, wanting to get out of his arms before it was too late.

"Stop fuckin' movin, I ain't lettin' go so fuckin' quit it." He barked as she seemed to sag in his arms, defeated.

"Let me go." She whispered, holding back a shiver as she felt his beard brush against her shoulder.

"Fuck no, yer just gonna walk off again. Ain't happenin'." He scoffed, tightening his arms around her before it grew silent between them once more.

He knew, as soon as those words had left his mouth, he had fucked up. Ana was a stubborn chick that usually didn't let anything bother her enough to throw a fit but with the night they had and knowing she had been guilt tripping herself through most of it, he knew those words might have sliced her a bit deeper than he had intended. And if it hadn't been obvious enough with the obvious glare he had felt baring into the side of his head, her basically whacking the shit out of him with a water bottle and marching off, nailed it.

He had fucked up.

"'m sorry, kay, so stop fuckin' squirmin'." Ana hadn't been expecting to hear him apologize or for the caveman of a human to even know what an apology was. So hearing those words coming from the man wrapped around her, was the surprise of the century.

"Don't be sittin' in that shit and thinkin' if anythin' happened it be yer fault. Fuck that. I did what I did because I wanted ta. To protect ya. That fuckin' sound alone would have brought more of those fuckin' bastards down on us till the piece of shit ran out of juice. Ain't yer fault."

* * *

At the Greene Farm...

Glenn had heard everything the Sheriff said. From Rick calling Shane out for sleeping with Lori to Shane realizing that Rick had something for Ana. That last bit alone had placed an uncomfortable rock in the bottom of Glenn's stomach as he stared in the direction Rick had disappeared with Hershel about half hour prior.

"You doin' okay little man?" A voice interrupted Glenn from his deep thoughts as he quickly blinked them away to turn to the man approaching him.

"Everything okay?" T-Dog immediately noticed the contemplating look crawling across the Asian's face and quickly took a seat beside him.

"Rick likes Ana." Glenn muttered as T-Dog's eyes widened, glancing around to see if anyone was within ear reach before turning back to his friend.

"So ya heard that?" T-Dog asked as Glenn scoffed and nodded.

"Not sure what it is, but it doesn't sit well with me for some reason." Glenn rubbed his forehead viciously, annoyed more at himself for feeling this way.

"Dude, it's okay. Like I told Dale, we don't have anything to worry about. Shorty's got Dixon wrapped around her finger." T-Dog playfully added as he patted the smaller man's back. Glenn listened to the man's words before sighing out in defeat, hanging his head as T-Dog gripped the back of his neck lightly.

"You worried about her?" T-Dog asked as Glenn laughed sarcastically before nodding, pushing his fingers through his hair frustrated.

"I'm not worried about Rick though, it's Lori and Shane I'm more worried about. They both already clearly don't like Ana." Glenn finally turned to T-Dog who couldn't help but nod in agreement, both men glancing back to see Shane having what looked to be a serious conversation with Lori near the shed.

"If Shane knows, think Lori does?" Glenn whispered this time, turning back to the fire in front of them.

"Well, whatever that asshole or Lori does, we have Shorty's back, right?" T-Dog slapped Glenn on the back with purpose this time as the man sat up straighter and nodded.

"We'll keep an extra eye on her when Daryl isn't around." Glenn pushed as T-Dog's eyes hardened before he nodded.

* * *

Author's POV...

"I thought he was dead." Shane's voice cut through Lori like a knife as she froze, shaking her head a second later before attempting to walk past him.

"Shane, I don't..." Lori whimpered as Shane caught her arm, stopping her from going any further.

"Then when he came back, right then, right there, you see I wished he was." Shane said in a low voice, knowing Rick was nowhere nearby.

"Not...not because you wouldn't be mine, but because I knew that sooner or later he would be dead." Shane finished as Lori's glassy eyes shot up to meet his.

"See Rick, he ain't built for this world, not for what it is now." Shane chuckled amused, shaking his head as he gripped her arm just a bit harder.

"You're wrong, you're wrong." Lori repeated in denial as Shane scoffed, grabbing her arm, taking a quick look around before pulling her towards him again.

"Lori, how many times has he saved your life, huh? How many?" Shane wanted to make a point and before he could, he wasn't letting this woman leave his side.

"I just...I want to know how many times. Because by my count, I've saved your life on four different occasions. And that's Carl's too. So I just want to ask you, how many times has Rick saved your life?" Shane was too far gone to realize the painful grip he had on Lori's arm or the way he was honking his own horn, his voice growing lower and lower as his face grew closer to her own.

"That night at the camp." Just like the CDC, Lori could feel herself beginning to tremble in fear of the man who she had once laid with.

"That night at the camp after the fish fry." Lori cleared her throat, repeating her answer as Shane let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head before letting go.

"No no no. See, no. That was me too. You see, Rick, he showed up late because he went on a suicide mission over nothing. Yeah, he joined in, but see, we wouldn't have been in that situation if he hadn't left because he felt that he needed to save a drug dealer. And so we lost Amy, we lost Jim." Shane rambled on, jabbing himself in his chest for measure as he began to pace back and forth in front of her.

"We lost..." Lori was on the edge of breaking down, Shane's words playing her the right way as she internally agreed with him.

"Rick told me." Shane cut her off as she sniffled, her eyes flashing up to him in hesitation and confusion.

"Told you what?" She chewed on her lip in hesitation, a part of her already knowing what it was about, though she didn't want to believe it.

"And I know the reason why you didn't is because you know it's mine." Shane took step after step, getting closer to her till he was an inch from her face, a pleased emotion emitting from him as he watched her eyes flash in horror.

"It's Rick's." She gasped out, shaking her head as she made to push him away from her only for the man to grab her wrists, pulling her even closer.

"You know, we carried on quite a bit before Rick got back, Lori. It's mine. You know it is." Shane spat into her face as she swallowed the bile slowly crawling up her throat, her eyes growing glassy at his words that she knew to be true. She wouldn't, she couldn't admit it. She refused to. Even as she shut her eyes and allowed his words to smother her, her heart twisted tightly in her chest.

"Why do you care if it's his, huh? You're a smart woman, you know he no longer cares about you the way he used to." Shane slowly began to smirk, ignoring the way he was playing low as the woman's sniffles halted before her now hard, glassy eyes lifted to meet his.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She muttered, knowing who he was talking about though it did nothing to put out the fire now burning in her chest.

Letting go of her arms, allowing her the space she needed now that he knew he had effectively reeled her in, he shoved his hands into his pockets and stood proudly.

"Rick, he basically threatened me earlier about Ana. Told me to keep the fuck away from her and leave her be. If that doesn't scream high school love story, I don't know what does." He shrugged amused by the various looks of anger, jealousy and rage flashing repeatedly across Lori's face before she viciously wiped at her cheeks

"You know, don't you?" Shane took a teasing step towards her, his brow slowly rising in amusement.

"I called him out on it earlier, I'm not blind, I saw the way he looked at her. He didn't deny it either." Lori's fear from earlier was quickly replaced with jealousy as Shane smirked proudly at the plan unfolding in front of him.

This was playing right into his hands.

* * *

Ana and Daryl had separated long enough to get their bearings back. Ana was sure that if she blushed once more, her face was going to explode. She had never blushed as much as she done in the past month, ever in her life. And after their little argument, after she had marched off like some hormonal teenager, she needed her space for a moment, even if just for a minute. Naturally, after Daryl had finally let go and she realized she needed time to collect herself before she embarrassed herself any further, the man was not willing to leave her on her own, at all.

She pressed to be left alone for 5 minutes, just a pair of cars away. She went as far as counting down to one minute where he continued to shake his head, set on his decision to not let her out of his sight. She groaned in frustration, unable to be mad at the man after the night the two of them had. If anything, he just made her more frustrated.

"I have to pee, can I pee on my own for two seconds?" She spun on her heels, coming up with a believable lie, her eyes furrowed in desperation for extra measure.

Seemed to have worked cause the man recoiled slightly, attempting to hide his embarrassment before he waved her off with a gruff _you got 2 minutes_.

Ana bolted the moment he gave her and took off a few cars away, squatting down behind the nearest car for emphasis. Daryl wouldn't think twice about seeing her squatting behind a car, not with the lie she had whipped up.

She sighed, allowing her ass to hit the hot pavement before she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face there. What the hell had happened to her? She wasn't like this, far from it actually. She didn't let a man control her emotions, not since Colby. She groaned, frustrated and embarrassed that Daryl had seen a side of her that she was usually so good at hiding. _Fuck_. He must think she's such a pussy now. _Damn it_. Ana pulled her head back from her knees, lightly hitting the car with the back of her head, irritated with herself.

She didn't cry. She wasn't known to cry. Literally the last time she had cried out in the open was when her grandmother had passed. Well, to be fair, the woman was a second mother to her when her own was too busy to raise her.

Okay, she'll take back that bit about crying, she had cried at the CDC, with Rick.

 _Fuck_. _She was turning into a pussy. Through and through._

She had thought she had lost Daryl. She had thought that kiss she had sprung on him, was the last thing she'd ever do with the man, the last time she'd see him. It was like her hormones went into overdrive the second she saw him make the choice to go out and shut off that piece of shit. She had been seconds from jumping out of the truck and joining him, but that bastard, ever the noble, had to stop her and basically slam the door in her face.

If he hadn't locked the door, she knew, within seconds, she would have been out and after him, fuck the walkers.

 _Fuck_.

She really did hate it when she got emotional. The last time she had cried her heart out at her grandmother's funeral, she remembered being emotionally drained for a week after because she just wasn't used to it. And that incident at the CDC, took her a while to get her ass back in gear. Just like now. She could already feel exhaustion creeping up on her as she squatted between a pair of cars that Daryl had moved the night before.

"Ya done?!" He called out suddenly as she flinched in surprise, her eyes snapping around, wondering if he had snuck up on her without her realizing it.

Sick bastard. What if she was really peeing?

"Hold yer fuckin' horses!" She snapped once she realized he hadn't made a move to approach her from the spot she had left him in. Sighing in relief, wiping her face to make sure that she didn't have any visible evidence of what she had actually been doing and stood. Going about the movements as if she was pulling up her pants and adjusting herself, she turned, looking over to see him glancing away from her, obviously, he had been watching her this entire time.

Smirking, when his eyes suddenly panned back to hers, she knew, this was only the beginning of what could either be a disaster or the best decision she's ever made.

* * *

 **Hope this will hold you off till sometime next week!**

 **Until next time~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ugh, I've been sick for the last week along with attempting to continue to work and drive 2 hrs back and forth every day, life has been miserable but I finally had some time to sit down and get this chapter out to you. So hopefully it came out alright, might be full of an ass ton of grammar mistakes and whatnot, but be patient with me this week lol**

 **New Followers: Dark Angel 792, idreamhogwarts, crazychaoticthingcalledlife, Bibis Pandora, greyfox158, Blue Wolf29, kanna-yamamoto, DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings and Nova. ! Thank you, thank you so much for supporting my story!**

 **Reviews:**

 **KyraNoelle** : Well, Daryl hasn't technically admitted his feelings, you know how Dixon's are lol they'll bounce around the topic and never verbally admit anything but deep down, I know Daryl realizes that Ana has some sort of hold over him. They are too fuckin cute, i can't!

 **Bri47** : Have you ever known Shane not being difficult? lol

 **mtngirlforever** : Really wanted to show Daryl's softer side in this chapter, admitting his wrongs and coming to realize how much Ana means to him. Love this side of him too!

 **UmiNight Angel Neko** : Agreed!

 **Frankie** : OMG RIGHT?!

 **Guest** : I got all your reviews and adored every one of them! Thank you for your deep words and opinions on a few things, which I silently agreed with. There is tons I want to write you, if I had the time to address everything but I wanted to let you know that I read all your reviews and thank you for your support!

 **greyfox158** : Can't promise that Lori won't do some stupid shit in the future but I can promise that I'll be stomping my foot alongside you proudly! P.S. Yes, I do have superpowers lol

 **NanneroftheWE** : SO glad to hear you are enjoying my updates! Hope you continue to enjoy them!

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or** it's **characters, just Ana!**

* * *

Rick's POV...

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach as I hesitantly followed Hershel into the forest, Jimmy close at the older man's side. The man had asked for my help which I wasn't about to shoot down. No, the plan was to appease to Hershel, as best as they could. Ana said it would work so he believed it would.

We walked further, Jimmy now walking ahead of Hershel who stayed just a couple steps in front of me, his eyes flashing around the area like he was on alert for something. Why exactly had he asked me out here and no one else? Naturally, I wouldn't have said no to the man, but the fact that Daryl and Ana were still out there on a wild goose hunt as we approached the midday mark, fed the fire of panic slowly building in my stomach.

I quietly prayed that they were alright, that they were on their way back from wherever they had run off to. I knew it was wrong, but I just wanted to see Ana back, safe and uninjured, that way I may be able to sleep better with everything happening around camp. She kept me grounded, as weird as it sounded. I barely knew her, yet I trusted her more than I did my best friend and wife.

"That's Lou Bush." Hershel's voice cut across my thoughts before I realized we had walked into what looked to be a semi-dried up river bed where Jimmy was now wrestling to get a walker hooked onto a looped cable hanging off a pole he had been carrying. I froze, blinking in confusion and realization that this was what Hershel had asked me out here to 'witness'. He was trying to prove a point, though it was falling on deaf ears right now.

"You knew him?" I asked, attempting to hide my annoyance to what the man was doing as he approached Jimmy to help him, as the younger man went about trying to wrangle another walker that was slowly approaching from across the muddy river.

"Lou as in Louise." He clarified as I turned back to the walker they directed out of the mud, noticing the dress it had on.

"She has a farm up the road. Sweet corn mostly. Worked at Hapman's bar on weekends." Hershel huffed out as the walker tried to make a swipe at him, almost causing the older man to lose his footing and hit the mud had I not reached out in time to grab the pole from him, helping the man from his stumbled perch.

"The man, I don't know him, but the coveralls, I've been to where he worked." Hershel dusted off his pants from where he had stumbled and glanced over at the walkers now caught in Jimmy's wire.

"How many have you killed?" Hershel's next question caught me off guard as I had been in the middle of thinking about how much I had wanted to shoot the walker between the brows as it snarled and tried to reach out at me. Holding the walker at a safe distance, I looked to him with a brow arched, not even sure if he was asking cause he was curious or because he was trying to prove a point.

"Too many to count." I replied instantly, knowing I could not give the man an exact number as I had stopped counting long before. Hershel turned his eyes up to meet mine, an unidentified question lying just beyond his orbs as he adjusted his suspenders.

"Can you stop?" It was like the man was mocking me, us. How did he expect us to stop killing walkers? If we didn't kill them, they'd kill us and there was no way I'd allow that to happen.

"There are people out there who haven't been in their right minds, people who I believe can be restored." Hershel went on, as if he had a liable defense for his beliefs almost sending me snorting at his ignorance, Ana's words running through my head instantly.

 _Only thing we can do is appease him, even if we don't totally believe in what he does._

 _He's had his head so far up his ass that I think the only way he'll believe shit coming out of our mouth is if it literally bit him in the ass._

 _No matter how much we disagree with him, Rick, be gentle._

"You're not talking about the walkers, are you?" I asked hesitantly, trying to cover the edge behind my tone.

"It doesn't matter if you see them as human beings anymore. But if you and your people are going to stay here, that's how you're gonna have to treat them. My farm, my barn, my say." Hershel pressed sternly as my throat tightened, my eyes fighting to narrow and lash out at the ignorant man.

"I know you do not believe what we say about them. The fact that they have killed people of my group, family, friends. If this what gets you to allow us to stay here, even just for a bit more, fine." Rick ignored the terror in his heart as he watched Hershel eye him up curiously before nodding, gesturing for him to head back in the direction they had come in.

* * *

Back on the highway...

"I couldn't find the fuckin' keys." She muttered frustrated as they had finally headed back towards the cab of the truck once a path was cleared.

"But ya found a pack of smokes?" He arched an amused brow in her direction, knowing he was pushing her buttons. Sure enough, her hard eyes snapped over to meet his, her hand twitching over the handle of her gun just on her hip.

"I'm half tempted to shoot yer dick off and watch you dance." She hissed as he snorted, fighting back the laugh before turning back to the cab.

"Gotta get this shit back ta camp before the Asian starts messin' with my shit and tools." Daryl muttered under his breath sparking something in her as her eyes snapped wide, realization setting in on her.

"Fuckin' hell." she muttered in realization, tossing her bag onto the drivers seat before running to the back of the truck where they had loaded other stuff. Feeling Daryl run up behind her as she pulled open the back door, with difficulty, and immediately made a reach for the tool bag she had scavenged in a nearby car.

"Really need ya to stop just fuckin' runnin' off, it's gettin' old." Daryl barked over at her as she grabbed the needed stuff, ignoring him once more before running past him and back to the cab of the truck.

"Are ya fuckin' listen to me?!" Daryl screeched as Ana stumbled to climb the stairs into the cab where Daryl followed closely behind.

"Busy, did you say somethin'?" She muttered sarcastically, intentionally pissing him off as she scooted onto the ground, just beside the driver seat already reaching under the dash for what she was looking for. Using the screwdriver she had snatched, she popped off the panel below the steering wheel column, tossing it over her shoulder uncaring.

"I outta...what the fuck are ya doin' now?" Daryl was ready to reel into her about her dismissive attitude to her own safety before he watched her begin to dig under the dashboard, going as far as yanking down a handful of wires.

"What does it look like _genius_?" She retorted back, narrowing her eyes at the wires before finding the two she needed.

"Ya know how ta hotwire a car?" Daryl blinked in surprise, once again, caught off guard by what the woman was capable of.

"Like I told Glenn, yer faith in me is a little insultin'. Ya forget who I am?" She paused in her search for the wire cutters she had brought up for her and turned to Daryl, smirking at his shocked face before turning back to the two wires in her hand, cutting the insulation from the end of each wire, she quickly shoved the screwdriver into the ignition slot for good measure. Within seconds of cutting the wires, she had them tied off, turning the screwdriver as the truck rumbled to life sending a loud squeal through her as she hopped into the driver's seat, checking everything on the dash.

"Ya scare me, ya know that?" Daryl mocked as she rolled her eyes, turning to him still standing in the doorway.

"So, ya gettin' on yer bike or are ya plannin' to leave her here?" Ana shot back as Daryl looked at her with a scoff, jumping back down on the pavement.

"Ya sure yer okay drivin' this shit? I can drive it, ya know how to ride a bike?" Daryl was obviously worried about the woman 'attempting' to drive a huge truck. It wasn't a semi, but half the size, still too large for her to drive, so he thought.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't ya? Me drivin' yer baby. Screw that, I'm driving, I found it." She brushed off his worry easily, adjusting the seat a bit closer to the wheel as Daryl sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle with the woman.

"Fine, keep an eye on the road. I'll be 'round." He took one last long look at her before he turned, walking towards the direction of his bike before turning as he heard the sound of the trucks breaks release as it began to slowly move forward. Swinging his leg over his seat, quickly kicking the bike on, his head shot up at the sound of metal upon metal scraping, looking over to see her attempting to turn the beast, though it was obviously brushing heavily against nearby cars.

"Cleared that like a pro!" She yelled out the window with a wave as he rolled his eyes at her theatrics as she soon ran right into another car, knocking it out of the way.

"How about you attempt ta not hit shit when yer drivin'?" He yelled out as she effectively pushed the car out of the way and continued on.

"I don't know what the fuck yer goin' on about? I didn't hit shit!" She shouted back happily, going about honking the horn as she headed on down the road as Daryl shook his head, quickly following her.

* * *

Rick knew this was going to end bad. No way he was going to get past his group with a pair of walkers basically on a leash to add to Hershel's growing pile. He had mentioned to Hershel about heading to the barn in the opposite direction, just to stay out of sight, but the man had known what he was doing. This was a test of sorts, how Rick would deal with his situation with Hershel along with how his group would react.

Rick attempted to keep his movements minimal, not wanting to draw the attention of the group near the house. But who was he kidding? It was like god was laughing down on him as he watched Jimmy step in front of the walkers, loudly clapping his hands to lead them. Unfortunately, he didn't only get the attention of the pair of walkers he and Hershel had, but the group who were now running towards him.

"What is that?! What is that?!" Shane yelled as he charged towards who he recognized to be Rick and Hershel, the group not far behind.

"Shane!" Lori screamed, running after the crazy man, knowing he was about to do something stupid.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shane hissed once he got close enough to the trio, his eyes pinned to the obvious walkers snarling from the end of the poles.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel barked in defense, both men fighting to keep a hold of the walkers.

"Are you kidding me? You see? You see what they're holding onto?" Shane laughed in disbelief, turning to the group who had been disagreeing with him moments before.

"I see _who_ I'm holding onto." Hershel defended as Shane rolled his eyes, pacing as he shook his head, the rest of the group standing at a distance behind the man, unsure what to do or how to go about doing this.

"No, man, you don't." Shane laughed dryly, shaking his head as Rick eyed the man warily.

"Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk." Rick should have known, no ounce of talking would pull this man down from the ledge of insanity he was dancing on. He should have seen the warnings going on as Shane continued to preach to both groups, waving his gun around. As soon as Lori told Shane to shut up, something snapped in the already spiraling man. Rick stiffened as Shane tilted his head, turning to Hershel.

"Hey, Hershel man, let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" And just as Rick had known, to prove his point, Shane unloaded three rounds into the chest of Hershel's walker, pointing out the fact that a living person could not walk away from that. Hershel and Rick were screaming at Shane to stop as Shane continued to hit all vital areas effortlessly.

"Shane, enough!" Rick shouted as Shane scoffed.

"Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough." Shane took one more shot, straight into the forehead of the female walker Hershel was wrangling.

Hershel dropped the pipe, his eyes wide with shock as Rick begged both Hershel and Jimmy to take the walker from him so he could do something about Shane. Neither one listened as they watched in horror as Shane broke the barn door open, the steady flow of Hershel's undead family and friends pouring out, only to be gunned down by the group.

Andrea shot the walker Rick had been fighting to hold, tossing it to the ground in defeat before watching as more walkers poured out sending the kids screaming in fright. Rick passed the Greene family, who were now all gathered in horror, an apologetic look before he stepped forward, wanting to protect his family.

There was no way Hershel was going to allow them to stay now.

* * *

Ana's POV...

I was surprised how clean the truck cab was, even in the apocalypse. No radio, but the driver had a stash of old 80's rock that I didn't hesitate to put in, humming along with some familiar tunes as I continued to attempt to navigate the truck through tight quarters. Luckily, it was a bit easier to do as I came to realize that the truck was big enough, that if need be, I could simply just push cars a bit further away to make it through.

Thankfully, I hadn't gotten my ass stuck just yet.

I continued to glance back in the mirror, watching as Daryl weaved through cars, his eyes panning back and forth from each side of the road for danger before turning back to the road just as we slipped past the area we lost Sophia.

Turning from the sight of the note left on the car hood for Sophia, my eyes noticed movement ahead, my eyes narrowing on what I knew to be a familiar car. I pressed the breaks slowly, coming to a stop as Daryl's bike grew louder and louder till he was beside me.

"What's up?!" He yelled over the engine of his bike as I watched the car disappear around the bend before I turned back to him.

"Saw a car going in the opposite direction, looked like one of the cars from the farm." I mentioned back in thought as he looked ahead of us, not seeing anything.

"Ya sure?" He asked for clarification as I nodded, turning to look back at the road.

"The only road between us and them is the farm, where else would the car have come from?" I spoke, more to myself as I felt Daryl's eyes pinned to me as I slowly turned to see him staring up at me.

"Losin' light, might wanna hurry before Grimes brings his ass out 'ere, lookin' for ya." Daryl's mood had soured quickly which I instantly picked up on as I rolled my eyes to look back down at him.

"Get yer jock strap out of a bunch, he'd come out 'ere lookin' for the both of us." I hated how much he ignored my words, only believing what he felt, which didn't help anyone or anything.

"Whatever." He muttered, revving his engine as I grabbed the empty can from the cup holder and chucked it out the window, hitting him in the head.

"Get yer head out of yer ass! I kissed you not him!" I attempted to yell at him without blushing, but who was I kidding? Almost as soon as the words left my mouth, I could feel the heat flaring up, starting at my chest and rising up my neck to my face as I felt his eyes turn to look at me.

"R-race ya!" I stumbled over my words embarrassed, my foot slamming on the gas as the truck jerked forward in hast

* * *

The truck bounced around the dirt road before I slowed the truck to the stop, allowing Daryl the time to park his bike and open the gate. I passed him a mock salute as I slowly drove past him, attempting not to kick up any dirt or dust before stopping to watch him shut it. He waved at me from the mirror as I waved out the window, a small sign we had made to cut down on us yelling back and forth, I put the truck back into gear and continued down the road towards the house.

I was happy, chipper, which I wasn't used to as I tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the drum solo playing through the truck speakers. Coming around the last turn, the house came into view which sent a wider smile across my face that quickly dropped.

First thing I noticed was everyone gathered beneath a grove of trees just a ways off from the house.

"What the hell..." I whispered, rolling down my window as I had been enjoying the last bit of AC this truck was willing to give. As soon as I stuck my head out the window, the barn came into view, the OPEN barn. My heart dropped. We had missed them gunning down Hershel's family.

"Fuck." I hissed in realization, pushing the gas a bit harder as the revving of the large truck gathered the attention of those huddled beneath the trees. I parked it wherever I could, cutting the engine before skydiving out of the truck to the dirt road. Ignoring Daryl's protests, I ran over, my heart thudding loudly in my chest as a billion different thoughts came running through my head. Did someone get hurt? Did Sophia get hurt? Was this backlash for saving her? Taking her away as soon as I got her? Or maybe someone else got hurt? Bit?

Immediately Glenn and T-Dog were on me with Dale, Rick and Lori gathering behind them. I hugged them, just a bit more relieved that these two were fine.

"What the fuck happened?" I rasped out in worry, my eyes shooting around what group members were present, making sure everyone was alright.

Both Glenn and T-Dog looked at each other in a silent conversation before someone cleared their throat, stopping us from continuing. My eyes panned to Dale just behind Glenn, to Rick who stood a ways away from Lori, an obvious tension between them.

"Ana...we-I...Hershel is giving us till the end of the day to be off his property." Rick hesitantly explained as my eyes widened, though I knew this bit was coming as I noticed Shane missing. I had already known Shane had gone off the deep end that all this shit was his fault.

"Where's Shane?" I was really fighting to keep my anger and rage on the down low, but with the way my body was now vibrating, my hands clenched where Daryl had reached out to grab my elbow, it was obvious.

"Shorty..." T-Dog stepped forward, attempting to calm me as I shrugged his arm off of me, stepping back from both Daryl and him.

"No, fuck no, it was him ,wasn't it? Finally went off the deep end and did what he's been threatening? Where the fuck is he?" I growled, eyeing everyone present.

"You really think you have any right to blame anyone?" A voice fed the fire in my chest as my eyes snapped over to where Lori was standing, arms crossed, her hard eyes on me.

"Oh? Are you saying it's my fault Shane went off the deep end and killed Hershel's family?!" I snapped back unintentionally giving away what I knew Shane had did though no one had said anything. I could feel the shocked and confused eyes baring into me for answers but I ignored them, knowing I had a few choice words for Shane.

"You have no right to say shit to me about anything - I apologize for what I'm about to say Rick, but I can't anymore - You take the cake when it comes to being the most hypocritical person on this planet. And before you start yapping about shit you think is going to save your ass, save it. Everyone here knows your dirty laundry, about you and Shane sleeping together. You know Rick, I walked in on them at the CDC, fighting. I didn't have a cold from the wine, Shane tried to choke me out." I bluntly added, ignoring the fact that this might be too much information for everyone to take in right now, especially with everything happening.

"He even threatened me with a gun to my face at the quarry when I caught onto the shit going on between them. Pretty messed up if you ask me, to think, that someone loses a husband and falls into bed with his best friend just a few weeks later. Everyone really does deal with their loss in different ways." I could feel my body vibrating in irritation as I felt Daryl's warm breath blow across the back of my neck, his own anger caressing my nerves.

"You have no right to say shit to me when you are so busy pointing out the faults in those around you while you're literally sitting on a shit ton of blame for most of it. Stay the fuck away from me." I hadn't realized I had taken a step in Lori's direction till Daryl had all but pulled me back into his chest and away from her. I scoffed, glancing at everyone's shocked faces before I brushed off Daryl and headed back towards the truck.

As much as I wanted to seek out Shane's lousy ass, I couldn't do it in the state I was in right now.

* * *

Author's POV...

It took everything in Daryl not to run off and put an arrow through Shane's head. He wanted to kill the man now more than ever but as Ana pushed past him and towards the truck she had been driving, he knew, he couldn't leave her alone. He glared hard, at Rick, silently telling the man he best keep Shane out of sight because nothing was stopping him from killing that man now.

"Rick...are you really going to let her speak to me like that?" Lori innocently asked her husband as they both watched Daryl, T-Dog and Glenn go after the woman that had just told her off.

Rick scoffed, his hands tightly gripping his waist as Ana's words continued to play over and over in his head. Shane had hurt her, again, and from what he could see, no one knew, not even Daryl. Watching as the trio disappeared around the back of the truck where Ana had gone, he slowly turned his eyes to the woman who was standing quietly beside him.

"Are you really going to stand there and act like her words were wrong?" Rick shot back sending Lori gaping in defense.

"They were wrong! How can you believe her over me?" Lori tried to come off as hurt which only pissed Rick off more because he could see her real intentions playing behind her eyes.

"I can believe her over you because she hasn't done anything behind my back, unlike the woman who had vowed to stay faithful, even in death."

* * *

Ana didn't want to see anyone right now, hell, she couldn't even find it in her to be present on the farm but she knew, she couldn't just up and leave. Since the barn was now open, things were falling into place. No matter how angry she was at Shane, at Lori, things were coming and she had no intention of missing any more of it.

Marching away from the campsite and back to the truck she had driven here, she swiped the bag on the driver's seat, full of her small findings. Pulling out the box of smokes and miraculously, a lighter she had found, she put the stick of death between her lips and lit it without hesitation. It was a nasty habit she had picked up in high school thanks to her friends, one she hadn't done in years but she didn't care. She needed it, praying maybe it would calm her down a bit.

Tossing the bag back in the cab, she inhaled the familiar taste of nicotine and hummed as she exhaled, the smoke billowing around her as she headed to the back door of the truck, yanking it open as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Shorty." T-Dog approached hesitantly as she put the cigarette back between her lips.

"I don't have the patience right now to talk about all that shit I spilled so do me a favor and just drop it." She muttered, ignoring the pain in her arm as she climbed into the back of the truck just as Daryl came around.

"Holy shit! What is all of this?" T-Dog then asked, noticing the pallets loaded in the back of the truck, thankfully distracted from their previous conversation as Rick joined the group.

"Remembered coming across this truck on the highway back before we lost Sophia. Was hoping it was still there, it was." She ripped one of the still intact manifests off the nearest pallet and turned, handing it to a shocked Rick who took it, reading it out loud.

"Non-perishables?" Rick asked with hope, his eyes shining as he looked to her like she hung the stars in the sky.

Ana couldn't help but smirk proudly, inhaling her cigarette before removing it from her mouth as she nodded.

"Couple pallets of non-perishables, couple pallets of water and a few pallets of donated clothes." Glenn, T-Dog, Rick and now Dale all gasped, murmuring in delight as she slowly turned her eyes to the silent man who was already staring at her with a hard look.

She knew, Daryl was pissed. She had lied to him, she had kept her situation with Shane on the down low and he clearly hated being kept out of that. Ana wasn't stupid, sooner or later, it would have come out and she knew, Daryl wouldn't let this sit. He was going to talk to her, whether she wanted to have this conversation or not. She could tell by the look on his face that it was going to happen now, willingly or not. Sighing, she muttered to the 3 other boys that they should get about sorting through her loot, letting the Greene's pick through it first before she hopped out of the truck into the dirt.

Watching as the 3 climbed into the truck, calling out to the women still at camp before Ana took one look at Daryl, turning to head back down the road, knowing he was following her as he always did.

Once they were at a safe distance from stray ears, Ana didn't hesitate to turn and face an already irate Daryl.

"Let me hear it." She waved him on, knowing it was taking everything in him not to completely snap at her from the grip on his bow.

"Why the fuck didn't ya tell me?" Daryl started off calmly, chewing on his bottom lip, attempting to keep his boiling anger on a leash.

"Because..." Ana really didn't have an excuse aside from stopping Daryl from killing a man before it was his time to go. She knew, no matter how much she hated Shane, there were things that his presence alone put into gear. If he wasn't there, Hershel would have never come to realize the dangers of walkers and sadly enough, Carl probably would have died of the gunshot wound had he not sacrificed Otis.

Daryl glare narrowed further as he took another step towards her, his body heat engulfing her own as she stood her ground.

"That ain't no excuse. Why the fuck didn't ya tell me?!" He bellowed this time, his free hand quickly shooting out to grab her uninjured arm to stop her from making even the slightest attempt away from him. Ana sighed, not flinching at his loud voice as she had been expecting him to react as such as soon as the man found out.

"I took care of it, that's why. I ain't some damsel, Daryl. I appreciate ya helpin' me when you can but there are times when I'd like to deal with my own shit, my own way. I know ya feel the same way so don't give me some feminist bullshit excuse. I ain't like the other girls here, I can hold my own." Ana tried to appease to his softer side, hesitantly taking a step closer to the man, her torso now flushed with his heaving chest as his grip on her arm loosened enough to lightly caress her arm and up to her shoulder where his hand dipped into the crevice her neck and shoulder met in.

Daryl didn't say anything for a few moments, only silently staring at her, his hand resting on the side of her neck as she stood unmoving against him. She knew, it was taking all the power he could muster not to leave her side and peg Shane to the nearest surface. As strange as it sounded, it wasn't time for Shane to die just yet. There were things still in work that he needed to do and then when the time was right, she wanted the pleasure of watching that man's eyes roll for the last time.

"I'm alright, I made him choke on his balls and told Lori to take a fuckin' hike. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself from time to time..." She continued to promise, trying to calm Daryl down before someone began yelling their names from the house.

Daryl's hand dropped to her waist, turning to glance over at Rick gesturing for them to come over frantically.

Something was wrong.

* * *

That's **where I'm gonna end this chapter lol we all know what comes next so I wanted that to begin the next update, whenever I get it up. I just want to take this time to thank you all for being so patient with me and my new schedule at work. Not sure what I'd do had everyone gone and given up on me lol**

 **Oh! And just one thing, I'll be out of town starting October 30th and won't be back till after November 8th, so I'm planning on posting on the 29th and** then **won't be able to post till after the 8th when I get back so if I don't post between that week or two, you know why!**

 **Until next time~**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I'm back lol didn't go anywhere but I feel like every time I come back to update, I've been gone for a while haha**

 **New Followers: YOurDownfall, LillianOrtega, 3, and Lisa Bowen. Thank you once again for stumbling upon my story and liking it as much as you have!**

 **Reviews:**

 **KyraNoelle: I was debating if I wanted her to join the barn episode or miss it. There were alot of pros and cons for both so I ended up deciding that she'd miss it in favor of finding that truck in hopes of perching herself a little higher in Hershel's eyes. I really want her to have a good relationship with Hershel, that's what I'm working up to. Plus we all know that she would have killed Shane had she been present for that massacre.**

 **Frankie: Haha believe me, Ana will get her time with Lori, do not worry, it's coming. And don't worry, I'm not a physically violent person but there are certain things that I just cannot ignore, one being Lori lol glad you are enjoying Daryl and Ana moving slowly together, just a heads up, I plan for their relationship to crawl for a while before it really gets any traction.**

 **Dark Rose Charm: Glad you liked it! And you can count on me to put Lori in her place whenever she's in the scene**

 **Bri47: We can ALWAYS count on Ana to call Lori or any other moron out on their shit. She's not known to bite her tongue lol she'll be blunt and to the point without any hesitation.**

 **UmiNight Angel Neko: lol I also love how oblivious they are about each other, makes it all the more entertaining for us**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The AMC's The Walking Dead or** it's **characters, just Ana.**

* * *

Ana's POV...

I sat at Beth's bedside, my fingers lightly pressed to her neck where I made out a faint heartbeat before I took the small flashlight held out by Rick and began to shine it in her eyes, looking for any reaction to it. It was faint like her heartbeat but I could barely catch the way her orbs dilated due to the light.

"What's wrong with her?" Glenn asked worried from Maggie's side, who was perched on the opposite side of the bed from me as I sighed, shutting off the flashlight.

"She's in shock. Where's Hershel?" I turned my attention back to Maggie who stared down at her sister with a silent shrugged.

"We can't find him anywhere." Glenn answered for the woman instead as my eyes widened, turning to look at Rick and then at Daryl who nudged his head in the direction of the door, a silent sign for me to head out with him, which I did without any hesitation.

We left Beth alone while we followed Rick into what I knew to be Hershel's room.

"Your stepmother's things?" Rick asked hesitantly when he noticed a box of female belongings sitting on the man's bed. Maggie sniffled in Glenn's shoulder, nodding to the Sherriff's question.

"He was so sure she'd recover. They'd just pick up where they left off." Maggie explained as Rick passed on a sympathetic nod.

"Looks like he found an old friend." Daryl gruffed out as he picked up an empty flask from the ground, shaking it to show it was empty before he took a sniff of the open lid, retracting at the putrid yet familiar smell of whiskey emitting from it.

"That belonged to my grandfather, gave it to dad when he died." Maggie added as I walked over, handing over a clean tissue which she took eagerly to wipe her eyes.

"I didn't take Hershel for a drinker." T-Dog commented honestly as Maggie quickly shook her head.

"No, he gave it up on the day I was born. He didn't even allow liquor in the house." Maggie offered as my eyes panned the room, meeting Daryl's.

"When's the last time anyone saw him?" I spoke up as everyone that had been present during the day began to murmur between each other.

"Maybe a little over an hour ago." Glenn spoke, having been the one that had seen Hershel slip into the house just after the barn fiasco.

"When we were headin' back with the truck, saw a car that I recognized from the farm, headin' towards town, about 110% positive it was Hershel." I admitted as a few eyes shot over to me in surprise as I cut off Rick, turning back to Maggie.

"There's a bar in town? What's the name?" I asked as she blinked a few times till realization set in her orbs when she saw the connection.

"Hatlin's." She softly offered as I nodded, turning to Rick and Daryl who both nodded back at me.

"He practically lived there in his drinking days." Maggie laughed dryly as Glenn reached over to pull her into his side in a show of comfort.

"Betting that's where we'll find him." Rick agreed with me as Glenn nodded, turning to speak softly to Maggie as Rick approached my side.

"How are you doing, Ana?" Rick calmly asked as his eyes shown down on me in concern, which I attempted to ignore.

"I'm fine, Rick. But I wanted to apologize about what I said earlier out in the front, I had no right to say..." I felt like I had to apologize for basically tearing into Lori so openly with a small audience. Rick didn't let me finish though as he took a step closer to me, grabbing my hand with a small smile.

"Nothing to apologize for. You were defending yourself and only spoke the truth, you had every right to say everything you did." Rick's eyes twinkled before someone nearby cleared their throat, quite forcefully as both our heads snapped in that direction to see T-Dog and Daryl eyeing the both of us up in confusion and annoyance.

"Glenn..." Rick let go of my hand quickly, stepping back to give me room as he turned to the Asian that was still holding a stress-induced Maggie against his chest.

Glenn had gone with Rick to the bar to get Hershel, I had seen that episode numerous times, but from the pale look in Maggie's eyes, I knew he couldn't leave her side just yet, even if it was to retrieve her father.

"No, Glenn, you stay here with Maggie, help her keep an eye on Beth, I'll go with Rick to get Hershel, I know where the bar is." I knew various people present were seconds from arguing against my offer though I didn't give them a chance as I shouted a simple ' _10 minutes_ ' before I was out the door.

"Ana! Stop!" Daryl's voice was the one I heard above all as I sighed, spinning on my heels to meet not only Daryl but Rick just over his shoulder.

"There is no fuckin' way yer goin' out there. No." Daryl growled down at me as I sighed, shaking my head back at him.

"And there is no fuckin' way either one of you is gonna stop me. Rick, no offense but with what happened in that barn, it's gonna take a fuckin' miracle that maybe even that load I brought back won't help with gettin' that man to let us stay. He's on the brink of havin' a mental breakdown at the flip of a switch. I can talk to him, get him to chill out and relax, maybe talk him off this ledge he's on. You both know I'm fuckin' right." I growled back defensively as both men silently stood there, listening to me go on.

It was quiet between the two of them, though I could already see Daryl's face turning red.

"Plus, I don't wanna be stuck 'ere. Just let me do this, I can't be within a 5-mile radius of Shane right now." I knew it was a low blow but I also knew that both men knew Shane was a sensitive subject for me. If throwing his name into the mix got me off this farm and out to help Hershel, fine, I'd take it.

"Fuckin' hell." Daryl hissed, beginning to pace as Rick continued to stare over at me hesitantly.

"Daryl..." Rick then turned to Daryl who shot daggers at the Sherriff, already knowing where this conversation was turning.

"No, fuck no. She stays 'ere with me, where I can protect 'er. Find someone else to fuckin' watch yer back." Daryl was in Rick's face seconds later as I jumped forward, pushing the moody redneck away from the Sheriff, standing between the two of them.

"Rick, give me 10 minutes." I didn't allow my eyes to move from the rabid redneck standing rigidly in front of me before I felt Rick's hand grip my shoulder, the sound of his boots heading down the stairs soon after.

"I ain't lettin' ya go with them." Daryl scoffed once we were alone as I sighed.

"Dude, I have to. Rick can't talk any sense into Hershel and before we know it, we'll be fuckin' back out on the road." I threw my arm up in frustration as he shrugged uncaring.

"Oh well, then our asses will be back on the fuckin road and these hippies can fend for themselves." Daryl barked back as I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I am not about to let this family fend for their fuckin' selves. I ain't that kind of person and I know you aren't either so stop sayin' shit ya don't mean. I'm goin', like I said, whether ya like it or not, I am." I put my foot down, not one to roll over just because I had a female hardon for the man.

When he made no move to argue further, I shrugged my shoulder, turning my back to him to head down the stairs only for his familiar hand to grab mine, ripping me back up the stairs. My back was pinned against the nearest wall, his forehead planted against mine as his warm breath blew across my face.

"No, no, no..." He began to chant over and over again, his hands pinning my hips in place as his mouth moved to rest against my forehead. Shutting my eyes, pushing my emotions back, not wanting the fact that this man was all but pressed up against me to change my decision as my hand slipped up, gripping his forearm.

"Daryl, I have to. If yer so fuckin' worried, come with, I rather you with me then here." I bit the inside of my cheek as I spoke, staring straight ahead at his scruff covered Adam's apple just within reach. I felt his arm tense briefly before relaxing, his entire body seemingly melting against me as he dropped his forehead back onto my own, our eyes finally meeting.

"Yer killin' me here." He muttered though I couldn't stop myself from passing him an amused smile, unable to stop myself from pushing up on my toes, closing the gap between us as I pressed my lips lightly against his.

Not sure if I'd ever find myself getting used to kissing a Dixon.

* * *

"So you and Daryl?" I had been busy gathering my weapons, my eyes shooting up from my pistol to see Glenn awkwardly standing outside my tent.

"Uh, what?" I asked, having honestly not even heard him as I shuffled out of the small space, standing with a heavy groan as I slipped the pistol into the back of my pants.

"Daryl, are you two together now?" Glenn's face seriously couldn't get any redder as I watched various shades caress his cheeks as he looked anywhere but at me. I wanted to be embarrassed figuring out by now that the man must have seen our private moment upstairs just a few minutes prior, but I couldn't find it in me to care with how embarrassed he was.

"I'm assuming you saw our little spit swapping contest?" I poked jokingly, knowing our kiss was nothing more than a closed lip two-second press. Glenn's eyes widened further, if at all possible, his neck snapping to look at me in horror as I fought to keep a straight face, though I was losing, quickly.

"I-I..what..um..Ana..I didn't..." Glenn immediately went into a brigade of stumbling over himself as he attempted to defend himself sending me into a fit of giggles, unable to stop myself from laughing at him.

"Glenn, it's fine. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." I confessed with a pleased sigh, rotating my shoulder that I had, stupidly enough, removed from the splint, figuring my arm would be fine and dandy. It didn't hurt so much anymore, more uncomfortable than anything.

"Are you sure you want to go? I can go, no problem." Glenn didn't seem to sit on my joke for too long, taking in my discomfort as I passed him a reassuring smile, shaking my head.

"Nah, I'm fine, Glenn, promise." I slipped my machete holsters on, fighting back the grimace of finally having free range of moving my still tender arm.

"And to answer your earlier question, no, we're not together." I shook my head, watching his eyes widen in shock as he opened his mouth to further ask before my name was called from across the yard.

"Oh, time to leave. Keep an eye out on everythin' while we're gone, kay? Beth too." I added seriously, knowing what Beth was bound to do in the time we were gone, hoping the man had caught onto that small hint as I jogged over to the car both Rick and Daryl were waiting at.

"Ya sure..." Daryl quickly began to ask as I pushed him aside, calling shotgun before he could cut me off as I slid into the front seat.

* * *

Awkward couldn't quite explain the atmosphere of the car as we headed into town in search of Hershel. I had invited Daryl because I knew, I wouldn't be going anywhere if he wasn't there and I wanted to help Hershel. But had I known it would be this weird, being stuck in a car with Rick and Daryl, maybe I would have hesitated to come at all. I could not stand it.

Thankfully, as if the gods themselves looked down on me with pity, the bar came into view causing me to sit up a bit straighter in my seat as our eyes searched the small town.

"Park a block over." I offered suspiciously as Rick nodded, pushing the car a bit further around the corner before cutting the engine.

I didn't wait for word before I was out of the car, already pulling my pistol from the back of my pants and at the ready.

"Stay close." Rick whispered as he brushed past me, taking the lead as we silently headed towards the bar.

"Stay in sight." Daryl muttered directly in my ear, his nose brushing my temple as he kept at my side, never leaving. My body unconsciously tensed at the physical touch, his hand brushing my hip as he slipped past me, watching me from the corner of his eye as I attempted to stop myself from having a 'high school crush' moment. Shaking off the feelings, ignoring the question Glenn had been pestering me about just earlier that hadn't left my thoughts, I walked ahead of Daryl with my gun up, peeking over Rick's shoulder just as he pushed the bar door in as silently as he could.

On alert, the 3 of us peeked in, weapons at the ready before I recognized the older man sitting alone at the bar. Sighing in relief that he was still alive, I slowly dropped my arms, rolling my tight shoulder as I pushed past Rick to approach the man.

"Hershel." I calmly addressed, not wanting to spook the man that had gone through so much in one day.

"Who's with you?" His low voice asked as I slid into the bar stood beside him, my eyes never leaving his face.

"Rick, Daryl. Just them." I promised, figuring the man didn't need an ass ton of people breathing down his neck right now.

"Maggie send you?" Hershel side eyed me as I leaned against the bar top, shaking my head at him.

"No, and even if she did, I had already made up my mind about comin' to get ya." I noticed his empty glass and quickly reached for the bottle of whiskey, pouring him another glass.

"How many have you had?" Rick stepped around the bar, perching against the opposite side of the bar from us.

"Not enough." Hershel complained as I watched Daryl silently move about the room in alert, peeking into doorways and out windows.

"Let's finish this up back at home." Rick pushed as Hershel gulped the rest of his glass, slamming the empty cup down with a wince.

"Beth collapsed. I did what I could for her but she's in shock, I think you are too." I pointed out sympathetically as I reached forward, wanting to check for any signs of shock only for the man to push my hand away before I could get too close.

"Maggie's with her?" He asked, filling his glass once more as I turned to Rick, my hope slowly festering out.

"Yeah, but she needs you." Rick answered in my stead as Hershel laughed dryly.

"What could I do? She needs her mother. Or rather to mourn like she should've done weeks ago. I robbed her of that. I see that now." Hershel's words hit home as I bit into my bottom lip, eyeing Daryl who was now leaning against one of the bar pillars, his dark eyes on me.

"You thought there was a cure. You can't blame yerself for holding out for hope. In this world, what more can we do then hope?" I whispered back as he scoffed, his grip on the glass tightening.

"Hope? When I first saw you running across my field with your boy in your arms, I had little hope he would survive." Hershel confessed, unable to meet Rick's stare.

"But he did, because of you." I placed my hand gently on Hershel's shoulder, pleased when he made no move to push me away again.

"A lot has happened since you and your group have arrived at my farm. I believed in miracles at one time but now, I realized it was only a sham, a bait, and switch. I was a fool and you people saw that. My daughters deserve better than that."

A whistle pulled me from my conversation with Hershel as both Rick and I glanced over to see Daryl gesturing for us to come over. I nodded to him, watching as Rick slipped out from behind the bar before I gave Hershel a comforting squeeze on his shoulder as I slipped from my seat.

"So what do we do now? Just wait for 'him ta pass out?" Daryl grumbled under his breath as I turned to look over at Hershel still hunched over his glass.

"Just go. Just go!" Hershel had seemed to hear Daryl's words as he yelled at us from over his shoulder, startling me slightly as I hadn't been expecting it.

"I promised your daughters I'd bring you home, safe." I barked back, slightly peeved that this man was so worried about his own mistakes over the safety of his family. He scoffed at my words, muttering something I didn't catch under his breath as he poured himself another glass.

"So what's your plan? Finish that bottle? Drink yourself to death and leave your girls alone?" Rick shot over only for Hershel to finally turn in his seat to glare over at us.

"Stop telling me how to care for my family, my farm. You people are like a plague! I do the Christian thing, give you shelter, and you destroy it all!" He threw his glass against the nearest wall as I watched Daryl step a bit closer to my side.

"The world..." Rick stepped up to defend the group, though I knew exactly what he was going to say and grabbed his arm, stopping him from going on.

"Hershel, the world has been in bad shape for weeks now, way before we came across your farm. There is no one to blame for that. And you are right. You have done nothing but give us shelter, feed us, allow us, total strangers to take up house on your land with nothing to gain from it. We owe you and your family more than we can give but I'm starting here, right now. I grew up in a family that cared more about their own personal goals in life, then their own flesh and blood. When I was born, my father, my grandfather, uncles, they all looked down on me because of my gender. I was meant to take up the family business, be the heir to what my great-grandfather had built all those years ago. I wasn't what they were expecting. I was raised under scrutiny, I was punished for simply being who I am, but it has shaped me into who I am today. I can tell you, from the standpoint of a daughter who grew to hate her father and everything he lived for, that you have done your absolute best for them. You have protected them, sheltered them from the dangers of the outside world and I know, more than anything, if they could have anything right now, it would be you. If you think something like this would change the way they look at you, then it's you who needs them more." I hadn't meant to spill any of my background or issues on my own family, but I wanted this man to know that there were families out there that didn't have the pleasure of having such an amazing and caring father figure in their lives. He needed to know that what he had thought was right, he had been doing to protect those closest to him, his daughters. Even if it had hurt them in the end, he still had done it because he cared for them as a father should.

"Your girls need you now, more than ever." I hadn't realized tears of hate had spilled down my cheeks till Rick had gripped my shoulder in comfort, pulling my attention away from Hershel and to him. I sniffled, wiping my cheeks, embarrassed that I had gotten caught up in my own family issues as Daryl's ever familiar hand brushed against my elbow, lightly squeezing it.

"I didn't want to believe you. You told me there was no cure, that these people were dead, not sick. I chose not to believe that." Hershel's heartbroken voice cut through the room as I looked over to see Rick approaching him in concern.

"Ya okay?" Daryl's voice pried me from the conversation Rick and Hershel were having as I turned my glassy eyes up to him, nodding embarrassed as I leaned forward, burying my face out of sight and into the torn sleeve of his vest for a second.

Daryl's hand gripped my lower back gently, his nose buried at the top of my head before he pulled away from me, heading over to a stack of different bottles, going about searching for what I assumed was something for him to drink.

"Now there are people back at home trying to hang on. They need us, even if it's just to give them a reason to go on, even if we don't believe it ourselves." I turned back to where Rick was now standing beside Hershel, the men passing each other knowing smiles. I couldn't help but sigh in relief, knowing we could get the hell out of here before anything else happened, though, when was I ever right.

"Son of a bitch. They're alive."

* * *

Author's POV...

Ana had spun in fright, her mind having been elsewhere instead of on what was to come as her gun was aimed and ready at the nearest man.

"I'm Dave." One stepped up as Rick took a threatening step away from the bar in the direction of the 2 newcomers.

"Fuckin' hell." Ana whispered, realizing she had totally forgotten that these douchebags would be here at this exact time, probably listening to everything they had just been talking about.

"That scrawny-looking douche bag there is Tony." Dave gestured just over her shoulder as she spun in shock at the sound of a chair being pulled out just behind her where a thin man was now sitting, eyeing her up like a piece of meat.

"Eat me, Dave." Tony barked out defensively, winking up at Ana as her jaw ticked in annoyance.

"We met on I-95 coming out of Philly. Damn shit show that was." Dave bravely made his way towards the bar, his eyes never leaving Rick as Daryl subtly began to slide closer to Ana from across the room.

"What's yer name sweetheart?" Tony's slimy voice sent a shiver down her spine as Ana's eyes snapped down to him to see him licking his lips as he eyed her legs.

"Why the fuck do I have ta give ya my name?" Ana hissed, cocking her gun as he whooped excitedly, mockingly putting his hands up as Dave laughed from over her shoulder.

"Ooh, sorry lassie. Tony hasn't had any ass in a while." Dave explained like it was some damn excuse.

"I'm Rick. Rick Grimes." Rick introduced knowing that it was moments before this entire conversation blew up in the worst possible way.

"How about you, pal? Have one?" Dave chuckled as he offered a glass to Hershel who shook his head.

"I just quit." Hershel excused as both Dave and Tony chuckled in disbelief.

"You've got a unique sense of timing, my friend." Dave pointed out as he took a sip from his glass.

"His name's Hershel. He lost people today, a lot of them. That there is Daryl and Ana." Rick went on to introduce as Ana's eyes panned from Daryl who was eyeing the bastard closest to her in distaste.

"I'm truly sorry to hear that. To better days and new friends." Dave lifted his glass for a toast.

Ana kept a close eye on the two men as the chatted up the guys, the hackles on the back of her neck were slowly rising knowing that they had not come alone. She silently prayed everything would go according to plan though she didn't account for the fact that Glenn had been switched out for Daryl.

"How about you guys?" Tony asked as Ana's eyes shot down to him defensively, seeing the way his dark eyes eyed her while he fiddled with his pistol.

"Fort Benning, eventually." Rick lied easily as Dave and Tony passed each other a knowing look.

"I hate to piss in your cornflakes, officer, but we ran across a grunt who was stationed at Benning. He said the place was overrun by lamebrains." Dave explained as I internally scoffed at the nickname they had used for walkers.

"Oddly, the truth is there is no way out of this mess. Just keep going from one pipe dream to the next, praying one of these mindless freaks doesn't grab a hold of you when you sleep." Dave taunted as he took a look around the group before smirking.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like you guys are hanging your hats here. You holed up somewhere else?" Ana's eyes sought out Rick's and then Daryl's as Dave continued to dig into Rick for any info on where we were housed up at. She prayed Rick wouldn't give these men any info as Dave began listing off possibilities of where they were hiding out before the word _farm_ seemed to echo through the room.

"You got a farm?" Slowly Dave began to smirk in realization as Tony pushed himself to stand as Ana turned only for the man to grab her forcefully, yanking her against his chest with his gun now to her temple.

"Get yer fuckin' hands off of her!" Daryl snapped, his bow up and aimed at the sleeze bag now chuckling from behind her.

"You got anymore cooze at this farm of yours? Ain't had a piece of ass this nice in weeks." He thumped his hips hard against her ass as she squirming only for him to laugh, pressing the barrel of the gun harder against her head.

"Listen, pardon my friend. City kids...they got no tact." Dave made no move to get his friend to let go of Ana who was now silently going over various options on how she was going to kill this bastard now groping her.

"So listen, Rick..." Dave turned back to Rick who was now standing just as rigid as Daryl, his eyes snapping from Tony to Dave.

"We've said enough. Tell your man to let her go and we'll be on our way." Rick was trying to end this calmly but with the way Daryl was now vibrating in anger, there was no way in hell these guys were walking out of here alive.

"How about a little Southern hospitality?" Tony rasped into Ana's ear, making a show of brushing his nose up the curve of her neck and into her hair.

"How about ya let me go and I'll show ya some nice fuckin' southern hospitality." She hissed back at him only for his arm to tighten around her waist, his putrid breath blowing down the collar of her flannel.

"Ohh, the things I'd like to do to you. The things I'd make that mouth do, fuck." He thrusts his hips back into her ass, showcasing the obvious bulge now present.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Don't ever tell me to calm down! I have half a fucking mind to take your girl there with us and put her to good use!" Dave threatened as Daryl took another step towards Tony only for the man to cock the gun pointed at her temple.

"I'll shoot her, don't think I won't." Tony taunted with a sickening smirk as Dave threatened to shoot the 3 of them.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, relax. Take it easy. Nobody's killing anybody." Rick put his hands up, fear settling in with the group as Dave slowly calmed down.

"The farm is too crowded as is. I'm sorry. You'll have to keep looking." Hershel finally spoke up as Dave scoffed from behind the bar.

"Where do you suggest we do that?" Dave was far from amused by the old man's answer as Daryl's eyes met Ana's.

"I hear Nebraska's nice this time of year." Ana mocked as Dave's eyes shot to her in annoyance.

"This girl." Ana met Daryl's eyes once more with a subtle nod before a gun went off, piercing the tension in the room followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor.

* * *

Ana's POV...

I had been fixing to grab the extra pistol I had stashed just inside my flannel, giving Daryl a subtle nod so that he would prepare for whatever the outcome was. Silently cocking the gun in my hand, I aimed it back towards the disgusting pile of shit holding me and unloaded two bullets. I didn't care what I hit, I just knew I wanted him off of me.

I spun away from Rick shooting Dave and turned to Tony now writhing on the ground behind me, a pair of bullet wounds coating his thigh as I cocked my gun once more, smirking down at him.

"Here's some fuckin' Southern hospitality you dick bag." I hissed, unloading another pair of bullets straight into his head before sighing in relief when I saw the light leave the man's eyes. I didn't have time to take in the pleasure of killing a man that had every intention of taking what he wanted from me before Daryl was at the man's side, bashing his brains in with his boot while cursing him.

I knew I should have left him to do what he felt like he needed to do, knowing had our roles been switched, I would have done the same, but with what I knew was coming, it was not the time to get lost in ourselves.

"Daryl, stop." I stepped over the body of the man, grabbing Daryl by his arms as he attempted to shrug me off in a fit only for his rage-filled eyes to meet my softer ones.

"He's dead, it's done." I added in reassurance as he huffed out a deep breath before stepping back, pulling me with him as he eyed me up and down.

"Ya 'lright?" He grumbled out, turning me from side to side to get a better look at me as I snorted, gently whacking his hands away.

"m fine. Ya'll alright over there?" I turned from Daryl to the other two who were staring at our interaction, Hershel being the one to nod as he adjusted his suspenders.

"Hershel?" I asked unsure as he sighed, nodding again.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." He confirmed as I sighed in relief and nodded, turning towards the door just as Daryl grabbed me, yanking me away from the door and beside the window where the clear sound of tires rolling across gravel echoed from outside.

"Car, car, car." Rick whispered frantically as he pulled Hershel down with him as Daryl knelt up beside me, peeking out the dirty windows.

"Fuck."

Shit, what the hell were we going to do now?

* * *

 **Quick reminder, next week, I'll post sometime between Sunday and Wednesday and then I won't be posting for at least two weeks after. But I'm not ditching the story, just going on vacation so I'll be away from a computer and internet for 2 weeks so be patient with me ya'll! I'll be back, promise!**

 **Until next week~**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, this was late lol sorry about that guys. Vacay is in 2 days and I've been running around doing last minute errands for our Disney trip.**

 **Glad I was at least able to get this out to you before the Halloween craze and I hope you all enjoy where it leads lol**

 **New followers: Starlightflower, Asma20, Aliceblack01, darkhippie, cutelittlekitten18, and shadowoftheblackdeat.**

 **Reviews:**

 **shadowoftheblackdeat** : omfg! I am so so happy that you are enjoying my story so far! You don't understand how happy it makes me when new followers stumble over my work and ACTUALLY enjoy it haha And don't worry, I plan on continuing this story for as long as the television series does. I already have plans for later seasons that I am working up to. Also, you can bet your ass that I will definitely be working on a juicy lemon between Ana and Daryl in the future!

 **greyfox158** : lol glad I'm not the only one that thought that plot was annoying haha also, I HAVE seen those bad lip reading videos, I also get a kick out of seeing them every once in a while lol

 **Frankie** : lol we'll see if Rick sticks his nose between the two, it is a possibility

 **Dark Rose Charm** : lol yessss another Lori hater, welcome to the club!

 **Bri47** : You are definitely right, leaving that good for nothing piece of shit will definitely change alot, so it won't be happening, forewarning but something more will happen to feed that plot, so check it out! Hope you enjoy!

 **KyraNoelle** : No worries, though I'm always looking forward to your reviews. Hope you enjoyed your vacay!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or** it's **characters, just Ana.**

* * *

Ana's POV...

I knew what was coming, soon. My eyes shooting around the empty bar and down to the two dead bodies bleeding out on the floor.

"It's their friends." I whispered up to Daryl, wanting to give him a heads up as he glanced down at me confused.

"What? How ya know?" He whispered lowly as I swallowed the words I wanted to say to him and flinched as we began hearing talking coming from outside the building.

 _"Dave? Tony? They said over here?_ " A voice called out as I met Daryl's surprised orbs before turning away from him to Hershel and Rick crouched on the opposite side of the doorway.

 _"Yeah. I'm telling you, man, I heard shots."_ Another voice outside confessed as I reached down for my gun, cursing when I noticed I was now 3 bullets short thanks to the bag of dicks currently bleeding out 10 feet from us.

 _"I saw roamers. Two streets over. Might be more around here."_ A third voice echoed in a hushed voice as I took notice of the weapons not only Tony brought in, but Dave as well.

 _"Dave! Tony!"_ The first voice screamed out as I nudged Daryl aside slightly before making to crawl towards the discarding shotgun only for him to grab my ankle, stopping me.

"Get the fuck back 'ere." Daryl hissed as I made a wild gesture towards the dropped shotgun as if it was obvious before I kicked off his grip, crawling frantically the rest of the way before snatching the gun up. I laid on the floor, checking his pockets for ammo, thankfully finding a box of shells for the gun.

 _"Tony?"_

I crawled back to Daryl's side, ignoring the look Daryl was giving me as we silently sat there, listening to the voices outside.

"Why won't they leave?" Hershel whispered impatiently a few minutes later as Daryl knelt up from his hiding place, peeking out of the shutters.

"Would you?" Rick asked back as he did the same as Daryl from the opposite window, both men searching the road for whoever was out there.

"We can't sit 'ere any longer. Let's head out the back, make a run for the car." Daryl muttered out, just as impatient as my eyes panned to the door that led into the back storage area just as a gunshot went off outside, startling us all back into hiding.

 _"What happened?"_ A voice called out in a huff.

 _"Roamers, nailed 'em."_ Another voice spoke proudly as I fought to roll my eyes.

" _I cleared those buildings. You guys get this one?"_ I knew instantly they were talking about the bar we were hiding in. They didn't have to say it and I already knew they were heading in our direction.

 _"We're looking for Dave and Tony and no one checks the damn bar?"_ A voice spoke in disbelief, footsteps stepping closer as I met Rick's eyes just as the handle was turned, the door beginning to open.

Just like the show, Rick dove over Hershel and in front of the door, effectively slamming it shut on them. The men outside shouted in surprise, arguing among themselves as I sat up a bit straighter, pointing over to the open doorway as Daryl glanced in that direction with a nod.

"Yo, is someone in there? If someone's in there, we don't want no trouble. We're just looking for our friends." The voice on the other side of the door, cut me off from getting Hershel's attention as Rick nudged his head for me to get a move on.

"Be careful." Daryl whispered into my ear as I nodded, shoving my pistol back into my shorts pocket before silently picking up the shotgun as I slithered towards the opened doorway, my hackles rising as I stepped further into the storage area, gun trained and ready for anything.

Noticing the door leading outside shut and locked by the key hanging in the handle, I sighed in relief, turning back to the bar at the sound of Rick arguing with the guys outside. I raced back towards the bar, frantically waving for Hershel to join me as he got up, silently heading towards me as I patted his shoulder, pushing him gently into the safety of the storage room before turning back to the two others, nodding to them as I put my gun up, knowing what was coming.

"So let's chalk this up to what it is...wrong place-wrong..." The men outside instantly began unloading into the bar as I planted my back against the nearest pillar, peeking around the corner every so often to offer some cover fire for Rick and Daryl. Bullets ricocheted off the walls, hitting glass bottles and mirrors that were decorated over the bar top while I continued to shoot out the now destroyed windows, aiming for anything that moved as Rick ran passed me, Daryl close behind.

Rick ducked behind the bar, Daryl yanking me in the direction of the storage room as I continued to shoot off rounds towards the window, hoping to hit anything.

"We gotta make a run for the car." Rick rasped out as I nodded in agreement, turning to do so only for Daryl to cut me off.

"Ya ain't goin' anywhere. Stay yer ass here, I'll get the fuckin' car." I opened my mouth to argue against him like he was so infamous for doing to me only for him to reach into my flannel, grabbing my pistol before pressing a light kiss to my cheek.

"Be back." He didn't give me any time to rant about the small amount of PDA in front of Rick and Hershel as he ran through the storage with Hershel close behind for cover.

I stood there, watching as Daryl yanked the back door open, saying something to Hershel who nodded, his gun up and at the ready as Daryl dodged out, gunfire immediately following.

"Daryl!" I screamed as Hershel ducked out of the way of gunfire, both myself and Rick running in.

"What happened?" Rick asked out of breath as both he and I wedged a large cabinet in front of the door leading into the storage area from the bar.

"He fired. Must have hit Daryl." Hershel's words sunk in as a chill of horror ran up my spine causing me to dash over and almost out the door had Rick not grabbed my arm, keeping me from going any further.

"He's behind the dumpster." Hershel rasped out as Rick allowed me to peek out with him to see just the tip of Daryl's boot poking out from the other side of the dumpster.

"Doesn't look like he's moving." Rick swallowed as I stepped a bit closer to the doorway, calling out to him.

"Daryl. Daryl!" I called out frantically in a hushed whisper as I watched in relief as his foot moved a bit before the side of his face came into view.

"Are you hit? You okay?" I asked worried as he passed me a short nod as I turned to nod back to Hershel and Rick.

"The car's right there, let's go." Daryl situated himself in a knelt as he gestured for us to follow him as I was the first to run out to him, feeling a bit better given the opportunity to search him for wounds myself. Thankfully there were none as Rick and Hershel made their way over to us, walkers now coming slowly around the back corner.

"Let's go." Daryl grabbed my free hand, yanking me off the ground as I gripped the shot gun in my hands, cocking it as Daryl unloaded in front of us while I turned, shooting behind us while attempting to reload just as quickly. That's when a shot went wild from somewhere in front of us, barely missing me as I felt it whiz just past my arm, cutting the sleeve of my flannel as Daryl began unloading higher around the corner where we could hear yelling coming from.

"Ana, are you alright?" Hershel asked in concern as I nodded, showing the torn sleeve as Rick grabbed my arm, inspecting it closely. Daryl gestured for us to take cover as we planted our backs to the building wall, Daryl peeking around the corner with Rick every so often to unload at what I knew to the be what was left of the men that had been shooting at us.

We heard more yelling as trucks began starting up before a scream pierced the air followed by the screeching of tires.

"Let's get the fuck outta 'ere." Daryl shouted as we all took off running around the corner, towards our car where a hoard of walkers was heading towards.

"Help!" A voice screamed suddenly as my eyes unconsciously snapped over, laying on a very familiar yet gruesome scene of the young man embedded on the fence line. Rick wasted no time, obviously having an internal argument with himself as he ran over to the boy, wanting to help but not sure how to as I slowly approached from behind

"Rick! Ana!" Voices began shouting as I spun, realizing Hershel and Daryl hadn't followed us. I ran around the corner, waving them over as they ran over in relief while Daryl wrapped an arm around me, glancing over at what Hershel and Rick were now doing in irritation.

"We gotta go. Gunfire attracted a shit ton of walkers." Daryl spoke quickly as the boy began crying, only adding to the noise.

"I'm sorry, son. We have to go." Rick apologized to the boy as he begged for us to save him while pulling Hershel from the boy's side.

"We can't leave him." Hershel disagreed as Daryl dropped his arm around my shoulder, turning to take down what walkers were too close for comfort.

"He was just shooting at us!" Daryl snapped back as Hershel glared at him.

"He's just a kid, just...just please help me." Hershel shook Rick's hand off of him, going back to help the boy as Rick sighed in defeat, turning to help Hershel as they discussed how best to remove the fence from the boy's leg.

"Nothing you can do here! You won't be able to get that leg off without tearing the muscle to shreds." I called over from the little knowledge I knew, shooting down another walker.

"He certainly can't run. He may bleed out." Hershel added as I nodded, listening to the boy scream again as Rick tried something before suggesting that we just put him down and get the hell out of here. I was all for that at this point, watching as more walkers slipped around the corner, coming at all directions.

"Can't we just take the leg off?" Rick suggested innocently as the boy begged for them to keep his leg. By then, I had enough of this shit and the time we were wasting on the boy and pulled my machete from the back of my holster as I tossed my shotgun to Daryl.

"Hold it will ya?" I grumbled as I spun, turning and heading towards the two men who were still discussing how to remove the boy's leg.

"Hold him down!" I yelled, not wasting any time as I had seen Hershel do it a thousand times, swinging my machete down with all the force I could muster, watching emotionless as it cut through both muscle and bone. Pulling my machete free, I ignored the looks of uncertainty coming from both men before I pulled my already destroyed flannel off, wrapping it tightly around what was left of his leg.

"We gotta get the hell outta here, now." I hissed, leaving the two men to carry 'whatever the hell' his name was as Daryl grabbed me, pulling me with him towards the car.

We loaded up, both myself and Hershel in the backseat with the boy, attempting to stop the blood as best as we could while Rick peeled out before we got swarmed.

"We should have left his ass there." Daryl grumbled as I pulled my borrowed belt off, rolling my eyes as I wrapped it high around the boy's thigh while making sure the bag over his head never came loose.

"What good would that have done?" Hershel defended as he helped me tighten the belt, comforting the boy who was groggy on blood loss.

"Better 'im then us. Bastard was one of those fuckers shootin' at us and ya'll wanted to help him? Like hell!" Daryl threw his hands up, clearly pissed that we had almost been caught up in a swarm had we dug out when we did. It wouldn't have been a problem had we left the boy to die instead of helping him.

But it was done and over with, they had saved the boy, there was nothing more they could do.

* * *

Author's POV...

"You...you mind if I talk to your mom for a sec?" Shane forced on an innocent smile as Carl looked up at the man in hesitation, turning to look at his mom with the same expression.

"It's okay." Lori sighed with a nod as Carl slowly nodded, not wanting to leave his mom's side after she had returned from a small car accident in search of his father.

"Okay. Give me a minute." Shane ruffled his hair playfully though Carl yanked his head away from the man subtly as he stood from the seat beside his mother.

"Thanks, bud." Shane thanked him as both adults watched Carl trail away, no doubt in search of someone.

"Okay, Lori, it was a lie. It was one little white lie." Shane sighed, confessing what they had been arguing over just an hour before as Lori pushed herself to stand, completely fed up with this man and his lying ways. Honestly, she was never going to learn anyways.

"But I think that...I think you oughta be thinking about how lucky we are that your baby's safe." Shane added as Lori froze in her tracks, slowly turning to him with annoyance and digust as plain as day on her face.

"You just can't lying, can you?" She laughed dryly, eyeing him in disbelief as Shane crossed his arms with an innocent shrug.

"My husband is back safe and sound. My husband is dead in some hospital." Lori mocked hysterically as Shane scoffed, glancing around in irritation.

"Oh, when are you gonna...when are you gonna stop throwing that in my face, huh?" Shane barked out when he noticed no one in hearing range, startling Lori who took a threatened step back.

"I thought he was...the point here, Lor, is that you cannot keep running off like that. What were you thinking?" Shane stepped around the forgotten fire and over a pushed over chair to get in her face as she turned to look at the house, not wanting the man to see the tears building in her eyes of the true reason she had desperately tried to search for Rick.

"I was...I was thinking we needed Rick here to keep us safe." Lori fought back the quiver of her bottom lip as Shane inspected her closely, her words twisting his pride-ridden heart.

"Rick? I keep you safe." Shane laughed mockingly as Lori shot him a hard glare.

"Like you did with Otis?" Lori barked back through an equal mock as Shane's eyes darkened at her words. Taking a threatening step towards her, Lori swallowed the bile crawling up her throat as she noticed the way Shane's jaw ticked.

"You wanna know what happened to Otis? Shane spat under his breath, his hand shooting out to grip her wrist so she had nowhere to go.

"What happened with Otis happened because I love you. I love you and Carl. That's right. Lori immediately began to shake her head in disagreement as Shane plastered a sick grin on his face.

Lori had already known since Rick had returned back from Atlanta, something had snapped in Shane. He wasn't the same man she had found herself falling into bed countless times with. She instantly knew, getting Shane involved with anything related to her marriage was a bad idea from the start. But she had been grieving, she had supposedly lost her husband and had no one else to depend on either than her husbands best friend, a man that had looked out for them from the beginning of the end. How would she have known he would end up this way?

"He was obsessed, in the worst possible way.

"I told Rick. Lori blurted out suddenly, catching Shane off guard as his grip unconsciously tightened.

"You told...you told him what?" Shane hissed this time, his teeth grinding together as Lori held her ground.

"Did you tell him that you thought you were a widow? That you were grieving and that the world was coming to an end? That...that you needed comforting? Did you tell him it was a mistake?" Shane stepped even closer to Lori to the point that Lori could taste his breath on her tongue sending her stomach reeling.

"You know Lori, that ain't true." Shane slowly smirked, his hand slipping down her arm to grip her hip, pulling her flush against him as she fought.

"What we had, it was a real. So real." Shane whispered, growing closer as his nose brushed her own causing her to quickly turn her head away from him.

"It was not. I love Rick and he...he loves..." Lori found herself stumbling over her words as she attempted to find the words to say only for Shane to cackle, stepping back just enough to meet her eyes.

"Rick? Lori, hate to break it to you but Rick...Ha...his interest has moved on." Shane smirked as he watched Lori eyes slowly grow glossy as she forced herself not to acknowledge him.

"You and I both know who Rick really loves here." Shane whispered as Lori pressed her eyes tightly shut, shoving him away from her with a huff.

"He loves me. He loves Carl." Lori barked out as she wiped at her face with the back of her arm, tilting her head back to clear out the tears.

"Keep telling yourself that, Lor, but he told me himself, he loves Ana, not you." Shane's eyes crinkled in amusement as he watched Lori's eyes water further, her bottom lip quivering as she slowly turned to look at him.

"No...no he doesn't." Lori whispered through a whimper as Shane slowly nodded.

* * *

Ana's POV...

The drive back to the farm was a long time coming. I knew, after the excitement we just left back in that town, it would take us at least 2 hours to get home, now carrying an extra pair of legs.

"Not right, what you did." Hershel's voice suddenly peeked through the silence as my eyes panned from the window I was gazing out to see that he was staring directly at me. I blinked in confusion, passing Daryl the same look before turning back to the farmer.

"Excuse me?" I asked, sitting up a bit straighter as he took a peek out the window before nudging his head down to the boy's leg.

I scoffed, immediately knowing he was now attempting to scold me for cutting the boys leg off how I did. Rolling my eyes, turning to see Daryl's hard eyes on me, Rick's own peering at me through the rearview mirror.

"You don't agree with the way I handled it huh?" I confirmed as he stared over at me and nodded.

"We should have given the boy a chance to decide what needed to be done." Hershel gruffed out as I laughed dryly, sitting forward a bit more to stare directly at Hershel.

"Dude, walkers were coming down on us from every fuckin' corner and you wanted to play 21 questions with this puto? You're fuckin' hilarious, you know that?" I laughed in disbelief, shaking my head as I watched Daryl sit up, turning to face Hershel.

"He had a right to choice what needed to be done to his leg without you deciding it for him." Hershel barked out as Rick sighed, pulling off the road onto the shoulder, parking the car before turning in his seat.

"Hershel..." Rick addressed darkly as I put my hand out, stopping him with a shake of my head.

"Hershel, I know you don't know shit about the outside world and what happened back there was just a teaspoon of what the world is like now. You wanted to bring this dickbag with us and we were running out on time. I know you have some consciousness to those who are hurt and I understand, but I know, I fuckin' know you were planning on cutting his leg off so don't turn around and blame shit on me. I won't sit for that shit, Hershel. I did what had to be done before it was too late. We didn't have the fuckin' time to sit there and fiddle with our dicks, something needed to be done and I did it. He's alive. If you're so upset about it, I'll work on him when we get back to the farm myself." I defended as Hershel opened his mouth, to argue back only to snap his jaw shut and turn back to the window.

"No disrespect to you Hershel, but we didn't have the time for procedures out there. Something needed to be done and I stepped up and did it. We escaped alive, didn't we? You can thank me for that later." I spat irritated, turning back to wave Rick on as he looked to Daryl briefly before turning back to me.

I didn't care what the man had to say, but the fact that he was turning around to blame me for something that I knew he had been planning on doing, pissed me off.

* * *

Author's POV...

Glenn silently headed down the hallway to the room he had been camped in all day and quietly knocked on the door.

"How is she?" He walked in with a glass of water, handing it off to Maggie who took it with a thankful smile.

"Dehydrated. I set up an I.V., best I can do without dad." She whispered as Glenn took a seat in the chair beside Maggie, his hand rubbing her back comfortingly.

"You need me to get you anything else?" Glenn asked in concern as Maggie continued to stare down at her sister, shaking her head.

"No, I'm fine. But I needed to thank you for realizing what she was doing when I didn't. How did you know something was wrong with her?" Maggie turned her glassy eyes to him as he licked his dry lips, unsure if he should vocalize his reason as he eyes sought out the empty doorway.

"Ana." He bluntly said as Maggie turned to him, blinking in confusion.

"What? But she's...she's out there looking for daddy. How could she..." Maggie mentioned unsure what he was trying to get at as Glenn pinched the bridge of his nose, unsure how to explain what he had a hunch on since meeting the woman.

"Alright, so what I'm about to tell you, I need you to keep it between us, please." Glenn pushed himself to sit a bit closer to her, his hands immediately reaching out to grasp her as she nodded hesitantly.

"I think...Ana, she knows...knows things?" Glenn was unsure how to word what he thought about the woman he cared about like a little sister.

"Knows things? What kinds of things? You're not making any sense." Maggie whispered, sitting a bit closer to him, trying to meet his eyes. Glenn stared down at Maggie's thighs, not sure if he was going crazy or if what he knew, made sense and was real.

"Before she left...she warned me. She told me to keep an eye on Beth." Glenn confessed as Maggie's eyes furrowed in confusion and surprise, passing her sleeping sister a short glance.

"Wait, what?" Maggie asked again as Glenn shrugged his shoulders, not sure how else to word what he was trying to explain.

"I think, she knew, something was going to happen and told me to watch her. And when I did, this happened. But this isn't the only time something like this happened. She did and said things back at the CDC that she had no way of knowing, even back at camp when I first met her, she mentioned Lori and Shane with only being there for 24 hours. I don't...I don't know if I'm going crazy or..." Glenn let go of her hands to grip his hair, frustrated that he was basically mocking and saying things about a woman he cared about.

"Maybe she has a really good intuition." Maggie tried to find some sort of explanation as Glenn sighed, shaking his head.

"I thought so at the beginning, but then at the CDC, we got separated and she basically talked the doctor off the ledge, said things he had told us with her through a metal door. There was no way she should have known things, but she did. She hasn't said anything about where she's from or her family, it's just...some things that she says or does, I've realized she has no way of possibly knowing." Glenn hung his head as Maggie's hand slowly reached out to rest on the crown of his head.

"So, you think, she somehow knows what's coming? What's going to happen?" Maggie repeated as Glenn shrugged his shoulders, leaning his forehead to rest on her thighs.

"I don't know, but something isn't right."

Glenn should have stopped before he began, but he didn't know that just outside the door, a looming figure stood, listening in with a growing scowl.

* * *

So **, you know the drill, send in your beautiful reviews!**

 **Also, for those of you that are new, I will be going on vacation in two days so the update for the next chapter will be sometime during the week of the 11th of November. I'm not ditching the story, just enjoying a week of well-needed vacation lol**

 **Until next time~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, finally back from vacation mode! So sorry this update was a bit later than planned. I had an awesome vacation but the exhaustion that followed was insane. I basically slept for 3 days, didn't leave my bed, then I went back to work yesterday so that was a nightmare in itself. Ugh, but I had been working on this chapter off and on since I've been back, though I do have to warn you, it's a bit shorter than usual.**

 **Also, hope ya'll don't mind, but I plan on skipping the reviews and follower announcements for this chapter. If any of you want me to answer your reviews, PM me and let me know, I don't mind but I figured people would be more eager to read the update than** go **through my replies. But I will be back on it for the next chapter, promise!**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own the AMC's** the **Walking Dead or** it's **characters, just Ana!**

 **Now, on to the main event! Well, not really, but you know what I'm trying to get at here! Enjoy**!

* * *

Ana's POV...

It was silent for the remainder of our ride back to the farm. I knew what I had said to Hershel had hit a nerve he didn't realize he had, so I let him stew in his guilt while continuing to keep the pressure on the boy's leg.

Within an hour or two of our argument, the ever familiar sight of the Greene's mailbox came into view before we turned down the bumpy road. At the first sign of a bump, the boy shot up like a jack in the box, making to scream in pain though I was quick to hold a rag over his mouth to keep the sounds down.

"Son, you're gonna have to keep still or this will be twice as painful as it needs to be." Hershel fought to keep the boy still as Rick pushed on the gas just a bit harder to get there just a bit quicker to deal with this mess.

"If someone can take this pile of shit to the shed, I'll work on 'im." I grumbled, fighting the need to knocked this boy out just to get him to sit still.

"Ana..." Rick made to complain though I noticed the way Daryl turned at the same time to say more only for me to shake my head.

"Ya'll are welcomed to clean and cauterize his leg, that's if ya know how." I sassed back as Daryl narrowed his eyes on me, Rick passing me an annoyed glance through the rearview mirror.

"Ana, I..." Hershel added as we grew even closer to the farm, folks already running out to gather as I shook my head.

"This was my fault, right? I'll handle it." I tried not to show how annoyed I was at the man, but it was impossible. I wasn't about to give him the light of day until he sucked up his own pride and apologized.

* * *

Author's POV...

As soon as the group was parked, they were ambushed immediately by friends and family members.

"Dad!" Maggie yelled in relief as Hershel hugged his daughter before turning to Patricia that was heading quickly towards him from the house.

"Patricia, prepare the shed for surgery." Hershel pressed seriously as the woman blinked in confusion before everyone turned to see Rick and Daryl pulling an unconscious body from the backseat of the car.

"Who the hell is that?" Shane was quick to bark out, as everyone's attention shot over to Rick and Daryl silently dragging the body towards the shed.

"Randal." Ana answered in monotone as she took the surgery bag from Patricia, jogging to catch up with the men as Shane made his way over as well.

"We couldn't just leave him there. He would have bled out." Rick quickly cut off Shane's accusing glare as Ana silently instructed them to place him on the now empty workbench Hershel had set up in the shed.

"You think that was smart, bringing someone like that here?" Ana could distinctly hear Shane's voice rasping softly at Rick while she quietly began going over procedures in her head while digging through Hershel's surgery bag.

"What did you want me to do? Leave him there? Let the kid bleed out?" Rick argued back as she went about using the belts on the table to tie the boy's arms over the edge to the table's legs.

"It ain't safe bringin' him here. I would have left him back there." Shane hissed as Ana stopped her hands from unraveling the shirt she had used to wrap what was left of the boy's leg before letting out a noticeable scoff.

"You'd know alot of bout leavin' people, huh?" Ana's stress was reaching an inhumane level as she turned her eyes to level on Shane's challenging ones.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to me?" He spat back as she chuckled lightly, shaking her head as she turned back to Randal, pulling the shirt clear of his wound before going about cleaning it.

"Nothing aside from the fact that you ditched Otis without so much as blinking. Ain't I right?" She smirked to herself, feeling the tension rise in the room as Shane let out a forced laugh.

"Can't believe the shit I'm hearing. You listening to her shit, Rick?" Shane turned the topic off of him, turning to Rick who was already eyeing his friend hesitantly.

"Ain't shit to listen to when it's the truth. Tell me, how'd you bring a dead man's gun back? Wasn't born yesterday and I ain't stupid, though you could stand to learn a thing or two." She pressed mockingly, hearing the growl and heavy steps before her gun was cocked and aimed at the man's forehead without looking. Moving her other hand from the boy's leg, she slowly turned to see the barrel of her gun pressed to a heaving Shane who glared down at her, both Daryl and Rick now aiming their own weapons at him from behind.

"I'm done with yer shit. I'm done with ya lookin' down on me cause I'm the new girl. I ain't stupid and I ain't blind. I know all the shit yer hidin' and I'm sick and tired of yer bullshit. Back the fuck out of my face or I won't hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes." Ana wasted no time in hissing darkly in Shane's face, watching his eyes narrow further as she pressed the barrel just a bit harder into the middle of his forehead for emphasis.

If he made one more, just one, she wouldn't hesitate. She was ready to kill this man.

Fortunately for him, he didn't move and only smirked, eyeing her up curiously.

"You know shit about me? Good, cause I know shit about you too." Shane's whisper caught her off guard, though it went unheard by Daryl and Shane as she tried to keep her features as neutral as possible.

"Like the fact that ya somehow know what the hell is happening without being present? Ya know things are comin' before they actually happen. Ain't I right?" Shane used her own words against her as Ana physically felt her stomach tie in knots at the man's words, her eyes unconsciously widening in surprise before she could stop herself.

How? How could he know something like that? It wasn't possible, she was careful around the man.

No, he was lying. He was just trying to get under her skin. That's all.

She quickly wiped the shocked look off her face and scoffed, adjusting the grip on her gun.

"Ya deaf? Get the fuck out of my face you dickless fuck!" She barked this time, more defensive than she had expected as Shane smirked, knowing he had gotten under her skin before taking a step back with his hands in the air like he was mocking her.

"Fine. Gotta leave the nurse to her job, huh?" Shane shot her an amused look before he marched out the door, disappearing just as Hershel appeared in the doorway, eyeing everyone in apprehension.

"I got this. You two make sure what we brought back in the truck is being fairly passed out." Ana quickly sheathed her gun in the back of her pants, turning back to the boy as Hershel silently joined her, already helping where she needed.

* * *

Naturally, Daryl had fought tooth and nail at her comment to leave her to her work. Instead, he had pulled up a seat in the doorway, watching her closely as she worked alongside Hershel who was leading her through the surgery.

"Looks like apologies are in order." Hershel suddenly spoke through the silent tension as Ana glanced up from the stitch she was applying, wondering if he was addressing Daryl who had yet to move from the doorway.

"You were right. I had already decided to remove the boy's leg before you did. It was the only way I could think of on how to save him." Hershel added, passing her the stitch scissors which she quickly used to snip the end of the line.

"I didn't know how bad it was out there, until the bar. What you did was right as well. We didn't have the time, you did what had to be done. Thank you for that and for coming to look for me." Hershel added as she finally lifted her eyes to meet his, shocked the man had grown the balls to apologize to her, finally.

"You're welcome. But I think I also need to apologize for the way I spoke to you. There was no need for the things I said, I was just upset and what I get angry, my mouth has a mind of its own and just runs away with itself." She jokingly added as Hershel let out a low laugh, nodding as he began helping her to inspect her cauterize work along with the few gashes she had stitched in both his cheek and arm.

"You said you were only in medical school for half a year?" Hershel asked in disbelief as she wiped her hands using the bowl of water Patricia had brought in, nodding to answer his question causing him to grin.

"Well, you did an amazing job. You ever had any hands-on training for this sort of stuff?" He then asked amazed as she fought back the blush from his compliment, turning back to the bowl to hide her face.

"Only on stitching though I read through all my medical books about a million times to the point I memorized most of it. They had a very descriptive section on cauterizing, let me tell ya." Ana chuckled at the memory, welcoming Hershel's own laughter.

* * *

T-Dog came in soon after they had finished bandaging what was left of his leg, wanting to help by being on watch first while Ana, Hershel, and Daryl emerged from the shed to see an argument beginning between Shane and Rick. Ana rolled her eyes, already knowing what this was about, though she tried to ignore it as Shane complained about putting guards up around the clock for Randall. Can't say she didn't agree with the asshole but she just couldn't stand the very sight of him.

"You know, we haven't dealt with what you did at my barn yet. So let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all..." Ana was shocked to say the least, when Hershel left her side to defend Rick, almost putting himself between the Sheriff and Deputy Sheriff.

"This is my farm. I wanted you gone but Rick and...and most definitely Ana, talked me out of it but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Hershel defended as he passed her a small smile that didn't go unnoticed by Shane who turned to glare at her once again.

"So, do us all a favor. Keep your mouth shut." Hershel barked, standing there for a second more before turning and heading back towards her.

"I have some thing's I'd like to give you. Meet me in my study in 10." He muttered to both her and Daryl who eyed the man suspiciously as he headed back to the house.

* * *

Ana's POV...

Who would have known, when I finally separated myself from Glenn and Maggie in search of Hershel, that the man would hand me a stack of what I knew to be medical books. I knew it was clear on my face how confused I was so he quickly commented that I had bright potential in the medical field and skills that would come in handy in this world.

I wasn't about to shoot the man's offer down and instead, took the books with a soft 'thank you' and headed back out the door, only to collide into a solid form that snatched the books out of my hand in the next second. Sighing, already knowing who it was and knowing no matter what I would say, he'd ignore, I turned to my favorite redneck.

"I can carry my own shit, ya know?" I snarked half-assed as he glanced down at me amused before nudging his head as a silent push for me to head out. Rolling my eyes at his antics, knowing I wasn't gonna get much else, I turned and began making my ways towards the stairs only for the tip of his boot to hit my ass. I spun, squealing unladylike as my hands immediately grabbed my backend, my eyes now wide as I stared at him in question.

"What the fuck was that?!" I squeaked out, unsure how to react with his blunt actions as he snorted, winking at me bashfully before passing me, leaving me there with my drowning thoughts.

"What the fuck was that?" I muttered to myself this time, turning in time to see the tip of his head disappear down the stairs.

* * *

A few hours later...

I had been lucky enough to be rewarded a few hours to myself after the last two days I had. I was thankfully for it, though I didn't want it, Carol had basically shoved me in the direction of my tent with a promise that she would bring me my lunch and dinner. Dale went on to add that if he saw me leave the tent for any sort of work, he'd lock me in the RV for an entire day. Well, jokes was on him because I was positive I would find a way out of his RV within the first 10 minutes.

But, I gave in. Ignoring the glares from both Lori and Andrea, who personally didn't think I deserved the attention or 'reward' I was getting, from what I overheard, I kicked up a lounge chair just outside my tent and began digging into the books Hershel had loaned me. Slowly, I found myself getting reacquainted with things I had come to love, a subject I had studied my ass off to be a part of.

"Is shit like that real interestin'?" The redneck's familiar gruff pierced the cloud of concentration I had over me as I blinked the words out of my eyes and peered up across my little fire pit where he was, once again, cleaning his bow.

"When it comes to savin' a life, hell ya it is." I shot back, looking back to the diagram that was reintroducing the human's skeleton to me.

"Starin' at that book like it's about ta give ya the answers ta life." He teased causing me to let out a loud snort as my eyes snapped up to him.

"Starin' at that bow like ya 'bout to bust a nut any second now." A smirk slowly crawled its way onto my face at my retort, watching how slowly he had caught what I said before his wide eyes were on me.

"Fuck you." He hissed, seemingly embarrassed as I tilted my head back and let out a loud bark of laughter, proud that I had called Daryl out on his shit.

"Ya love it, don't deny it." I sang amused as he grumbled a few curses under his breath before standing.

"Gonna go take a piss." He muttered under his breath as my laughter cut long enough for me to add 'make sure ya take ya bow with ya. Yer gonna need her.'

Naturally, he flipped me off as he picked his bow off the ground, tripping over his feet with how flustered he was, only sending me laughing harder.

* * *

"Must be nice to just sit here all day, relax." I had been expecting Daryl's voice to belong to the footsteps I heard approaching, but no, fate hated me.

Pressing my eyes shut tightly, praying that maybe my mind was just playing a dumbass trick on me, I slowly opened my lids, lifting my head, sure enough landing on the blonde 'good-for-nothing' of the group, standing just beside Daryl's chair, staring down at me as she had me on a hook.

Oh, she'd never learn, it would seem.

"Not sure, first time I've actually sat down since we got here. You'd know more about sittin' around all day, tell me, am I doin' it right?" I shot back without any hesitation as I noticed the grip on her arms tighten before she took a threatening step towards me.

"I'll have you know, I don't sit around all day. I'm busy, helping where I can." Andrea defended as I glanced away from her with an amused laugh.

"What exactly do you do around here, aside from marching around with a stick up yer ass?" I slammed my book shut, silently letting her know that messing with me wasn't going to get her anywhere.

Her eyes widened at my comment as I stood, barely having the time to put my book down before she was in my face hissing.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth. You don't know shit about what I do or go through around here." She rasped out as I noticed the crazed look just brewing behind her orbs.

"How about you shut yer fuckin' mouth? Yer always climbing up my ass about one thing or another and honestly, I don't give a rats ass why ya don't like me. I could care less what I look like in yer eyes. But don't come over here, spouting shit and saying shit that ain't true, okay? Not sure what kind of shit you've been doin' around here aside from climbin' up Dale's ass and gettin' into Shane's pants, but I've not only single-handedly brought Sophia back, I've also brought back a truck that's gonna feed, cloth and house the entire camp for months ta come. Oh, and did I mention I also helped bring back Hershel? So, I think I deserve sittin' down for 10 minutes, I apologize, I'm not a fuckin' good for nothin' fuckin' freeloader like ya." By the end of my little rant, I was now the one in her face, my eyes hard as I practically begged her to hit me just so I had a reason to mop the front yard with her face.

"Everythin' okay?" Daryl's voice was like a comfortable touch to my back as I eyed Andrea once more before taking a step back.

"Stay the fuck away from me. I won't ask ya again." I barked again as she glanced between me and Daryl before turning and marching away.

"Bitch." I spat annoyed that my 'relaxation' time had been ruined by the egotistical sack of shit.

"What the fuck was that about?" Daryl asked as I plopped down with a heavy grunt back into my chair.

"Dumb bitch doesn't know when to shut her fuckin' mouth." I muttered as I pinched the bridge of my nose, now fending off a brewing headache I could feel festering just behind my eyelids.

"What happened?" He repeated as I sighed, lifting my head to meet his eyes.

"She came over to point out that it must be nice to just sit around and relax all day." I mocked as his eyes shot over his shoulder in the direction Andrea had disappeared, no doubt debating on how he was going to kick her ass and make it look like an accident.

"Bitch knows she hasn't done shit since we got 'ere?" He asked defensively as I laughed sarcastically and nodded.

"Though she said, and I quote, 'You don't know shit about what I do or go through around here'." I mimicked in a high almighty voice as he scoffed, shaking his head.

"What shit? All she does is fuckin' whine and nag. Damn bitch." Daryl pointed out with a grunt as he lifted his bow onto his leg, getting my attention which he seemed to have noticed.

"Shut yer fuckin' mouth." He stopped me from opening my mouth as my lips sputtered into a pout.

"Buzz kill." I muttered under my breath before reaching down for my book that had fallen into the dirt.

"Ana?" Another voice spoke as my head snapped up in record speed, both me and Daryl glancing up at Rick who stood awkwardly to the side.

"Yeah?" I answered, dusting off the books cover before turning to give him my attention while Daryl stared at him in suspicion.

"Just came over here to thank you." His next words caught me off guard as I blinked a few times, unsure how to answer as I looked to Daryl for some help.

"I mean for bringing that truck back, helping to find Hershel and with Randall." Rick explained quickly as my eyes lit with realization before I shook my head.

"You don't need ta thank me. Seriously, there are kids here and I wasn't about to let them starve, plus it was a good way to put us in good graces with Hershel and his family. Now those kids won't have to worry about their next meal or where to sleep tonight." I smiled sweetly at him, noticing the way his eyes moved and his cheeks tinted before he quickly glanced away.

"Hershel's a good guy, he just needed someone to kick his ass in the right direction and I was alright bein' the one to do that." I jokingly added, wanting to cut the tension I could practically taste in the air before another set of footsteps echoed from around the tent.

"Rick?" Lori's nail-biting voice sent me clenching my jaw as I turned to look at Daryl immediately, not wanting to make any eye contact with that woman.

"Here you are. Carl's lookin' for you." She forced voice echoed through my eardrums as I watched Daryl pull his eyes from my own and to hers.

"Came over to thank Ana for finding the truck and for helpin' us find Hershel." Rick explained as I finally turned my eyes, instantly meeting Lori's.

"I'm sure she's gotten all the praises she can handle today. Anyone could have done it though, ain't that right?" Lori asked me directly as my eyes twitched, my hand itching to find something to put through this woman's skull.

"I'm sure ya could have found that truck, slept in the back overnight to sleep out a herd, hotwired the truck and drove it all the way here safely only to ship out ta find Hershel an hour later. Like ya said, anyone could have done it, ain't that right?" I tilted my head in an obvious mock as he opened her mouth only for Rick to grab her arm, effectively stopping her from her pity party.

"I'll talk to you later." Rick mentioned to me as I stared at him confused as he basically dragged his wife away from our area and back towards the main camp.

"Somethin' I need ta know?" Daryl was quick to jump the gun as I scoffed, looking at him in disbelief.

"Shut yer mouth, it ain't like that." I pushed off his comment, flipping through my book for my page.

"Didn't seem like it. Whatcha guys gotta talk about, hm?" Daryl spat out defensively as I could instantly tell that he was growing self-conscious, as he was infamous for doing on the television show.

"Dude, I like ya, probably more than I should so shut yer fuckin' mouth, it's always gonna be just ya."

Holy fuckin' shit, what the HELL had I just said?!

* * *

 **So, how'd you like it? Let me know, I miss hearing from ya'll!**

 **Until next time~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter is longer than the last two I've posted, but I decide ya'll deserve at least that for being so patient with me lol I do have to warn ya tho, chapter kind of ends at a crappy spot because I didn't know how else to end this without rambling on and I HATE rambling lol**

 **New followers: BexMoore, Tigerlily3574, Ms. Lady Wolf, celia azul!**

 **Reviews** :

 **DarkRoseCharm** : Accidentally has to be the understatement of the year with Ana! But we definitely love her still lol Oh, and you can bet your bottom dollar that those bastards will DEFINITELY get what is coming to them, don't you worry (-insert evil laughter-)

 **UmiNight Angel Neko** : lol gotta love when Ana's mouth just runs away with itself sometimes, though it does come back to bite her

 **shadowoftheblackdeat** : I seriously, cannot wait to write more of jealous Daryl. I think he's a mixture of the possessive and the brooding type. If you look under Jealousy in the dictionary, I'm sure it'll show you an exact picture of a brooding Daryl lmao okay enough jokes but I promise you, more Daryl jealousy is to come!

 **Hell's Butterflies** : Glad you are enjoying the poisonous interaction between Andrea and Ana, can you tell she is NOT one of my favorite characters? lol

 **Frankie** : I think almost about everyone enjoyed Ana's slip of the tongue at the very end there lol I know I did!

 **KyraNoelle** : Gotta love when Ana puts people in their places when no one else has the balls too. I'm glad you thought the confession bit at the end was cute, and like everyone else, ya'll are about to find out a piece of his reaction to what she said lol though I'm sure I'm about to piss off a majority of ya'll. P.S. I had a fabulously exhausting vacation, I'm so sad it's over but so glad to be back!

 **celia azul** : I think we would all have a difficult time keeping our flaps shut, especially knowing what is to come. As you can see, Ana struggles with it constantly and sometimes she finds it too hard to not go out of her way and intervene when she knows she shouldn't. But she has a heart, she sees people in pain, kids in trouble and she's not the type of person to just sit back and ignore that. She's more of the type to say 'fuck the consequences' and jumps up to do something about it. Glad you are enjoying the story so far! Hopefully I can keep your interest up for the rest of the season and onto the next!

 **greyfox158** : No, it's completely normal! lol I know I get the same satisfaction writing it and find myself stopping and nodding while saying 'yesss bitch' haha.

 **Bri47** : Well, here's the next chapter that may or may not have Daryl's complete reaction lol ya'll are seriously going to hate me haha

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or its characters, just Ana.**

 **A/N: Just a little note before we get into the chapter, seeing as it is Thanksgiving week, I wanted to take this brief time to thank you all for supporting my story thus far. I know I said this a billion times but I didn't think this story would get as much attention as it has gotten so far. I honestly didn't think I would continue this story after posting the first chapter of the first season 2 years ago and then just ditching it lol but it's all thanks to you all, those of you who continued to read that single first chapter for 2 years and sent me reviews and messages, begging for me to continue it. I continued this story because of you all and I am SO GLAD I did. Ya'll are amazing and continue to make me laugh my ass off with every review I read from you all. I'm hoping this story will continue down the line into the 9th season and I hope you all will continue to support the story as much as you have. Thank you all and have a SAFE Thanksgiving!**

* * *

Ana's POV...

I had never felt such a mixture of panic and embarrassment in my life. The second I had realized I had said, my pulse skyrocketed into my throat. I could vividly feel the temperature in my face grow to the 5th ring of hell as the two of us just stared at each other.

I didn't know what to do, what to say or how to salvage the tension I had unintentionally put between us.

Panic rose to an uncomfortable level as I waited for Daryl to react anyway more than his current wide eyes and tense jaw. Was he pissed? Surprised? Angry? Shocked? Oh, wait, that all meant the same damn thing.

I opened my mouth, wanting to say something, anything to mend the gap I had unintentionally made between the two of us as sweat began to pool down the bend of my spine before a voice calling my name, thankfully saved me from making a further fool of myself.

"Ana?" The voice repeated as I finally yanked my eyes away from a silent Daryl and to Glenn who was eyeing us both hesitantly.

"Uhh, Hershel asked me to pass on a message to you. The boy's leg is festering a bit and asked if you could clean his leg up, he has Patricia grabbing a few antibiotics for you to give him too." Glenn explained, gesturing over his shoulder as I stood, almost too eagerly, not wanting to seem like I wanted to be anywhere but right where I was. But who was I kidding? The look on my face said it all as I threw Hershel's borrowed book into my tent, tripping over myself to get to Glenn who blinked in confusion.

"Sure, I can do that!" Fuck, that sounded way too cheerful to be me as Glenn looked at me in dramatic horror. I grabbed him quickly, not wanting him to question my reaction in front of Daryl of all people and began dragging him towards the shed.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Glenn whispered still being dragged beside me as I sighed in relief, being away from Daryl.

"Do me a favor and fuckin' kill me." I muttered under my breath in a short whine as Glenn planted his feet, grabbing my wrist in return, stopping me from getting any closer to the shed.

"Talk to me. I'm here." Glenn's voice did little to calm me as I began to chew into my bottom lip, hesitantly turning to peer over my shoulder where Daryl was still silently sitting near my tent, now staring down at his bow in his lap.

"Fuckin' hell." I slapped a hand to my forehead, my mind running away with itself as I looked at Glenn in desperation.

"Fix Randall up and then we'll head out and talk. I'm not taking a no for an answer." Glenn seriously added as I snorted out a laugh, unable to stop myself with how adorable the man looked trying to seem hard.

"Stop. I can't take ya seriously when ya do that." I teased with a smirk as he rolled his eyes just as Patricia headed up beside us.

"Hershel said to pass these on to you, said you'd know what to do." Patricia smiled over at me as she passed me a fishing box filled with familiar items.

"You need any help?" She asked unsure as I took the box, shaking my head.

"Nah, I got this. Glenn's gonna help me anyways." I mentioned side-eyeing Glenn whose neck snapped over, his wide eyes landing on me.

"I am?" He questioned nervously as I smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry Nurse Rhee, it'll be easy." I held the box under my arm before wrapping my free arm around his shoulder to pull him with me.

We got to the shed just in time for T-Dog to peek out, surprised to see us so suddenly.

"Oh! Shorty, doc send you to help?" He asked, allowing both myself and Glenn into the shed where Randall was still safely tied to the workbench and unconscious.

"Yeah, somethin' about an infection, so, here I am!" I added dramatically lifting my arms as I headed for the workbench with Glenn slowly trailing behind me.

"And Glenn?" T-Dog sounded as if he knew what was going on as he teasingly elbowed Glenn who passed him with an unamused glare.

"Nurse Rhee is going to be my extra hands." I teased as T-Dog broke out laughing, slapping Glenn on the back sending the smaller man stumbling towards me at the force.

"Well, I'll get out of your hair then. I'll just be outside the door. If you need anything, yell." T-Dog passed me a mock salute which I returned before turning back to the boy's leg that was still wrapped in the bandages I had put on earlier.

* * *

Author's POV...

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Ana had totally forgotten Glenn was in the room as she went about getting lost in cutting the soiled bandage off of Randall. She stopped what she was doing, chuckling before nudging her head to pull him over to her.

"Just pass me things when I asked for them, gotcha?" She asked, meeting Glenn's hesitant eyes as he glanced down at the boy's leg before looking away quickly, now a bit paler.

"Sure, y-yeah, got it." He cleared his throat to stop himself from spilling his guts all over the shed floor.

Ana smiled inwardly at her friend before turning back to continue what she was doing. Every so often, she'd silently ask Glenn for something which he was searching for before blindly passing it to her which sent her laughing.

Once she had his leg clean, antibiotics administered, she went about rewrapping the boy's leg.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened between you and Daryl?" She knew it was coming. Glenn had said he wouldn't take no for an answer and she knew with the two of them alone, he was bound to ask what had happened. But she had been prepared. When it came to Glenn, she had nothing to hide from him. Well, almost nothing.

"I confessed to Daryl." She blurted out as she tied a knot at the end of the bandage, making sure it wasn't too tight before she looked over to see Glenn staring at her with wide eyes.

"You did...what?" He asked for confirmation as she sighed, going about collecting the items and tossing things into the empty bin beside the table.

"I kind of blurted it out without realizin' it and by the time I did realize it, was too fuckin' late." She quickly explained, hiding the fact that her face had ignited into another bright blush at just the thought.

"Um...wow." Was all Glenn could muster up to say causing Ana to snap her neck over to look at him. Glenn seemed to have noticed the way she was staring at him and quickly collected himself.

"I mean, I didn't think you actually liked him like that, to be honest." He added the last bit under his breath as she chewed on the inside of her cheek before turning away with a sigh.

"Can I be honest with ya Glenn?" She took the rag Patricia had handed over with the tackle box and began wiping the workbench surface.

"You know you can, Ana." Glenn now felt bad for reacting the way he did as he stepped closer to her side, offering her a bit of comfort in knowing she could trust him.

"I had every intention of just ignorin' it, my feelings. I was fine just watchin' from afar, goin' on without ever sayin' anythin'." She confessed, passing him a thankful smile, though it didn't reach her eyes as her real smiles did.

"We were just talkin' and it just came out. By the time I realized what had fuckin' come out of my mouth, it was too late. Fuck. I think I might have messed up whatever relationship I had with him." She hung her head with a defeated sigh as Glenn stepped even closer, pulling her into a well-needed hug.

"Ana, I'm sure, if anything, he might have just been caught off guard." Glenn tried to reassure the woman pressed against his chest as she let out a snort.

"Yeah, I think disgusted would be the better word." She mumbled from his shirt as he sighed, pushing her at arm's length to get her attention.

"There is no way Daryl would be disgusted by you. Have you seen you?" Glenn asked desperately as she stared up at him like he grew a third head.

"Stop checkin' me out Rhee, it's fuckin' creepy." Ana liked to keep everything lighthearted, even if just to make things less awkward but Glenn wasn't having any of it. There was no way he was going to allow this woman to belittle herself. Not after everything she had done not just for himself, but for the group as well. She was selfless, kindhearted, hardworking and one of the bravest women he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. Sure, there was no way in hell they would have met before walkers walked the earth. She was on a whole other level from him and he knew that's why he admired her. She was an extremely capable woman, one he didn't think existed yet she didn't let it get to her head like he thought it would. No, she was level-headed along with being stubborn-headed. He loved this woman like the sister he never got to have.

"Stop that, stop trying to change the subject. I'm serious." He scolded her as she sighed, hanging her head and allowing him to continue.

"Ana, you're brave, kind-hearted, selfless and one of the most stubborn people I know, aside from Dixon, but I think that's why you guys are so alike." Glenn explained as she bit her tongue, wanting to snark something at the man.

"But you are also beautiful inside and out. Disgust is the furthest thing from Daryl's mind, I'm positive." He added, gripping her shoulders just a bit tighter to her attention as she slowly rose her eyes to his.

"I hate getting pep talks." She muttered as he snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Yet, it seems I'm the one giving it to you this time." He answered as she smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Just listen to me, this once, okay? He's not disgusted in you..." Glenn began as Ana slipped out of his grasp, cutting him off.

"Yeah, well the silence I was met by after that 'not so graceful' confession says it all." She complained, slamming Hershel's tackle box shut with a little more force than necessary.

"Ana, did you even give him any time to answer or respond? I'm sure that answer is a no by that look on your face when I walked up so stop saying crap like that." Glenn slammed his hand on the box cover this time, stopping her from taking it off the table.

"Give it a chance, Ana. You never know what might happen." Glenn whispered this time, watching the various emotions crossing her face.

"I like him, Glenn." It came out as a pathetic whimper as Glenn's heart tore at the look of anguish on her face, causing him to pull her into another hug.

How could ever assume anything about this woman that was hard as stone on the outside, yet soft as butter on the inside?

* * *

The two had finally separated with Glenn making Ana promise that she wouldn't avoid Daryl, something she had been intending to do the second Glenn had come over with Hershel's message.

"Everything okay?" T-Dog had asked as soon as the two had stepped out into the darkening yard as Ana sighed and nodded.

"Cleaned him up, he should be fine." She patted the box under her arm as T-Dog smiled proudly down at her.

"Good, Carol came over while you were in. Said to find her, she has dinner ready." T-Dog then mentioned as he pointed over his shoulder to the campfire roaring across the yard where mostly everyone was situated aside from a few.

Before the trio could separate, they took notice of the pair seemingly arguing on the opposite side of the yard, away from stray ears and eyes though they were easily seen from their point of view.

"Whatcha think that's about?" T-Dog muttered as the 3 continued to stare at Lori and Rick silently arguing and waving their arms at each other.

"Bet anythin' it has somethin' to do with Lori and her baby daddy." Ana had unintentionally confessed as Glenn and T-Dog's eyes shot down to her in surprise.

Fuck. She really needed to stop blurting things out like that.

"It's obvious isn't? She was sleepin' around when Rick wasn't around, then she's pregnant. There's a chance that baby ain't Ricks." She had attempted to cover up, which thankfully worked perfectly as both men nodded, turning to see Rick standing with his hands pinned to his hips, a clear sign he was pissed.

"Overheard Shane talkin' about the baby so I'm assuming he knows." T-Dog added as Ana sputtered her lips with a nod.

"Wouldn't doubt it. Probably thinks it's his too. That stench of crazy on him just gets stronger and stronger everyday." She mumbled to herself as the couple finally separated while the trio glanced away before they could be caught snooping.

* * *

Ana's POV...

I had decided to skip dinner that night and went straight to my tent after fixing Randall's leg. I didn't want to see anyone and let Glenn know that if anyone asked for me at dinner, to let them know that I was exhausted and had turned in early, which was out of the normal for someone like me. But surprisingly, I had never felt as rested as I did when I woke up the following morning.

Assuming everyone had gotten the memo about me supposedly turning in early, no one had bothered to wake me up the following morning. I was startled awake to see the sun already up and bright, talking and movement outside my tent the next thing I notice before I'm sitting up and ripping the door flap open to see that it had to at least be 7, maybe pushing 8.

"Morning sleepy head." A bright voice welcomed me as I squinted through the bright sunlight to see Carol had noticed me from the firepit, already en route to pass me a plate full of who knows what.

"Why did no one wake me?" I grumbled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes before blindly taking the plate Carol had already been holding out for me.

"You never sleep, Ana. Was about time you got a good nights rest, especially after everything you did." Carol smiled down at me, setting an uneasy feeling in my stomach as I chewed on the jerky before taking a bite out of one of the apple slices sitting on my plate.

"I don't need sleep, I'm fine without it." I tried to cover up the fact that I didn't like being the last up as Carol scoffed, shaking her head.

"Complain all you want, the fact that you slept 12+ hours proves I'm right. Eat and get up when you're ready." Carol passed me a knowing smiled as I narrowed my eyes, watching her walk away before I scoffed, taking a good look at camp.

"Well, it's about time." A voice startled me into choking on my food as I coughed, patting my chest to dislodge the jerky before glaring up at a too proud Glenn.

"I'm half tempted to get up and kick yer ass." I sassed, tossing my empty plate to the side before digging in my bag for something clean to change into.

"I know, but I also know you won't." Glenn mocked as I stopped what I was doing to pass him an 'are-you-kidding' look which he ignored.

"Anyways, Maggie's at the stables, tending to the horses, said to send you over if you got up before she returned." Glenn added as I nodded, hiding out in my tent for a second to change into a clean tank top, tossing my soiled one into the far corner of my tent before finally emerging. Hoping on one leg to slip my boot on, I finally took notice that Rick was loading up the car we had taken into town in search of Hershel.

"What's up?" I asked as Glenn followed my line of view before sighing.

"Rick and Shane, they plan on taking Randall 18 miles out and leaving him there. Thinks it'll be a safe distance." I could easily pick up on the uneasiness in Glenn's voice as my eyes met Rick's.

"I'm assuming you're a little uneasy 'bout it?" I asked as I retrieved my flannel, ignoring the fact that Rick was now heading in our direction.

"Just a bit. But it's better than him being here." Glenn added as Rick cleared his throat, interrupting us as I passed him a half-smile.

"So what's the verdict?" I had already been told by Glenn and already knew what the plan was, but I wanted to hear it from Rick.

"Gonna drive him out, 18 miles at least and leave him there with a few provisions." Rick explained as I nodded, my half-asleep mind still trying to kick into gear as I attempted to lock in on this plotline and remember the outcome.

"Anyone else goin' with ya or just the two of ya?" I then asked worried, knowing that this Shane was far different and far crazier than the television version of him. It sent a large stone of hesitation tumbling into my gut.

"Just the two of us. Why?" Rick asked, that sickening handsome half-smile crossing his face as I quickly wiped that feeling from existence.

"Well, I ain't scheduled ta do anythin' and havin' one more hand might help, so if ya want, I'll tag along. Make sure the boy doesn't die from an infection before ya get out there." I sarcastically added as the smile on Rick's face grew before he nodded.

"We leave in 10." He patted my shoulder, going as far as cupping the side of my neck before slipping back away to the car.

"What the hell was that?" Glenn spat out as soon as Rick was out of hearing range causing my eyes to dart to his.

"What was what? I don't trust Shane as far as I can throw him, he's sure to start shit while they're out there. Man needs someone to watch his fuckin' back while he still has one." I explained with a shrug, slipping back into my tent to grab my weapons along with the medical bag Hershel had given me to keep on hand.

"Not that. You were flirting with Rick." Glenn whisper shouted as my eyes widened into saucers before I peeked out to look at him like he was crazy.

"What the fuck are ya goin' about now? I wasn't fuckin' flirtin' with him." I defended quickly, slipping my machete holster on as my machetes clacked against my sides.

"Dude, you were and you don't even realize it." Glenn pointed out upset as I rolled my eyes, stepping out while checking the pistol in my hand.

"I wasn't!" I barked out, not liking the way Glenn was accusing me of something I had no intention of doing even if it had seemed like it.

"Just... Glenn, ya know where my heart lies, kay? Don't make it any more difficult on me. Oh, and don't tell Daryl where I went. If you have ta, just wait till I'm gone to say shit to the man." I stood, fully loaded before patting Glenn's cheek with a tired smile.

"Oh, and apologize to Mags for me. Tell her I'll help 'er with the horses tomorrow."

* * *

Shane surprisingly hadn't made a comment when Rick informed him that I would be tagging along. I had been prepared to hold my ground against the ever giving headache of a man, but I hadn't needed it in the end. No. He hadn't made a comment, the woman of the hour had.

Andrea voiced her opinion, loud and clear. Saying shit like she was capable enough to tag along as well, pointing out that Rick had supposedly told her no when she had asked an hour prior about coming along for the cause. When she had found out that I had gotten the all clear from the Sheriff, it clearly had rubbed her ever-growing ego, the wrong way.

She caught the attention of those still present in camp, screaming and complaining before I finally stepped up to shut her shit down.

"No one's got time for this and I couldn't give a flying fuck what yer goin' on about. I'm goin' ta make sure the kid doesn't die of an infection before they can drop him off out there. No point in wastin' gas and the boy dies 2 miles out. So if ya have some sort of medical experience that will benefit the cause, by all means, fuckin' speak up. If not, shut yer fuckin' trap and let us leave. No ones got time for your melodrama."

That had shut her right up, though I could tell she had so much shit she wanted to throw at me. Ignoring her glares, I nodded to a surprised Rick and slipped into the backseat, startling the boy who had a bag over his head, hands and legs tied.

"Try any funny shit and I'll cut yer fuckin' balls off a force feed them ta ya, we cool?" I taunted darkly, pressing the tip of one of my switchblade between his legs, watching proudly as he yelped, attempting to squirm away from the threat in his lap before he nodded.

"Glad we understand each other." I smirked, removing the knife just as the two men climbed into the front seat.

"We good?" Rick asked over, looking at me worried as I smiled, nodding as I closed my blade and slipped it back into my boot for emphasis.

"All good back 'ere."

* * *

Author's POV...

It had been silent for the first few hours as they drove along the empty roads, the boy surprisingly silent as well. Ana's eyes panned the treeline that shot past their tiny car, her mind playing Glenn's words over and over that she hadn't noticed them slowing down.

"I thought we were going further?" Shane asked confused, having taken notice of their slower pace just as Ana sat up.

"We are. 18 miles out." Rick nodded to confirm the man's words as he pulled the car off to the side of the road. Ana eyed the trees in apprehension, not liking how close to the treeline they were.

"So why are we stopping?" Shane had grown just a bit tense, confused as to why they were stopping as Rick parked the car, cutting the engine. Taking a peek into the back seat to make sure their passenger was still sitting and then to Ana who blinked in confusion.

"I wanted to talk." Rick confessed as Shane sighed, already knowing where this was heading.

"Been waiting a week till we were gonna do this." Rick added as Shane chewed on the hangnail of his thumb, peering out the window as Ana awkwardly sat in the backseat realizing this was going to be a lot more awkward that she had hoped.

"I just wanna talk." Rick promised as Ana attempted to act like she wasn't listening in on them, though it was hard to do as she was sitting in the same car as them.

"We don't need to." Shane shot back.

"We do." Rick cut him off as Shane's eyes finally met his.

"No man, we don't." Shane repeated on edge as he pushed himself to sit up a bit straighter.

"We're doing this." Rick pressed, uncaring if Shane was even listening at this point or the fact that they had more than one audience.

"I get it. He was passed out when y'all brought him back, doesn't know where the farm is." Shane threw out, thinking that's what Rick wanted to address as Rick sat back in his seat, staring out the windshield.

"That isn't what I need to talk to you about. I heard what really happened at the school. Was it to survive?" Shit. Ana glanced away towards her own window, not wanting to be included in this conversation though she was sure Rick was going to pull her in at some point.

"Yeah. One of us wasn't gonna make it out. It had to be him. One shot to the leg, Carl lives. Reality is... He had no business being here- There. Whatever." Ana wanted to roll her eyes, comment on how much of a liar the bastard was but she bit her tongue.

"You don't think I would've done it?" Rick asked annoyed as Shane let out a scoff, turning to his friend.

"No, man, I know you wouldn't have." Shane mocked as Ana slowly turned in time to see Rick's jaw tick, just a little.

"You don't think I can keep Lori or Carl safe?" Rick then offered as Shane massaged his forehead, passing her a brief look before turning back to him.

"I didn't say that." Shane defended as Rick let out a dry laugh.

"Or my baby? Is it gonna have to be me too?" Rick cut off Shane who then silently stared at his friend for an empty moment.

"Rick, you can't just be the good guy and expect to live. Okay? Not anymore." Shane pressed as Rick's eyes hardened.

Okay, now she had wished she didn't tag along.

"I'm not the good guy anymore. To save Carl's life, I would've done anything- anything. Now Lori says you're dangerous, but you're not gonna be dangerous. Not to us, not to me, not anymore. How about you look at me? You and Lori- I get what happened. When I figured it out- and I figured it out pretty quickly- I wanted to break your jaw, let you choke on your teeth. But I didn't. That wasn't weakness. It took everything. That is my wife. That is my son. That is my unborn child. I will stay alive to keep them alive. You don't love her. You think you do, but you don't. Now the only way you and me keep on... Is that you accept everything I just said right here, right now, and we move forward with that understanding." Rick spat into Shane's face as the man silently sat there before turning away with his own scoff.

"Why are you so uptight about this all? It's not like you still love Lori." Shane barked back as Rick grew quiet.

"You don't love her anymore, ain't that right? Yes. It's because you care about someone else now, huh?" Shane slowly began to smile, almost darkly as the grip Ana had on her machete grew tighter.

"You shut your mouth." Rick whispered threateningly as Shane turned his eyes to her once more, eyeing her up with a strange look before turning back to Rick.

"Don't want her to know your little secret? Is that it?" Shane asked tauntingly.

"Shane, don't..." Rick warned as Shane scoffed, getting situated in his seat once more.

"She'll find out, sooner or later."

* * *

Ana's POV...

I had seen that argument play out numerous times on the television series, but that last bit had thrown me for a loop. I knew for a fact, that the last part, something about a secret Rick had about caring for someone else, that didn't make sense. I knew that it was something new to the plotline, though I didn't know what or who it was. I also didn't know what sort of consequence it would have, if any, on the original plotline.

More than a couple of hours after their argument, Shane finally broke the tension in the car, pointing out that it was far past the planned 18 miles.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a place." Rick explained as I noticed a fenced off area coming up on the left.

"A place for what?" Shane shot impatiently as I clenched my jaw, having half a mind to push the man from the car.

"Give him a fair shake. A shot." Rick snapped back defensively as I sat up, putting myself between them to point out the windshield.

"There. That'll do." I cut Shane off from saying anymore as Rick nodded, turning off the main road and towards the gated off area that seemed empty.

Once Rick had finally parked the car, I was the first one out, my gun along with the silencer I had taken from Rick's duffle bag, now held up and ready. I knew what was hiding at this place, so I wanted to be on my toes to stop anything unnecessary from happening.

"We'll leave the boy here and scavenge some supplies." Rick explained as I glanced over just as he climbed out of the car, staring over at me.

"I'll go check out the vehicles around 'ere. Bound to have somethin' of use." I offered as he shut the driver door, nodding at me.

"Be careful. Stay close." He added lowly as I licked my dry lips, ignoring the way Shane was eyeing the two of us, and nodded.

After killing a single walker just beyond a pair of gates, Rick and Shane pulled it open before pulling the car further into the place. Cutting the engine again, we each rose our weapons, bunkering down as we went about searching. I stayed to what vehicles were still present, able to scavenge a few can goods, some minor medical supplies and even a few clean blankets. Tossing what I found into the back of our car, Rick's voice calling for me, caught my attention.

Turning, I noticed them standing near a building, while peering down at what I could recognize to be two bodies. Rick waved me over as I pulled my AK from the trunk, slinging it over my shoulder before jogging over to see what they needed.

"No bite marks." Shane muttered once I was close enough as I glanced down to see two walkers lying side by side in the grass, no visible bite marks in sight.

"Scratches?" I asked, letting go of my gun to swing onto my back as I knelt down beside the closest one while the two men rose their guns at the ready.

Hesitantly, I reached out, pulling the walker's shirt up, inspecting it for any sign of bites, even going as far as rolling it over. When no bites came to view, I had opened my mouth to voice my confusion only for it to slam shut when I realized what it really was. Swallowing the need to say something, to tell them what it really was, though I knew Rick had a hunch due to the conversation he had with Dr. Jenner, I wiped horror off my face and stood with a force sigh.

"Scratches. This one has some on his hand, the one's cheek too." I mumbled a lie that sounded believable as the two men took a look at what I had pointed out before nodding in agreement.

"They had walkers here-burned bodies down the hill." Rick added as he pointed over his shoulder.

"I guess it gotta be scratches then, huh?" Shane mentioned, more to himself as I passed Rick a nervous glance before turning to go and investigate the vehicales once more.

* * *

Terrible **place to end a chapter, I know, but if I didn't, I would have kept going and going lol though I'm thinking that may have been a good thing for you guys! lol**

 **Anyways, glad to be back and so happy to hear from ya'll!**

 **Until next time~**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, one day late from my usual posting time but Thanksgiving kicked my butt this year. No questions asked because I do not have the emotional energy to explain everything that went down this past weekend, just know, being here with ya'll is my haven from it all.**

 **Followers: Grey jedi Anakin Skywalker and mamareadstomuch2! Sending ya'll a virtual hug!**

 **Reviews:**

 **celia azul:** Glad you enjoyed the season! Hope that also means you enjoyed my version of it haha j/k

 **Dark Rose Charm:** You'll all find out what Daryl has been thinking, sooooooon enough, it's coming, promise! You and me both on the deaths of a certain 3, they cannot happen fast enough for my liking!

 **Frankie** : I plan for them to go in the worst possible way, promise! But if you have any preference on how you want them to go, I'm open for options lol Also, as I said above, you'll find out about Daryl's reaction soooon enough

 **shadowoftheblackdeat:** Alright, I plan on addressing everything you asked. Carl as of now, is a background character only because I have plans for Ana's and Carl's relationship to grow from there, well that's the plan so far. Also, I made Ana the way she is because when it comes to failing at something, it'll hit her ten times as hard. Hope that makes sense to you. She's not perfect though it may seem like it at the moment, she has a lot of short comings that you'll see soon enough. Oh, and don't worry, I don't take it as a flame, just happy to hear your opinion on what I got going on in the story

 **UmiNight Angel Neko** : LOl I'm thinking the same thing. I'm hoping she comes to realize everything Ana said about is true lol but we'll see.

 **ObsessedFangirl96** : Awwww I'm so glad you stumbled upon my mess of a story and I'm so fuckin' happy you are enjoying it so far! Hope I can keep the hype up for you!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or it's characters, just Ana!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ana's POV...

I had returned back to the car to drop off what more I found only to find the back seat of the car, empty. My eyes shot open in alert, my pistol quickly finding it's place in my hand.

"Rick!" I shouted, probably a lot louder than I needed to be in that moment as I darted around the car to see our prisoner attempting to crawl away.

"What is it?!" Shane shouted as I ran over to the boy, rolling him over onto his back before aiming my gun down at him.

"Come on, ya had one job and that to not do anythin' stupid." I hissed down at him annoyed as the now terrified boy shot his hands up in defense, shaking under my boot as Rick and Shane finally came over to see what was going on.

"I owe you guys. I can help protect what you've got." He whimpered as Rick passed me a look which I nodded to, stepping back to allow the two to help the boy sit up.

"Why would you save my life to kill me by leaving me here?" He then asked desperately as I rolled my eyes, squatting down in front of him.

"Ya don't think ya'll make it out here, alone?" I perked a brow amused as he eyed me up briefly causing Rick's grip on his arm to tighten.

"One guy-one guy can't make it alone." He cried terrified as I snorted, pushing myself to stand.

"If a woman can, a man certainly can, I hope." I muttered the last part under my breath though it went heard by our resident douchebag.

"That's why I was with those dudes-I was alone!" Randall called out as Rick and Shane forced him to his single foot, stumbling as they dragged him back to lean against the car. I stood back, watching as Shane eyed the boy in irritation before stepping back with Rick, watching him fumble to stand on his own.

"Don't be stupid! I'm not like them! I'm just some guy! I used to watch football and screw around on the internet! I lived with my mom!" He sobbed out, now shaking as he fought to stand on his own while I looked at him with minor sympathy. He really did nothing wrong when I looked at it. He did exactly what Rick and his people would do had someone shot down their own people. But then again, those douchebags in the bar deserved what they got and just like that, the sympathy I once had, evaporated into thin air.

"I lost her like you lost people. I went to school with Maggie for God's sake! I went to church, I rode the bench on varsity baseball!" I had instantly narrowed in on the name he had mention. Had my small ounce of sympathy been there still, I'm sure this alone would have made me change my mind.

Rick and Shane were a little late to come to terms with what the boy said as Shane's eyes snapped over to him, Rick swaying briefly in shock.

"You...you went to school with Maggie?" Rick repeated in uncertainty as the boy looked between the three of us in hesitation.

"He asked you a fuckin' question! Did you go to school with Maggie?!" Shane quickly snapped, lunging at the boy, going as far as pinning him to the car with his pistol pressed to his forehead.

"I-it..." Randall whimpered, his face growing pale as I noticed the blood now soaking into his bandages. Hell.

"Fuck! Back off of him like that. Ain't gonna answer shit with ya breathin' in his face!" I barked out, startling Rick who instantly jumped out, pulling Shane off of the boy who clung to the car.

"She didn't know me. Didn't even know I existed. I mean, I knew her. I knew who her dad was. There is no way I would ever do anything to hurt her or her family. Jesus. Or you-or your people! I'm not like the guys I was with!" His one leg gave out, sending him stumbling onto his hands and knees in front of the 3 of us.

"Fuckin' hell." I muttered, pushing past Shane into the back of the car for the medical kit I had brought. Ignoring Shane and Rick whispering behind me, I hesitantly approached the still crying boy, my pistol in one hand.

"Any fuckin' funny business and I'll shoot the other leg off, got it?" I threatened, showing him the medical kit before he nodded quickly.

I silently went about cutting the boys bandages to check his leg to see that he had torn a stitch or two, nothing too drastic. When I felt him move, even just slightly, my hand instantly grabbed at the machete lying at my side, pressing the tip of it to his neck with a glare.

"I-I-wasn't..." He whispered, staring down at me both surprised and horrified.

"I ain't like the other girls I'm sure yer group would take advantage of. Given the opportunity, I'd skin those bastards alive and see how they like the pain." I knew what Randall's people did to groups they came across. How the men in their group took advantage of lone women, the pain those women had to go through for their pleasure was sickening, nauseating.

Giving the boy a second to rethink whatever the hell he was gonna do, I went back to rewrapping his leg, flinching in surprise when Rick suddenly snapped at Shane, no doubt about wanting to kill the boy.

I glanced over my shoulder, to check what was happening only to gasp, pulling the boy and myself out of the way just as Shane shot his gun off. The bullet nicked the dirt where I had been kneeling as I shot up, turning to see the boy lying in the dirt looking horrified. My eyes instantly snapped over at the sound of a scuffle to see Rick and Shane throwing punches at each other, Rick now pinned to the hood of our car while Shane nailed into him.

"Shit." I gasped in concern, picking myself off the ground before making a mad dash at the crazed man.

Using all my body weight, I threw myself at the man's back. My arms instantly went around his neck in an attempt to put him in a chokehold only for the man to freak out before I could get my hands in place. His elbow was the first thing I noticed as it was soon in my face, sending me reeling as it made contact with my nose. I yelped in surprise and pain, falling back onto my back only to lie there and watch as Shane spun, his gun now aimed down at me.

Fuck.

* * *

Author's POV...

Rick hadn't wasted any time, as soon as he got his bearings together and noticed the man now aiming his gun down at a woman he was afraid to admit he liked, he snapped. He charged at him, tackling him just as the gun went off, barely missing her. Both men fell to the ground as the gun was kicked out of reach and towards Ana while Rick began pounding into Shane's face.

Ana stumbled to stand, wiping the blood now pouring from her nose onto the sleeve of her flannel.

"Fuckin' bastard." She hissed, swiping the gun off the floor before marching over and aiming it down at Shane.

"Think I owe ya a little somethin'." Ana spat, her hackles rising at the sight of the man looking up at her, seeming a bit too smug.

"You don't get to make these calls anymore." Rick stood from his place over his friend, stepping up beside Ana, placing his hand on the gun she was holding. Rick pushed her to lower her gun as she grunted in defeat, dropping her arm.

"I won't let you." Rick added once more to Shane before turning to Ana. His eyes scanned her face, the blood still pouring out of her nose before meeting her eyes.

"You okay?" He asked worried, stepping just a bit closer to her, his hand finding it's way to her cheek as she ignored the warmth spreading from his hand.

"'m fine." She muttered as Rick pulled a handkerchief from the back pants, folding it before hesitantly pressing it to her face. Ana instantly winced at the pain that shot through her face while Rick stared down at her concerned.

"Might be broken." He explained apologetically as she sighed, sniffing once before wincing, letting out a short 'fuck'.

"I can pop it back in to place." Rick offered unsure, stepping closer to her as she sighed, whimpering a bit as she passed him a quick nod.

"Kay, hold onto me. I'll be quick." Rick whispered as her hands immediately shot up, one gripping the shirt at his torso, the other grasping his forearm tightly.

"On 3, okay? 1, 2..." Ana should have known the man wouldn't have waited till 3 before he snapped her nose bone back into place on 2. She yelped, her legs almost giving out before Rick's arm shot out, catching her before she completely crumbled.

"Fuckin' hell." She moaned, reaching up and whacking his hand away from her face so that she could hold it instead.

"Sorry." He apologized, hesitantly letting go of her small waist and stepping back to give her some space.

"Figured ya couldn't count." She suddenly teased as his brows rose in surprise. Opening his mouth to return the favor, something at the corner of his eyes, caught his attention. Turning in time, he gasped, his eyes widening as he jumped at Ana, tackling her to the ground just as a large wrench came flying over the two of them and through a large glass window. She shut her eyes instantly, her hands raised to protect her from the falling glass as Rick maneuvered himself further over her, protecting her completely.

Ana wanted to kill Shane. She wanted to kill him right now, in this moment. But when she thought the problem was over and attempted to move out from under Rick, louder noises from the direction of the broken window caught both Rick and her attention as they both glanced up at the walker now making it's way out.

"Shit." Rick hissed, clambering to get off of her, yanking her from the ground in the meantime.

The walker that had made it out of the window before they were completely off the ground, made a quick swipe at Ana who was pulled out of the way barely by Rick. In turn the walker stumbled, his body weight forcing Rick onto his back against a stack of pallets. Getting her surroundings together, Ana stumbled from the ground, snatching up her gun and holstering it before yanking her machete free, embedding it deep in the walkers skull.

She met Rick's eyes as he stared at her with an unfamiliar emotion before she yanked the walker off of Rick, stumbling with it.

"Go! Run for the car!" Rick shouted as more walkers fell out of the broken window, slowly getting up to get them.

Ana wasted no time, ignoring the fact that Shane was just standing there, having watched his best friend almost get eaten, before she took off running towards the car, only to come to a halt when a shiver had run up her spine. She couldn't leave him. She knew what was going to happen, what was coming. Biting down into her blood coated lip, she ignored Randall crawling away and spun, running back to where she had separated from Rick to see the man pinned to the ground beneath 3 walkers, Shane nowhere in sight.

Knowing they were seconds from landing a single bite on the man, she ignored the machete still gripped in her hand and retrieved her gun. Carefully she shot the 3 in the head, startling the man under them as she jogged over to help.

"Tell me ta fuckin' run and ya almost get eaten." She complained under her breath as she grunted, pulling the last one off of him as Rick sat up, grabbing her cheeks in his hands before pressing his lips to her forehead. Ana froze beneath his lips, her blood thumping loudly in her ears as Rick stood, pulling her frozen form from the ground.

"This is the one fuckin' time I won't scold you for not listening to me." He whispered, hugging her to his side before grabbing her hand, dragging her towards the car.

What the fuck had just happened?

* * *

Ana POV...

I didn't know how to react. The man had fuckin' kissed me. Well, I better count my blessing's that it wasn't on the lips but still, the man had fuckin' kissed me! Like what the hell?! All I did was save him, did that reward a kiss? Fuckin' hell.

I had shook the feeling off quickly, realizing we were being tracked down by 2 dozen walkers or so as we made our way back to the car where, ironically enough, Randall had been attempting to slip into the backseat to hide.

"Lookie what we have 'ere!" I called out as Rick let go of my hand long enough to run over, pushing Randall further inside the car while the boy attempted to beg for his life, thinking we had come to finish what Shane had started. I slammed the door shut just as Rick chucked the car keys at me.

"Drive. We gotta look for Shane." Rick ran around the hood of the car, slapping it to pull me from my confused daze as I turned to look at him shocked.

"Ya wanna save the bastard who just tried to kill us?! He shot at me too!" I snapped in disbelief, quickly climbing into the drivers seat and kicking the car on.

"He's my best friend, course I'm gonna save him!" Rick shouted back, kicking a walker out of his doorway before slamming the door shut.

"Best friend that tried to fuckin' kill us!" I spat back, kicking the car into gear before barreling through a trio of walkers who had just begun to congregate in front of the car. I grunted with the force of the car bouncing, listening to Rick as I spun the car to the face the way we had come in, already knowing where Shane was hiding out.

"No! Go back that way! He might have gone that way!" Rick shouted as he pointed over his shoulder, my eyes rolling at the man's ignorant.

"No, he'd make a run for the gate, try ta get out of 'ere. He'd go this way." I explained, coming around a box truck only to take notice of the small group now gathering at the door of a bus, the bus.

Rick had no time to compliment me, though I wasn't looking for any, before he had his window down, half his body out the window as he began taking out walkers.

"Drive around back!" Rick shouted down to me though I had already been moving to do so as I turned to look at Randall.

"I'd fuckin' move over if I was ya." I warned him, rolling the back window down as we slid up to the back of the bus, just in time for Shane to burst through the back door, diving in, legs first into the back seat.

"Go! Go! Go!" Rick slapped the roof of the car as I yanked the car into reverse before turning to watch over my shoulder as I calmly moved through the debris before peeling out of the place and back to the safety of the main road.

* * *

It was quiet for quite some time after we left that hell zone. My eyes constantly whipped back and forth from the windshield in front of me to the rearview mirror where I could feel Shane's eyes boring into the back of my head.

"Pull over, I'll drive." Rick grumbled out some time after as I scoffed, shaking my head.

"Nah, I can drive. I know the way just fine." I sarcastically answered, passing Rick a look before turning back to keep my eyes on the road.

"Thanks for comin' for me and I'm sorry about screaming at you." Rick suddenly said as my eyes slowly panned over to see him staring out his window.

"Pretty fuckin' sure I screamed at ya too." I laughed shortly, turning back to the road.

"Don't know why I ever doubted your instincts. Should have known you'd know exactly which direction Shane would have gone in." Rick added as I hesitantly glanced up to the rearview mirror where my eyes met a surprised and suspicious Shane's.

"Thanks for helping me, even when I know you didn't want to." Rick turned to look at me this time as I pulled my eyes from the mirror to meet his.

"Best friend, right?" I repeated forcefully as I watched the corner of his lips twitch into an almost smile.

* * *

We had returned back to camp just a bit before sunset. I parked the car, eyeing up the solemn air swimming around camp before climbing out. Carol had been the one to notice us pull up, as everyone was too busy or not to be seen when we did. I shut the door of the car silently, turning just as she approached me with a soft smile.

"Somethin' happened?" I commented, instantly knowing that the tense smell in the air was nothing good. Carol sighed, her smile slowly dropping as she glanced over at Shane and Rick dragging a complaining Randall back to the shed.

"Beth attempted to kill herself." Carol whispered sadly as I quickly bit my tongue, not wanting a comment to slip about how annoying Beth was to me. She was pitiful, her character took on a whole other level of irritation. She had always been weak to me, a character the storyline could have gone without and been fine. To me, she was a younger version of Andrea, just waiting for her time to shine, always looking for a way to gain attention.

Bottom line, I could not stand her.

"But...she's alright?" I asked with forced uncertainty, knowing if fate was as infuriating as it was, she would still be alive.

"Yeah, she's fine. Hershel was able to stitch her up before it got too serious. Heard Andrea was to blame." Carol commented the last bit under her breath as the both of us began heading back towards camp where T-Dog and Glenn were now gathering.

"Can't say I'm surprised. Fuckin' woman is the ambassador of 'opting out'." I hissed to myself as Glenn glanced up from his conversation with T-Dog, his eyes widening as he took notice of me.

"You're okay?" He shot from his seat in relief as I sighed dramatically, plopping down into a free seat while staring up at him.

"I'd really like to shove that faith ya'll have over me up yer ass." I groaned, rubbing my face before wincing as I realized I had just broken my nose an hour or two before.

"Well, not unscathed." T-Dog commented as he noticed me gently pinch my nose, Carol quickly passing me a wet rag in concern.

"Fell flat on my fuckin' face, runnin' from walkers." I lied, not having the patience or energy to explain what really went down out there though I knew it would come out thanks to Rick's big mouth.

"Damn Shorty. Thought you were superwoman and you fuckin' trip?" T-Dog teasing broke through the awkwardness I had created as my eyes slowly peeled away from the fire in front of me and up to him.

"Ya say somethin' asshole?" I mumbled threateningly from behind the rag as T-Dog broke out laughing, Glenn following suit not far behind.

* * *

Author's POV...

Carol had made sure to feed as much food as she could, into Ana, who complained the entire way till she had cleaned her 3rd plate. Once she was free of Carol, she had made her way down to Hershel's horse stable, knowing no one would be there at this time of day, though she figured she'd pick up whatever Maggie hadn't been able to do in the day.

Humming, stepping in, she took glance of the stable, smiling at the familiar setting she had grown up in and approached the first stable where a beautiful black mare was peeking over the gate.

"Hey beautiful." She cooed, holding her hand out for the animal to sniff as it did just that. She giggled at the ticklish sensation from his whiskers before she grabbed a handful of horse feed, allowing him to snack straight from her hand as she patted his neck.

"You're really good with horses." A voice startled her, causing her to flinch as she hadn't been expecting anyone to be present. Though she was more surprised when she turned to see Rick's son, watching her with uncertainty from a stack of hay. Finally collecting herself, she sent him a kind smile before turning back to the horse who had long ago finished the snack in her hand.

"Well, I think it has somethin' to do with growin' up on a farm like this when I was younger." She explained as he nodded in understanding, stepping fully from behind the stack of hay.

"I don't bite ya know. How 'bout ya come over and try?" She grinned over at him as he eyed the horse now knocking gently on her shoulder to get her attention.

"It...it won't hurt me, will it?" Carl asked in slight fear as Ana shook her head, petting the horse's neck as he nuzzled her neck.

"Nah, he's a sweetheart, aren't ya?" She giggled once more as the horse knocked his nose against her own as if answering her question.

It took Carl a bit to gain the courage to come over as Ana didn't want to push the boy to do something he wasn't comfortable doing. Once she had felt him slide up beside her, she pulled her face away from the horse and glanced down at the boy with a smile.

"So, first things first, gotta gain his trust. Hold yer hand out." She instructed, showing him how to do with his palm up and hands flat.

"Remember always keep yer hand flat. Sometimes they get too excited and take a bigger nip than they should." She joked, wiggling her fingers for emphasis as his eyes widened in momentary fear.

"Don't worry kid, I won't let um hurt ya, promise." She ruffled his hair teasingly as he passed her a happy smile that she returned.

Carl was able to feed the horse, laughing as she did when the horse's whiskers tickled his palm before the horse had stepped back from the stable door, going over into the corner to lie down.

"Ya did good Carl." She praised as he peeked over the gate, watching as the horse carefully laid itself down into the hay for the night.

"Do you know how to ride one of them?" Carl asked in interest as she carefully shut the feed bag, tying it shut.

"Of course, kind of came with the package of livin' on a farm. Had ta learn how to ride, feed, clean, farm, all that fun stuff." She sarcastically added, noticing Carl watching her closely.

"Somethin' up? Ya look like you got a lot on yer mind kid." Ana asked, wondering if something had happened with him to look so lost in his thoughts.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked unsure, twiddling with his fingers at his waistline causing Ana to stand, perking a brow, now completely interested in what he wanted to ask.

"Mom and Dad have been arguing a lot lately." He began as Ana's eyes widened, not liking where the conversation was going now.

"'bout?" Ana asked unsure, not sure she wanted to know what they were arguing about. Though, let's be honest, she probably knew exactly what they were arguing about these days.

"Well...they fight a lot about Shane and then, most days..it's about...it's about you." Carl's eyes hesitantly lifted to meet her shocked ones.

"Me?" She asked softly as Carl chewed on his bottom lip and nodded.

"I don't know what it's about but...I'm scared. I had classmates that had parents that got divorced and I don't want to be one of them." Tears slowly began to spill from Carl's eyes quickly, his hand reaching up for his stomach where he had been shot.

Ana dropped everything in her hands, finding herself stepping quickly across the stable as she dropped to kneel in front of him, grasping his hands in her own.

"Carl, are you 'lright? You shouldn't be out of bed." She eyed him in worry as he sniffled, hanging his head with a nod.

Ana stared at the crying boy for a second longer before caving as she dropped his hands to pull him into a gentle hug, one she felt the boy needed.

"Everythin' will be alright, Carl. If anythin' happens, anythin' at all and ya need someone ta talk to, ya come find me, okay? I'll always help ya and be there for ya. Ya hear me?" She whispered, hating the way the boys sobbing got louder as his hands gripped the back of her shirt.

"Ya can count on me to be there for ya, Carl."

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed it!

Until next time~


	17. Chapter 17

**Luckily got this chapter done a bit earlier this past weekend so I have it up and ready for ya'll in time! Just a little note before I get into the chapter today, the week of Christmas, I will NOT be posting up a chapter that week. I have family coming in from the mainland on Christmas eve and will be staying with me till the 28th then I have another family gathering happening for New Years Eve, so the week of New Years Eve, I may or may not be posting as well.**

 **And one more thing, so my schedule will be changing at work. I was working only Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday but they will be moving me to full time starting next week Monday. I'll be working Mon-Fri, 930-400, plus driving 60 miles back and forth everyday. Ugh, hate it but love my job, so it sucks lol Just wanted to give ya'll a heads up that I will be getting more busier as the holiday season gets even closer.**

 **New followers: Bellamy49, LacytheSilverWerewolf and Loki's Aunt! Thank you for supporting my story!**

 **Reviews:**

 **KyraNoelle** : Glad you were able to at least give me your thoughts on my last chapter haha and I'm glad you agree with me on Beth. Not sure how much other people agree with this, but the storyline could have easily gone on without her though I think her death did push Maggie to be who she is when they come across Alexandria just as Hershel's death does. So, in a way, she was a stepping stone that needed to happen lol as painful as that is for me to say haha

 **Frankie** : Rick is gonna keep on trying and pushing his luck, that man is unwavering when it comes to Ana so it seems. On Daryl, this chapter will give just a bit of insight on what he thinks about Ana's confession, just a small bit, not alot because I haven't gotten back into writing from Daryl's POV just yet. It'll happen in future chapters, I promise. Oooooooh, ripped apart by walkers? Yessssssss, though I still think that is too nice of a death for those two lol but we'll see how they go out.

 **Dark Rose Charm** : Lol Rick is going through a lot, with Lori and with Shane so the poor man just needs someone in his life that he can trust without fault and that is our little Ana. Unfortunately, in anyone's eyes that does add a bit of an appeal to them as you said lol so it is bound to happen that Rick will fall further and further for Ana seeing as she can offer everything Lori and Shane can't. Poor guy.

 **Lavendor Queen** : I'm hoping to make Ana someone Carl can both look up to and rely on. We all know how fucked up this boys childhood is going to become so the boy just needs someone that can both keep him occupied and watch over himself when everyone else is too busy to do so. Gotta be honest, this kid annoyed the hell out of me in earlier seasons, but in recent seasons before he died, I was really starting to like him, pissed me off that he died. Hahahahah, I'm enjoying everyone's comments about Rick making moves on Ana while Daryl is gone and I have to agree with you on this one, that man needs to get his ass in gear and do something before someone else (*Rick*) does something first.

 **UmiNight Angel Neko** : I had been tempted to have Lori show up and be her usual bitch self to Ana lol but you are right, Ana looks at Rick as more of a brotherly type than anything at the moment. Her head is completely full of Daryl right this second but you never know, that could change (*insert evil laugh*)

 **Bri47** : I love how your one-word review spoke a million words. LOVE IT!

 **shadowoftheblackdeat** : I feel like, at this point, it's pretty obvious what Shane's hidden desires are when it comes to Ana. It's written plainly on that psychopaths face lol but the chapter did emphasize on it further. Really hate writing that man lol

 **Alright, here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or its characters, just Ana!**

* * *

Ana's POV...

I hadn't seen Daryl since my confession.

I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but anxiety had begun to build the longer I didn't see or hear him. It had actually gotten to the point that I was becoming visibly agitated. Naturally, that hadn't gone unnoticed by those closest to me as T-Dog was quick to approach me as I had just stepped out of the shed after checking on Randall's leg for the 4th time in 2 hours, something that was clearly unnatural.

He cornered me, just as Glenn had done when I had confessed why I had lost my cool just two days before. Damn man wouldn't let me pass until I had 'spilled shit' as he put it. What could I do but do as he said and completely 'spilled shit' to him? T-Dog stood there, silently allowing me to finish explaining what had occurred. When I had finished my explanation, I waited patiently for the man to say anything before he broke out laughing.

I was pissed, well, more embarrassed than anything that the man had thought the best answer was to laugh at my dismay. But before I could spout all the nasty things coming to mind, T-Dog had broken out into a large smile and simply answered.

"Dude, it is about fuckin' time ya'll admit your feelings to each other." I hadn't been expecting that comment from the man as he winked teasingly down at me before giving me space to bypass him.

"Daryl went out into the forest yesterday before ya'll went with Rick and Shane. Said he was going hunting and wouldn't be back for a few days." T-Dog added as my eyes widened, glancing over towards the forest where I had assumed my headache of a man had disappeared.

"Go easy on him Shorty. Man doesn't know what he signed up for." T-Dog joked as I scoffed, flipping him the bird before marching away to my tent to gather my weapons.

* * *

I hadn't told anyone I was going out to search for Daryl though I had assumed T-Dog would instantly know where I was going as I took off just as soon as he told me where the redneck had gone. I hadn't wasted any time, I grabbed my weapons and quickly made my way to the treeline where I found myself frozen.

I don't know where the feeling came from, but something deep inside my chest was telling me to stay behind, to not go out into the forest. I swallowed heavily at the feeling, hesitantly peering over my shoulder towards the farm where I could barely see forms moving about the yard, going about their day.

What the hell was that feeling? I couldn't pinpoint it and honestly, I didn't like it. But I needed to see Daryl. For whatever reason, I hadn't seen him since I had confessed, now almost 2 days prior. Luckily the man hadn't been around when I had gone off with Rick and Shane though I had to be honest, I was growing to love the man's jealous side.

I took one step into the forest before the gut feeling came back, barreling into me like a semi-truck. I lost my breath, stumbling into a nearby tree before looking around alarmed, wondering if I had been shot with the force behind the feeling. When I found no wound and no one within the vicinity, I stumbled away from the tree, swallowing the bile attempting to crawl up my throat and stared deep into the forest.

Whatever this feeling was, whatever was trying to get me to stay, it was something big. But what? I wondered instantly if it had something to do with something coming in the story line, so I began picking through my mind for anything of interest about to happen. With the way my mind was flustered, I couldn't pinpoint a single thing of interest and sighed, slapping my forehead in frustration. When I wanted to remember a plot line, why couldn't I?

Fuck.

I had really hoped being here for as long as I had, fate wouldn't continue to be cruel and erase what I knew. But that couldn't be possible because I still knew the prison was coming up along with Terminus, so why couldn't I remember something happening at the farm? Shane taking Randall out and killing him, no, I knew that wasn't going to happen for a few days. I'd be back before then, I promised myself.

I sighed in frustration, both irritated that I couldn't pinpoint something happening today, I took a step back away from the treeline. I shouldn't go in there, something wanted me to stay back at the farm but...but I needed to find Daryl. I needed to see that redneck's scruffy face just to know that he was alright. But, who was I kidding? He's a Dixon, nothing can kill him but himself, that's what he said about Merle.

No, I needed to find him. Re-patch whatever relationship I had destroyed with him because I couldn't live in this world without him. As greasy as that sounded, it was true though it would probably take me years to finally admit that verbally to anyone.

Pressing my eyes tightly shut, I took one more breath and stepped back into the forest, ignoring the stabbing pain in my chest telling me to stay and took off running. Before long, that pain had all but disappeared and I was finally left alone to search for the man that continuously did things to me.

* * *

I had lost count on time, the longer I was out there searching for that man before I had finally come across a blood stain against a tree stump. My heart had instantly dropped into my stomach as I dashed towards it, the AK I had taken out with me swinging onto my back as I swiped my finger against the mess. Lifting my hand to my nose, bile rose further in my chest as I realized this wasn't walker blood, with no nasty tinge to it, I knew it wasn't walkers blood.

Horror and panic filled my belly as my eyes shot around, looking for any sign of where the man could have gone if he was injured. I had half a mind to scream out for him, but with the threat of walkers in the vicinity, I don't think...

"DARYL!" Who the fuck was I kidding? If the man was hurt, I had to find him, quick. Any care for walkers nearby overhearing me, quickly went out the window as I saw a leaf just a few feet ahead with another blotch of blood smeared across it.

"DARYL!" I screamed again in panic, rushing past the blood smear, finding more and more as I continued to run on.

"DARYL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled in a half sob, letting out a pathetic whimper when I got no answer while I stood there, gazing in all directions.

"Fuckin' Christ.." I muttered, wiping my unshed tears as I pulled the AK out in front of me again, planning on killing any walker I stumble across just to feed my frustration.

"Daryl!" I yelled again, not as loud as the previous ones as I stumbled through the hip high brush, my gun ready for anything.

Two more minutes past before I had all but dropped to my knees in some mud, all the energy I had entered the forest with, now completely gone as I finally let the tears fall from my eyes. Was he hurt? Was he okay? Was he still alive? All these thoughts continued to run rapidly through my mind feeding my fear as I let out a soft sob, my grip on my gun tightening as I tried to compose myself enough to get my ass off the ground and continue searching.

"DARYL!" I cried once more, my heart pounding loudly in my ears as I dropped my head into the mud beneath me.

"ANA!" My heart soared into my throat briefly at the sound, wondering if my ears were playing tricks on me as I slowly rose my head from the mud, my eyes searching the brush.

"ANA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The voice shouted again as I opened my mouth to scream out to the voice, the voice I hoped was Daryl only for a snarl just over my left shoulder sending me squealing in fright instead.

Having been caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the walker, I fell over onto my back, the creature falling completely over me as my empty hands shot up, one holding her neck, the other attempting to push the festering woman off of me.

"ANA! ANSWER ME!" It was Daryl, he was okay and nearby. I couldn't help but smile through my tears, crying out as the walker grew a bit closer to me, the mud coating my hands and arms doing nothing to push her further away from me.

"DARYL!" I screamed this time, the splatter from the walkers mouth spraying against my neck and chest as I turned my head, eyeing the ground beside me for something of use before the stomping of boots hitting the ground frantically echoed through my head. My eyes shot up and above me where Daryl bursted through the brush, his bow already mid-swing as he swung it fully, hitting the walker in the face and send it reeling back. I quickly took the opportunity, pushing myself to sit up before I scurried out of the way for Daryl to finish off the walker with a huff.

I didn't care that I had been seconds from being walker chow. All I cared about was seeing my redneck standing in front of me, my eyes scanning what skin I could find for injuries, though I visibly came up with none. I clambered from the ground just as he turned, his mouth opening to no doubt scold me before I threw myself at him.

What can I say? I couldn't help it.

* * *

Author's POV...

Daryl yelped in surprise, stumbling at the force behind the woman throwing herself at him as his bow hit the ground. He stood, stalk still for a few seconds, not sure how to respond to the physical contact before he heard her let out a small sniffle. Was she crying? What the fuck had happened?

He gripped her shoulders tightly, pulling her forcefully from him before eyeing her from head to toe in concern, wondering if she had gotten hurt or worse, bitten.

"Why ya cryin'? Ya okay? What the fuck ya doin' out here?" Daryl scolded darkly as Ana eyed him up, her eyes scanning his face quickly.

"Are ya hurt? Ya bit?" She began fiddling over him, Daryl gaping as she began to lift what clothing she could get her hands on. Daryl's cheeks flared up uncomfortably before he all but pushed her away just to get some distance before he did something he'd regret.

"What the hell ya goin' on 'bout?" He spat defensively as he began adjusting his clothes, his pants in particular.

"I saw blood on a tree a bit back, though it was yours. Ya alright?" She asked hesitantly, realizing she had stepped over a line by touching him without permission.

"Fuckin' fine. Blood was the coneys. Killed it back there, cleaned it out too." He grumbled, his eyes downcast to the rope of bunnies hanging from his belt as she chewed on her lip in relief, relieved to hear that he was alright.

"What 'bout ya? Yer alright?" He asked, his eyes doing a once over again as she gazed down her own form, realizing how dirty she looked after rolling around in the mud with that walker. Fuckin hell, she looked like a disaster.

"M fine." Ana answered, suddenly extremely embarrassed for her appearance though it never seemed to phase her before.

It was quiet between the two of them, awkwardly quiet as Ana tried to figure out what to say without embarrassing herself further while Daryl just silently stood there.

He wasn't stupid. He knew to some that he may come across a bit more dense than normal, but he wasn't. He had caught what she had spewed at him a few days ago and still, it made his heart thump painfully loud in his chest. He felt his cheeks flaring up again as her words echoed through his mind, the look on her face after realizing what she had said, doing nothing but feed his uncertainty that maybe she hadn't meant it. How could she?

She was the complete opposite of him. Smart, outgoing, kind and gorgeous. What would a woman like her see in a man like him? She could have anyone else, even in this shit world, yet she had spoken those words to him.

She hadn't meant it. He knew. She had just spoken a lie to get him off her back about something going on between her and Rick. Something had to be going on. Though she had denied it, multiple times, he wasn't blind. He saw the way Rick eyed her when he thought no one was looking. The smile that would grace her face whenever the two were talking together.

Seeing her react that way with Rick did nothing but send his blood boiling deep beneath his skin. He hated the sheriff, hated him. He had played with the idea of sending one of his bolts through the man's skull numerous times, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't fathom seeing the look of despair or hate on Ana's face if he really went through with his threats.

He shut his eyes, cursing himself to death at being such a pussy over something like this. Why the fuck was he acting this way? And because of a woman? One he hadn't known long. Why was he reacting this way to a simple sentence anyone could easily say? Why was it when he saw her talking to another man, even someone like China man who he knew she held no romantic feelings for, he fought with himself not to blow past her and pin the man to the nearest surface? Why was it the moment he noticed her demeanor or emotions change, he wanted nothing more to find out who dared to hurt her and kill them unforgivably?

He realized he found himself hovering around her more often, making sure she was alright, fed, slept as she should. He made sure the land was safe around her. While she slept at night, he snuck out of his own tent and circled the area, making sure there weren't walkers within the area so that she could sleep peacefully through the night. Whenever he saw Shane silently festering over his thoughts, making to approach her and start up trouble, he quickly made his presence known, his bow on his shoulder in a silent threat that said 'if ya lay a fuckin' hand on 'er, i'll kill ya from here.' He wouldn't let anyone hurt her anymore, emotionally or physically, if they were stupid enough to, they'd answer to him and to him alone.

Fuckin' hell. Why did he suddenly feel this way?

"M sorry if what I said the other day pissed ya off." Her voice sliced through his thoughts causing his eyes to snap open to meet hers as she pulled her flannel free to use it as a makeshift towel, wiping what mud she could get to.

"I ain't fuckin' mad. Whatcha take me for?" He grumbled defensively bending down to retrieve his bow from the ground.

"Ya looked fuckin' mad so I just assumed..." She muttered innocently as Daryl scoffed, cutting her off.

"Stop assumin' shit." He spat as she turned and scoffed this time.

"That's grand comin' from ya, el Presidente of the assumin' shit club." She snapped back, hating the fact that he was now throwing random shit in her face when she was trying to apologize and mend whatever relationship she had with the man.

"I ain't assumin' shit." He barked, turning to head back into the forest as she laughed loudly, catching his attention.

"Ya don't assume shit? Don't make me fuckin' laugh! Just the other day, ya assumed I was shackin' it up with Glenn and then after that was Rick! It's fuckin' called assumin' shit if ya ain't got the balls to ask me yerself ya piece of shit!" Okay, so she blew up, big time. She had come out here to apologize but then thought he had fuckin' died and then almost got herself killed in the middle of her emotional breakdown. Now this douchebag with legs was dodging her fuckin' apology and talkin' about shit that was already days old!

Daryl spun quickly to face her, his eyes wide with fire as she unconsciously took a step back at the look in his orbs.

Had she gone over the line? Who the fuck cares? This asshole deserved to hear this and more.

"I came out 'ere to fuckin' apologize for pissin' ya off or whatever what I said did ta ya. Ya fuckin' disappeared after I said it so I fuckin' 'assumed' yer mad or disgusted by what I fuckin' said. I came across the fuckin' coney blood and instantly thought yer were...fuck...I thought ya were hurt so I ran out here lookin' for ya. Thanks for helpin' me with that nasty sack of shit but I ain't got the patience to stand here and fuckin' listen to ya dodge my apology." By the end of her mini-rant, she was huffing and puffing, her chest heaving as she tried to keep her frustration to a minimum while Daryl stood there silently eyeing her up.

"Did ya mean it?" His next question was like a curveball as she had to catch herself from dramatically falling over. Blinking, confused by what he might be referring to, she assumed he either meant what she had just ranted about or her confession? Shit, what if he meant her confession? Fuckin' hell, was she ready ta repeat what she had said two days prior? Hell no, she wasn't but she also did not enjoy the man avoiding her. Wait, what if she admitted to it and then he began avoiding her? What the fuck was she going to do then? Well, she could lie, but what if he avoided her for that too? Hell, anythin' she did was sure to blow up in her face.

"Am I just supposed to fuckin' assume what yer referrin' to?" She spat back, deciding the safer route to this conversation so that she had the opportunity to inspect his reaction to either side before she decided on how to proceed.

Daryl's eyes hardened before he snorted, turning to head away from her once more, startling her as she hadn't accounted for the fact that the man would decide to just leave the conversation hanging like this.

"Daryl!" She found herself yelling for him without realizing it as he slowed before coming to a complete standstill.

She had to say something, anything to get him to stay. But she didn't know which answer was the right answer. What if whatever she said made him step further away from her, but she didn't know what answer would do that. Was she willing to sacrifice what pride she had left for this man?

Fuck ya she was.

"Everythin' I said was true. Now and back at camp. I had planned ta fuckin' keep that shit to myself, but it came out without me realizin' it till it was too late. It's alright if ya don't feel the same way, I don't expect ya too, but I just...I don't want ta lose..." She found herself fighting to continue her sentence, a stone growing in her stomach with the possibility of what her next words could mean to them.

"Lose what?" Daryl darkly asked, tilting his head, egging her to finish her sentence as she chewed into her bottom lip before sighing, what pride she had left completely crumbling beneath her.

"Lose ya. Aside from Glenn and T, yer the only one here that I can count on for anythin'. So when I saw the blood, worse came ta mind and I came runnin'. But, I wanted ta keep everythin' to myself because I didn't want ta lose ya, scare ya away from me. So, I'm sorry if what I said pissed ya off or put ya out, just please don't..." She had once again found herself on the verge of tears. Just the thought that everything she had just spilled to Daryl could completely backfire on her, was scaring the living shit out of her that she was now beginning to shake nervously.

Daryl didn't know what to say, what to do as he saw the way her eyes began to gloss over from her unshed tears causing a crack to rip down his heart. He took a step forward, his mouth opening to say something though nothing came out. He wanted to embrace her, pull her into his chest and hold her tightly but he couldn't. That wasn't him. He wasn't the romantic type, he didn't do the romance. If his brother could see the way he was acting now, he was positive Merle would reel into him so hard, he'd be feeling it for years to come.

Clenching his free hand, he turned away, unable to take the heartache on her face much longer. He was sure, if he had stared long enough, he would cave. He knew, she had the ability to get him to cave and do anything for her. She didn't know it, but she had him wrapped around her pinky finger and that alone scared him. He had never met a woman that had such a hold on him, and now that he had, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Daryl...please..." her beg snatched him by the heartstrings as his eyes snapped up, realizing that she had allowed her previous tears to finally fall, the fear in her eyes the last straw as he dropped his bow, marching over, startling her by his approach.

His body had a mind of its own as his hands immediately grabbed for her face, pulling her flush against him as he pressed his chapped lips to her addicting ones.

Ana let out a yelp of surprise as his familiar lips were suddenly pressed to her own, her body freezing, unsure what to do or how to react till her body finally kicked into gear. She dropped her machete, her hands snapping up to wrap around his neck, her fingers burying themselves into the hair at his nape.

Was this really happening?

What did this mean?

Did this mean he liked her?

Or did he have a habit of just kissing any girl?

Fucking hell, maybe this was all out of pity. She had been crying after all.

How fucking embarrassing?!

She went to pull away, wanting to voice her uncertainty only for the man's grip to drop down to her hips, pulling her closer to him, silently telling her he wasn't about to let her go. Ana groaned in frustration, wanting to push away further but finding it impossible by the grip he had on her along with the fact that she was quite enjoying his lips mashing against her own.

As Daryl turned his head, tilting slightly to the side awkwardly, his nose brushed her own only for her to let out a squeal of pain, her form all but shooting away from is, her hand pinned to her face.

"What? What happened? Ya hurt?" Daryl stepped up in concern as she continued to stand there, whimpering as she held her flannel to her bruised nose. How could she have forgotten about her broken nose?

"m fine." She mumbled, unable to open her eyes to meet his as she concentrated on not whimpering like a pussy.

"Ain't fine, what the fuck happened ta ya nose?" Daryl's scent invaded her space as she slowly pried her eyes open, once she was sure she wouldn't break down into another tear-filled emotional psychopath in front of the man.

Ana opened her mouth to explain what the hell had happened but then snapped her jaw shut when she realized Daryl hadn't known anything about her leaving yesterday. She stood there, silently, staring at him from over her rolled up flannel, wondering what the fuck she should say to him. She had just patched up whatever relationship she had with the man, well, she thought she did, did she really want to destroy it all over again by lying? Safest answer was to lie, don't tell him anything that happened but fuck, she'd just be messing up, wouldn't she? Fuckin' hell.

"Went out with Rick yesterday ta make sure that kid didn't die on the way out." She carefully began as she watched the way Daryl's eyes darkened, his lips pressed in a firm line.

"Where the fuck did ya go?" He asked under his breath as she chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"18 miles out. Next town over, went ta drop him at an abandoned site we came across." She added as Daryl slowly nodded, though his eyes clearly showed he wasn't gonna take such an explanation from her.

"Things kinda...got out of hand." She whispered the last part, hoping he didn't hear her though who was she kidding?

Daryl's eyes widened as he took a step towards her again, pinning her to the trunk of a nearby tree, not allowing her to go anywhere till he got all the info he needed from her.

"What the fuck happened?" Daryl deep voice shook her down to the core as his warm breath blew across her face.

"Shane...he..." she hesitantly began to explain before a growl ripped through Daryl's chest and out his mouth. He pushed away from her angrily, swiping his bow from the ground once more before heading in the direction she knew to be the farm.

"Daryl! Wait!" She charged after him, already knowing where he planned to go and what he wanted to do.

"Why the fuck did ya go with them?! Why!?" He spun, snapping at her in frustration as she slowed to catch up with him.

"No fuckin' point in wastin valuable gas if the kid died halfway there. Wanted ta make sure he lived the entire 18 miles." She explained like it was the most obvious explanation which only sent Daryl snorting in disbelief.

"Ya went because of him or because of Rick? Which is it?" He defended as her eyes widened, realizing he was now, once again, suggesting she went for Rick.

" _Not that. You were flirting with Rick!_ " Glenn's words echoed through her head at Daryl's accusation, his words clutching her heart tightly.

"I don't...I don't fuckin' like Rick, Daryl. I've told ya, time and time again, it's not him I like or do I need ta spell it out for ya?" Ana knew she was getting defensive but she couldn't help it. When she thought she had mended whatever it was between her and Daryl, when she thought the man finally understood her feelings and possibly returned him, this jackass of a man took two steps back and pushed them both back to square one.

"Then why the fuck would ya go if ya knew that dickless asshole was goin' too?" Daryl glanced over at her from over his right shoulder, his eyes wavering slightly between being uncontrollably angry and innocently confused.

"Because, no one aside from the both of us has the fuckin' balls to help where it needs to be. Shane or no Shane, ya know I ain't gonna sit on my ass all fuckin' day and paint my damn nails. I need ta be doin' somethin' and that somethin' was helpin' Rick take a no good douche across the state line. I would have fuckin' told ya if ya didn't run off, but they were leavin' as soon as I got up. Didn't have the fuckin' time to search the mountainside for ya." Okay, she was lying out her ass about telling him shit about running off but the less he knew, the better. He already knew too much about her going off with Rick and Shane.

Daryl didn't say anything for a few passing moments before he turned to face her, his eyes intently narrowed in on her face.

"And the fuckin' broken nose?" He asked already fidgeting for her answer as she sighed, staring at him suddenly exhausted. She knew she couldn't get around this. She was over lying to the man, knowing nothing good would come out of it, so fuck it, she told herself.

"Shane lost it out there. Wanted ta kill the kid as soon as we fuckin' got there. I was patchin' his leg up one last time before we ditched him and Rick and Shane got into an argument. Too many fuckin' chiefs in the kitchen if ya catch my drift. Shane pulled a gun..." Ana's eyes darted up to meet Daryl's eyes at that confession, watching the way they darkened ever so slightly.

"He tried ta shoot the boy but I was blockin' him. Pushed both me and the kid out of the way. Rick and Shane started fighting so I jumped in. Wasn't about ta sit back after that. Shane elbowed me in the fuckin' face and held me down with his gun aimed at me..."

She should have known, anything pertaining to that man would send Daryl into a frightening rage.

* * *

 **Promise I will get into Daryl's POV about his feelings in the next chapter lol I know a lot of you have been asking for that, so it's coming!**

 **Until next time~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter is just a bit later this week, work has been crazy and with Christmas coming up and parties every week, I can't wait for December to be over with!**

 **New followers: Disneylover18 and Skylar97, thanks for the follow!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Frankie** : Omg, I so adore protective Daryl as well! Well, the situation between Daryl and Ana has been sorted out to a certain point but you are absolutely right, they will find a way to fuck it up sooner or later, no doubt! As always, thanks for the review!

 **Bri47** : Hahah I don't think Daryl will ever be over the Rick thing, to be honest. That man is a pool of uncertainty so if it isn't Rick, it'll be another dude for sure. But you are right, Daryl is yanking Ana all over the place. He begins to believe that he truly has feelings for her that are more than he is known for, then the ghosts in the back of his head always rear their ugly mugs and tell him shit like she doesn't like him, or something along those lines. Poor man has been talked down on for far too long that he unconsciously does it to himself now. But we'll see where it goes with this chapter, a little Daryl POV in this chapter so you'll be able to see briefly what he is thinking and mentally going through.

 **KyraNoelle** : Awwww so glad that you liked it, thanks babe!

 **Dark Rose Charm** : Omg, I should write more kissy chapters lol the most reviews I've gotten over a kiss haha

 **mtngirlforever** : Nope, Daryl's not gonna drop this one.

 **Lavendor Queen** : I mean, Ana couldn't make it any clearer than she has already lol it could slap that man in the face and still he'd be assumin' shit but unfortunately, that man's self-esteem is in crumbles so when it comes to a girl showin' any interest in him, gotta understand that uncertainty and those poisonous thoughts in the back of his mind is gonna take the front seat. But, hopefully (fingers crossed) he'll at least stop assuming stuff and get on it! lol

 **UmiNight Angel Neko** : Raging Daryl everyday ,alllllll day lol

 **Thanks to everyone who sent in your reviews, honestly it's you that keeps this story going!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or its characters, just Ana!**

* * *

Daryl's POV...

I had fled, like the pussy I am. After hearing those words come pouring out of that woman's mouth, I hadn't moved from my seat for minutes, maybe hours. I wasn't keeping track, all I knew was what I finally had fuckin' moved, it was closing in on dusk. My mind didn't know what to do. Words that I remember my good for nothing brother spouting at me whenever I brought up a girl I had run across on the street or in a bar, coming back to haunt me.

 _"Women only want one thing, little brother. Ya know what that is right? That fuckin' piece of flesh hangin' between yer legs, if ya still got it."_

 _"Don't fall for their shit cause there isn't one female on this fuckin' planet that would want anythin' to do with an ugly fucker like ya."_

 _"She'll fuck ya and leave ya, especially since I'm fuckin' sure ya ain't got the balls to please a woman the right way. You a faggot, little brother?"_

I would never escape my brother's poisonous words, I fuckin' knew that man would haunt me till the day I died. Not waiting another second and not caring that 'that woman' was still in the shed, I picked up my crossbow and began heading in the only direction I knew, the forest.

"Yo, Daryl! Where ya heading off to?" A voice caught me causing me to groan in annoyance, glaring over my shoulder at the black man eyeing me in hesitation.

"Am I supposed to fuckin' report to ya whenever I go off?" I barked back defensively, annoyed that the man didn't seemed put off by my words.

Fuckin' idiot.

"No, but I'm sure a little miss is gonna be pissed as hell once she comes out and finds ya gone. Just asking for her incase she asks." He explained as my jaw ticked at his words, realizing he was referring to 'that woman' once more. I scoffed, annoyed that she was once again finding her way to the forefront of my mind and spun to face away from him.

"Tell her whatever the fuck ya want. She doesn't need ta know shit about me." I snapped, pushing through the brush and heading straight to the forest, ignoring the bastard still yelling my name from over my shoulder.

She wasn't my fuckin' keeper. I didn't need to inform her whenever I fuckin' went off. If I wanted ta leave, I was going to and she wasn't gonna do shit about it.

* * *

I had been out in the forest for over 24 hours. I had no intention of returning back to camp anytime now. Caught me some coney's, skinned and gutted them before hanging the little pieces of shit on the belt of my pants. Sleeping on the ground once again, with no fuckin' bedding wasn't something I enjoyed but fuck it, beats going back to camp and having that damn woman mock me.

I don't know why that woman's words bothered me so fuckin' much. I figured being out in the woods, where I was meant to be from the get-go, I'd forget about her. But I couldn't. I found myself, more often than not, thinking about her, as annoying as it fuckin' sounded.

Especially about the way she held herself, though she looked quiet and kept to herself, she was anything but that. She was such a busy fuckin' body. Even when no one asks her to do something, she's always sticking her nose out and doin' shit for people that don't deserve it. Fuckin' infuriated me but shit, I knew it was somethin' she had always done by how often she does it. I had, more times than I'd like to admit, wanted ta tell her to look out for her fuckin' self over those other fuckers but who was I fuckin' kidding? That fuckin' beautiful woman would do anythin' for the people around her, no matter how much they fuck her over.

Fuckin' infuriating woman. Even when I was tryin' not ta think about her, she goes and slips into the front of my mind where she's been fuckin' housing herself since the day I met her.

 _"She's perfect for ya little brother."_ Merle's poisonous voice echoed through my ears as I scoffed, shaking my head at my delusions.

 _"Perfect ta fuck ya and leave ya. That's all ya'll ever_ be ta _her."_ The voice cackled proudly sending me grinding my teeth as I pushed myself further into the forest.

 _"Come on, little brother. Have ya seen that piece of ass? If I was ya, I'd have jumped on that fuckin' ass weeks ago. Bet she fuckin' tastes as good as she looks."_ Merle grabbed at his crotch suggestively sending Daryl's blood roaring through his ears as he spun, letting an arrow loose with a yell. The arrow naturally spun through the ghost of Merle and embedded itself in the tree just behind him.

 _"Damn, little brother. Losin' yer shit over a girl? Fuck, how the mighty have fuckin' fallen."_ Merle mocked with a hearty laugh as I bypassed him to retrieve my bolt from the tree.

"Shut the fuck up and leave me alone." I hissed in my brother's face before spinning and heading off again.

 _"Little brother, let me ask ya somethin'_ hm _? If I was still around, would ya share 'er with me? Bet that bitch would take our cocks so nice, especially up that tight ass of hers."_ I could feel my blood beginning to boil further that it was beginning to hurt. As soon as my brother's words had left his lips, something in me had snapped. Just the thought of my brother touching even a hair on Ana's head, sent a sickenin' feelin' soaring through my stomach up into my chest.

"Ya fuckin' touch her and I'll kill ya." I hissed, my grip on my bow growing tighter.

 _"Why's that, little brother? Ya don't like her like that, ain't ya said it_ yerself _? So how about ya do ole Merle a favor here, let me have a turn with_ 'er _?"_ My neck snapped in the direction of my brother, my breathing heavy as I stared directly at him.

"She's fuckin' mine and I ain't ever givin' her up, not even to ya."

* * *

Author's POV...

The ghost of Merle had disappeared long ago, leaving Daryl to his thoughts as he went over what the hell he had just said to his brother. May not have been his brother physically, but still, he had fuckin' laid claim on a woman he had just got done telling him that meant nothing to him.

"Fuckin' hell..." He muttered to himself, poking at the fire he had begun to brew to roast up one of his coney's.

Why had he said that shit? Because his brother had egged it out of him, why else? Fuckin' hell. If his brother had been physically here, would he have said that same shit to his face?

Daryl groaned in frustration, tossing the stick he had been using to poke at the fire, into the flames before burying his face into his hands.

He needed to get the hell away from this place.

Find himself once again because shit, this wasn't him.

Losing his shit over a girl, this wasn't him.

"DARYL!" Daryl's eyes shot open, his head snapping up, eyeing the forest line, knowing he had just heard a voice somewhere in the distance.

But, he had been hearing voices since the moment he had stepped into the trees, and they were nothing more than the poison always lingering in the back of his mind.

"Fuckin' hell, now I'm hearin' her damn voice." Daryl scoffed, standing up and quickly going about kicking dirt onto the fire to put it out.

Picking his crap up from the ground, he slung his bow over his shoulder before turning to head in the opposite direction of the farm. If he was beginning to hear her voice now, he knew, it was only getting worse the longer he stayed close. He needed to get far away from this place.

"DARYL!" The voice shouted again, now completely rooting himself before he could get 10 feet from his fire, a chill finding it's way up his spine.

What if that was really her calling out to him?

Why would she be out here?

And why would she be looking for him?

Maybe she's in trouble?

That thought alone sent Daryl spinning to face the direction the voice was coming from.

Was she okay?

Was she hurt?

Was Shane attempting to finish what he started?

Was it a walker?

"DARYL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He didn't care if it was the voice in the back of his head, he just needed to see if she was alright.

He charged back towards the voice, keeping his eyes peeled for her as he dodged fallen trees and large boulders. After a while of running, the voice never seemed to return, feeding that nagging voice in the back of his head that continue to poke that it wasn't her, that it was just his imagination and that she'd never come looking for him. Just as he began to agree with himself, slowing his run to a simple jog, he heard it again.

"Daryl!" It was quieter this time, but it did nothing more than feed the fear that had been festering since I first heard her voice calling out to him.

"ANA!" Daryl yelled back this time, spinning to the right where he had heard her voice and kicked his running up a notch, praying she was alright.

"ANA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He hollered, yanking his bow out in front of him as he plowed through the tall grass before he was met with a scream.

That was her.

She was hurt.

She was in trouble.

Daryl didn't think it was possible, but he found himself running even faster to get to her.

"ANA! ANSWER ME!" He screamed back, his heart now climbing his throat as he stumbled over a root, almost completely losing his footing.

"DARYL!" Her voice was a godsend as he narrowed in on her exact location just a few yards in front of him. Not seconds later, he came bursting through a line of tall grass to find her pinned on her back in the mud by a walker attempting to make her it's next meal. He wasted no time or effort as he swung at it with his bow, sending it sprawling off of her and onto it's back before pinning its head to the trunk of the tree with a bolt.

It sounded like he had just run a mile, which he might have actually done as he stood there, glaring down at the walker while heavily breathing. Slowly, he realized why he had just killed a walker and crained hisnxt to the left where she was clambering a way out of the mud to stand, her eyes scanning his form in worry.

Daryl wanted to yell at her, scream at her for being out here alone, wanting to point out the walker that had almost sunk it's teeth into her shoulder, but he had no opportunity as her much smaller frame was suddenly being launched at him, sending his bow to the ground as he stumbled back for some leverage.

She was hugging him?

Why the fuck was she hugging him?

He didn't know what to do, how to react as her soft body pressed itself tighter against him. His mind was telling him to push her away, tell her to get the fuck off of him, but honestly, he wanted to do much more than that. As he felt his hands begin to release their deadly grip and wrap around her, he heard a sniffle echo from the place she was buried in his neck.

Was she crying?

Wait, had he been too late? She had been bitten?

He didn't hesitate, he gripped her shoulders, pushing her at arm's length, his eyes immediately did a scan of the skin he could see, checking her for bite marks or any injuries. If she had been bitten, he'd never forgive himself.

"Why ya cryin'? Ya okay? What the fuck ya doin' out here?" He didn't know what he wanted to ask her, but it had all come out sounding like one non-stop question.

"Are ya hurt? Ya bit?" She naturally didn't answer him and took 2 large steps into his personal space before she began to rip at his clothes, lifting his shirt to eye his torso and stomach. He found himself floudering to say anything, tell her to fuck off and stop touching him, but he stood there, stalk still for seconds before he finally reacted, pushing her away.

"What the hell ya goin' on about?" He barked back, adjusting his clothes, or attempting to while trying to hide his body's reaction to her touch.

"I saw blood on the tree a bit back, thought it was yers. Ya alright?" Her words confused him for a split second before he realized what she had actually saw and scoffed.

"Fuckin' fine. Blood was coney's. Killed it back there, cleaned it out too." He grumbled, showing off the coney's who had miraculously not fallen during his mad dash across the forest.

"What 'bout ya? Yer alright?" Daryl's eyes did a once over on her again, worried that she had been hurt or worse, bitten. But he couldn't see much through the layers of mud that were now coating her visible skin. Wha the hell had happened to her out here?

"M fine." He answered embarrassed as Daryl's eyes gazed at her in mild amusement. Even covered in mud, she was still one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life.

Why a woman would like her would ever be interested in a man like him, he'd never know but now that she was once again standing in front of him, their conversation from the day before yesterday, came rushing into the forefront of his mind. His eyes narrowed in on her form, wondering if she maybe came out here to apologize for saying things she didn't mean. She couldn't have meant it, couldn't have. There was no way a woman like her would like a man like him? What did she even see in him? He had nothing to offer her like those other men could.

She was the complete opposite of him. She could have anyone else, even in this shit world, yet she had confessed to him of all people.

Why?

Well because, she didn't mean it, it was that simple. He was rallying into her about her liking Rick and she had said the first thing on her mind to get him off her back. Smart move but it hurt no less to know that she had lied to him just to get him to stop asking her about her relationship with the Sheriff.

Daryl scoffed under his breath, feeling his blood beginning to boil beneath his skin once more as he shut his eyes, trying to stop himself from saying anything further. Why the fuck was he reacting this way? And because of a simple woman? He hadn't even known her for that long and yet, she had her claws so deep in his chest that at the drop of a dime, he'd be there for her. Just like he had just done. All she had to do was scream for him and he'd come running, no matter how far he was, he'd always come running.

Fuck. He liked her. He liked her and it was doing nothing but hurting him. He hovered over her, watched over her and did things for her not realizing that those actions alone were sealing his fate like some sick joke.

He needed to get the fuck away from her.

"M sorry if what I said the other day pissed ya off." He hadn't been expecting her to speak but now that they were on the subject, he wasn't about to back down.

"I ain't fuckin' mad. Whatcha take me for?" Daryl scoffed out a lie, watching her conspicuously as she attempted to wipe herself clean of the mud.

"Ya looked fuckin' mad so I just assumed..." She innocently answered as he rolled his eyes, bending down to rip his bow from the ground.

"Stop assumin' shit." Daryl could pinpoint the moment his words seemed to hit a nerve in her as her eyes darkened ever so slightly in his direction.

"That's grand comin' from ya, el Presidente of the assumin' shit club!" She snapped back at him causing his hackles to rise on the back of his neck, if she wanted to argue, he'd give her the pleasure of it this one time.

"I ain't assumin' shit!" He barked back defensively, realizing if he argued further with her, nothing good would come out of it. Scoffing as he took one look at her before turning and heading in the direction he had come running from.

"Ya don't assume shit?! Don't me fuckin' laugh! Just the other day, ya assumed I was shackin' it up with Glenn and then after that was Rick! It's fuckin' called assumin' shit if ya ain't got the balls to ask me yerself, ya piece of shit!" She had never yelled at him like this before and being able to sense the pure rage behind her words stopped him in his tracks before spinning to glare at her.

"I came out 'ere to fuckin' apologize for pissin' ya off or whatever what I said did ta ya. Ya fuckin' disappeared after I sai it so I fuckin' assumed yer mad or disgusted by what I fuckin' said. I came across the fucki'n coney blood and instantly thought yer were...fuck...I thought ya were hurt so I ran out here lookin' for ya. Thanks for helping' me with that nasty sack of shit but I ain't got the patience to stand here and fuckin' listen to ya dodge my apology." Wait, she came all the way the fuck out here to apologize to me? Why the hell would anyone do that? She thought I was mad or disgusted by what she had said, well kay, if it was all a fuckin' joke, then yeah, I was. But why would she come all the way out here to apologize? Any sane person would just wait, right?

 _She fuckin' likes you, ya dipshit._

"Did ya mean it?" A part of him wanted to know if she meant what she had said to him. But a deeper, darker part of him was cowering in fear, not wanting to hear her answer, afraid that it was all a joke, that she had truly said what she had said just to get him off of her back.

If that were true, he'd leave. He'd leave and never turn back.

Daryl waited, watching her intently as he waited for her to answer him. She blinked at him a few times, her eyes scanning him as she seemed to get lost in her thoughts before he had enough. He had gotten his answer. Her silence was all the answer he needed to know that she hadn't meant shit behind her words.

"Am I just supposed to fuckin' assume what yer referrin' to?" She was going to play the innocent card, alright.

That was the last straw as Daryl snorted in disappointment before turning to leave her.

"Daryl!" She yelled as he found his legs slowly at their own will, waiting for her next words.

"Everythin' I said was true. Now and back at camp. I had planned ta fuckin' keep that shit to myself, but it came out without me realizin' it till it was too later. It's alright if ya don't feel the same way, I don't expect ya too, but I just...I don't want ta lose..." Ana's next words hit Daryl deep as his wavering eyes shot over his shoulder as she stopped herself from continuing.

"Lose what?"

"Lose ya. Aside from Glenn and T, yer the only one here that I can count on for anythin'. So when I saw the blood, worse came ta mind and I came runnin'. But I wanted to keep everythin' to myself because I didn't want ta lose ya, scare ya away from me. So, I'm sorry, if what I said pissed ya off or put ya out, just please don't..." Daryl could feel his heart slowly breaking at the heart wrecking look on Ana's face as her hand made an unconscious grab out for him.

He hadn't made a move to approach her as he watched the way her eyes slowly began to gloss over sending a loud crack down his heart. Daryl couldn't stop himself, even if he wanted to. At the sight of tears beginning to build on the lids of her eyes, he wanted nothing more than to run over and pull her safely into his arms, curse the world for putting such a woman into such a situation that it would bring her to tears.

He knew he had mentioned it before, maybe only to himself, but he hated seeing her in tears. She was more than that, far from being weak and seeing her crumble into such a vulnerable state, Daryl was finding it impossible to fight against his instincts screaming at him to embrace her now. But he didn't, he didn't know what to do or what to say as his body betrayed him. He wasn't like this, a sappy romantic. That wasn't him.

Clenching his free hand into a tight fist, he did the unthinkable and turned away from her, unable to stand the look on her face any further. He knew, she would reduce him into a crumbling mess if he had stared at her any longer and that thought alone, scared the living shit out of him. He shouldn't feel this way about a girl, but he did.

"Daryl...please..." And just like that, the resolve he was working so hard to collect completely slipped out from under him.

His heartstrings snapped within his chest as his eyes snapped back over to her only to see those same tears now spilling over and down her cheeks. He had done this to her. He had hurt her. She was crying because of him.

His body had kicked into gear without him even realizing it as his bow met the ground once more before he was all but charging over to her, ignoring the startled and hesitant look on her face. His hands made a grab at her face when he was close enough to reach her, pulling her completely flush against him, his lips pressed desperately against her own.

Daryl could still vividly remember the first time he had felt her lips on his. They had been separated on the highway due to a huge horde, one that he did not want her to get tangled with, no matter how tough she thought she was. But she had taken the first step, surprising him to hell when she had suddenly pushed her lips to his desperately. He didn't know at the time, why she had done it, if she had done it because it was a spur of the moment, but he could not get the feel of her lips out of his head since then.

As soon as he felt her arms wrap tightly around his neck, Daryl stepped even closer to her, pinning her back to the nearest tree to keep her there. He had felt her attempt to pull away, but no fuckin' way was he going to let go of her now. No, she had admitted she meant everything she had said to him and for once, Daryl found himself not 'assuming shit' and believing her like he should have done long ago.

She was his and he wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

 **A bit on the shorter side for this chapter, but I had to literally write this up on my work computer lol**

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed a bit of Daryl's POV and can understand him a bit more**

 **P.S. if next week's update is a few days late/early, I apologize, next week is going to be hectic for me! Pray for me!**

 **Until next week~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Next chapter up, a day late but up none the less! So, I'm not sure if the next chapter is going to be the last one of the season or the chapter following that. If I decide to have the next chapter as the last chapter, I will try my hardest to get that finished and up before the holidays. If not, I will return with a new update during the 2nd week of January as I'll be on vacation starting this Saturday!. Once we get to the last chapter update for Season 2, I plan on taking a few weeks off to plan out my plotline for Season 3 and get things situated so if you haven't already, follow me for updates on when I post up for Season 3 as well!**

 **If I don't talk to ya'll before the holidays, everyone have a safe and awesome holiday!**

 **New Followers: DanieMarieBoo1999, heathermh, Assenavira, ToxicTears14, emmymay96, and Skylar97!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Dark Rose Charm** : Lol not yet the end of Shane, unfortunately, but I promise that it is coming.

 **KyraNoelle** : I'm glad you enjoyed my take on Daryl's point of view. It was kind of nerve-wracking because I wasn't sure I was doing him right or not but I'm glad it came out the way ya'll wanted it to!

 **UmiNight Angel Neko** : The DarylAna Ship has sailed!

 **Lavendor Queen** : I definitely plan on doing more Daryl POV's in the future, that's for sure. I was a little hesitant to write for him but once it was done, found myself enjoying it a bit more so you can definitely plan to see more.

 **shadowoftheblackdeat** : I was wondering why you were no longer sending him reviews, so glad you got a new computer!

 **Frankie** : Awwww, I got a favorite chapter status from you, YESSSS! I actually have not watched Boondock Saints, though I've heard about it and seen clips here and there. I may have to give it a try one day.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or its characters, just Ana.**

* * *

Ana's POV...

I knew I shouldn't have said anything to the man but how could I have lied to him after our conversation? I couldn't, even if I wanted to. So I continued to chase him through the forest, screaming for him to stop as I intently watched his form running ahead of me through the dimly lit treeline.

Fuck, were we out here that long? I could have sworn I left the camp just a bit after noon and already, the sun was almost completely gone.

"Daryl! Wait!" I called out again, realizing I had almost lost track of him after getting lost in my thoughts.

He didn't budge though, continuing to head in the direction of the camp, his curses easy to hear even with the distance between us.

What felt like hours of running, I could vaguely see the lights of the farm house along with the various camp fires just through the treeline ahead of us.

Fuck.

"Daryl! Come on, stop!" I called out desperately, wanting to reach him before the treeline only to skid to a stop when a blood curdling scream echoed from the pasture and towards us. I didn't hesitate for long before I was kicking up speed, easily meeting Daryl who was peering around the tree he was hiding behind, grabbing me before I could make it past him.

"Let go!" I yelled, fear bubbling up in my chest as I came to realize why that feeling in my chest was trying to stop me from entering the forest earlier in the day. I couldn't remember the plotline then, but I could clearly remember it now.

"It's Dale, let me go." I begged through tears, letting out a sob that I could see startled Daryl before I stumbled away from him, already searching the dark for the man I knew was lying somewhere nearby.

"Dale! Where are you?!" I screamed, trying to listen over the sounds of my blubbering before I heard him yell again, giving me the opportunity to single in on his location before I took off running towards him.

"Ana! Wait!" Daryl's voice behind me sounded like it was deep beneath the surface of the ocean as I cleared a section of tall grass, not waiting as I took my machete out, screaming in anger as I dove against the walker currently chewing into the man. Through tears and sobs, I stabbed the walker repeatedly in the head while cursing him to death.

"A...ana." A gargled voice yanked me from my crazed killing as my eyes snapped up and over to Dale, where the man was attempting to hold a hand out for me.

My machete was forgotten as I crawled over to him quickly, eyeing the damage with a broken sob as I attempted to rack my mind for a way to help him. I grabbed at his hand as soon as I got close enough, feeling the way his grip would tighten and then loosen before someone broke through the brush I had just come from.

"Dale...I-I..." I sobbed out, my mind unable to whip up a way to save him as I looked up at Daryl desperately.

"I...I don't know...don't know what to do." I mumbled through my tears, ignoring the voices shouting behind me before what I assumed to be the group came charging through the brush.

"Who is it?!" Someone yelled as I shut my eyes tightly, leaning down to press a kiss to Dale's knuckles as his eyes peered up at me in fright just as someone knelt across of me. I slowly lifted my eyes, meeting those of Rick who stared at me in confusion and expectancy as I glanced away.

"What the hell are you doing? Help him!" Andrea suddenly screamed through a sob, startling me as I flinched, having not expected it as my hands shook, my free hand swiping what was left of his shirt out of the way to inspect the damage a bit closely.

What the hell was I supposed to do? I couldn't stop the bleeding even if I tried. And if I tried, I'd just be putting him in more pain than he was already in. I was helpless. Nothing I knew would be able to help him.

"Yeah, aren't you a fucking nurse?! Then fucking help him!" Shane added as I let a sob bubble its way up my throat.

What did these people think I wanted? I wanted to help him, to save his life, but I couldn't. There was nothing I could do, nothing I could think of to do to save him, no matter how much I wanted to save him. I should have never left camp to search for Daryl. I should have listened to my gut and stayed back, then maybe, I could have came out here with him, stopped all of this from happening before this happened. I had never felt so helpless here until this moment.

"We gotta get Hershel out here, quick! Someone call for Hershel!" Lori screamed as I hung my head, completely defeated that I had not been here to stop this from happening.

"He needs blood. We gotta operate, now." Rick barked back as I gripped Dale's hand a bit tighter, leaning down so that he could see me a bit better.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Dale. I...I should have been here...should have been here to stop this from happening." I whispered down to him as his wide eyes gazed up at me in pain.

"I...I don't know how to save you. I should be able to but...I don't know how. I'm sorry..." I mumbled, leaning down to press my forehead to his, hoping to give him just a bit comfort before I was all but ripped away from him and quickly put to my back in the brush.

"Get the fuck off of him if you're not going to help!" Andrea had been the one to pull me from Dale as I gazed up at her, my emotions all over the place before Daryl had marched into view, pushing her to the side while yelling at her.

By then, I had it. I rolled onto my side, the emotional stress of the day leading up to something, or should I say, someone I could have clearly saved, being the last straw. I didn't even have the energy to retaliate against Andrea as I pulled myself into a ball and sobbed out. The voices around me began to flutter out, sounding as if they were underwater while I cried silently for a man I had been planning to save. Had it not been for my feelings for Daryl, I would have been here to help.

* * *

Author's POV...

They had lost Dale.

With the wound he had received from that walker, it was inevitable but no less heartbreaking.

Many of the group had taken his death hard, everyone standing stiff as they buried him out in the field.

Well, mostly everyone as no one had seen Ana since last night after Daryl had put Dale 'out of his misery' as they had put it. Poor guy had been suffering through the pain and no one had the stomach to end it, aside from Daryl. When the deed was done, Ana had silently climbed off the ground and walked away, ignoring the voices calling out for her. Glenn had made to follow her though T-Dog swiped a hand out to stop him, shaking his head down to the Asian man's confused face before nudging his head in the direction of where Daryl was, silently watching the woman heading towards the house.

Daryl knew the woman could take care of herself, but watching her walk away last night, as if possessed, Daryl had never seen her this way. But that wasn't what worried him. No. It was the way she knew it was Dale screaming before they even saw him. How the hell did she know it was him? Even he didn't know who the unlucky son of a bitch was but she knew on the dot who the fuck it was. He admitted, she was good, she had a good intuition about things but this, this was impossible. There was no way in hell anyone knew who the hell it was, especially the two of them who had been in the woods for most of the afternoon.

He couldn't stay away from her though. No matter how much his thoughts had nagged him, he always found himself worrying for her. Wondering where she had run off to, if she was alright. He couldn't wait for her to get her shit together and return. As soon as the sun had risen, he was out of his tent and searching for her.

"Have you found Ana yet?" Carol inquired on Rick who had finally approached the fire pit after a long day of digging and burying Dale. The sheriff sighed, shaking his head before plopping down into the nearest chair, clearly in need of some me time.

"Haven't have the fuckin' time." he muttered, running his fingers through his sweaty hair as Carol quickly offered him a bottle of water.

"I'm worried about her. She took Dale's passing, harder than any of us." Carol whispered worried, her motherly eyes glancing around the campsite along with the surrounding fields, hoping to see a shadow of the woman, but coming back empty-handed.

"Ana's a strong girl, she can take care of herself, where ever she is, I'm sure." Rick gulped the water down greedily as Carol passed him a condescending look.

"I know she's a strong girl, Rick, but she lost someone she cared about. And with her background, I'd never seen her as helpless as she did last night, especially with Andrea and Shane breathing down her neck." Carol defended as Rick glanced up at her in understanding, nodding alongside her.

"Mama?" A soft voice cut into their conversation as Carol's eyes shot over to Sophia, clutching her teddy bear.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Carol quickly covered her concern for Ana's disappearance and gave her daughter all her attention.

"Ana, where is she? Carl's said she's missing, she's alright, right?" Sophia's eyes slowly grew glossy as Carol bit into the side of her cheek, looking over at Rick for answers.

"She's fine Sophia. Just needed some time to herself after last night. She cared for Dale, a lot." Rick lied through his teeth, not enjoying the look of fear on the little girls face.

"I'll go look for her and let her know your lookin' for her, alright?" Rick stood, putting a comforting hand on the little girl's shoulder before she passed the older man a nod.

* * *

Ana's POV...

I let him die.

It was all my fault.

If I had just stayed back at camp, I could have backed him up in the argument for Randall and stayed by his side.

I could have saved him.

But I didn't.

I had left, and for what? A guy?

A guy that I had feelings for but I had no idea if he returned them?

Sure, he had kissed me numerous times, but I've been around enough men to know that kisses can be passed around like a nasty fuckin' cold.

Dale was gone.

And it was because I didn't listen to my gut and instead, went with my emotions.

Granddad always said women who let their emotions rule them, always lose in the end.

Guess he was right about one thing, I had lost Dale because of my emotions.

I was fuckin' useless and weak.

I was nothing.

I lost track of how long I had been in the forest. After someone had put Dale out of his misery, since I had failed as a nurse to help in any way, I had taken off into the forest. I don't know if anyone followed me or if anyone cared to follow me, but it was nice to be alone, even just for a second.

I had failed Dale. I had failed to help a man I had told myself I would save, just as I did with Sophia. I planned to save Dale, counting the days and scanning over the plotlines repeatedly in my head whenever I had the opportunity, but as soon as Daryl came into the picture, my mind had been all over the place.

For the first time since I arrived in this world, I had forgotten the plotline. I had watched the 2nd season enough to know every inch of a line spoken and every move everyone made, but when that nagging pain in my chest had hit me that morning, for the life of me, I couldn't remember. Was this fates way of getting me to stop changing the plotline as I did with Sophia? It allowed me to save Sophia, maybe this was the consequence of saving one that had been set to die?

No, I should have been able to help Dale. I knew enough, even in my 6 months of medical school, I had learned enough to help where I could. I was smart, I had read every medical book possible about a dozen times each. I hadn't learned much hands-on, but I knew enough to get through.

I should have been able to help him. I should have but I didn't. He had died, in my hands while I just sat there, staring at him helplessly.

What good was it to know everything and be good at everything if I couldn't do a damn thing to save the people around me?

I had failed him, a man who had been nothing but kind to me from the second I had stepped foot into this reality. He truly was the father figure everyone had preached about.

* * *

Author's POV...

Mid-day had come and gone and still, Ana found herself in the same place, leaning against a tree while staring down into the large pasture that oversaw Hershel's farm. She hadn't gone far, guilt eating at her about leaving once before, she couldn't push herself to go any further than this. Hershel's farmhouse standing out in the distance, the now empty barn sitting beside it while bodies roamed the campsite, going about their days.

She hadn't slept all night and quite frankly, she couldn't tell you the last time she had eaten anything.

 _Crunch_

A sudden chill shot up her spine at the distant sound of twigs breaking on the forest floor before the sound of a boot silently hitting the ground followed. Keeping her eyes on the farmhouse, she subtly slipped the handgun out of her thigh holster, cocking it quietly before waiting. It was too quiet to be a walker but the living was just as terrifying as the dead.

When another boot hit the dirt just a few feet behind her, she didn't waste a second and spun onto one knee, her gun aimed and ready as her eyes met Daryl's relieved ones. They stared at each other for a few silent seconds before Ana sighed, dropping the gun before turning away from him again.

Of all the people to come out and find her, he was the last one she wanted to see.

"Ya didn't go fuckin' far." Daryl commented as Ana shoved her pistol back into its holster, her eyes scanning the tall grass of the pasture.

"Ya alright?" He then asked as she sighed, shutting her eyes, silently telling herself that it was not his fault Dale died, it was hers.

"Do I look fuckin' fine to ya?" Ana mumbled defensively, unable to meet his eyes as he took a seat to the right of her with a grunt.

"Ain't yer fuckin' fault, what happened ta Dale." Daryl wasn't stupid, he knew why she had run off.

"Ain't helpin'. I should have been fuckin' able ta help him." Ana whimpered, cursing herself inwardly for being so weak in front of Daryl who had not stopped staring at her from the moment he had sat down.

"Ain't no way in hell ya would have been able ta help him. He had his fuckin' guts ripped out and spread across the ground, stop fuckin' blaming yerself for that. Not even the farmer could have done shit." Daryl didn't enjoy her belittling herself, especially since he had heard the shit both Andrea and Shane had spat at her the previous night. He didn't know if it was because of that or if she really blamed herself, whatever it was, he didn't like it, not one fuckin' bit.

"Should have kept my ass 'ere. Shouldn't have fuckin' gone out into the forest, none of this shit would have happened." Ana muttered unconsciously, not realizing the effect her words had on Daryl who had already been wondering many things about her.

Daryl in turn, stared a bit harder at her before turning to stare in the same direction as her.

"How'd ya know it was Dale?" Daryl didn't like to dance around the bush, he was blunt and to the point about everything, including this.

The question had seemed to catch Ana off guard, like most things, as her eyes snapped over in his direction, meeting his eyes for the first time since he had taken a seat.

"Ya knew it was Dale before we even saw the man. Ain't possible to just fuckin' narrow in on a person based on a fuckin' scream. How'd ya know it was him?" Daryl knew, from the moment he had met her, that deep down, this woman was hiding something. He couldn't pinpoint what she could possibly be hiding but many possibilities had crossed his mind at least a dozen times over the past month.

She had another group.

She was on the run from another group.

The family she spoke of, she had run from them and ended up in that ditch he found her in.

Her family was dangerous people, which is why she ran.

But he knew, none of those possibilities were the right one.

Ana could feel her throat slowly closing up, the need to cry bubbling to the surface as she realized there was no way around this. She could lie, like she had done a billion times before, but Daryl knew her. He knew her too well to know when she was lying. But how could she tell him how she'd known it was Dale. He'd think she was crazy. Well, maybe that was for the best. But would there be consequences?

Fuck the consequence, where she was sitting, Dale dying was the worst it could be.

"Ya wouldn't believe me even if I fuckin' told ya." Ana carefully began as Daryl eyed her up in suspicion, not liking the way those words felt to him.

"Well, in this fuckin' world, really ain't shit I wouldn't believe." Daryl mockingly answered as she let an unconscious laugh bubble up her throat before she shook her head, taking in a deep breath.

Daryl watched her silently as she seemed to have an inner conversation with herself, picking at the dirt in her nails before fiddling with the stray threads hanging around her jeans. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, she had beat him to it and had effectively thrown him for a loop.

"I'm not from this world."

* * *

Since the previous night, the camp had been hard at work both moving their items into the safety of the Hershel home along with situating cars at each door in case of a quick getaway. Rick didn't want to leave any stone unturned and wanted to prepare for the worse now that it was possible for a walker to simply sneak up on the camp in the dead of night.

"T-Dog, you take the perimeter around the house, keep track of everyone coming and going." Rick instructed T-Dog who didn't waste a second in nodding in agreement, his gun resting on his shoulder.

"What about standing guard?" Shane inquired as Rick nodded, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I need you and Daryl on double duty." Rick pressed as Shane nodded, T-Dog's and Glenn's eyes shooting around the area.

"No one's seen Daryl since this morning." Glenn whispered to Rick who gazed around in worry, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"No one's got time for that, if he's run off to find that bitch, let um. We got shit to do around here." Shane barked, marching off in a huff as Rick and Glenn quickly shot forward, stopping T-Dog from running after the man.

"Man, just give me one fuckin' second with that asshole. Teach him some shit." T-Dog grumbled, shrugging off both men as Rick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"When's the last time ya'll saw either one of them?" Rick tried to hide the fact that he was overly worried about not seeing Ana since last night. He knew what Carol said was right, even with that woman's capabilities, there was so much shit out there to fear that Rick found himself fidgeting in fear for her safety. If anything happened to that woman, he didn't know what he'd do.

"Last time I saw Shorty was last night. Daryl, ran off this mornin', assumin' to look for her." T-Dog explained as Glenn nodded in agreement from beside the larger man.

"If Daryl went to look for her, I'm sure she's alright?" Glenn didn't even sound sure himself as he spoke those words, passing T-Dog an unsure look.

"Once we get everyone situated, we'll set out a search group for the two of them. Keep that between us, kay?" Rick lowered his voice as both men nodded, glancing around before splitting.

* * *

"Do I even wanna know what shit yer spoutin' now?" It was the first thing Daryl could find himself saying after Ana literally threw a bomb on him.

After laying it into him, Ana was completely regretting it as that same nagging feeling that occurred when she went into the forest looking for Daryl, began to bubble in her chest. She couldn't take the shit back though. She had already said it and honestly, if she threw it out as a joke, Daryl wouldn't believe her for one second.

Groaning in frustration, knowing that feeling deep in her chest was a warning that something bad was about to come her way, probably because she was telling Daryl shit he didn't need to know, but she had to tell him, even if he thought she was crazy.

Running both hands viciously through her tangled hair once more, she took one last peek at the campsite before turning to him.

"This isn't my world. I know it sounds like some crazy shit, believe me, I tell myself the same fuckin' thing every day, but it's true. And honestly, I don't expect you to believe a single fuckin' word I say but this world, this place ya'll live in, it's not real where I come from." Ana waved her hands around for emphasis while Daryl continued to stare silently at her, not sure if he should consider the possibility that made she was going stir crazy on this farm or that she was somehow telling the truth. But there were two things wrong with that, one, Daryl knew it would take much more than Dale dying for this woman to lose her shit completely to come up with some messed up fuck like this, and two, there was no way her coming from 'another world' was a possibility. So, he chalked it up to her lying to him once more which pissed him off.

Rolling his eyes in disbelief that this woman would choose to lie to him again after everything they went through in the last 24 hours, he pushed himself to stand, completely fed up with it.

"If ya wasn't plannin' on tellin' me the fuckin' truth, at least come up with shit that's believable." He gruffed out, already heading down the hill towards the pasture that leveled up with the farmhouse.

"Hey! I ain't lyin'! I told ya you wouldn't believe shit that came out of my mouth, but I ain't lying!" Ana snapped, stumbling to catch up with the man, pissed that when she finally decided to tell the truth, the man wouldn't believe her. Daryl scoffed over his shoulder at her words, spinning to face her as she slid to the stop.

"Fine, then ya fuckin' lost ya mind and even believe yer own fuckin' lies." He hissed as her eyes snapped wide, her hands clenching beside her as she watched him eye her briefly before turning to the head to the campsite.

"I ain't fuckin' lying! I knew Sophia would go missin', that's how I found her! I knew it was Dale screamin' because I've seen that scene happenin' a billion fuckin' times and that shit I said to Jenner at the CDC, shit I shouldn't know, I knew it because I saw it happen!" Ana was huffing at the end of her rant, waiting for Daryl to turn and face her, which he didn't.

"Anyone could have known shit like that." She barely caught him muttering as she let a small growl slip from between her teeth as she marched to stand in front of him, her eyes hard on the man.

She knew any sane person wouldn't believe her. But, in some dark corner of her mind, she believed that Daryl, of all people, would at least believe something she said. Sure, she had a history of lying to the man but after their conversation earlier in the woods, her confessing her feelings to the man, the fact that the one time she was being upfront and honest, yet he still didn't believe her, it hurt. She didn't want to admit it, but it hurt that he didn't believe her.

Maybe it was for the best that he didn't believe her.

He shouldn't know about any of this to begin with.

But she couldn't let him walk away thinking she was lying to him again. She refused for him to look at her the way he was now. So, fuck it.

"Yer dad was abusive, used ta beat ya, bad. You thought Merle be around ta help but he hit the hills and left ya to fend for yerself. You got scars on yer back as proof. Ya never said it, but that bike is actually Merles too, side bag was full of meds, both legal and illegal that you gave to T-Dog when he hurt himself up on the highway. Merle had the clap, right?" Ana began, watching the way Daryl's eyes widened before he scoffed, pushing her aside to get past.

"Anyone could know that." He spat back again as she rolled her eyes sky high.

"Yer dads name is Will, Will Dixon. You grew up in the mountains of Northern Georgia. Ya lost yer mom in a house fire caused by a cigarette while she was asleep, most likely drunk too. Ya took yer mom's death hard and got lost in the woods. Ya lived off of wild berries and poison oak for toilet paper. Ya believe me now?!" She knew, if anything she knew would get Daryl's attention, it was that. And as she thought, he slowly turned to face her, his hard eyes baring down on her in suspicion and anger.

"How the fuck ya know that?" He hissed, his grip on his bow easily noticeable.

"Like I said, I ain't from here. All this shit, ain't real in my world."

* * *

 **I'm going to try and post up, what could possibly be the last chapter of Season 2 before I go on holiday vacation, but no promises on that. If** i **don't get the last chapter out in time, the next chapter will be up the second week of January where I will then take some time to go over my plotlines for Season 3 and return to ya'll. So, if you haven't done so already, follow me for updates on Season 3.**

 **Until next time~**


	20. Chapter 20

**FINALLY back from vacation and I know this chapter is coming out a bit later in the night seeing as I've had a crazy ass work week to catch up on. But here it is, the last chapter of Season 2! Hope it ends well because I was hesitant and confused on how to end this season, but I think it ended well enough on my part. And come on, I seriously went out with a bang on this last chapter, 10,000 plus words, longest chapter to date!**

 **As I've mentioned before, I will take a couple weeks off, maybe less to get my plotline for Season 3 written out and planned and will return with Season 3 as soon as possible. So if you haven't, favorite me so that you'll be notified when I do finally put up Season 3!**

 **Reviews** :

 **NanneroftheWE** : Glad you enjoyed the chapter, hope you enjoy the last chapter to Season 2 as well!

 **CarpieDiemMay** : Hahah I'll gladly take the title of bitch if it still means you're enjoying my story lol I do like me some awesome cliffhangers though I hate reading them myself lmao hopefully this will be an equally enjoyable chapter for you and thank you for supporting my story! Until next season!

 **KyraNoelle** : Well, you don't have to wait any longer. His reaction is just beyond that fancy line lol enjoy~

 **TwilightEclps** : I seriously have thought about making a side story for Rick/Ana, a version of this but strictly Ana/Rick. Now you've got me thinking it might actually be a good idea to do haha

 **Crissy** : Ooooooh! I'm glad I was able to hook you so quickly! Glad you are enjoying it so far and hope that I can live up to the hype and keep you coming back for more! Enjoy the last chapter of Season 2 and I'll see you again for next season! Thank you for your support!

 **shadowoftheblackdeat** : Gotta love me some angsty moments lol well at this point in the story, the affection Rick has for Ana is confusing on his part. He is obviously attracted to her and how she holds herself. I don't want to say it's love cause it's honestly far from that, but I would say, you'll find out a bit more about that in this chapter. Enjoy~

 **Frankie** : lol no you were not the only one hoping Andrea would take Dale's spot and just kill over haha

 **Dark Rose Charm** : So, a conclusion to my last update, hopefully, it'll answer all your assumptions! Enjoy~

 **Lavendor Queen** : IT HAS BEEN REVEALED AND ITS BEAUTIFUL!

 **Bri47** : I had always planned for Ana to tell Daryl, felt like she needed someone to know the shit she was going through lol poor girl. Kind of connects them a bit more.

 **UmiNight Angel Neko** : Yes, we can always trust Daryl to keep his lips zipped, hopefully lol

 **This is the last chapter of the season so I want to take the time to thank everyone who only stumbled upon my story during this season and to those who have been with me from the beginning, thank you so much for continuing to support my little side story. I know it isn't much but I do appreciate all the reviews and followers I get, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside lol no but seriously, I love you guys and hope I'll see you all back for season 3!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's** the **Walking Dead or** it's **characters, just Ana**

* * *

Author's POV...

The two stood there, for what seemed like hours, just waiting for the other to make a move. Ana wasn't sure if what she had said had gotten through to the man. Honestly, she was more worried that what she had said in her defense to get the man to believe had done the complete opposite. She was worried the man would completely flip the switch and avoid her from there on in. If someone had told her the same, she knew, she'd react the same way he was.

"What kind...of other world?" Daryl wasn't sure how to go about this though he had spent the majority of the time going through what she had just confessed to him. As crazy as it sounded to any sane person, he found himself realizing that what she had said, no one would know, not even those down below who had known him longer. He wasn't a very public person when it came to his personal life so there was no way in hell someone would know the things she had said. Unless, she had known him for even longer then he had thought, stalked him maybe? But that was impossible as well, just the look of desperation on her face, the same she had given him out in the forest earlier on the day, enough to push him to believe her, even just a bit.

Ana stared at the man in surprise, realizing that he may believe her even just a bit and stepped forward, closer to him.

"It's like this world but without the walkers. What life was like before the walkers." She explained carefully as he tilted his head in confusion, not completely understanding how that would be considered the 'other world' if it was just like his.

"This life ya'll are living in with the campsite, Hershel's farm and so on, in my world, it's a...well, this is going to sound even fuckin' weirder to you but...in my world, it's a television show." Ana carefully pushed forward, watching the various emotions cross Daryl's once blank expression before settling on one of disbelief.

"And I know, you're gonna think I'm fuckin' crazy that what I'm sayin' is just shit in the wind, believe me, I would think the same but how else do ya explain what I know? I knew about those putos in Atlanta, about them jumping us in the alleyway. I called Shane on his shit with Lori when I shouldn't have known. I knew what we were walking in with the CDC and Jenner. I knew about Sophia running off and getting lost, so I went after her. That's how I found her. I knew you guys would end up at the Greene's farm. I've seen this happen so many times that I easily found my way through a forest and to you at the farm without knowing you'd be there. I said I should have been able to help Dale because I knew it was coming." Ana explained further as Daryl cast his eyes down to the ground where his boots were hidden in the tall grass.

"Why didn't ya stay back if ya knew it was goin' ta happen?" Daryl's eyes shot back up to Ana who sighed, hanging her head in shame.

"When I went ta look for ya yesterday, somethin' was tryna stop me from going into the forest after ya. I don't know what it was, or why. At the time, I figured it had somethin' ta do with the plot line so I tried to remember what was comin' but for the fuckin' life of me, I couldn't remember. Ever since I've been here, I've been able to call things before they happen, attempt ta stop a few things but the further down the line I go, the more I change shit, I'm forgotten stuff." Ana wasn't sure how to explain what she was feeling without sounding even crazier than she already did.

"Everythin' comes with a consequence, that's why I was kidnaped by those putos. Or attacked continuously by fuckin' walkers, because I said or did somethin' that wasn't supposed ta happen. I think, Dale dyin' in front of me was a consequence on savin' Sophia when she was mean ta die out there. I should have stayed back, stayed with him, but I couldn't fuckin' remember anythin' and ran after ya." Ana slowly lifted her eyes, meeting Daryl's calculating eyes before he glanced away to his right.

"So...ya know shit before it's gonna happen, is the farm gonna be a permanent fuckin' place?" Daryl then asked as she snorted, shaking her head at him.

"Ya know I can't say shit. Like I said, if I tell ya somethin' or do somethin' that isn't meant ta happen, something bad is gonna happen." Ana excused as Daryl lifted his hand, chewing on a hangnail.

"Well, ya fuckin' told me this shit, ain't this the worst shit ya could do?" Daryl then asked, worry coating his words as she sighed, turning to peer down at the farmhouse where a group of people was gathering near the shed.

"Probably, ain't gonna lie but I wanted ta tell ya the truth." She met his eyes once more, an unknown emotion settling behind his orbs.

Daryl believed her, he had no doubt. It sounded crazy to him but he could tell she wasn't lying to him, that what she was saying was real. But how was that possible? How did she end up here? Why did she end up here? And how much did she know?

"How much do ya know?" Daryl then asked as he pulled his box onto his shoulder.

"On one hand, enough. But on the other hand, not enough." She whispered in doubt as Daryl glanced over his shoulder to the farmhouse.

"I'm headin' back to the farm, ya comin'?" Daryl didn't want to dwell on the subject too much, knowing the new info was too much for him to mentally handle right now. They'd have time later to talk more about it.

"Uhh...not yet. I'm gonna hang out here, chill for a bit more." Ana passed him a soft smile, glad he wasn't completely avoiding her as she had originally thought.

"Keep out of trouble, be back later." Daryl nodded, making to step back away from her only to stop himself, swallowing his pride as he turned back to her quickly, pressing a hard kiss to her soft lips. Ana's eyes shot open in surprise, having not expected the man to openly kiss her before he turned back away from her quickly. He took a few steps in the direction of the farm before stopping as she watched him.

'Ain't yer fault what happened ta Dale. Even a trained fuckin' doctor couldn't help the man so don't let those bastards get ta ya. Ya worth more than that." Ana felt her cheeks quickly flare up at his confession before he trotted away, disappearing down the hill and towards the farm.

* * *

She couldn't believe what was happening.

She had just come clean to Daryl about knowing shit and he took it, well, he took as it well as he could. But he didn't hate her. He did completely flip out like she thought he would.

Once Daryl had disappeared from sight, Ana found herself standing in the same spot he had left her, her fingers brushing across her lips in thought. Not only did he not hate her, but he had kissed her. Just the thought of not losing the one person in this world that mattered most to her, took her legs out from under her as she fell to her knees in relief. Warmth filled her form as she knelt in the tall grass before letting one a single laugh, this situation clouding over Dale just briefly.

Ana found herself lost in her thoughts, lying in the grass just thinking about everything that has happened since she had arrived here. At first, the emotions of knowing what was going to occur and not being able to do anything about it, overwhelmed her. She remembers wanting to leave this place, thinking that maybe if she died here, she'd return to her own time. But now that she looked back on that instant with a new set of eyes, she found herself never wanting to leave.

She had nothing back home for her. Sure, she had a family, a life, friends, but she always felt alone. Her family looked at her like some sort of insect. Always breathing down her neck to be someone she wasn't, someone she didn't want to be. Her family had tried to shape her into someone they wanted her to be, an heir to a family business like a child should, but she would have none of it. Wanting nothing to do with her family business, she got part-time jobs like being a waitress or tutor just to pay for her schooling so that her family had no connection to it. She was sure the only one that knew about her going to school was her grandmother, but now, she had a nagging feeling that her mother had caught on soon after. Her friends, she'd miss though. They were the craziest bunch of bitches she ever came across in her life and she loved them for that.

But compared to this life. Sure, they were running for their lives every day. Worried about their next meals or a place to sleep, but still, she had people who genuinely cared about her here. They genuinely cared about what happens with her, physically or mentally, always making sure she's alright.

Then there was Daryl.

She found herself, not wanting to leave him. She realized, no matter how much she danced around it, she'd never be able to go back to her time and be the same after encountering him. He did things to her, protected her like no one else had, she found herself tearing up at the prospect that maybe, she'd wake up one more and be back in her bed. That this would all be some sick dream and that it had never happened.

Before long, the sun had slowly crawled behind the trees, casting a low glow over the pasture, pulling her from her thoughts as she sat up to be welcomed by darkness.

Had she really been out there that long?

"Shit..." She muttered to herself, climbing off the ground before dusting herself off.

Daryl hadn't come back like he had promised, so she casted an unsure eye at the farmhouse lit up at the bottom of the hill.

Maybe something happened?

Maybe something came up?

She had a nagging feeling in the back of her head as she noticed how quiet the farmhouse was. No movement on the outside, barely any on the inside either.

Ripping her gun off the ground, she began making her way towards the farmhouse before movement just behind her caught her attention. Without glancing back to see who or what it was, she quickly darted into the treeline just to the left of her, planting her back to the nearest tree. Talking, voices, familiar voices is what welcomed her as she glanced around the trunk of the tree, to see Rick and Shane standing just a few yards apart, Rick's back to Shane.

"Fuckin' hell..." The plotline knocked the wind from her chest as she realized what was happening and what exactly she had missed while daydreaming. She really needed to get her shit together.

"So...this is where you planned to do it?" Rick's voice carried over the wind as Ana began to silently make her way down the treeline, closer to where the two men were standing.

"It's a good place as any." Shane shrugged as she peered around a tree, eyeing up the two men just in front of her.

"At least have the balls to call this what it it- Murder." Rick hissed, turning to face his ex-friend who continued to eye him in a daze.

"You really believe if you walk back onto that farm alone-no me, no Randall-..." Rick continued on in irritation as Shane chuckled, waving his hand at the man.

"I want you to hush up." Shane mentioned though Rick wouldn't step down with that.

"You really believe they're gonna buy whatever bullshit story you cook up?" Rick narrowed his eyes, his hand itching for his pistol.

Ana silently cocked her gun, aimed at the side of the man's head as she silently made her way out of her hiding spot, gathering Rick's attention as she put a finger to her lips.

"That's just it. It ain't no story." Shane smirked, waving his gun around.

"I saw that prisoner shoot you down. I ran after him. I snapped his neck. It ain't gonna be easy, but Lori and Carl-they'll get over you. They done it before. They just gonna have to." Shane taunted as Ana stopped, just a few feet back from Shane as she listed to him go on and on.

"Same fuckin' way ya did with Otis?" Ana spoke, making her presence known to the man who startled at her voice, his crazed eyes shooting over at her.

"Ahh...wonder where you crawled off to. Take that old man's death hard, huh?" He mocked sending Ana grinding her teeth as she fought the temptation to just kill him there.

"Can't deny I have a fuckin' conscious when we all know you don't." She shot back as he chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's your fault he fuckin' died, to begin with, I'd hope you'd have a conscious with the man's death on your hands." Shane added as her eyes hardened, her feet moving on their own to move closer to the man.

"Ain't my fuckin' fault. There's nothin' no one could have done ta help him." She hissed defensively sending him chuckling in amusement, again.

"Who told you that? The redneck or maybe the Sheriff?" Shane's eyes flashed over to Rick who was standing rigid.

"No matter, now that you're both here, get to take you both out and be done with it." Shane mockingly checked the clip of his gun.

"Shane, you leave her the hell out of this." Rick threatened as Shane's eyes snapped up to meet his friend's ones, a slow smirk growing on his face.

"Oh? Is that protectiveness I smell on you, Rick? And for what, this girl?" Shane tilted his head, wanting to push Rick further.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth. This is between you and me." Rick avoided.

"I'm assuming she still doesn't know, huh?" Shane turned back to Ana who stared between the two men, confused. Not sure what they were talking about as Rick's now panicked eyes shot over to her.

"Oh, she doesn't, huh?" Shane noticed the look Rick passed her as the grip on her gun, wavered ever so slightly.

"Shane..." Rick warned as Shane cut him off, intently watching Ana.

"Rick doesn't love Lori anymore, he likes you." Shane blurted out as Ana's eyes shot wide and over to the Sheriff who quickly glanced away from her stare.

No. That couldn't be right. Rick loved Lori. Even after she cheated, he still cared for his wife. That's how it was in the show. He still cared for her.

"No...I...what?" Ana couldn't stop herself from whispering in disbelief as Rick hung his head, unable to deny it as a stone dropped into Ana's stomach.

"Ever wonder why this bastard was hovering around you all the time? Seems ole Ricky here has a crush on the new girl, surprise, surprise." Shane mocked as Ana opened her mouth to say something, anything but like usual, she found her mouth floundering for words.

This couldn't be right. There was no way this was true. Shane was pulling her leg, she was sure. But the way Rick was now acting, avoiding any eye contact with her, his head hung as if someone had just kicked his puppy, he wasn't denying it.

Fuck. What had she done?

She wasn't sure why it had taken her so long to pinpoint certain things, but now that her mind was racing to find anything to prove Shane's words, she realized that everything Rick did to her, proved it.

She had fucked up.

She turned, wanting to voice her opinion, maybe try to deny what she was now believing to be true, but she wasn't given a chance. As soon as she made a move to face Shane, her gun was painfully whacked from her hand before his large hand was once again, tightening around her throat, gun pressed to her forehead.

"Familiar position, don't you think?" Shane smirked down at her as she gaped, clawing at his hand as he effortlessly lifted her tiny frame into the air.

"Shane! Let her go!" Rick screamed as Shane chuckled, shaking his head.

"Not another step or sound from you, or my finger might just slip." Shane put emphasis on the P in slip, taunting Rick who froze in his steps.

"Shane, your fight is with me. Just let her go..." Rick pleaded as Ana gasped for any air available, her legs viciously attempting to kick out at him. Unfortunately, Shane had learned from the last few times she had tried that same move. Quickly, letting her go, he wasted no time in ripping her off the ground and spinning her to press her back against his chest, one arm tightly around her waist, his gun now pressed to the side of her temple.

"No, my fight is with both of you." Shane cocked his gun as Ana's eyes widened, meeting Rick's in mild panic as she attempted to whip up something to do to stop this psycho from killing her. She eyed the gun on the ground just feet from her, too far, he'd catch her before she got anywhere close to it.

"Shane, why? Why now? I thought we worked through this all already and now..." Rick's eyes bore deep into Ana's as she returned the look, claw marks slowly showing up on Shane's forearm that slowly tightened around her neck.

"We tried to kill each other man. What do you think? We were just gonna forget about all the shit that happened, ride off into the sunset together?" Shane laughed mockingly at Rick before leaning his head down beside Ana's once more.

"Think i'd forget all the shit you put me through, huh? From the quarry to the CDC, fuckin' hell, I've never wanted to kill someone so much in my life. I'm definitely going to enjoy killing you most." Shane seethed into her ear, leaning down and biting harshly into her shoulder. Ana screamed, tensing as she tried to push him off only for the man to rip his teeth away, laughing as blood poured down his chin from the open wound now in her shoulder.

"Shane! Stop!" Rick shouted, stepping towards him again only for Shane to tighten his grip around her neck, his gun pressing painfully into her temple.

"Oh Rick, you are making this way too easy for me..." Shane slowly began to smirk through blood tainted.

Shane eyed Rick, waiting for the man to jump out and fight for the woman in his arm as he thought he would. He soon let his eyes scan down to the body in his arms, the open wound on her shoulder now bleeding down the front of her shirt causing his smile to widen. This was all too easy.

"Even right here, right now, you ain't gonna fight for em'? For her?" Shane's eyes panned back to Rick who stood stalk still, his eyes only on the woman in his arms.

"Hate to say this but I'm a better man than you, Rick. Cause I can be here and I'll fight for what matters to me. You come back here and you just destroy everything! You got a broken woman. You got a weak boy. You ain't got the first clue on how to fix it and honestly...don't think you want to, especially with this piece of ass now on your radar." Shane sniffed at her hair teasingly as she licked her dry lips, the pain in her shoulder now going numb as she listened to the man rant on and on.

"It's not...it's not true." Ana rasped out through the fog as Rick's eyes shot down to her once more.

"You shut your fuckin' mouth..." Shane hissed, tightening his arm around her throat.

"Carl isn't weak, Lori isn't broken, but to you, anyone that isn't on your standards is worth nothin'." Ana pushed out, gasping for air as Shane's arm pressed painfully against her windpipe.

"Shane!" Rick snapped as Ana's arm shot out, stopping him from approaching.

"Carl...Carl is a good boy. He's not weak, you can't be weak in a world like this. He's been pushed to mature quicker than any child should, but that doesn't make him weak. Doesn't make 'you' weak. There is nothing to fix Rick, well, maybe one thing..." Ana hoped that Rick would pick up on her words, not even completely sure if what she had in mind would even work.

"Raise your gun, Rick. Raise it or I'll kill her." Shane had enough of Ana's crap, only tightening his grasp on her, ignoring the way her windpipe slowly began to sink beneath his forearm.

"You're gonna have to kill an unarmed man." Rick shook his head, giving Ana one last look as he pulled his gun from his holster, holding it backward as he approached a skiddish Shane. Shane eyed the man in suspicion, watching the gun in his hand as he grew closer.

"Nice and easy. Easy does it." Rick dropped his pistol to the ground before standing with his hands in the air.

"Now listen to me, Shane. There is still a way back from this. Nothing has happened here. We're gonna lay down our guns and we're gonna walk back to the farm...Together. Back to Lori. Back to Carl." Ana's face was slowly beginning to turn blue as she gasped for air.

"There will be no such thing, Rick. You know we'll never be able to go back from this. You're gonna die by my hand, but first, this bitch..." Shane's attention momentarily shot down to Ana who was beginning to lose consciousness, giving Rick the opportunity to dive at the man. Completely catching him off guard, Rick pushed Ana forcefully away before tackling Shane to the ground, as his gun went off. It missed everyone thankfully as Rick straddled Shane's chest, his machete pressed deeply into the center of the man's chest.

"Shhhh..." Rick bit his cheek, watching as Shane opened his mouth to say something only for a bubble of blood to pour from the man's lips.

Ana was seeing black dots clouding her vision as air rushed back into her lungs causing her to choke back, coughing viciously at the sign of oxygen. She knew what Rick had done and honestly, even if she wanted to get up to see what was happening, she couldn't find it in her to sit up from her current position in the tall grass. It felt like her lungs were on fire.

"Ana! Ana! Are you okay?" Rick's voice shot through her ears as she was suddenly ripped off the ground to sit up, a sturdy chest being pressed against her shoulder as she gasped in any air she could get her hands on.

Rick ignored the fact that he had just killed his best friend and began lightly caressing the woman's cheek, hoping she would be alright. Her eyes stared up at the darkening sky, almost if she was seeing right through him while she took wheezing intakes of air, her neck already bruising from Shane's hand.

"Damn it..." He whispered, not liking the fact that said man had put his hand on her like he had and the fact that it had left a visible print. If he wasn't already dead, gurgling in his own blood, Rick was sure just the sight of her bruised neck was enough to push him to kill him once more.

"Ana, can you hear me?" He whispered, placing his hand on her opposite cheek, pulling her attention to him as her eyes finally met his own.

"Fuckin' hell...hurts like a bitch." She wheezed out, coughing through a wince as Rick sighed in relief, glad that she was still okay though he was sure once Daryl got a good look at her, all hell was going to break loose.

"We should head back to the house, sure everyone is worried." Rick calmly offered as he pushed himself to stand before helping her clamber off the ground on unsteady feet. Once she was standing and he was sure that she wasn't about to face plant into the dirt, he retrieved her gun for her, slipping it into the holster at her side before searching around for his own gun. He was sure he had dropped it nearby.

* * *

Daryl's POV...

I felt like a stone, the size of a mini-van was slowly beginning to weight itself deep in my gut the further into the forest we had gone. I had originally meant to check in with the group and return to Ana back on the hill, but when I approached the farm and saw the shit storm that had hit, I didn't think twice about throwing myself into it just to have a reason to kill something, or someone. Sure, it wasn't the intended man I had my eye on for the past couple months, but it'll do for the time being.

"Did you find Ana?" The Asian's voice pierced through the night sky as my eyes shot up from the prints we were following and to him.

"What does that have ta do with ya?" I defended quickly, peeved that this man still worried about a woman that would obviously hold her own, no matter what shit was thrown at her.

"She's a friend, Daryl. That's all, promise. Just wanted to make sure you found her, safe and that she's alright." Glenn was clearly annoyed with the way I had answered if the furrow in his brows was anything to go by, but I could care less as I pushed on.

"She's fine, mind yer own fuckin' business." I spat out as my eyes shot back down to a rough part of the dirt that obviously been kicked up.

"Dust up right here." I knelt down, pushing one of the leaves out of the way as Glenn stared down at it confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked unsure as I rolled my eyes, realizing I was speaking to someone who probably had no fuckin' idea what I was goin' on about.

"I mean something went down here." I growled out, standing and pushing him out of the way as I followed another set of trails.

"It's gettin' fuckin' weird. Had a little trouble." I muttered as I moved on before freezing when I saw the looks of what I could pinpoint to be shoes, peeking out from behind a nearby tree.

The Asian couldn't contain his gag at the sight as I sputtered my lips, coming fully around the tree to get a look at what once was Randall.

"Fuckin' hell..." I muttered, glancing around the area for a bit before turning back to the dead body lying out in front of us.

"Got bit by a walker." Glenn said with confidence as I scoffed, kneeling down in hesitation, making sure he was truly dead before I began digging around. Something about this whole situation didn't sit right with me.

"He's got no bite marks." I concluded, my assumption from earlier in the evening coming to life as I shot to stand, noticing the confused look on the Asian's face.

"Yeah, none you can see." Glenn excused sending me growling in irritation.

"No, I'm fuckin' tellin' you he died from this." I kicked out my foot, making contact with the boys head as it rolled over into an odd angle, visibly showing us that he had broken his neck.

It took some time but within moments, it seemed that Glenn had finally caught onto what I was getting at and passed me a horrified look. Pussy.

"That means..." He didn't get a chance to finish his comment as a loud gunshot echoed through the trees, shaking us to the core. My attention shot around the forest, trying to pinpoint the sound though it echoed from all directions before something in my heart cracked.

"Ana..." I whispered in concern, finally deciding on a direction before I took off running like a bat out of hell.

She was out there. Rick and Shane had gone in that same direction and now that I knew Shane had been the cause behind all of this, I could only assume that he had a plan in motion, one that I prayed Ana was far from.

* * *

Author's POV...

"Dad?" Ana's eyes hadn't moved as quickly before, snapping up from her hunched form to the boy now standing feet in front of them, his father's gun in his grasp.

"Carl." Rick said in hesitation, knowing exactly what the scene looked like to the boy as he noticed the man lying dead just behind them.

"You know...you should be back home with mom." Rick uneasily pointed out, catching Ana as she stumbled to take a step, gathering Carl's attention as the bruises coating her neck glowed through the night. Before Ana could open her mouth to settle the argument she knew was coming, Carl's grip on the gun had tightened before he rose his hand, aiming it at a shocked and horrified Rick.

"Carl, just-just put the-" Rick wasn't sure what to say to make his son see reason as he put his hands up in defense while Ana leaned against him, still trying to get her barrings together.

"Carl...stop..." She rasped out as Carl's hands began to shake as he held the gun, his terrified eyes landing on her as she stared across the field at him.

"You're hurt." Carl pointed out in fear as Ana swallowed down her bruised throat, attempting to hold back the wince that crawled up her spine.

"I'm fine...it wasn't your dad." Ana quickly explained, knowing that the boy had been thinking that as his eyes widened slightly.

"I know you're scared, you're not sure what is happening, but I need you to put the gun down before..." Ana had heard it too late as what she ignored happening behind her, finally happened. Carl hadn't waited another second as Rick's pistol went off, shooting past the two of them before hitting something behind them. Ana should have been more alert, knowing what was coming as both her and Rick shot around to see a walker version of Shane falling back onto the ground. Rick stared down at the man who had once been his friend, and dead, in confusion before it seemed to have set in with him.

You didn't need to be bitten to be changed.

Ana ignored it and instead, stumbled forward towards a crying Carl who had soon dropped his father's gun in favor of hugging the now kneeling woman in front of him.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're okay." Ana promised through a hush as she ran her fingers through his hair while her other hand rubbed his back soothingly. She knew what the boy was be thinking, someone he looked at as an uncle, he had just shot him. She knew the boy was shaken up by doing so, which she didn't hold against him at all. No child should have to do that.

"You're alright, Carl. Everything is alright." Ana winced as her voice cut in and out as she spoke before she pulled away from him, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of her shirt as Rick approached them from behind.

"You did what you had to do, Carl. Don't think any less of yourself. Had not for you, your father or I could have been bitten." She calmly added, hating the way her voice cracked and wheezed as Rick knelt down at her side.

"You're still hurt." Carl sniffled sending a smile across Ana's features at the boys worry for her.

"I'll be fine, thanks to you." She passed him a kind smile as Carl's watery eyes met hers before he went about wiping his own face.

"Shane...he did..." Carl then began to ask as she shook her head, scooting closer to him to grab his hands, stopping him from continuing.

"No, don't do that. Everything is okay and that is all that matters. Now, we should head back to the house, I'm sure everyone is worried, hm?" Ana knew he was shaken, poor thing as he nodded to her words and stood up with Rick helping Ana to stand.

"Can you draw me something else when we get back home?" Carl stopped suddenly, turning to look up at her with bright eyes causing her to chuckle, as best as she could. How could she tell the boy no?

"Of course."

* * *

Carl hadn't let go of her hand since they had left the field and honestly, Rick was slowly melting at the sight. He had never thought Carl would grow comfortable with someone outside of the family, especially in this world, but when Ana came around, it was like a bee to honey. Carl was always intent on Ana. Even when he didn't specifically seek her out, Rick had noticed the boy always searching for the woman and then when she had disappeared the previous day, he overheard him talking about it with Carol. He had been truly worried about the missing woman and if she was alright.

Ana had no problem holding the boy's hand, she could tell he just needed someone to hang on to after what had just happened. She knew previously that Carl was going to shoot Shane but she had realized how much more heart wrenching it was to see it happening in person. No kid should have to go through that and if she had been capable, she rather had been the person to put him down, not Carl.

But, she worried less about that the closer they got to the house. Thanks to that douchebag, she knew something was wrong with her neck and throat. It wasn't broken, that she was sure about but the slightest movement stung like a bitch and she had all about given up on speaking. Daryl was not gonna be happy about this, she was sure.

Rick seemed to have known too.

"They're not gonna be happy." Rick commented under his breath as they slipped through a broken fence board into the main field.

"Ain't shit we can do about it now. Shane's dead, we move on." Ana didn't want to sound like she had no heart but honestly, Shane didn't deserve shit from her.

Ana passed Carl a soft smile, not wanting the boy to think much more on the topic as she sighed, stopping in their walk, kneeling down in front of Carl.

"What's wrong?" Carl asked unsure as he chewed on the inside of his lip as he tried to stop his eyes from panning down to the bruises growing darker and darker on her neck.

"You're amazing, ya know that?" She whispered, realizing that it hurt less when she whispered to Carl who stared back at her with wide eyes.

"I am?" He asked surprised as she chuckled, immediately regretting it when pain shot up her neck which both boys noticed as Rick knelt down at her side.

"Course. But not only amazing, insanely brave too. Not a lot of kids your age could have done what ya did, saved me and yer dad." Ana shook off Rick's worried eyes before offering Carl another smile.

"I know it was probably scary and hurt, but what ya did was right, no matter what anyone else says. You're a brave kid Carl, kick ass too." She winked at him teasingly, watching the way the tips of his cheeks reddened at the compliment as Rick smiled softly at the interaction.

Ana hated the words Shane had spouted about Carl. Sure the shit he said about Lori was right, without a doubt, but Carl wasn't weak. She saw what he would grow to be and what the boy had to grow through, you couldn't be weak and go through shit like that.

"We should go." Rick interrupted the two as Ana nodded in agreement, standing on wobbling legs once more as Rick caught her as she stumbled again with a huff. Fuckin' legs.

"You sure you're alright to walk?" Rick asked worried, his arms tight around her waist as she nodded, knowing she was more than capable to walk on her own. Patting his shoulder, a silent sign to let go of her, Rick hesitantly did as she glanced innocently over his shoulder in the direction they had come from only for the color to drain from her face.

"Oh fuck..." She muttered in horror when it finally dawned on her. The farm wasn't safe, it never was going to be and this was proof as she watched the horde peek over the hill, stumbling in their direction.

Rick turned to see what she was looking at just as Carl peeked around the two, letting out a gasp of fright as he clung to both Rick and Ana.

"We...we gotta get to the house, tell the others." Rick instantly grabbed the two, dragging them in the direction of the house, only to be cut off by another horde coming from the right causing the trio to slide to a stop, Carl pressed tightly into Ana's abdomen.

"We'll never get through that." Ana shook her head as she passed Carl behind her as she ripped her machete out of its hiding place, slicing through the nearest walker without much effort.

"Can't go around either." Rick huffed out as he began kicking walkers away from them while Ana glanced around for an escape route.

"The barn!" She yelled in realization as Rick glanced at the very building with a nod as he grabbed out for Carl.

"Carl, stay close. Go!" Rick pushed his son to run before he grabbed at Ana's waist, yanking away from her killing fest and towards the barn.

* * *

Daryl could feel his heart beating in his throat as he continued to run, only to yelp and slide into a tree as he attempted to stop and hide. A horde, a fuckin' horde was coming through the forest and towards the barn.

He panted heavily, attempting to keep his breathing low and unheard as he felt panic swell in his chest. Ana was up the hill from here, exactly where the walkers were coming from. He bit his lip, shaking the evil thoughts from his head as he sighed, realizing that Ana was smarter than most. She must have saw the horde and ran for it, no way she would have bypassed them, no way she would have stayed to fight that many off on her own. No, she wasn't stupid, she knew her limit, she must have ran. Ran back to the house to warn the others, that's what she would have done.

He nodded in agreement with himself as he changed directions and took off running back towards the house, passing Randall's body on the way back.

Breaking through the treeline, huffing out, he stumbled up the stairs just as T-Dog opened the door to allow him, seeing the horde coming down the hillsaid.

"Kill the fuckin' lights!" Daryl screeched as everyone took one look out the open door to see what was coming in their direction.

"I'll get the guns." T-Dog locked the front door, slipping past everyone and down into the basement where the guns were being stored.

"Maybe they're just passing, like the herd on the highway." Carol commented softly as she peered out the curtains with Andrea at her side just as Daryl came charging down the stairs.

"Anyone seen Ana?" he rasped out as Glenn shook his head in confusion along with a few others.

"Haven't seen her since last night." Carol added in concern as Daryl's heart sunk. He didn't hesitate, grabbing his bow before walking towards the door where Carol dove out at him, cutting him off.

"You can't go out there with those things out there." Carol scolded in desperation only pissing Daryl off more as he pushed her aside, as gently as he could muster, pinning her to the wall beside the door with narrowed eyes.

"Ana is out there. I ain't leavin' her out there with those fuckin' things so get the fuck out of my way." He hissed just as Lori ran into the room, announcing Carl was missing catching everyone's attention along with Carol's. She pushed off of Daryl, glancing around the room in growing horror when her little girls face was not among those present.

"Sophia?" She called out, praying she was just in the other room hiding from the excitement. But when no answer came, Carol realized the worse just as Maggie came down from upstairs with a shake of her head for both children.

* * *

"Shit!" Ana cursed as both her and Rick slammed the barn door closed on the herd following them, wincing as the walkers pushed effortlessly against the opposite side of the door leaving both adults stuck holding it shut.

"Alright Carl, gonna need ya to listen to me." Ana muttered out as Rick's eyes shot around the barn, looking for anything within reach to use.

"I-no, I can't..." Carl was shaking like a leaf, though she couldn't blame him as she forced a calm smile on her face realizing he must be seeing the fear on both their faces.

"Remember what I said back there? You're a brave kid, one of the bravest I've ever known so I need ya to do somethin' for me. Somethin' for me and yer dad, think ya can do that?" She fought back a groan as the push on the other side of the door grew causing her to slip through some hay, almost completely falling face first onto floor had Rick not caught her and helped her back up.

"I...I don't know." Carl answered unsure sending her inwardly cursing as she continued to push.

"Carl, I don't want to scare you, but everyone needs yer help right now. Not only me and yer dad, everyone at the house. Your mom, Daryl, Sophia. We all need yer help, okay?" She hoped putting out the girl's name would help the boy see reason as she watched him slowly stop shaking before he pulled on a brave face, nodding towards her causing her to smile a bit more genuine.

"Alright, I have a lighter in my back pocket. I need ya to take it and go up that ladder at the back. When I say drop it, ya drop it. Okay?" She eyed the pocket at the back of her shorts as Carl hesitantly stuck his hand in it before pulling out a lighter.

"But..." He made to argue as Rick answered him this time, finally realizing what the woman had planned.

"We'll stop some of them from reaching the house and distract the others, so at least we'll have a chance." Rick added as Carl stared between the both of them in hesitation.

"Hey buddy, you got this. I trust ya." Ana pressed as Carl stared at her in shock as a few moments passed before he nodded, a bit more confident, turning before running over to the ladder.

"On 3?" Rick turned his attention back down to her as she sighed, adjusting her stance just a bit before the man began counting. On 3, they both let go of the door, running towards the back of the barn as the herd stumbled in. Clapping their hands, doing anything to get the herds attention, Rick grabbed her, pushing her ass up the ladder before he began climbing.

"Carl! Now!" Rick shouted halfway up the ladder as the boy threw the lit lighter without any hesitation instantly sending the dry hay on fire along with the bottom half of the barn.

"We gotta get out of here. We wait any longer and we're gonna get caught in the flames." Ana held Carl to her torso, holding the flaps of her flannel over his face, attempting to block what smoke she could from the boy as Rick ran over to an opening on the top floor of the barn.

"We got a ride! Come on!"

* * *

It was complete chaos when they finally cleared the barn, sadly losing another one of Hershel's family in the wake, but they had no time to sit back and make sure as they made a mad dash for the house, Carl's hand still tightly wrapped in her own hand.

Luckily the group hadn't completely left yet as Lori screamed out for Rick and Carl. She leaped out of the back of the truck and towards her husband and child, looking at them as if she had been staring at their ghost.

"No time for reunions! Go! Get in!" Ana screamed through her swollen throat, ignoring the look Lori passed her when she noticed the marks around her neck.

"Sophia! Sophia!" A voice caught her attention as she was trying to climb into the back bed of the truck, her eyes narrowing in on Carol all alone.

"Fuck! Carol!" Ana slammed the door shut after grabbing a rifle from the backseat of the truck, telling Rick to go on without her as she shot through the walkers, reaching Carol who was sobbing and begging her to find her daughter.

"Come on, we'll find her." Ana promised, making sure the woman's hand was in hers as she began swinging through the group of walkers heading for them.

Ana wasn't sure if she was going to make it through the herd as she looked around, noticing that basically, all the cars that had been present were nowhere to be seen. They had really left her just as a child screaming caught the two women's attention.

"Sophia!" Carol didn't hesitate to scream back, ignoring the herd bearing down on the two as she ran towards the sound, Ana barely having time to reach and shoot down any walker trying to make a snatch at the crazed mother running off.

Luckily they stumbled upon Sophia hiding just behind a barrel, unhurt and sobbing loudly. Ana pulled the girl out of her hiding spot, passing her over to her mother as the two turned, being faced with dozens upon dozens of walkers heading straight for them with nowhere to go.

"Mom." Sophia sobbed at the sight, clutching to her mother stomach as Ana stood in front of them, her wide eyes scanning the area, her mind running away with itself on how the hell she was going to get out of this unscathed only for the sound of a motorcycle engine coming up behind them to break her from her thoughts. She turned, looking at Daryl in relief as she began pushing the mother and daughter towards the backseat of the bike.

"Get them out of here." Ana huffed, shooting a nearby walker down just as Daryl caught her wrist.

"I ain't leavin' ya here." He shook his head in defiance, uncaring about the two on the back of his bike. If he had a choice in all of this, he'd take her and ONLY her.

"Well, yer goin' to cause we ain't all fittin' on yer bike, genius." Ana snarked out, pulling her arm free as she shot another getting too close.

"I ain't fuckin' leavin' ya!" Daryl snapped as she turned to see Sophia crying even harder, the sight alone tugging at her heartstrings.

"Ya are gonna leave me here, go get them to safety, now!" Ana hadn't thought twice as she grabbed his collar, pulling his lips quickly against her own before stepping back with a smirk.

"Gonna take more than a few walkers to kick my ass, Dixon. I'll meet ya at the highway." She slowly began to step back from the bike, not giving Daryl any chance to grab out at her again.

Every bone in Daryl's body was screaming at him to stay, to grab her and pull her onto the bike. He could figure out a way to get them all to fit if it meant he'd be taking her away from this hell. But from the look on her face, he knew, even if he parked the bike, she would raise hell against him until he took the other two to safety. It pissed him off to no end that she always thought about others above herself, like now, but that's just how she was, as annoying as it could be.

Letting out a frustrated growl as the walkers grew closer, he eyed her once more, watching as she effortlessly hit a walker down with the butt of her gun.

"Better see ya ass up there or I'll find ya myself." Daryl threatened before taking off as Ana did the same, running towards the forest where she knew she could put much needed space between her and the herd, hopefully.

* * *

Hours later...

Everyone had congregated on the highway where they had lost Sophia, the sunrise done and over with as everyone silently stood around, watching the groups redneck who had not stopped pacing the guardrail, his eyes intently on the treeline.

"You think Shorty is alright?" T-Dog asked worried down to the Asian sitting on the car hood beside him, an equally concerned look on his face.

"It's Ana. She was made for this world, like Daryl." Even Glenn didn't believe his own words as T-Dog inwardly agreed with his statement.

"We can't stay up here all day, we have to go before that herd comes back around." Beth suddenly commented over to Rick, catching the attention of everyone present, including the rabid redneck who froze in his steps, his eyes snapping over to the blonde.

"We can't leave, Ana's still out there." Carol defended as Rick and few others nodded.

"But that herd, it could come back around. We're sitting ducks out here!" Beth was hysterical as Hershel attempted to calm her down, shut her up just a bit.

"Ya wanna leave?" Daryl's dark voice pierced through the tension brewing in the group as Rick and T-Dog were quickly on their feet in case the man lashed out.

"Daryl..." Rick calmly started as Daryl's eyes shot over to him, almost daring him to say anymore shit.

"No, you lot are alive cause of her so don't say shit ta me. She put her fuckin' neck on the line to get that woman and her little girl out of there! I'm sure as fuckin' hell she saved you and yer boy out there too, ain't I right? She's done nothin' but help assholes like ya'll and ya wanna leave her ass back?" Daryl was shocked by the group, though only one person had said anything about leaving. Just the thought of leaving her back, a chance of never seeing her again, it didn't sit right with him. If the group decided to leave, fine, but he wasn't going anywhere. He'd go searching for her if he had to.

"Whatever, fuck ya'll. I ain't leavin' so if ya wanna leave, get the hell outta here." Daryl turned away from the group, unable to meet their eyes as he returned to his spot near the guardrail just as a movement in the treeline caught his attention.

It was brief though he had caught it just as a form came stumbling out of the trees and into the tall grass. He wasn't sure who or what it was as he pulled his pistol from the back of his pants, hopping over the rail in the next instant with the rest of the men close on his tail.

Daryl slid down the hillside, tripping over himself to get to the place where he had last seen movement, his heart in his throat.

It had to be her, it just had to be.

"Fuckin' hell..." The body had spoken when he was close enough to hear it, sending relief through his system as he all but dropped his gun, rushing over to see Ana laid out on her side, looking to be completely exhausted.

"Ana!" Daryl shouted, dropping to her side as he picked her up, lightly shaking her to wake her up though she only let out a soft snore before her head lulled back, showcasing the large bruises coating her entire neck.

"What the fuck happened to her?!" T-Dog snapped as Daryl's eyes hardened, scenarios shooting through his head as Hershel winced at the sight as he carefully reached down to check her pulse with a relieved sigh.

"She's alive, most likely exhausted." Hershel promised as Daryl's eyes continued to eye the bruises along her neck, his blood slowly boiling over at the sight. What the hell had happened in the time they had been separated, for her to get those? Who the hell had given them to her? When he found out who did, who caused her such pain, he was going to kill them, slowly.

That was a promise.

No one was ever going to hurt this woman anymore. For as long as he continued on, anyone that did shit to her would answer to only his pistol.

Rick, on the other hand, stood there, eyeing the wound in guilt.

It was his fault, it was all his fault just like Shane had said. He couldn't protect his family, he couldn't protect those he cared about most. The evidence clear on the skin of the woman lying in the arms of another man.

But that was going to change now. He was going to protect what was his. His family, his friends and most of all, the woman in Daryl's arms because she meant way too much to him to allow any more harm to come to her.

That was a promise.

* * *

 **And there it is. The final chapter of The Walking Dead: Ana's Series - The Farm.**

 **Honestly, the farm season was not one of my favorites seeing as a lot of things that happened in this season just annoyed the hell out of me, but I'm happy to say that the prison is one of my favorites so I'm so excited to start writing up a plotline for that season. Like I always say, if you have any suggestions on what you would like to see happen in season 3, let me know, I do enjoy reading everyone's suggestions and it does help me brainstorm a bit better.**

 **Either than that, I hope I will see ya'll back for Season 3:**

The Walking Dead: Ana's Series - The Prison

 **Follow me for updates!**

 **Until next time ya'll~**


End file.
